Touche d'espoir
by ValyrianDragon
Summary: saison 9 version Jonerys Par ce que si vous voulez une fin heureuse tout dépend du point auquel vous arrêtez de raconter l'histoire alors je la continu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent et trouvent la force de se pardonner
1. re-vivre

_La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur. Cette nuit-là était particulièrement sombre. Ni la lune, ni les étoiles, ni Même les lumières de l'île à proximité ne parvenaient pas à passer le voile des ténèbres qui recouvraient la mer, en cette heure sombre._  
_Mais la terreur, elle, restait encore à réveiller.  
Trois prêtre rouge étaient réunis sur une petite embarcation. Nul besoin de navire d'apparat ou de guerre.  
Ils n'avaient qu'une mission, c'était leur dernière.  
Le seigneur de la lumière n'en avait pas fini avec les hommes, mais en avait fini avec eux.  
Une fois leurs rôles joués ils pourront partir en paix. Mais doivent encore servir le dieu du feu une dernière fois  
Chacun de leurs côtés, ils ont récité des prières et des champs anciens.  
Puis, simultanément, ils sont ouverts le poignet avec une dague en dragonglasse. Laissant leur sang se rependre dans la mer tout en chantant.  
Ils ont chanté pendant que leur corps se vidait de leur sang.  
Chanté Dans une langue qui ne ressemble à rien d'humain.  
Ils chantaient, Des chants aussi vieux que le monde lui-même. Si ancien qu'ils étaient inconnus de l'ancienne Valyria. Si ancien que le monde ne les a pas été entendu depuis les premiers temps d'Asshai.  
À mesure que le temps passe leurs voix s'élevaient toujours plus fort.  
De leur corps s'échappaient tout le sang, mais aussi la vie et le pouvoir.  
Quand leur corps fut purgé de toute énergie ils tombèrent en poussière. Pour être emporté par le vent.  
Leur rôle était accompli. Sous les profondeurs, deux yeux de feu se sont ouverts._

Daenerys 

Daenerys était restée plusieurs jours dans le grand temple de Volantis. Enfermée dans une chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
La Dernière a chose dont elle se souvenait c'était Jon l'embrasant tendrement suivit d'une douleur instance… une dague dans son cœur… Le trône de fer dans une salle détruite … Elle répandant la mort sur King's landing …  
Elle se souvenait avoir fait tout ça. Mais ces souvenir lui semblait tellement flou.  
C'était comme si elle c'était vu depuis en dehors de son corps. Comme si quelqu'un tenait une partie de son âme dans le coma et la contrôlait de l'extérieur.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Tous ses morts… c'était de sa faute… _Qu'est-ce qui a passé ? Qu'es qui lui m'est arrivée ? __Se demanda elle encore_  
De ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle était morte et Drogon avait emmené son corps jusqu'ici, à Volantis.  
Et les adorateurs du dieu rouge l'ont ramenée. _Mais pourquoi ?_  
La Première a chose que Daenerys avait ressenti en ouvrant les yeux est la souffrance, le manque d'air. Suivit d'une douleur foudroyante dans la poitrine.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux de choque pour se réveillée nue, Allongée sur un hôtel. Perdu au milieu d'une sorte de temple de pierre noir comme la nuit.  
Les statues sur les murs représentant diverses créatures de feu. Semblants moulés directement depuis la pierre et Des bas-reliefs de glyphe Valyrien couvrait l'ensemble des parois de la pièce.  
La première seconde elle ne compris pas ce qu'elle fessait ici, ni comment elle avait pu y atterrir. Doucement elle toucha sous son sein l'endroit qui la fessait souffrir d'une douleur fantôme.  
Dès qu'elle toucha la cicatrice, le souvenir la frappa comme une vague géante :  
Jon… Jon l'avait tué… Il lui avait planté une dague dans le corps… Par ce qu'elle a perdu le contrôle et brûlée des milliers d'innocents… Par ce qu'il avait peur qu'elle fasse du mal à bien d'autre …  
Elle a brulé des innocent… Des hommes qui s'étaient rendu, des femmes, des enfants, des bébés… Mort par sa faute. Mais Pourquoi ?  
Comment at-elle pu faire ça ? Devenir ce qu'elle c'était juré de combattre ?  
Quand tout lui est revenu elle hurla de façon hystérique sa détresse. Les larmes coulant à flots.  
C'est à ce moment qu'une femme s'est approchée d'elle tout en la recouvrant d'une couverture.  
La femme parlait la langue commune elle portait une tenue de prêtres et avait de longu cheveux noir. Ça première action fut d'essayer de rassurer Daenerys.  
« - Calmez-vous ma reine, la résurrection fait toujours un choc la première fois. » Lui dit elle d'une voix calme et douce.  
Mais Daenerys ne pouvait pas s'arrêter même si elle le voulait.  
Elle était brisée, en larme ; traumatisée Par tout ce qui lui revenait comme un boulet de catapulte.  
La femme rouge la tenue dans ses bras un instant puis claqua à doigts, et deux hommes en armure se sont approchés d'elles.  
La prêtresse leur a donné quelques ordres en ce qui semblait être du haut Valyrien.  
«-Elle est en état de choc, emmenez-la dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se calmer et se reposer. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus un des hommes la pris dans ses bras aussitôt et l'emmena vers une des portes de la chapelle  
Daenerys ne s'est pas débattue une seconde.  
A la place, elle a continué à pleurer alors que l'homme la portait en silence de longue minute au travers du temple.  
Personne ne parla pendant tout le trajet. Le seul bruit était les pas des hommes qui l'escortait, et les lamentations de Daenerys.  
Elle fut transporté doucement jusqu'à une petite pièce ou l'homme la déposa délicatement sur un lit.  
La Piece était une chambre de petite taille avec un lit dans le coin, une table et une chaise sous laquelle se trouvait un pot de chambre propre.  
Des bougies bordaient la fenêtre et quelques livres étaient posés sur une étagère, à côté d'une pile de vêtements.  
Les soldat partirent en fermant la porte derrière eux, sans même la verrouiller, laissant Daenerys seul dans la souffrance de l'horreur de ses actes.

Et c'était dans cette chambres qu'elle est restée, Brisée, pendant des jours.  
N'essayant même pas d'ouvrir la porte pour voir si elle était enfermé, quittant à peine son lit. Pleurant et hurlant encore de jour comme de nuit.  
Parfois ses crises d'angoisse, étaient entrecoupées par des vomissements. Parfois par long moment de silence sans pouvoir bouger. Qu'avait elle fait ?  
Elle était devenu un monstre… Un effroyable monstre qui ne que détruire tout ce qui s'en approche…

Occasionnellement une servante qui lui apporterait des repas, des vêtements propres ou vider son pot de chambre.  
Mais jamais elle n'essayât de leur parlé.  
Elle passait ses journées allongées en boule sur le lit. La dépression l'avait totalement envahi. Elle avait peiné à la nourriture depuis son arrivée ici et le peu de fois où elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil était remplit d'effroyable cauchemar.

A bout de quelque jour passer à être effondrer par le malheur, à se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait détruit et perdu, la prêtresse qui l'avait ressuscité est venu la voir.  
Surement pour s'assurer qu'elle mange et ne manque de rien.  
Quand la femme entrât, elle resta debout dans la pièce en silence,  
Au bout de quelque seconde Daenerys se retourna lentement pour la regarder.  
Elle lui a demandé avec une petite voix faible.  
«-Qui êtes-vous ? où est Drogon ? »  
La sorcière lui répondit d'une voix calme  
« - Celle-ci se nomme Kinvara, votre grâce, Grande Prêtresse des Apôtres de R'hllor. Sachez Votre dragon va bien. Elle s'est installée dans la cour du temple, après vous avoir aménagée ici. À la plus grande joie de nos novices.  
\- Elle ?  
-Les dragons prennent le même sexe que leurs dragonniers, votre grâce. »  
Daenerys a reniflée avant d'interpeller.  
«- Inutile de m'appeler votre grâce, je crois que je ne suis plus rien à présent… Et… je ne devrais même pas être là…  
-Pourtant vous l'êtes ... »  
Un silence pesant suivit la réponse de Kinvara.  
_Oui, je suis une reine des cendres, qui a tout tout. Détruite par sa propre folie. C'est tout ce que je suis à présent…__ Se dit Daenerys._  
_Maintenant tous ceux qui n'ont jamais été soutenus doivent être déjà mort ou bien reparti loin de se pays maudit_.  
Les larmes de Daenerys ont recommencé à lui monter aux yeux quand Kinvara fit une remarque.  
«- Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis les jours. Vous avez besoin de vous nourrir. »  
Daenerys regarda le plateau de nourriture poser à côté d'elle et s'en détourna, demanda à la place  
« -Que me voulez-vous …  
-Mangez et je vous le dirais. » Répondit calmement la prêtresse.  
A contre cœur Daenerys attrapa le bol de ragoût et fit une remarque en le regardant sans le toucher.

«- Et comment puis-je être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de poison dedans?  
-Si nous avions voulu votre mort, nous n'aurions pas commencé par vous ramener. » Lui rétorqua toujours aussi calmement Kinvara.  
Daenerys fixa le bol en y plongeant sa cuillère et dit :  
« -Certain serait assez vicieux pour le faire.  
-Certains oui, mais jamais ceux qui ont le pouvoir. » Dit la rouge toujours en la regardant.  
Doucement Daenerys a commencé à avaler une cuillère, puis une autre. Alors qu'elle vidait doucement le bol elle demandait à la prêtresse.  
«-Qu'es qui m'est arrivée ? Au moment où les cloches ont sonné, j'ai perdu le contrôle ... Comme si j'avais mon esprit c'était détacher de ma conscience. »

La Sorcière rouge ne répondit rien, mais Daenerys se sentait quand même obligé de justifier l'injustifiable.  
«- Toute la tristesse que j'avais accumulé en moi tout au long de ma vie à comme pris le dessus sur moi… J'étais comme spectatrice de moi-même… Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui étais dans mon corps… Qu'on me contrôlait de l'extérieur…  
-C'était le cas. » l'a interrompu Kinvara.  
Daenerys a levé la tête de choc et d'incompréhension.  
«-Qu'es que vous voulez dire ? »  
Kinvara c'est tourné vers la fenêtre et commencé à allumer les bougies posées au bord.  
«- Au cours des millénaires, les serviteurs du dieu rouge ont vu le mal se manifester sous bien des forme… Parfois concret et tangible, d'autre plus spirituel, d'autre encore parfaitement mystique.  
Parfois il est absolu, parfois il est plus humain. Mais fort ou faible il existera toujours. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura du bien il y aura du mal. Et notre rôle de le Combattre, sous toutes ses formes quel Qu'elle Soit. Que même si nous ne pourrons jamais le détruire, qu'il reste le plus faible possible. »  
Elle se retourna vers Daenerys et a Continuée.  
« - Quand un serviteur du grand autre est tué, son pouvoir et une partie de sa conscience est transféré à un autre de ses congénères, s'il s'en trouve à proximité.  
Si la mort est violente ou que leur troisième œil est ouvert pendant le processus. la fusion peut être particulièrement agressif et l'âme du receveur, finira par se déchirer.  
Il n'en mourra pas autant dans le processus. Pas physiquement en tout cas… »  
Kinvara s'est approché et c'est assis à son coté sur le bord du lit puis continua.  
«- Il a reçoi énormément de mémoire à ce moment, mais également d'autre chose, hérité de ses prédécesseurs ou d'entités du passé. Cela peut être folie, amour, cupidité ou encore ambition.  
Et quand cela arrive et bien que R'hllor nous réserve. »  
Daenerys était toujours en boule assise sur le lit. Les yeux toujours humides et l'esprit perdu dans l'incompréhension.  
« - Je ne comprends toujours pas ou vous voulez en venir. Quel rapport avec moi ?  
\- Le pouvoir de Grenseer est une chose dangereuse. Une fois le transfert effectué, ça conscience n'est plus que morceau de volonté perdu et réassembler à travers le temps.  
Les enfants de la forêt était suffisamment sage et fort pour faire de se phénomène une force.  
Mais chez les humains qui sont faible et bas, il ne mène qu'a une chose : assouvir une ambition enfouit au plus profond du cœur des hommes : La cupidité du pouvoir.  
Celui qui se fessait appeler corneille à trois yeux, a été déclarer roi de Westeros après votre mort. Un manipulateur son monde pour y arriver. Grâce à une habile utilisation de son don et du savoir qu'il en a acquis. »

Elle avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle a serré la couverture dans ses poings.  
_Brandon Stark, Il était roi maintenant ? comment etai-ce possible ?_ _comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Et qu'est devenu Jon là-dedans si c'est lui le roi à pressant ?  
_Daenerys ne voulait pas y croire. »  
«-C'est impossible… » Chuchotât-elle. « -Vous voulez dire ce garçon à tout manigancé… M'a poussé à la folie ? A tout fait pour détruire… Pour le pouvoir. Mais comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Et Comment pourrai-je vous croire ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous obliger à nous croire mais sachez que Les flammes ne mentent pas. Tout notre savoir nous vient du seigneur de la lumière. Et nous savons plus de chose que vous ne l'imaginez.  
Il a mis en place ses pions, vous a laissez perdre vos proches, vos armées et votre amour, vos dragons. Il a fragilisé esprit car.  
Car un humain, est imposable à contrôlé, mais pas si son esprit est brisé. Il devient alors plus facile à influencer. »  
À la mention de tout ce qu'elle a perdu, mais surtout de son amour, des larmes se remisent à are à couler Flot sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage de tristesse et de regret.

Rage surtout envers lui qui l'avait tuée, Rage envers elle-même d'avoir pu faire tout ça, Rage contre ce greeseer qui avait détruit ça vie, rage contre tout ce qui est arriver.  
De tristesse d'avoir perdu tout ce qui fessait ça vie et tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Et regret de ne pas avoir été plus apte à les protéger, comme ce protéger elle-même des ténèbres de se monde.  
Elle l'avait bien compris, même si tout ces évènement n'était pas vraiment de sa fautes. Il avait poussé quelque chose qui se trouvait déjà en elle.  
Des larmes coulait des joues de Daenerys alors qu'un silence pesant se réinstallait.  
«- Vous avez encore besoin de repos. » Dit la prêtresse d'un ton toujours très calme. « -Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. Nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter. »  
C'est tout ce qu'elle a déclarer avant de partir en laissant Daenerys seul avec ses démons.

\- -

Jon

L'hiver était encore bien présent au nord du mur. Jon ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était perdu là, dans le grand nord. Exilé aux confins du monde.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps à force de s'enfoncer dans la dépression.  
Passant plusieurs jours de suite sans sortir du chalet où il vivait quasiment enfermé.  
Depuis qu'il avait franchi le mur, il c'était installé dans un village perdu au nord du monde avec d'autre membre du peuple libre.  
Ceux-ci ont investi leurs habitations abandonnées à l'arrivé des marcheurs blancs.

Ils vivaient dans des chalets de bois qui, malgré la rudesse du climat de ce pays, étaient particulièrement chaude et confortable.  
Mais hélas pas assez chaude pour réchauffer son cœur.

Ils vivaient avec le peuple libre maintenant. La garde de nuit n'étant plus utile, Une nouvelle vie lui était possible ici.  
Mais surtout par ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester à l'endroit où il fut lui-même trahi et assassiner.  
Ce qu'il se reprochait déjà trop d'avoir fait à la femme qu'il aimait. C'était là, la raison profonde de sa dépression.

Cet ultime acte l'avait détruit profondément. Réduisant en poussière son cœur et l'obligeant à ne plus jamais vouloir retourner dans le sud.  
Là-bas il s'imaginait qu'il ne serait rien de plus qu'un traitre hanté par le passé, aux yeux du royaume.  
Un royaume dont le sort l'indiffère complètement à présent.  
Si il voulait savoir ce qui si passait, il pouvait toujours se rendre à East Warch. C'est là que, comme avant la guerre, la plupart des échange commerciaux entre le nord et le sud avait lieu. Si' il voulait, il pouvait prendre des nouvelles là-bas.  
Pas que ça l'intéressait car il ne si est jamais rendu depuis son arrivé de ce côté du mur.  
Ici Jon était très apprécié, au-delà du mur. Même si personne ne le disait directement, Les gens lui savait le lui faire comprendre.

Devant Le peuple libre il essayait de s'afficher comme il était avant la guerre.  
Mais en vérité, à l'intérieur il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, l'ombre de lui-même.  
Ce qu'il avait fait à Daenerys. Ce qu'il avait dû faire à la femme qu'il aimait, a détruit son cœur et son âme.  
Il ne souriait plus, plus sincèrement en tout cas.  
Tout lui rappelait Daenerys ; du crépitement du feu, jusqu'à la blancheur de la neige. La douceur des fourrures qui lui rappelait son manteau d'hiver, comme la chute d'eau qui coulait près du village fessant remonter le souvenir de la cacade ou il l'avait emmené prêt de winterfell …  
Même ici, loin de tout, le passé et les regrets le rattrapait et le frappait avec la puissance d'une lance de guerre.  
Quelques femmes ont bien essayé de l'approcher et de la séduire.  
Mais il les a toujours repoussées. Son cœur était complètement vidé de tout désir par le dernier acte de cette comédie qu'il appelait être ça vie.  
Fuir c'est tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses origines.  
Il a abandonné la femme qu'il aimait à cause de ça. Il n'a pas pu être là pour elle.  
Et ça l'a poussé jusqu'à la folie. Cette solitude et ce deuil dans lequel il l'avait laissé.

Si seulement il l'avait juste réconforté après tout ces pertes.  
Parfois, Jon avait l'impression de voir Daenerys, ou du moins son fantôme, du coin de l'œil ou au loin dans le brouillard. Parfois il pouvait presque entendre sa voix dans le vent. Même sentir ses douces mains s'enrouler autour de lui par derrière, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que le vide.

La folie le guettait, il le savait.

Il en était au point ou voir son propre reflet dans l'eau ou dans la glace lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il buvait beaucoup également. Il buvait pour oublier. Le soir il se soûlait pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Sinon il se retrouvait parfois tourmenté, les yeux fixés sur le plafond des nuits entières. Le plus souvent en Pleurant en silence.  
Cela c'était quand il ne s'endormait pas envahi par les cauchemars et les regrets.

Les mêmes rêves se rejouant en boucle : Lui tuant Daenerys encore et encore, du sang qui s'échappent de ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait, son corps étalé au sol. D'autre nuit se voyait nu, à son coté, dans cette chambre sur le bateau. _Ensemble _murmurait elle à son cotéJusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en cendre dans ses bras. D'autre fois encore Il la voyait devant lui, dans un immense champ de neige et de cendre, le couteau planté poitrine mais lui demandant pourquoi elle l'avait trahi alors qu'elle voulait faire de lui son roi, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui, et surtout lui demandant si il l'avait un jour vraiment aimé…

Mais le pire ce n'était pas le cauchemar, c'était l'instant d'après.

Celui où il se réveillait pour se rendre compte que tout était réel.  
Il l'avait tuée, il l'avait trahi et ça le hanterait à jamais.  
Malgré les évènements de Kings'landing il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que cela devait être fait.

_N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen__ ? __pourquoi avait il fait ça__ ? __C'était comme si une partie de son corps avait agi de son propre chef à ce moment-là__ ..._

Il savait que c'était pour le bien commun mais pourtant…  
Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir remonter le temps.

D'empêcher cela d'arrivé, De s'excuser auprès d'elle, D'être vraiment là pour elle. Et surtout ne jamais plus lui faire de mal…

Mais le passé est déjà écrit, l'encre est sèche.

Et Il passait une autre nuit, seul devant un feu de bois. Il se dit à lui-même et à haute voix : « - Abrutie … » dans un murmure.

_Tout est de ma faute…_ C'est ce que ça conscience lui répétait en boucle.

Il aurait dû être là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, essayé de la raisonné et de la rassurer, la soutenir vraiment devant les seigneurs de Westeros, l'écouter quand elle lui a dit de ne pas parler de sa filiation, et surtout ne pas lui planter sa dague dans les côtes.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour cela.

Et Il se dégoûtait depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir encore se supporter.

Ses yeux redeviennent humides de larmes. Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air.  
Ghost paisiblement près du feu. Jon se leva sans bruit pour ne pas le dérangé et

Sorti silencieusement dans la nuit.

La neige tombait doucement ce soir-là. Le village s'endormait paisiblement de la fumée s'échappait des cheminé et la lune perçait faiblement au travers des nuages.

Jon a marché silencieusement seul quelques minutes dans les ténèbres. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout.

En arrivant au niveau des palissade de bois qui délimitait le fortin, il inspira un grand coup dans ses poumons l'air froid de la nuit, avant d'être interpellé par Tormund.

Celui-ci revenait des bois en direction du village.

« - Je vais chercher un arbre sur quel pisser, et voilà que je trouve enfin sorti de chez toi, tout seul dans le noir et plus déprimé que jamais.  
T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Jon n'a pas répondu. Il s'est contenté de baiser les yeux et de souffler un grand coup.  
«-Tu culpabilise encore à propos d'elle c'est ça ? » Lui demanda t'il  
Ils eurent un moment de silence avant de simplement lui répondre. Bien sur le peuple libre n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé dans le sud.  
Jon ne leur à pas vraiment raconté ce qu'il s'y était passé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que Daenerys était morte par sa faute et qu'il vivrait avec eux maintenant.  
Jon répondit juste à Tormund  
«- J'ai juste besoin de solitude, il y a… » avant de tracé à travers les bois pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui.

_Fuir, voilà tout ce que je sais faire…_ Lui hurlait sa conscience.

Au bout de quelque minute de marche rapide, les larmes au bord des yeux, Jon a grimpé jusqu'en haut d'un l'escarpement rocheux qui surplombait la vallée où se trouvait leur communauté.

De là malgré les ténèbres de la nuit il avait une belle vue sur les environs. Quelques cabanes installées dans une petite vallée caché avec une cascade qui se jetait de la petite falaise ou il était perché, une rivière, un réseau de caverne et même des sources d'eau chaude à proximité, Certaine dans les grottes des environs, d'autres sous la forme de petits étangs dispersés dans la vallée.

L'endroit idéal pour s'installer n'est-ce pas ?

_Nous pourrions restez ici pendant milles ans… personne ne nous trouverait… _Les mots de Daenerys continuaient de résonner dans son crâne.  
Partout où son regard se posait d'autres fantômes du passé revenaient le hanté Encore et Encore.

Les regrets et la tristesse était les pires. Au point que parfois l'envie d'en finir le frôlait.

De plus en plus souvent cette idée revenait même.

Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues.

_Sauter dans le vide, se passer de la corde au cou, sentir ses poumons se remplir d'eau_ …

Es ce que cela le soulagerait ? Au moins il ne ressentirait plus rien après.

Il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté, il pourrait se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'affronter de nouveau Daenerys.  
Mais savoir ou il l'avait envoyé, savoir qu'il n'y avait même aucun espoir divin pour elle, achevait de briser son esprit.  
Il s'est assis sur une souche morte à proximité de la falaise et sortie une petite dague en obsidienne.

Une dague, presque comme celle qu'il avait plongé dans la femme qu'il aimait.  
Plus le temps passait, plus la culpabilité et le chagrin grandissait.  
Si bien qu'en cette nuit, il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de s'ouvrir les veines du coude au poignet avant de laisser son corps tomber de la falaise et s'écraser en bas.  
Il l'aurait fait, le désespoir était trop fort, il baisa sa manche et exposa la peau de son bras au froid de la nuit.

La dague dans sa main gauche il la pausa contre son poigné fermant les yeux pour se préparer, mais

Fut sorti de ses idées quand il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Comme une chair de poule, un instinct se rependant dans sa colonne vertébrale.

À cette sensation étrange, Il s'est retourné pour trouver une femme encore plus étrange derrière lui.

Elle semblait être ici sans vraiment l'être. Elle portait un masque qui couvrait intégralement son visage et ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas adaptés au climat froid du vrais nord.

Jon la fixa un instant, reposant la dague dans son étui et demanda :  
« - Qui êtes-vous ? » en un souffle.  
«- Je ne suis qu'un simple messager. Ne vous a ton jamais dit que les corbeaux sont tous des menteurs ? »  
Il s'est levé et est passé à côté d'elle rapidement en disant.  
«-Qui que vous soyez, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux énigmes ... laissez-moi !»  
Il ne fit que quelque pas avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.  
«- Vous regrettez ce que vous lui avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la mort n'est pas un chose si absolu. Vous savez vous-même, Aegon Targaryen. »  
Il s'est figé net en place ou il a entendu son vrai prénom. Il s'est retourné lentement et lui s'est défait de son apparence, il a été placé sur le pommeau de son épée.  
«- Qu'es que vous voulez ? »  
Sans se retourner vers lui, elle continuait à parler.  
«- Si vous vous en sentez la force, partez Le premier jour de la pleine lune, Suivez la rivière jusqu'à trouver un arbre au centre d'un cercle de pierre dressé. Là-bas, avant que quand le soleil ne se couche, il viendra vous retrouver. Il reviendra pour vous.  
-Attendez quoi ?! De qui parlez-vous !? Et ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Il s'approcha pour la saisir, mais elle eut le temps de passé derrière un arbre. Et à peine de la perdit 'il de vu qu'elle s'est volatilisée.  
Jon regarda autour de lui, même dans l'arbre mais ne trouva aucune trace de son passage. A la place il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que ses propres empreintes dans la neige.

_Qu'il vient de se passer ? Qui est cette femme ? que c'était elle dire ? _  
Il se posa ces questions longuement. Mais Quoi qu'elle veuille de lui, elle était partie. Si tout fois elle n'a jamais vraiment été là.  
_Je suis en train de devenir fou. _Se répéta t'il alors que le vent dégageait le ciel et découvrant la lumière des étoiles sur lui.  
En un instant il ressent le poids écrasant des doutes lui traversé l'esprit.  
Le perdu, seul au mieux des ténèbres il continua à pleurer en silence.


	2. le chaos est un monte escalier

Daenerys

Les jours se sont enchainés sans que Daenerys ne se sente mieux pour autant.  
Elle avait la liberté de se balader dans le temple. Mais elle ne quittât jamais la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. À l'exception d'une seule fois pour aller voir Drogon.  
Kinvara est venue la voir Occasionnellement pendant son séjour. Un peu pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant sa mort mais surtout pour l'encourager à se nourrir.  
Un jour alors que la prêtresse rentrait dans la chambre.  
Daenerys lui demanda, toujours en boule sur son lit. « - Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »  
« - Votre dragon vous a emmenée à nous. » Répondit calmement Kinvara.  
Daenerys s'assit doucement sur le lit et dit :  
« -Non, pourquoi suis-je ici, en vie ? »  
-Car Le maitre de la lumière n'en a pas encore fini avec vous. »  
Daenerys eut un moment d'hésitation.  
« - Je ne veux pas servir le maitre de la lumière, Je ne veux pas remplir de destiner quelconque, Je ne veux même plus du trône de fer … Vous avez vu toutes les morts que j'ai engendré… je suis fatigué de tout cela, Je suis fatiguée de devoir me battre pour rien, d'être toujours le tyran de l'histoire…  
Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse encore apporter quoi que ce soit de positif à ce monde après ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Pas forcement vous, votre sang a encore une mission à accomplir. » Lui dit la sorcière rouge toujours avec sa voix calme habituel.  
Daenerys eut un petit rire forcé nerveux.  
« - Mon sang… Il m'a trahi… Par ce que je l'ai trahi … Tout comme j'ai trahi tous ceux qui croyais en moi et tous ceux que je devais protéger… » Quand elle parla la fin sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure et Les larmes commençaient à revenir.  
Un léger moment de silence s'installa avant que la prêtresse ne prenne la parole.  
« - Nous avons également notre part de responsabilité là-dedans. Nous aurions dû intervenir dès le début.  
La priorité était de vaincre la mort en marche. C'est chose faites.  
Mais Le chemin qui aurait dû être pris a été altéré, quelque chose a modifié le court du destin ... » La prêtresse soupira puis continua.  
« - Soit, le passé est écrit, mais L'avenir est aussi changeante qu'une flamme. Et Nous ne laisserons pas cette erreur se reproduire.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec moi là-dedans… » Questionna Daenerys.  
Kinvara s'assit à son coté.  
«- Je vous l'ai dit, R'hllor n'en a pas encore terminé avec votre famille… » Elle finit sa phrase en déposant sa main sur le ventre de Daenerys.  
Celle si mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Elle écarquillât les yeux de choc.  
« - Je… Non c'est impossible… » Dit-elle en un murmure.  
Cette révélation lui en a coupé le souffle.  
« -C'est pour cette raison que le seigneur de la lumière-vous a ramenée. »  
La prêtresse c'est levée, Pendant que Daenerys plaçait ses bras de façon protectrice autour de son ventre.  
Elle voulait y croire. Croire qu'elle était enceinte. Qu'elle portait la vie en elle a nouveau.  
Cette perspective était comme Une Lumière d'espoir dans les ténèbres. Un sentiment presque de joie l'a traversée, jusqu'à ce que la froideur de la réalité lui revienne.  
« - Le père de mon enfant c'est….  
-L'homme qui vous a tuée ? »  
Daenerys a acquiescé silencieusement de la tête avant de dire :  
« - Une partie de moi le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais l'autre partie a envie de lui pardonner … Il ne savait pas pour … Je veux dire… après ce qu'il s'est passé… Je crois bien que c'était la seule chose à faire… » Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.  
« - Vous l'aimez encore n'est-ce pas ? envers et contre tout, vous l'aimez au point de lui pardonner pour tout. Tout comme il vous aime encore.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça ?  
-Et bien c'est vous qui le connaissez le mieux. Croyez-vous qu'il ne vous ai jamais haï ? qu'il regrette son geste à l'heure actuelle ? Croyez-vous qu'il souhaiterais au fond de lui vous retrouver ? »  
Elle baissât les yeux avant de répondre doucement.  
« - Non, Je ne crois pas qu'il me haï… Enfin j'espère … Quand il m'a fait ça, il pleurait et j'ai vu tellement de chagrin dans ses yeux avant que tout ne devient sombre …  
Il a fait ça car il pensait que c'était là bonne chose à faire… » Daenerys se tut pour réfléchir.

Une partie d'elle-même le pensait aussi, que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle avait été poussée par une force à commettre le pire.  
Mais seulement poussé…  
Cette rage meurtrière était quelque chose qu'elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterais ne plus jamais voir sortir.  
Elle a continué à parler après un bref moment de silence.  
« -Mais je ne crois pas pour autant qu'il souhaiterait me revoir un jour...  
Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Si je sors de cette endroit un assassin du « roi des six couronne » viendra bien vite me trancher la gorge. Il y en a surement déjà quelques-uns infiltrés dans votre temple à attendre leur heure, au moment où nous parlons.  
Il peut tout voir après tout, il sait surement déjà que je suis là. » Daenerys baissa les yeux sur son ventre.  
Kinvara la regarda un instant et lui répondit  
« -J'en doute fort, chère enfant. Son pouvoir est puissant mais affaiblit à présent qu'il se trouve dans le sud du contient. Loin de tout barral lui permettant d'exploité pleinement son potentiel.  
De plus notre temple est un lieu sacré, La magie du maitre de la lumière éblouira son œil s'il essaye de vous trouver.  
Nous savons également de certains fidèle, venu de l'extérieur du temple, que la colère gronde en Westeros. Ils n'auront pas le temps de s'occuper de vous si vous gardez vos distances.  
-Que ce passe-t-il exactement là-bas ?  
-Et bien pour la plupart, vos dothraki, sont repartie dans la mer Dothrak après votre mort. Mais certain ont décidés de rester pour mener des razzias sur le continent.  
Ils ont pu être défait par les seigneurs qu'ils ont rencontrés. Mais Beaucoup parmi ses seigneurs ne font simplement pas confiance au nouveau roi. Déjà C'est un Nordiens, alors que pourtant le Nord c'est réclamer indépendant.  
Il à nommer un bâtard et un mercenaire de base naissance aux seigneuries de grande région. L'un d'entre eux siège même au conseil restreint.  
Ceci au détriment complet des grandes maisons qui ont participées à l'essor du pays et de ces régions pendant des siècles.  
Il s'est fait élire roi à vie par un conseil de grands électeurs, supposés se réunir à chaque fin de vie du Monarch pour élire un nouveau roi, mais qui ne comprenait ce jour-là qu'une douzaine de votant. Maints seigneurs et lady auraient bien voulu mettre en avant un autre prétendant et enrage de ne pas avoir été invité.  
Enfin cela concerne surtout les lords qui accepte ce système. Beaucoup si oppose fermement. Et sont soutenu par la fois des sept, qui accuse le roi d'être un démon et un sorcier.  
Certains autres parlent également de redevenir des royaumes totalement indépendants à l'image du nord. La situation devient de plus en plus tendue de jour en jour. »  
Daenerys n'a pas souhaitée déclarer qu'elle avait une petite part de responsabilité dans ce début de chaos. Ni qu'une part sombre d'elle se réjouissait un peu de voir les gens qui l'ont trahi et jeté à bas être confrontés à de tel difficulté. Elle ne voulait plus du trône, cette quête l'a motivé tout ça vie et à finit par la détruire complétement, elle et tous ceux qu'elle a un jour aimée. Au lieu de répondre elle a seulement caressé doucement son ventre en silence.  
Elle finit par demander presque dans un murmure.  
« -Savez-vous où il est ?  
-Le père ? exilé dans les terres de l'hiver pour ce que nous en savons. »  
Daenerys s'est levée et a demandée doucement :  
« - Et qu'allons-nous devenir moi et mon enfant dans cette histoire ?  
-Cela ne dépend que de vous » Lui répondit la prêtresse.  
« - Partez au nord et vous retrouverez votre amour, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir de sa réaction; Partez à l'ouest et vous pourrez prendre votre vengeance, le début de chaos vous offriras un avantage et beaucoup d'allié puissant vous rallieront si vous le faites, car sage de la puissance de feu qu'offre votre dragon ; Partez à l'Est et vous redeviendrez reine sur la baie des dragons. Il y eut des conflits après votre départ mais la situation est vite retombée entre les mains de vos alliées; Partez au sud et vous pourrez découvrir les secrets de ce monde, voir des terres encore vierges de l'œil de l'homme. Vous pourrez en tirer les richesses et le savoir ; restez ici et nous vous apprendrons les secrets des pouvoirs offerts par le maitre de la lumière. Le feu en vous est attardant, Cela vous sera aisé.  
À vous de choisir votre destiné. Quel qu'il sera, Vous remplirez votre rôle et nous remplirons le nôtre. Faites votre choix quand le moment vous siéra le plus. »  
S'en fut tout de leur conversation. Kinvara s'en allât après quelque formule de politesse.

La nuit fut longue pour Daenerys. _Décision, décision…_  
Certaines options lui semblait beaucoup plus impensable que d'autre.  
Mais lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du soleil, elle avait fait son choix.

Jon

Une fine couche de neige à moitié fondue recouvrait le sol ce matin-là. Le temps allait en se réchauffant. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe en cette région reculé. Mais ce n'est pas par ce que les marcheurs blancs ont été vaincus que l'hiver l'était lui, pour autant.  
Demain pourrais bien voir venir un blizzard ou une tempête. Le temps est la chose la plus imprévisible ici. Mais le soleil semblait vouloir briller timidement aujourd'hui.  
Jon était debout depuis l'aube. Il n'arrêtait pas de repanser à cette femme, qui lui était venu il y a quelque nuit.  
_Qui est-elle ? qu'attend-elle de lui ? Qu'a qu'elle a voulu dire ? Daenerys serait-elle en vie ? _Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça.  
La dernière possibilité le Terrifiait d'une certaine façon. Le Terrifiait de ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir faire maintenant. Mais le rendait Heureux de la savoir vivante quelque part.  
Même si il ne préférais pas se faire de faux espoir. _Elle est morte par ma faute, je l'ai abandonnée puis je l'ai tuée… Si elle revient ça seras pour se venger… Et elle aura parfaitement raison… _  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Il était en train de préparer un cheval pour son expédition. Un noir de nuit, une race rustique, forte, particulièrement adaptée au climat froid. À l'origine élevé par la garde, ils ont été récupérer par les sauvageons. Le plus souvent sur les troupes de patrouilleurs qu'ils attaquaient.  
Avec le temps ses bêtes ont fini aussi bien élevés au nord qu'au sud du mur. Quoi que tout de même rare au nord du mur avant son effondrement.

C'était aujourd'hui le premier jour de la pleine lune. Il allait suivre la direction indiquée par la mystérieuse femme. Qu'avait-il à perdre à le faire après tout ?  
Il a commencé à seller son cheval.  
Quand il sentit une main se poser violement sur son épaule. Il en a sursauté sur le coup.  
C'était simplement Tormund. Il a reniflé et lui a demandé.  
« - tu te sent mieux mon grand ? »  
_Si seulement Drogon m'avait brulé…_  
Jon n'a simplement pas répondu. Il a continué à préparer sa monture.  
« - Tu peux au moins nous dire ou tu comptes aller ? »  
Deux enfants d'environs quatorze ans étais perché sur une barrière de l'enclot à côté de lui. L'un d'entre eux a demandé.  
« - Ouais on peut venir avec ? »  
Jon s'est contenté de pousser un soupir avant de leur répondre.  
« - Non je dois juste aller voir quelque chose le long de la rivière, j'en n'aurais pas pour très longtemps. »  
C'est la seule chose qu'il leur a dit avant de monter sur son cheval et de partir au petit trot dans la forêt, Ghost lui filant le train. Alors que les autres le regardaient parler.

Il a continué son chemin plusieurs heures. Suivant le flot de la rivière, comme lui avait dit la femme. _Je suis en train de devenir fou… _Il n'arrêtait pas de ce le répéter.  
_J'ai des hallucinations, et voilà que je pars en vadrouille sur les conseils d'un mirage… __  
_En poursuivant son chemin Il a croisé une troupe d'auroch à l'orée d'un bois. Ghost a également trouvez la piste d'un grand élan et un shadowcats c'est fait apercevoir sur l'autre rive avant de disparaitre.  
Étrangement malgré l'hiver et les marcheurs blanc, la vie sauvage à prospérée depuis que le peuple libre est parti au sud.  
Surement dû au fait qu'il y a beaucoup moins d'humain pour les chasser.  
Il à continuer sa route sans vraiment leur prêter attention. Le temps passait paisiblement et la chaleur du jour commençait à faire fondre les petits restes de neige.  
Il a chevauché un moment en silence, Jusqu'au moment où Ghost c'est arrêter pour écouter quelque chose. Jon s'est retourné pour regarder en arrière. Son loup a dû sentir quelque chose s'approcher.  
Jon a arrêté son cheval. Pour voir un autre cavalier s'approcher de lui.  
C'était un des garçons qui étaient avec lui dans l'enclot des chevaux. Il s'appelait Styg, un jeune garçon de 14 ans à tout casser. Il était de taille moyenne pour son âge et avait des cheveux bruns coupés court.  
« - Qu'es que tu viens faire là toi ? » lui a demandé Jon.  
« - Bah je t'ai suivi … » Il lui a t'il répondu tranquillement pendant que son cheval le dépassait. Puis il lui a simplement demandé « - Alors on va ou au juste ? ».  
Jon était un peu circonspect par la réponse de ce garçon.  
« - On ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?  
\- Par ce que depuis que t'es revenu avec nous tu déprime, et tu crois que je ne le vois pas. Part chez nous on ne laisse jamais un ami seul dans le besoin. Même si il dit ne pas vouloir d'aide. »  
Jon s'est avancé à son niveau avec sa monture. Il n'était pas spécialement ami avec ce garçon. Mais il savait que le peuple libre avait des liens de fraternité plutôt spécial avec les gens qu'ils respectaient ou admiraient. Des liens qui n'existait plus vraiment dans le sud. Donc Ça déclaration ne l'a pas spécialement choqué.  
Il ne pensait juste pas que les autres, à l'exception de Tormund, avaient remarqués qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, depuis King's Landing.  
Le peuple libre ne savait pas tous sur les évènements qui l'ont amené à vivre ici avec eux. Ils savaient juste que Daenerys était morte et que c'était de sa faute. C'est tout, ils avaient encore moins les détails sur le comment et pourquoi… Ce n'était pas une chose dont Jon aimait parler, à raison.  
En arrivant au mur Il leur avait juste dit que la guerre était gagnée et qu'il vivrait avec eux maintenant.  
Jon a parlé à Styg de l'endroit où il comptait se rendait pour se changer les idées.  
« - Je dois suivre la rivière jusqu'à trouver une colline où se situe un Barral Entouré de Menhir. Je dois voir quelque chose là-bas, Seul de préférence. » Ajouta Jon.  
« - Ah tu veux te rendre aux pierres dressées ? ce n'est pas vraiment le chemin le plus court, Si tu prends comme ça, mais on pourra y arriver dans quelques heures… »  
Apparemment cet Adolescent n'avait pas l'intention de le l'abandonner et voulait absolument s'inviter.  
« -tu connais cet endroit ? » lui demanda Jon.  
« -Bien sûr ! figure-toi que c'est là-bas ma chérie a été conçue, mise au monde et élevée ! enfin d'après ce qu'elle dit en tout cas. Mais Pourquoi tu veux y aller ? Il n'y a rien là-bas. »  
Jon n'a pas répondu, il ne voulait pas être accompagné. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus renvoyer le garçon seul dans la forêt.  
Styg a reniflé et a rajouté pour lancer la conversation.  
« -Bon enfaite ce n'est pas encore ma chérie… Mais dès que je lui aurai offert un crane de grand élan pour ça hutte, elle va me tomber dans les bras j'en suis sûr ! Et Tiens dis-moi. Toi t'as déjà été amoureux, mais elle est devenue quoi ? »  
Jon s'est arrêté de respirer quand il a posé cette question.  
Daenerys : Tout le submergeait à nouveau telle une ras-de marée. Il a juste répondu au jeune homme un « -Elle est morte. »  
Bien sûr Styg demandai à avoir les détails mais Jon ne pouvait juste pas en parler, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui de faire remonter ça.  
À sa réponse le garçon c'est mordu la lèvre.  
Comme si il avait compris qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Sauf qu'au lieu de se taire, il enfonça d'avantage le couteau dans la plaie, sans se rendre compte de la souffrance intérieur que Jon ressentait à parler de ça.  
« - Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous dans le grand sud. En tout cas je crois comprendre que c'est pour ça que t'est pas bien.  
Tu sais mon grand frère avait l'habitude de dire _chacun construit sa prison, là où l'amour a ses raisons, synonyme de trahison... Ouais je sais c'est très poétique._ Mais il n'a jamais eu de chance en amour. Tout le contraire de moi ! tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas laisser ses émotions prendre trop le dessus sur la raison... »  
À cette phrase la tristesse a transpercé Jon comme un carreau d'arbalète.  
Styg ne savait rien de ce qu'il c'était vraiment passer avec Daenerys c'était mieux ainsi.  
Mais même si les infos arrivaient très difficilement jusqu'aussi loin dans le nord et très tard. Bien sûr ils finiraient par l'apprendre.  
Jon se dit que cela serait mieux si' ils leur disaient de lui-même. Mais Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il avait envie de partager avec qui que ce soit …  
Il réfléchit tout de même à ça phrase, savoir à quel point ça citation était vrais lui fit sentis une autre douleur qui lui traversa le cœur comme un pal.  
Il a poussé légèrement son cheval pour aller un peu plus vite comme pour fuir la conversation. _Fuir encore. __  
_Styg se tut en comprenant que ses conseils n'aidaient pas vraiment.  
Jon a essayé de changer un peu la conversation pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Il finit par lui demander, toujours en regardant droit devant lui :  
« - Dis-moi, il est ou ton frère maintenant ?  
-Il est mort durant la bataille contre l'écorché. » Ils eurent un autre moment de silence.  
« -Je suis désolé pour ça » lui répondit Jon. En lui lançant un regard sincère de compassion.  
« - Ne le soit pas, c'est pas toi qui l'a tué. »  
La conscience de Jon ne le laissait pas en paix pour autant. _Tu n'as pas tué son frère mais tu l'as tuée elle …_ Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de ramener chaque pensé à Daenerys. _  
_Il poussa un soupir et vit Styg prendre de l'avance sur lui. Il s'est éloigné du chemin au bord de la rive pour se diriger vers une sorte de sentier de chèvre. Il fit une remarque.  
« - Tiens si on prend par là, ça ira plus vite. » Sans dire un mots Jon a dirigé son cheval pour suivre le jeune homme. Ghost lui, les suivait tous les deux en silence.  
Ils ont continués leur route encore plusieurs heures, Ils se sont arrêtés à un moment, pour laisser brouter les chevaux et se nourrir eux même un peu avant de repartir. Styg continuait de s'écouter parler sur tout le long du chemin.  
À raconter comment il était fort et qu'il était le meilleur pisteur de toute l'au dela du mur, qu'il sentait bon, qu'il avait la plus grosse épée.  
Mais Jon ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Son esprit était toujours perturbé par leur conversation précédente. Et par ce que lui avait dit la femme l'autre nuit.  
Maintenant qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous, le doute lui revenait : _Qu'es que je suis en train de faire ?__  
_En franchisant une cote, ils virent finalement ce fameux barral entouré par Une suite de menhir. L'arbre était au centre d'une sorte de spirale de pierre. Certaines étaient tombées avec le temps, Mais la plupart était encore bien debout.  
Ils se sont approchés et Jon est descendu de son cheval pour continuer à pied. Il a confié les rênes à l'adolescent En lui disant :  
« - Tiens occupe-toi des chevaux. »  
Styg est descendu à son tour de sa monture et a emmené les bêtes en direction de fourrer à proximité. Il pourra les attacher là-bas et les laisser se nourrir. Ghost lui a décidé de suivre la piste d'un animal quelconque.  
Jon a marché dans le champ de menhir et s'est approcher du centre.  
La face sur l'arbre cœur représentait un vissage dur et vieux. De la sève rouge séchée suintait des yeux et de la bouche. Il a enlevé un gant et toucher la surface de l'arbre, l'écorce était rugueuse sous sa paume.  
Il a commencé à se demander _Pourquoi-es ce que je suis venu ici ? _quand il sentit un vent étrange se lever. Les chevaux ont poussé des hennissements.  
Quand Jon s'est retourné il vit de nouveau la femme masquée. Encore elle.  
cette fois il a sorti son épée.  
« -Maintenant dites-moi, Qui êtes-vous et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?! » Le bout de sa lame était pointer en direction de la femme. Il détourna les yeux une seconde pour regarder en Direction de Styg.  
Le jeune garçon n'était plus là. Surement était-il parti fouiller dans les environs ou Peut-être avait-t-il suivit Ghost, C'était bien son genre à vrais dire.  
Jon reporta son attention sur La femme. Celle si leva une main en signe d'apaisement et dit  
« - Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis qu'un messager.  
-Et quel est donc votre fameux message ? » Elle à commencer à marcher entre les menhirs.  
« - Vous pensez que tout est de votre faute. Vous pensez que la femme que vous aimez vous a trahi, vous pensez que leurs décisions pour ce royaume étaient bonnes, mais comme tant d'autre vous avez été dupé. Dupé par un corbeau. »  
Jon a froncé les sourcils d'incrédulité. _Ou voulait-elle en venir ?_  
« - Celui que vous qui était votre frère est mort il y a bien longtemps. Ce qu'il reste de lui vous a tous trahit.  
Il s'est servi de vous, de vos alliés, de vos ennemis, la femme que vous aimiez, pour assouvir une soif de pouvoir. Des brides d'une volonté qu'il a absorbé par ses passages à travers le temps... »  
Jon ne comprenait, la colère commençait à lui monter au nez.  
« - Vous êtes en train de me dire que Bran c'est servi de nous tous pour devenir le roi ? Impossible !  
Je le connais depuis sa naissance. Jamais il ne pourrait faire cela. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par ça ! » sa voix commençait à s'élever de rage.  
« - Vous ne savez rien Jon Snow.  
L'enfant que vous avez connu n'est plus. Ce qu'il était avant est mort. Il n'est plus qu'un assemblage de morceaux de conscience d'autre vervoyant qui l'ont précédé. Chaque génération absorbe partiellement la précédente. Les enfants de la forêt en sont l'origine. Eux étaient assez sage et puissant pour que ce phénomène devienne leur force. Mais la cupidité des hommes rend se pouvoir dangereux.  
Pourquoi agissait-il si étranglements si il était encore le garçon que vous avez connu ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il n'as pas attendu la fin de la guerre pour semer la discorde entre vous et votre amour ? Pourquoi à t'il encouragé la stratégie militaire qui fut fatal à vos armées mais surtout à la sienne ? pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas mis en garde contre les agissements de vos ennemis ? Pourquoi la reine a-t-elle tuée tous ses innocents, alors qu'elle avait complètement gagner ?  
Car tout cela fessait parti du plan.  
Il s'est servi de son pouvoir pour la briser et ainsi la contrôler. Comme Il vous a poussé à la tuer. Pour vous éliminer tous les deux de son chemin. »  
Il a commencé à serer fortement ses mains sur son épée et c'est mis à crier « - CA SUFFIT ! » Il avait envie de planter son épée dans la gorge de cette sorcière.  
« - JE NE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES., VOUS NE NOUS CONNAISEZ PAS, NI MOI, NI LUI.  
MAIS POURTANT VOUS PRETENDEZ QUE MON FRERE A RENDU LA FEMME QUE J'AIMAIS FOLLE, POUR MA POUSSER A LA TUER ! AFIN DE PRENDRE LE POUVOIR ! POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE VOUS CROIRE ?! » À ce moment-là il lui hurlait dessus. Les larmes commençaient à lui remonter.  
De colère en un coup d'épée, il fendit en deux le visage du barral.  
Elle se contenta silencieusement de le regarder et ajouta calmement  
« - Regarder au fond de vous, vous saurez que nous avons raison. Une part de vous crois que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. C'est la source de votre culpabilité.  
Au fond vous avez toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Libre à vous de nous croire. Mais dans votre cœur vous le saviez déjà... »  
_Non, Non, Non, ce n'est pas vrais …_  
Jon était en larme. D'un seul coup de poing sec, il frappa l'arbre à côté de lui Si durement que toute ses branches se mirent à trembler. Avant que finalement il ne s'effondre à genoux.  
Elle à continuer d'un ton calme.  
«- Ne laisser pas vos regrets vous anéantir.  
Contrairement à ce que vous pensez savoir, personne ne disparait vraiment pour toujours.  
Que ce soit Dans un jour, dans un an, dans milles ans. Je vous promets vous vous retrouverez.  
Elle aussi finira par revenir à vous. »  
Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de disparaitre pour de bon.  
Jon lui était toujours à genoux part terre, Les larmes remontant à ses yeux comme un torrent. À ce moment il avait arrêté d'écouter.  
_J'ai tué la femme que j'aimai, alors que… Bran il m'a trahi… Il nous a tous trahit… _  
Il était en appuie sur son épée.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Styg et Ghost on surgit.  
Le garçon portait sur son épaule un chevreau mort. La cause de leur disparition a tous les deux.  
En voyant Jon il jeta la bête au sol et se précipita sur lui.  
« - Bordel ! qu'es qui c'est passer j'ai entendu des cris ?! C'était qui elle là ? »  
Jon n'a pas répondu, il s'est simplement assis contre le tronc a essayé de contenir ses larmes.  
Trop occuper à essayer de traiter tout ce qu'elle lui Avait dit, Il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler.  
Styg a bien essayé de comprendre. Mais Jon lui disait qu'il juste besoin de réfléchir.  
Ils sont restés là un moment. Le jeune garçon à commencer à préparer le chevreau pour les nourrir. Parfois il lui lançait des regards inquiets. Mais avait compris qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille.  
Alors que dans la tête de Jon tout commençait à prendre sens.  
_Serais pour ça qu'il parlait si peu de ce qu'il voyait et de la nature de son pourvoir ? qu'il l'avait envoyé en exile dans le nord ? Pour l'écarté ? Était-ce vraiment sont plans de laisser massacrer des milliers d'innocent pour que nous en arrivions là ? pourquoi ?__  
_Jon se sentait trahit. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait jamais un jour souhaité une couronne à vrais dire. Ni même resté dans le sud. Il n'y avait que de bien terrible repelle de ses actes pour lui, là-bas.  
C'est le choc de la révélation qui fessait bouillir sa rage. Sa rage était tournée envers lui-même plus que tout autre chose. Mais également tournée envers toutes ces trahisons et ces massacres…  
ça lui a pris un long moment avant de pouvoir se calmer.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva.  
Ils à manger une part de viande au côté de Styg. Celui-ci ne posait toujours pas de question. Il le regardait toujours fixement en dévorant ça viande. Ghost lui s'est blotti à son coté comme pour le réconforté, et aussi peut être par ce qu'il voulait une part de chevreau. Le soleil commençait à tomber et ils allaient devoir repartir.  
Il partagea un bout de viande au loup géant en se demandant _C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici ? pour entre une autre vérité que je ne voulais pas savoir ?_  
Quand soudain un cri déchirant se fit entendre depuis les cieux.


	3. touche d'espoir

Jon

Un cri Perçant a déchiré le ciel. Et pas n'importe quel cri : Celui d'un dragon.  
Une immense bête ailée a fondu du ciel directement sur Jon et le jeune garçon. Tétanisés par cette vision, ils n'ont pas bougé. Ghost a retrouvé ses babines et a poussé un grondement sourd d'intimidation.  
Au choc de la vue de la créature, Le cœur de Jon c'est arrêté net Et toute la tristesse qui avait envahi sont cœur à fait place à une forme de terreur.  
Pendant une seconde, il a cru que c'était Drogon, qui était revenu. _Revenu pour finir ce qu'il aurait dû faire dans la salle du trône. _  
Mais en réalisant que ce n'était le cas, et le choc s'en fut encore plus grand.  
Ce dragon était légèrement plus petit et avait des écailles couleur de jade. C'était lui c'était Rhaegal.  
_Impossible, il est mort pourtant. __  
_La vue de la créature l'a figé sur place. _Comment était-ce possible ?__  
_Jon pensait qu'il était devenu fou, qu'il avait encore une hallucination ou quelque chose comme ça… Pourtant Styg aussi le voyait, Il en était bouche bée et s'est bloqué en position défensive. Un couteau dans à la main.  
Rhaegal c'est posé à l'extérieur du cercle de pierre. Comme si il n'osait pas rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Jon, toujours incrédule de ce qu'il voyait, a marché dans sa direction.  
C'était trop irréel pour être vrais, et trop beau. Il se demandais si le dragon n'était pas revenu pour venger sa mère. Pour faire ce que Drogon n'a pas oser fait.  
Mais celui si semblait plus heureux de le voir que motivé par une sombre vengeance. _Au moins quelqu'un était heureux ici._  
Pas que Jon ne l'était pas de le revoir. Il était juste trop perturbé par toute ses révélations tombées plus tôt pour bien apprécier le moment. _Comment pouvait-il être en vie ? _  
Le dragon avait l'air en bonne forme. Son aile présentait des traces de tissu cicatriciel. Tout comme son cou et son thorax. Mais une de ses cornes, était cassé, surement brisée durant sa chute...  
_J'aurais dû être là quand c'est arrivé… Et même après … Bran aurait-il vraiment fait exprès de ne pas nous prévenir des plans d'Euron ?_  
Rhaegal a reniflé l'air en sa direction et a fit une sorte de ronronnement, cela le sorti de sa pensé.  
Les yeux encore un peu marqué par la tristesse, Jon c'est avancé vers lui doucement.  
En tendant le bras vers son museau.  
Délicatement Il a collé sa main contre son Nez. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusion de son esprit. Et poussa un soupir de soulagement presque accompagné d'un début de sourire quand il vu que c'était le cas.  
Le dragon à bien réagit à ces retrouvailles. D'affection, Il a frotté sa tête contre le ventre de son maitre.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Jon ressentit une pointe d'allègement dans son cœur meurtri.  
Styg lui était toujours en position défensive. Le vissage un peu circonspect et effrayé. Il n'haussait pas s'approcher de la bête mais ne s'enfuyait pas pour autant non plus.  
Ghost lui, c'est approcher doucement du dragon.  
Même si Ghost et Rhaegal étaient présent tous les deux à winterfell, c'était là leur première vraie interaction ensemble. Repenser à leur dernier passage à winterfell lui fit remonter de l'amertume, mais pas suffisamment pour le faire complètement replonger.  
Les deux créatures se sont regardées avec méfiance puis se sont entre-reniflés le museau, de loup à dragon.  
Avant que Ghost ne lui donne un petit coup de langue sur le bout du nez. En réaction le Dragon lui a aussi léché le visage. Les deux s'entendent somme toute bien on dirait, et le Loup géant avait la tête recouverte par la salive, de Rhaegal.  
Après un moment à admirer la scène, Jon se décidât à essayer de grimper sur le dos du monstre.  
Même Après tout ce temps et tous ses actes, il ne serait pas étonné si il décidait de le refuser ou bien de la larguer en plein ciel. Il l'aurait mérité après tout …  
Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les intentions de l'animal. Au lieu de le bruler vif il se baissât pour lui permettre de grimper facilement sur son dos.  
Cela lui fessait tellement bien de retrouver son dragon. Et ceux Malgré ce qu'il avait du fait à sa mère…  
Étrangement, Cela apaisait un peu ses ressentiments, de l'avoir retrouvé. Comme si il avait retrouvé une partie de lui perdu depuis longtemps. Une partie qu'il ne pensait pas mériter de retrouver.  
Il s'est Perché sur le dos du dragon puis a demandé à Styg :  
« - tu veux monter ? » Le garçon s'est reculé de quelque pas, puis a répondu.  
« -Non c'est bon ça ira… » Il y avait un peu de peur dans sa voix. « - Je suis pas très monstre volant cracheur de feu, et puis il faut quelqu'un pour ramener les chevaux…  
-Je ne peut pas te laisser traverser la forêt seul de nuit. Grimpe !  
-Je ne serai pas seul y auras Ghost. Et puis entre nous… » Il s'est approché un peu pour dire « -J'ai un peu peur du vide… Je sais c'est dur à croire. En plus tu sais je t'ai pas attendu pour traverser seul ses bois.  
Et puis on dirait que tu te sens mieux… Allé ! Je suis sûr que vous avez pleine de truc à vous dire ! »  
Il avait raison. Retrouver son dragon était comme retrouver la lumière dans le brouillard.  
Bien sûr ça ne suffisait pas à apaiser son âme de tout ce qui le torturait, mais si pendant quelques minutes il pouvait juste oublier ...  
Jon a juste lancé un oui de la tête au garçon avant de décoller.  
La bête a quitté le sol d'un battement d'aile puissant. En quelque seconde ils planaient déjà au-dessus des bois.  
Voler ça lui avait tellement manqué. Les tourments restent au sol quand on s'envole.  
De là-haut il pouvait admirer le soleil se coucher sur le grand nord, il pouvait sentir la puissance et la chaleur de la bête en dessous de lui, Il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Et cela fessait tellement de bien.  
Rhaegal s'envolait toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Il volait d'un vol plutôt violent comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ou peut-être était- ce un reflet des émotions de son dragonnier ?  
Quel qu'en soit la raison, ils ont finalement franchi les couches de nuages, pour atteindre le ciel étoilé. La lune brillait de milles feus, c'était magnifique.  
Jon pris un instant pour repenser à Daenerys. La lueur de la lune lui rappelait l'éclat de ses cheveux. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle occupait toute ses pensées.  
Surement depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré sur Dragonstone.  
Les mots de la femme masquée lui sont revenu dans la tête. _Elle aussi finira par revenir à vous.__  
_Elle revenait déjà à lui, toute les nuit dans ses cauchemars, Et le jour dans ses regrets.  
Si elle était belle et bien vivante que ferait-elle à présent ? Allait-elle se venger ? savait-elle ce qui c'était vraiment passer ?  
Et que ferait-il lui, si ils venaient à se retrouver ?  
Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'il lui avait été dit, il l'aimait trop pour être en colère contre autre chose que lui-même. Pas même contre Bran.  
Si elle décidait de le tuer il accepterait avec joie. Lui ne pourrais jamais le refaire ce qu'il lui a fait, même si elle brulait la terre entière.  
Depuis Trop longtemps que la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et ça ne serait que justice de périr de sa main. Ça le remplirait de joie même, Car ça voudrait dire qu'il la rêverait avant de trépasser.  
Il est resté un moment perché là-haut à admirer la lune et les étoiles, à sentir l'aire froid de la nuit entrée et sortir de ses poumons.  
Il se sentait étagement legé ici.  
La foi aurait-elle raison ? _Le ciel serait le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver la paix. ? __  
_Jon et Rhaegal ont volé encore un long moment entre les nuages. Jusqu'à ce que des aurores Boréal apparaisse au-dessus d'eux dans les cieux.  
Des vagues de lumière d'un vert bleu éclatant, qui serpentait à travers le ciel. Un phénomène aussi rare que magnifique, même ici.  
Il en avait déjà vu une fois, il y a bien longtemps, Dans une autre vie…  
Il était avec Ygritte cette nuit-là. _Ygritte Encore une femme que j'ai trahit… __  
__« - Ne suis-je donc bon qu'à ça ? Détruire tout ce que j'aime ? » _Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a posé sa question à haute voix. Les aurores n'y ont pas répondu.  
Elles ne faisaient que fendre le ciel dans un incroyable spectacle de lumière.  
Toute ses lumières … Daenerys les aurait aimées. Des vagues éclatantes magnifique dans un océan de ténèbres. Exactement ce qu'elle était à son cœur, avant …  
Même aussi haut dans le ciel ses démons ont fini par le rattraper… Il poussa un soupir de frustration.  
Rhaegal lui ne semblait pas perturber par cette beauté céleste. Les aurores se reflétait sur ses écailles en un superbe vert d'émeraude pur éclatant.  
Son vole avait commencé à devenir plus calme et régulier. Cela fessait un moment qu'ils volèrent quand Jon se dit qu'il était temps de rentré.

En s'approchant du fortin, qui lui servait de village, il vit que Styg était déjà arrivé. Bien accompagné de Ghost et en train de discuter avec deux autres sauvageons. Il a visiblement dû emprunter un de ses fameux raccourcit pour arriver aussi vite.  
Quand le dragon a survolé le village. Ils ont tous levé la tête pour le regarder d'un air plutôt effrayé. Certains sont sorti de leurs huttes en entendant les cris du dragon.  
La bête par se poser à proximité du petit groupe. Et Des gens commençaient à se rassembler pour voir le dragon.  
Jon est descendu de sa monture. Il lui a caressé le cou puis la tête Avant de poser son front contre son crâne et lui murmurer.  
« - Tu m'as manquée mon grand… »  
À terre la tristesse qu'il essayait de fuir revenait à vive allure. Mais pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû. Surement grâce au retour de Rhaegal.  
Il finit par se retourner pour remarque qu'il était entouré par le peuple libre. Tous, semblait-il, étaient venu admirer la bête.  
Sans qu'il ne le voie arrivé, Tormund mit une immense claque dans son dos. Presque au point de le faire tomber en avant. Jon détestait quand Tormund fessait ça  
« - SALE PETIT ENFANT DE PUTAIN ! je te vois partir avec une tête de vielle élan et revenir avec un dragon ! Je croyais que ta bête était morte… »  
En réponse il lui a juste dit sur un ton des plus neutre :  
« - Je le croyais aussi …  
-Arf ! Ça va ! Avec toi, on ne peut jamais être sûr que quoi que ce soit est bien mort ! »  
Il a rigolé tout seul à se blague.  
Rhaegal lui a redécollé, surement allait-il chercher un endroit ou nicher.  
Jon ne s'en fessait pas pour lui, il n'irait surement pas loin. De ce qu'il en savait les dragons ont une relation plutôt fusionnelle avec leur dragonnier. C'est surement comme ça qu'il la retrouver. En remontant leur lien.  
Les collines alentour regorgent de cavernes. Il allait pouvoir se trouver un endroit tranquille.  
Même si les dragons n'aiment pas le nord à cause des températures, les sources d'eau chaude de la région, réchauffaient les cavernes et la vallée. Il pourrait très bien si plaire.  
Le savoir en vie était étrangement perturbant. Mais c'est ce que lui avait dit la femme qui le perturbait davantage.  
_Je vous promets vous vous retrouverez. _Un frisson de peur traversa sa colonne vertébrale.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Les hommes et les femmes venu admirer la bête l'ont sorti de ses pensées.  
« - Tu devras nous raconter dans les détails mon grand » Lança une jeune femme.  
« -D'accord, mais pas se soir… Il est tard. ».  
Il a tracé au travers du groupe en leur donnant un faux sourire dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix se soir.  
« -Retournez au chaud les gars … » Leur dit 'il. Le groupe commençait déjà à se disperser quand le dragon a été perdu de vu.  
Alors que Jon s'apprêtait à rentrer de sa cabane. Styg l'interpella une dernière fois.  
Il était toujours en compagnie de Ghost et courait dans sa direction.  
« - HEY Jon ! tiens avant que j'oublie, tu te souviens de la femme bizarre là ? et bah là où elle se trouvait j'ai pas vu de trace de son passage, même pas de trace dans la neige ou un peu d'herbe couchée. Mais Par contre j'ai trouvé ça par terre. »  
Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de pendentif. Celui si ressemblait à une sorte de griffe en métal noir, auquel était attachée une pierre rouge sang au centre.  
La pierre ressemblait à celle que portait la sorcière rouge qui l'avait ramené à la vie il y a bien longtemps.  
Tout à coup les choses commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il prit le jeune garçon par les épaules et lui dit  
« - Évité de parler aux autres de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui gamin. Je peux te faire confiance ?  
-Bien sur, si tu veux ! JE suis LORD confiance ! » Jon lui frotta une main dans les cheveux avant de repartir.  
« -Aller vient Ghost » Dit-il en rentrant dans la cabane.

Jon était allongé sur son lit. Un assemblage de paille et de fourrure de bête. Le lit semblerait rustre à quelqu'un du sud, mais étrangement, était particulièrement confortable.  
Il regardait fixement le pendentif que Styg avait trouver tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'est demandé :  
_Alors ça serait un prêtre rouge qui a ressuscité Rhaegal ? Mais pourquoi ? Et si Daenerys était en vie comme l'assurait la femme ? après tout c'est elle qui lui a dit pour son dragon… Et maintenant elle me promet que nous allons nous retrouver… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'affronter … __  
__Qu'es que les prêtres rouges attendent encore ? Le but n'était pas de vaincre les marcheurs blancs ? en tout cas il s'est bien gardés d'intervenir…__  
__Mais Bran dans tout ça … Alors il était mort depuis longtemps... Remplacer par un esprit froid,_ _Il est omniscient pourtant il n'a rien fait… Il a fait exprès de ne rien faire…Au contraire Il nous a poussés à ce désastre… __  
_Il ne comprenaient pas son rôle là-dedans. Qu'es que ses gens attendaient encore de lui ? … Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pourraient attendre longtemps. Hors de question de retourné dans le sud remplir une mission sacrée ou prendre une couronne quelconque.  
Il a déjà beaucoup trop subit … Le monde peut bien brûler il n'aspire à rien.  
Et si Daenerys est bien vivante comme la suggère la femme… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pourrais arriver. Allait-elle vouloir se venger ? sur lui ? sur le royaume ?  
Il en doutait fort, Si la femme a dit vrais. A l'heure qu'il est-elle doit être dans un état de dépression totale, et fera tout pour ne plus jamais ré-infliger cela au monde … En tout cas il espère se dernier point.  
Se dire qu'elle était peut-être vivante là, quelque part, rendait sa culpabilité différente mais non moins pesante.  
C'est à ce moment que Tormund l'a appelé alors qu'il rentrait dans sa baraque.  
«- Alors mon grand, qu'es qui c'est passer au juste ?! »  
Jon s'est levé, il a enroulé le médaillon autour de ses doigts et c'est dirigé vers lui.  
Le sauvageon a continué en le voyant arriver.  
« - J'ai envoyé le gamin pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de connerie. Quand il est rentré il nous a juste dit, avant qu'on voie le dragon arriver, que tu t'étais rendu au champ de menhir, pourquoi ? »  
Il baissât les yeux et eut un bref moment de d'hésitation, Finalement il attrapa deux gobelets et servit un peu de bière dans chacun. Jon bu le sien presque cul sec avant de se lancer.  
« - Promet moi juste que tu vas le dire à personne. Ni à Bradir, ni à Gylvil, ni à Borgund, ni même en reparler à Styg.  
-Personne n'aime Borgund. » Il a répondu ça en buvant sa chope et a rajouté.  
« -Ok Je promets. Alors ?  
\- L'autre nuit, j'étais sorti seul, dans les bois j'ai vu une femme, plutôt étrange. Elle portait un masque qui cachait l'intégralité de son visage. Et des vêtements étrangers, pas du tout adapté au froid. Elle a commencé à me parler de chose sur moi que personne ne pouvait connaitre.  
\- Du genre ? » Tormund l'a coupé.  
Jon ne lui a pas répondu et a continué à parler.  
« - J'ai cru que j'avais une hallucination. Que je devenais fou.  
Puis Elle m'a dit de me rendre au cercle de pierre le premier jour de la pleine lune, que quel qu'un viendrais pour moi... Avant de disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais été là…  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose en moi m'a dit de le faire…  
Alors je m'y suis rendu, et elle est réapparue.  
Elle m'a dit … que nous avons été dupés… par Bran… il se serait servi de ses pouvoir pour pousser Daenerys à la folie et m'obliger à la tuer… Pour pouvoir prendre notre couronne … ça peut paraître fou mais plus j'y réfléchit et plus ça fait sens …  
\- NOTRE ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne savais pas que les suderons étaient aussi partageur ! … » Tormund a rigolé, et s'est resservit.  
Jon a préféré ne pas relever, Il ne lui avait pas dit à propos de son héritage, de ça vraies familles. Il préférait en parler à personne. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, il a achevé le plan de son frère. C'était même lui qui l'avait poussé à le faire d'une certaine façon. En disant que c'était son choix de le dire il a confirmé à ses sœurs qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.  
Au lieu d'y repenser Il a continué son histoire.  
« - Après elle s'est encore volatilisée, ne laissant derrière que se pendentif… » Il lui à montrer la griffe avec la pierre, elle semblait briller d'elle-même à la lumière du feu.  
« - Et c'est à ce moment-là que Rhaegal est apparu. Je crois que les prêtres rouges ont dû jouer là-dedans mais pourquoi ? ça je n'en sais rien.  
Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux plus continuer à me battre… Après ce qu'il s'est passé… » Il s'est arrêté pour mordre sa lèvre.  
«- c'est elle qui m'avait dit que Rhaegal reviendrait, et il est revenu... Mais elle m'a également dit que peut être quelque part… Daenerys serait encore en vie … »  
Sa voix tremblait presque quand il dit sa dernière phrase.  
Tormund à renifler puis c'est resservi de la boisson avant d'ajouter.  
« - Tu sais, Je trouverais presque ça fou, si je n'étais pas en train de boire avec un corbak ressuscité, roi du nord, chevaucheur de dragon avec qui j'ai combattu les marcheurs blancs. » Il but une grande gorger de bière et continuât.  
« - Donc ton frère te l'as mis à l'envers et tu culpabilise encore plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant dans le sud je ne pense pas que ça viendra jusqu'ici. Auquel cas on fera ce qu'on sait faire de mieux : lui latter les dents ou n'en avoir rien à foutre.  
Je te le dis juste tout de suite, je t'aime bien, mais si elle est encore en vie et qu'elle te retrouve avec son dragon, je ne veux pas être dans le coin quand cela arrivera. »  
_Moi non plus _se dit Jon …Ils burent tous les deux.  
« - Je l'aimait, tu sais, Je l'aimais et pourtant je l'ai abandonné avant de la trahir en croyant faire ce qui était juste... Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça a quelqu'un que j'aime … »  
Il y eu un blanc entre eux. Tormund à juste renifler de nouveau.  
« - J'te dirais bien que ça ira mieux avec le temps mais jamais vraiment… Ne le dit à personne mais Je pleure encore cette beauté du sud, moi aussi, parfois… »  
_Au moins elle, elle est encore en vie… Et tu ne l'as pas tué de tes mains… _Un instant il crut avoir dit ses mots à voix haute, mais il n'en était rien.  
Tormund continuât :  
« - Tu sais peut-être que à l'heure actuelle elle est dans le même état que toi si ce que tu me dis est vrais… Peut-être que c'est elle qui implorera ton pardon… » Le sauvageon poussa son Goblet et se leva.  
« -Je crois que t'as besoin de rester seul encore un moment mon grand. » Sur ces dernières paroles il sorti. Laissant Jon de nouveaux seul. Celui si se servit une autre peinte d'alcool Et l'a avalé d'un coup.  
Encore une longue nuit à être hantée par le passé.


	4. la ou le feu nous portera

Daenerys

Daenerys était enfin sortit de sa chambre.  
Après plusieurs semaines à déprimer, son esprit commençait à sortir lentement de la brume. Essentiellement grâce au bébé quel savait porter en elle, et au soutien de la grande prêtresse.  
Elle commençait à sortir plus régulièrement pour voir Drogon. Mais n'a pas pour autant une seul fois quitté le temple depuis son arrivé, même si elle n'avait non plus une confiance totale en ses gens.  
Sa dernière approche avec les art sombre lui a valu de tout perdre. Surtout son enfant. Les prêtres rouges lui ont bien assuré qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Elle du pourtant faire avec ça défiance, Tant de gens voulait ça mort hors d'ici….  
Aujourd'hui Daenerys marchait en compagnie de la grande prêtresses dans le grand temple. Celle-ci l'avait rejoint alors qu'elle partait voir son dragon.  
Ensemble elles ont traversé les arches d'une courette du temple tout en discutant des événements récents. Des gardes masqués et en armure était postés un peu partout dans le sanctuaire.  
Il y avait ici, Des ateliers fabriquant des artefacts et des armes pour les fidèles, de nombreux appartement pour les visiteurs, de petits jardins dispersés dans des cour et une immense bibliothèque dans les entrailles du temple. Cet endroit était comme une petite ville dans la ville. Et apparemment, elle serait protégée de toute autre forme de magie que celle pratiqué ici, Du moins elle l'espérait, pour elle et le bébé.  
Son ventre avait commencé à gonfler depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle portait la vie. Comme si son corps avait nié précédemment cette possibilité, durant les premiers mois.  
Bien sûr elle ne s'en serait jamais douter auparavant Elle n'avait pas eu ses menstruations depuis que la sorcière l'avait maudite il y a bien des années.  
Quant à ses autres symptômes, toutes ses émotions l'ont beaucoup trop perturbé pour qu'elle les remarque … Tous Ses regrets, ses chagrin, ses pertes… Tout cela a occulté ce qui aurait pu être sa lumière dans le brouillard ; au milieu de toutes ses souffrances.  
Cette perspective de connaitre un jour son enfant, était tout ce qui la poussait à avancer. Elle lui parlait, souvent, comme pour se confier, comme pour se rassurer elle-même autant que le rassurer.  
Kinvara lui avait dit que R'hllor avait encore quelque chose à accomplir avec son enfant. Cette perspective la terrifiait. _Quel genre d'horreur devra il affronter ? __  
_Elle avait déjà subi le pire des prophéties. Il n'apporte que le malheur et la souffrance à ceux qu'il concerne, quand elle ne leur fait pas là répandre... Elle voudrait pouvoir préserver son bébé de tout cela.  
Mais avec les dieux _était-ce seulement possible_ ? Daenerys s'adressa à la prêtresse.  
« - Qu'es ce que votre dieu attend de mon enfant ?  
« -Nous ne le savons pas encore, Tout Ce que nous savons c'est que votre enfant à naître est l'héritier du feu et de la glace … Quel qu'il, soit son rôle sera grand... »  
Daenerys c'est arrêter sur place. La peur dans la voix elle dit  
« - Je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive ça… Il ne gagnera rien d'autre que le malheur… »  
_Comme ses parents…._ Se dit elle.À la pensée du père, Daenerys sentit de nouveau la tristesse germer en elle. _Mais Qu'aurait 'il put faire d'autre en voyant ce que je suis devenu…__  
_Le croirait-elle si elle devait lui raconter ce qui est arrivé ? Juste l'idée de le revoir lui insufflait une certaine peur.  
Elle caressa doucement son ventre. _Comment pourrait-il réagir_ si je lui parle de toi ?  
« - Aucun chemin n'est tracé sans malheur. Vous avez peur qu'ils suivent vos pas... Je vous rassure Cella n'arrivera pas… Nous ne resterons plus spectateur à présent … » Kinvara l'a sorti de sa réflexion.  
Daenerys n'a pas répondu à la dernière remarque. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient dû intervenir plutôt, mais il est trop tard pour changer ça.  
Kinvara lui avait déjà expliqué qu'ils avaient prévu d'intervenir, car un chemin avait été tracé pour que les événements suivent leur cour au mieux, mais que le destin a été modifier.  
Daenerys ne comprenait pas trop tout ce que cela signifiait.  
Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Elle ne voulait pas réentendre parler ce qu'il c'était passer, de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Parfois la nuit elle voyait les gens apeurées qui court dans les rues, les enfants brûlés vif, le désespoir des survivants, les supplications des mourants… Pour se réveiller en sueur et se rendre compte que tout cela était réel, que tout cela était de sa faute…  
Elle posa un bras protecteur autour de son ventre.  
« - Vous m'avez dit que c'était le roi Bran qui était derrière tout ça » Ajouter le mots roi lui a donné un haut le cœur.  
« - Il sait surement déjà que je suis ici, même si ce lieu l'empêche de me voir. Un dragon n'est pas une chose discrète. Et bien des gens le voient voler au-dessus de la ville chaque jour.  
Ils connaissent également les pouvoirs de votre ordre, et doivent déjà se douter que je suis ici…  
\- Oui ils doivent déjà savoir que vous êtes là. Mais n'ont aucune confirmation que vous êtes en vie et doivent en priorité s'occuper de leur royaume.  
-Que se passe-t-il à Westeros pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'occuper du danger que je représente ? » _Je suis un danger pour tout le monde là-bas comme ici._  
Les deux femmes marchèrent tout en continuant de parler. Elles sont entrées dans un dans un long couloir, qui jouxtait la cour.  
« - Et bien, Les Iles de fer ont réclamé leur indépendance dés leur retour chez eux. Mené par Yara Greyjoy, Ils mènent des pillages et des razzias sur toute la côte ouest du pays. Notamment le nord. Car Il paraîtrait que la famille Stark les auraient insultés le jour de la fastidieuse élection du faux roi.  
Également certains seigneurs du Bief aurait décidé de ne plus alimenter en ressource les terres de la couronne pour protester contre leur nouveau seigneur suzerain, soutenu pas moult seigneurs des terres de l'ouest et des terres de l'orage. Cela malgré un mariage stratégique entre le nouveau Lord Baratheon et une femme de la famille Connigton.  
-les terre de l'ouest ne sont-ils pas sous l'égérie de lord Tyrion Lannister normalement ?  
-Les plupart de ses seigneurs l'accuse d'être un assassin parricide, un traître et un tourne casaque. Ils ne lui font pas confiance, et leur orgueilleux n'aide pas quand un roi qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur demande de plier le genou devant un nain.  
-Je ne peut pas vraiment les contres dire… La plupart de ses conseils et action n'ont eu pour d'autre effet que de me tirer une flèche dans le genou. J'aurais dû le renvoyer mon service il y a bien longtemps mais j'avais encore besoin de son nom… En tout cas tous ses seigneurs ont bien joué les planqués pendant les conflits que nous avons mené contre les marcheurs ou cercei… »  
Les deux femmes sont arrivé au bout du couloir. Kinvara à ouvert la porte qui menait à l'endroit ou Drogon c'était installé.  
Il était allongé paresseusement sur la pierre chaude. À la vue de Daenerys il s'est relevé et a commencé à manifester des signes de joie.  
Celle si c'est approcher et a tendu la main pour caresser son museau écailleux. Elle avait peur de remonter sur son dos, de brûler à nouveaux des innocents, d'être de nouveaux happée par cette folie… Mais c'était son dragon, son enfant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner.  
« -Ou Comment puis- je être sûr qu'il ne prendra pas le contrôle de Drogon pour le pousser à me tuer. » Ce IL n'avait pas besoin de précision sur son identité.  
« -Un dragon ne peut être contrôlé que par son cavalier, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a pris vous et nom Elle. »  
Daenerys à pousser un soupir alors qu'elle caressait la bête et prit un instant pour apprécier le moment.  
« - Et pourrai il me contrôler de nouveaux ?  
-Non. On ne contrôle pas un humain à proprement parler on l'influence seulement plus.  
Il vous faut être brisée pour lui rendre cela possible. Si vous restée forte, qu'il reste loin de tout barral pour cataliser son pouvoir et que vous résistez à la tentation. Cela lui serrât impossible. Mais si vous voulez complètement vous en protégé… »  
La prêtresse rouge se tut pour sortir une sorte pendentif circulaire, Il représentait trois sortes d'ailes d'oiseaux en cercle et au centre se trouvait une pierre rouge. Semblable à celle du collier de la sorcière. Daenerys le pris dans sa main et examina la pierre. _Oui… Il m'as plus pousser qu'il m'a contrôlé … Tout cela était déjà en moi… est l'est encore…__  
_Daenerys lui demanda juste.  
« - C'est la même pierre que celle que vous portez ?  
-En quelque sorte, la lumière de R'hllor se manifeste à travers elle. Elle éblouira son troisième œil et vous protégeras de sa vue comme de son influence. Même si elle est recouvert ou cachée, sa magie continueras d'étinceler. »  
Elle le plaça autour de son cou alors qu'elle continuait d'écouter.  
« -Merci à vous de m'avoir recueilli.  
-Merci à vous mère des dragons et briseuse de chaîne. Nous vous sommes loyaux, vous qui les avez ramenés. Les dragons sont des serviteurs de R'hllor bien plus que ne le seront jamais les hommes. » Drogon a poussé quelque ronronnement. Et renifla doucement le ventre légèrement bombé de Daenerys.  
« - Les dragons ne rendent de compte ni aux dieux ni aux hommes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient de si bons serviteurs que cela. » _Et puis maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un…_  
-Être un bon serviteur ne signifie pas toujours être obéissant.  
Si cela vous sied, rejoignez-moi ce soir à l'intérieur de la chapelle. Nous vous montrerons quelque chose. »  
Sur ceux Kinvara fit une révérence polie et partie, laissant Daenerys aux bons soins de son dragon.

Le soir venu, Daenerys s'est rendu dans la nef de la chapelle. Une immense salle, elle aussi faite de pierre noir finement ouvragée, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un immense brasero.  
La nef était déserte à l'exception de kinvara.  
Daenerys c'est approchée en posant une main protectrice autour de son ventre. Elle avait comme un étrange présentement. Les statues et les gargouilles lui donnaient l'impression de la suivre du regard.  
Arriver au niveau du brasier elle dit à la grande prêtresse :  
« - Je crois qu'il sera bientôt temps pour moi de partir…  
-Savez-vous ou vous compter vous rendre ? »  
En réponse Daenerys a juste hochée la tête. La prêtresse, ne quittait pas le feu des yeux pendant qu'elle lui parlait.  
« - Votre cœur est encore en proie au doute.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours, mais si je sors j'ai peur pour moi et mon enfant…J'ai peur de ce qu'il risque d'arriver… J'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision … » Elle à de nouveaux caresser son ventre. C'était devenu comme un réflexe maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiétait.  
« - Votre cœur n'aspire qu'à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu, mais cela vous pétrifie de peur… je comprends. » La femme lui fit un signe pour qu'elle se rapproche du feu.  
« - Rapprochez-vous et regardez dans les flammes »  
Daenerys fit quelque pas en avant et posa son regard sur le brasero sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.  
« - Que voyez-vous ? » lui demanda la femme.  
« - Du feu … » lui répondit Daenerys.  
« - Non regardez mieux. » Elle Insista.  
Daenerys continua à regarder, jusqu'à ce que d'étrange forme commence à se dessiner dans les flammes. _Comment es possible ? __  
_« - Que voyez-vous ?  
-Je voie des soldats combattant dans une guerre, Un immense dragon surgissant d'un soleil d'hiver. Un barral aveugle en feu au milieu d'un champs de pierre.  
Qu'es que ça veut dire ?  
\- Interpréter les visions dans la flamme est une tache bien ardue.  
-Quoi que votre dieu attende de moi je refuse de mener à nouveau le monde dans une guerre. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop de mal comme ça.  
\- Si le feu s'adresse à vous il ne parle pas forcement de vous. En faite c'est plutôt rare que les visions concernent directement la personne qui les vois. » Sa voix était toujours très posée quand elle parlait.  
Daenerys eu un moment de silence. Ça main se serra autour de son ventre gonflé. Et Si ses visions concernaient son enfant ? la sorcière avait bien dit que son dieu avait encore besoin d'elle. C'était encore pire que si cela la concernait. _Non… Je refuse de le voir connaitre ça à son tour… _  
Elle prie une grande inspiration et dit juste :  
« - Je pense quitter votre temple d'ici demain.  
-Si tel est votre souhait. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non juste de vêtement chaud et de quelque provision.  
-ça sera fait. Que R'hllor vous garde mère des dragons. Quel que soit le chemin que vous choisirez il vous y guideras pour trouver n'ont pas ce que vous chercher mais ce dont vous avez le plus besoin. »  
Sur ceux Daenerys se contentât de faire un simple signe de la tête et quitta la femme rouge.  
Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire, et malgré la peur qui l'avait tenu jusqu'à présent. Il était plus que temps.


	5. Le temps des regrets

Jon

Depuis le retour Rhaegal Jon a commencé à réapprendre à vivre progressivement.

Bien sûr cela ne suffisait pas à effacer tous ses doutes et ses peurs. Mais La présence du dragon à ses côtés était comme un apaisement. Il commençait même à boire moins depuis son retour.

La bête c'était installée à quelques centaines de mètres du village. Dans une caverne au flan de la falaise, d'où coulait la cascade.

Elle était juste assez grande pour lui mais semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

Souvent Jon venait le voir pour voler sur son dos.

Parfois il repensait à sa mère, La culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour elle ne s'effacerait surement jamais. Mais maintenant cette culpabilité était accompagnée de peur.

De peur pour lui, pour elle, de ce qui pourrait arriver, pour tous les reste… Jon n'était pas vraiment une personne à se confier sur ses problèmes.

Il préférait rester seul pour faire le point sur ses tourments. Parfois il s'envolait plusieurs jours sur le dos du Rhaegal pour disparaitre.

Ensemble ils allaient parfois jusqu'à la mer, le dragon en profitait pour attraper une petite baleine et s'en nourrir. Et Jon lui revenait souvent avec un phoque ou deux de ce voyage ou tout autre créature comestible croisé en chemin.

Mais jamais il n'a envisagé de quitter les terres du nord du mur. Pour aller où ?

Au sud il n'y avait que des fantômes et des regrets pour lui. Et il ne voulait plus jamais être mêlé aux intrigues politique des royaumes. Chose inévitable s'il y retournait.

De ce qu'il en savait, la révolte grondait dans le royaume des 6 couronne.

La rumeur sur son origine c'était déjà surement propagé partout à l'heure actuelle.

Les seigneurs risquaient de vouloir le placer comme roi, ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive pour détrôner son frère. Si il pouvait encore le considérer comme tel… C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé ici ?

Combien de centaines de milliers d'innocents sacrifierait il encore, pour le pourvoir ?

Il était toujours en colère contre ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il leur avait pousser à faire, lui et la femme qu'il aimait…

La simple pensée de ce massacre commis pas sa faute, le mettait en rage.

Mais étrangement il n'aspirait pas à une quelconque vengeance. Il voulait seulement maintenant vivre tranquille loin de tout.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de Repenser à sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Cela suffisait à transformer la colère en tristesse.

Il passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir comme ça pendant ses voyages à dos de dragon. Ses démons ne le quittaient guère, ceux malgré le soutient que lui apportait la présence de Rhaegal.

C'était lors d'un de ses moments de solitude que Jon s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de rêve loup ou de rêve dragon depuis qu'il était revenu à Winterfell avec Daenerys. Daenerys … maintenant il en était sur elle était vivante quelque part… Mais ou … était-elle parti vers l'est retrouver une couronne ? … Ou était-elle en train de prendre sa vengeance loin au sud ? … le cherchait elle à l'heure actuelle ? … Ces question continuait de le hanter, ça la peur et les regret…

Il est allé voir la sorcière des bois à propos de ses rêves, c'était une vielle femme nommée Gilvy, elle avait des cheveux gris hirsute et un vissage ridé.

Elle lui a expliqué que c'était ses émotions troublées qui l'empêchait de faire ses rêves. En y réfléchissant effectivement, Tout cela concorde avec le moment où il a appris la vérité sur ses parents, Sur toute la dégradation de sa relation avec Daenerys…

C'était de ma faute … C'est par ce que je n'ai pas su accepter qui je suis… C'était même pour ça qu'il avait voulu abandonner Ghost. Un acte qu'y s'ajoutait aujourd'hui sur la montagne de ses regrets.

Vreya, une jeune change peau et petite fille de la sorcière des bois, lui a bien proposée de lui apprendre la maitrise de se pouvoir mais il a refusé. Qu'en ferai t'il après tout ? Et ne plus avoir de rêve loup l'intriguait juste plus que ça ne le perturbait.

La jeune fille lui a aussi expliqué que le collier qu'il avait trouvé l'empêchait d'utiliser le don.

Même de loin, elle Disant qu'il l'aveuglait et l'assourdissait complétement quand elle entrait dans son hibou dé qu'elle s'approchait ou regardait dans sa direction. Ceux même si le pendentif n'était pas directement en vue. Il pouvait même la renvoyer dans son corps si elle s'en approchait trop.

Il semblerait que Cette chose soit beaucoup plus intrigante qu'elle ne semblait l'être. On dirait que cette pierre semblable à celle de la sorcière rouge serait capable de repousser les autres formes de magie…

Hélas pour lui, il ne repoussait pas ses remords. Si de jour les choses pouvaient sembler aller mieux pour son moral. La nuit, elle, devenait toujours plus sujet à de sombre cauchemar.

Sa peur de peut-être un jour devoir réaffronter Daenerys grandissait.

Mais Et si elle ne chercherait pas à le retrouver ? Qu'Elle le haïssait trop maintenant pour ne serait-ce que vouloir se venger ? Penser cette perspective lui fessait étrangement mal.

Il en était au point où il donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste la revoir. Même si c'était juste pour subir son courroux…

Aujourd'hui il était parti en voyage, mais sans son dragon. Le temps ne s'y prêtais pas. Un vent fort et plutôt froid, qui a fait préférer à Rhaegal de rester dans sa caverne.

Et a vrais dire Jon préférait qu'il y reste jusqu'à son retour.

Il est parti en direction du sud. De Eastwatch plus précisément. Bien sûr il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner plus loin dans sud, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il s'y rendrait Juste pour faire quelques échanges de matériels et prendre des nouvelles du sud surtout.

Eastwatch était depuis des siècles le principal point d'échange entre les deux côtés du mur et maintenant que celui-ci était tombé, Le commerce allait pouvoir devenir encore plus important.

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivé, que Jon allait retourner au mur. Non sans une certaine arpentions. Jusqu'à présent il avait préféré l'isolement du reste du monde.

Mais il devait savoir si Daenerys était en vie, ou elle était, ce qu'elle fessait...

Il est donc parti à cheval pour le sud, en compagnie de Ghost et de deux autres sauvageons ; Gilvy la sorcière des bois et un homme du nom de Darman. Un grand gaillard avec une barbe noire très épaisse. Ancien membre de la garde ayant pris gout à la vie dans le grand nord après la dissolution de l'ordre.

Ils ont pris les chevaux à l'aube et sont partis. Deux des Chevaux servaient à les porter et un servait à transporter les ressources à échanger et tracter un petit traineau.

La vielle femme ne sachant pas monter à cheval, elle montait alternativement avec un des deux hommes. Jon n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle monte avec lui. Celle si ayant les mains baladeuses, cela le gênait.

Après un long voyage, ils sont finalement arrivés à destination. Le fort d'Eastwatch n'étais maintenant plus qu'une ruine sur laquelle une sorte de modeste village de contrebandier et de petit pécheur avait poussé.

La garde de nuit n'étant plus utile, le château a cédé sa place à un petit village avec un port de planche de bois et quelques échoppes improvisées. Des poissons et d'autres créatures marine étaient péchés dans la mer grelotte et traités ici.

La plupart des gens ici étaient des rebus du sud, de ceux qui auraient pu être des membres de la garde il y a encore quelque mois ; mais aussi des contrebandiers et quelques sauvageons installés ici.

Après avoir attaché les chevaux quelque part, Chaque membre du petit groupe prenait son parquetage à échanger et parti de son côté. Le peuple libre ne croyant pas en l'argent, le commerce se fessaient essentiellement par troc.

Jon, toujours accompagné de Ghost, c'est dirigé vers un Contoire. Il a échangé des peaux, un peu de graisse de phoque et d'autre maigre ressource contre un petit tonneau de bière, Du matériel de quoi entretenir ses armes, un autre tonneau de fruit confit du sud et d'autre petite babiole.

Une fois l'échange fait, il est allé déposer le tout sur le traineau. Il a demandé à Ghost de rester à leur coté pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il se fasse voler. Puis il est allé voir un contrebandier sur le quai. Il lui donna une petite poche contenant des perles d'ambre et lui a demanda :

« - Vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans le sud en ce moment ? » Le marin a regardé les pierres et a commencé à lui raconter ce qu'il savait.

« - Et bien la moitié du royaume des 6 couronnes est entré en rébellion ouverte contre le nouveau roi. Mené par Lord Hightower et Lord Redwyne, beaucoup de seigneur du bief ont décidés de ne plus alimenter en nourriture la capitale, ou siège actuellement leur seigneur suzerain.

Un coup jarret de base naissance il parait … Vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est un brigand et ils l'ont nommé seigneur de haut jardin, protecteur du bief et grand argentier ! Enfin bon… C'est aussi par ce qu'ils rejettent l'autorité du gamin qui s'est fait élire roi… Perso je ne comprends déjà pas comment on peut avoir un roi qui vient du nord si le nord est indépendant mais bon…

Ils aussi ont commencé à mobiliser des hommes, et leurs alliés se compte jusque dans les terres de l'ouest ou nombreux seigneurs soutiennent la rébellion…

Les seigneurs là-bas accusent leur gouverneur, la nouvelle main du roi, de félonie et de parricide. Le vent de révolte est également en train d'atteindre les terres de l'orage à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Le reste du royaume et aussi au bord de la révolte, Beaucoup approuve la rébellion sans intervenir, d'autre ne préfère ne pas s'en mêler du tout. La source sûre de tout se bordel je crois c'est plus le choix du roi que le nouveau système qu'ils ont mis …

Enfin, Ses problèmes ne touche pas les iles de fer. Eux, ont carrément clamé haut et fort leur nouvelle indépendance...

-Et le nord dans tout ça ?

-Et bien ce sont les premiers à subir la rage des Fernés. Il semble que la nouvelle reine des iles de fer ait une dent contre la reine Stark. On m'a dit qu'elle aurait insultée Yara Greyjoy au dernier conseil du roi…

Du coup en représailles, Ses hommes remontent les fleuves et les rivières, attaquent la nuit, pillent, brulent tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas prendre avec eux et repartent comme des rats avant le lever du soleil ...

Avec l'hiver, toutes les guerres que le nord a subi ses dernières années, la population qui a augmentée depuis la conquête d'Aegon, et maintenant les pillages ; Le royaume a du mal à se maintenir en autosuffisance…

Avant c'était l'assistance des rois du sud qui permettait de nourrir tout le monde dans le nord, en cas de crise. Mais maintenant Les paysans commencent à se rebeller, et même les seigneurs ont de plus en plus de doute sur leur reine… Je pari dans peut de temps elle va supplier de l'aide au sud. »

Jon c'est mordu la lèvre. Sansa qu'es que tu as fait encore fait ?... Il posa une dernière question au marin.

« - Et que savez-vous sur la reine dragon ?

\- Bah il me semble qu'elle est morte. Tuée par son amant à ce qu'il parait... Après son dragon aurait été aperçu récemment à Volantis, c'est tout ce que je sais. » Jon a senti un vent froid transpercer son cœur à la mention de lui tuant Daenerys. Oui c'est moi qui ai fait ça… Si je ne l'avais pas fait est-ce que le sud serait en paix maintenant ? Pas sur …

Heureusement pour lui, l'homme ignorait son identité. Jon a donc décidé d'en terminer avec cette conversation. Il a juste remercié le contrebandier pour ces informations et est retourné voir les chevaux. Ghost attendait sagement à leur coté et aucunes marchandises n'avaient disparu.

Il a commencé à resserrer les attaches des montures, tout en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Alors apparemment Le pays est en proie au Chaos. Le nord se fait attaquer de tous les côtés par les fernés et au sud les seigneurs se rebellent. Ces mêmes seigneurs qui se sont bien gardés d'intervenir contre Cersei ou les marcheurs blancs… Il se mentirait à lui-même, si il disait que savoir que le sud était confronté à tant de difficulté, ne lui donnait pas une sorte de petit satisfaction sadique dans un coin refoulé de son âme…

Mon frère m'a trahi pour une couronne, il n'a rien fait pour nous aider et au contraire même, nous a poussé au pire… Et ma sœur aussi, en livrant à qui veut bien l'entendre le secret sur mon vrais père… Nous avons sacrifié tellement pour eux et ils nous ont pourtant trahit... Bien ! maintenant qu'ils ont la couronne qu'ils voulaient, qu'ils en assument le poids ! Ces choses ne me concernent plus…J'ai toujours été celui que les guerres plaçaient en première ligne, j'ai sacrifié ma vie, mon âme, mon amour pour faire ce que je pensais le bien du plus grand nombre… Et à la fin c'est moi qui finis triste…

Si un seul seigneur vient jusqu'ici pour me trouver et me placer sur un trône quelconque je le tranche en du nombril au visage.

J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop fait pour eux, et pourquoi au final ? Voir ceux que j'aimai mourir, Devoir tuer la femme que j'aime, être trahit par ma propre famille et finir banni pour ne plus être une gêne potentiel au nouveau roi …

Il se mit aussi à penser à Daenerys également.

Donc Drogon l'a emmenée à Volantis … Maintenant je crois qu'il est plutôt sur qu'elle est en vie aux vues des compétences des religieux de cette ville… Mais où est-elle maintenant ? A-t-elle décidé de rester là-bas ? prévoit-elle une vengeance ?

Penser à Elle le rendait toujours triste. Ça ne le quitterait surement jamais.

Il prit une grande inspiration et vit Darman arriver avec ses affaires. Il les a déposés et attachés à son tour et à demander à Jon. Ou se trouvait Gilvy.

en réponse il a juste haussé les épaules.

La vielle femme les a rejoints au bout de quelques minutes, en trainait derrière elle un sac qui semblait trop lourd pour elle. Darman s'est précipité pour le porter et l'as mis avec les autres sur le traineau.

« - Merci jeunot. » Lui dit la vielle femme.

« - Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir autant de choses avec seulement votre petit sac ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« - C'est un secret mon garçon … » Elle a ponctuée sa phrase en se léchant la lèvre de façon suggestive puis mit une petit tape sur la fesses de Darman. Celui-ci a reculé et fit une mimique de dégout.

« - décidément y a des gens qui ont des gouts bizarres ici…

\- Ils ont juste du gout tout court » Elle a croisée les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« -Ce qui compte vraiment c'est l'expérience. Figure-toi que j'ai été volée par plus d'homme que j'ai enterré de roi souderons... »

En jetant un coup d'œil Jon vit que Les affaires de la vielle dame contenait plusieurs éléments intéressants. Des pots de Pigment, des ingrédients pour ses potions, quelques outils, de petit tonneau au contenu inconnu et surtout un élément étonnant : un livre.

La plupart des gens ici ne savent pas lire mais certains avaient appris dans le sud pendant leur exile du aux marcheurs.

Le livre a surement été volé, Il se nommait carte et histoire du monde connu. En voilà un qui fera au moins de bonnes histoire à se raconter au coin du feu.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Ils étaient sur le point de repartir. Jon sentit un frisson se rependre à travers sa colonne vertébrale.

Le frisson c'est fait plus intense. Jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon fuse juste au-dessus de leur tête. Et pas n'importe quel dragon : C'était Drogon.

Le gens au sol ont commencés à paniquer. Jon lui est restée sur place, comme figé. C'est son dragon…Elle est là … elle est venu me trouver…

L'animal est a survolé la zone sans plus prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui.

Jon n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir si quelqu'un était perché sur son dos

Pris dans un élan d'adrénaline, il est monté sur son cheval est a couru au grand gallot derrière la bête. Pas une seule seconde il n'a réfléchit.

Il a juste dit aux deux autres de ne pas l'attendre alors que son cheval partait à grande vitesse. Ghost lui filait le train à toute allure.

Peu importe si le dragon était venu seul, peu importe il allait le tuer. Il était juste motivé par un espoir fou de la revoir, même si c'était pour en mourir.

Daenerys … Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Le dragon ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence et continuait son vol.

Hélas pour lui, sous cet angle il ne pouvait toujours pas voir si Drogon avait un cavalier ou si il était venu seul. Mais pourquoi viendrait-il ici seul ?

Comme possédé par l'espoir. Il a foncé dans la neige et jusque à travers les bois, sans jamais quitter le ciel des yeux, pour ne pas perdre la bête de vu.

Jusqu'à ce que celle si se pose sur une butte rocheuse.

Arrivée au pied Il est descendu de son cheval, le cœur battant a toute prompt. À ce moment il ne pensait plus à rien, Il devait juste voir. Il devait juste savoir.

Il a grimper en haut de la butte et c'est là qu'il l'a vu. Daenerys elle était en vie et elle se tenait là, Devant lui. Elle était de dos et caressait son dragon en silence. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle portait un large manteau qui allait jusqu'au sol.

Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner à la seconde ou il l'a vu. La peur la submerger comme un raz-de-marée. Et maintenant qu'es qu'il allait pouvoir dire ? et qu'allait-elle faire ?

Drogon l'a vu et a poussé un grognement extrêmement menaçant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est retourner. Elle aussi s'est figée sur place en le voyant.

l'univers a cessé d'exister à cet instant. Ils avaient tous les deux oubliés comment respirer. Ils sont restés la figer, hors du temp, à se regarder.

juste la voir fessait exploser des émotions plus que contradiction en lui. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux quand il réussit à parler.

« - Quand je t'ai fait ça, je pensai que c'était pour le bien mais… J'ai toujours su que c'était faut… Et cet acte m'a hanté depuis… Tous les jours comme toutes les nuits… Je pourrais te dire que quoi qu'il arriverait je n'aurais jamais la force de refaire ça… mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… » Elle l'a regardée sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Drogon, lui le regardait comme si il n'attendait que de pouvoir le dévorer. Mais en cet instant c'était la dernière chose dont il s'inquiétait.

Daenerys commença à marcher lentement dans sa direction, toujours sans rien dire. Toujours sans émotion.

Jon avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôlées ses larmes

« - … Si tu veux me tuer tu auras parfaitement raison, surtout que maintenant je sais… Je sais que ce n'était pas toi ... Que C'était Bran depuis le début… Il nous a tous trahit, mais c'est moi qui t'ai le plus trahit… »

Daenerys s'est juste figée sur place quand elle a entendu le nom de Bran. Mais sans pour autant montrer une seule émotion.

« - Tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute… J'étais perdu je ne savais plus qui j'étais… Je ne suis juste qu'un crétin doublé d'un lâche … » Elle continuait de le fixer en silence alors que les larmes lui montaient.

« Mais Depuis le premier jour je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! … Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Juste si il te plait fait moi ce qui te semble le plus juste comme vengeance, pour que mon âme puisse enfin se sentir en paix ! »

Toujours pas de réaction de sa part. Son mutisme était la pire des tortures. C'est à ce moment-là que toutes ses émotions, ses regrets, sa tristesse, ses peurs. Tout a explosé en lui. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Et Il finit par crier de désespoir.

« - DAENERYS JE T'EN SUPPLIE, HURLE ! INSULTE MOI ! FRAPPE-MOI ! BRÛLE MOI VIF ! MAIS JUSTE FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

A ce moment elle s'est approcher de lui d'un pas rapide et lui est tomber dans les bras en larme. Elle lui a juste murmurée.

« - Ne me haï pas je t'en supplie… » avant d'éclater en sanglot avec lui.

Tous les deux se sont agenouillés dans la neige, serré l'un contre l'autre et ont pleurés toutes les larmes de leur corps.


	6. deux dragons dans ce monde

Daenerys

Jon et Daenerys étaient assis ensemble, sans un bruit, dans le chalet de Jon. Face à face autour du feu, Ils mangeaient une sorte de ragoût dans un silence presque gênant.

Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux ou même parler.

Daenerys regardait doucement autour d'elle pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Ils étaient dans une cabane de belle taille pour une seul personne. Faite en rondin avec un toit en ardoise, elle semblait plutôt solide.

Et bénéficiait d'une pièce à vivre principale, de deux autres plus petites pour y stocker de la nourriture ou des outils Disposée sur chaque côté, et d'une pièce séparée au fond par un mur de bois, Ainsi que d'une sorte de grenier. L'endroit était très propre et étonnamment, plutôt lumineux.

Elle portait toujours sa lourde cape autour d'elle. Cela cachait son ventre gonflé. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui annoncer, même si c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici.

Qu'il puisse savoir, Ce malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pourtant aucune idée de comment il allait réagir ou de ce qu'elle ferait après.

Peut-être partir pour meereen ? ou pour Asshaï ? Elle n'osait pas espérer qu'il veuille encore d'elle… pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… même S'excuser n'aurait aucun sens, là où ils en étaient…

Elle voulait juste pouvoir lui dire qu'elle portait la vie en elle. Mais les mots restaient systématiquement bloqués dans sa gorge…

Elle n'avait pas non plus la volonté de vouloir retourner dans le sud prendre une vengeance ou une couronne quelconque.

La quête pour ce maudit trône l'a détruite. Même si elle voulait encore de ça, elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'un tyran de plus, venu apporter à des innocents la mort et la souffrance. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pourra jamais rattraper ses actes … Elle avait définitivement perdu.

Alors ils étaient là, en silence, entrain de déguster un repas de viande de lapin et de quelques légumes. Içi Perdu dans le grand nord.

« - C'est très bon. » dit timidement Daenerys alors qu'elle mangeait doucement.

« - Merci. » Il lui a répondu sobrement. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Par peur de dire des choses qui empirerait la situation.

Un certain malaise pouvait se faire ressentir. Un long moment de silence s'installât Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le briser.

Alors timidement, les yeux river sur son bol, elle lui dit :

« - tu as eu raison de me tuer… »

A ses mots il en a recraché son bouillon par le nez. Elle a cru qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. Il a continué de tousser un bon moment. Inquiète Elle lui a demandé, toujours avec une petite voix.

« - ça va ? » il a recraché un morceau de nourriture et a simplement hoché la tête.

Il a essayé de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne le coup aussi sec.

« -Daenerys je…

\- Je suis un monstre. » Elle l'a dit en levant la tête pour regarder son visage droit dans les yeux.

« - j'ai tuée des milliers d'innocents de sang-froid … Des enfants, des vieillards… Des gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait, qui ne savait même pas ce que je leur voulais !

J'ai été pris par ma propre folie et… tu as eu raison de faire ça… Si tu ne l'avais pas fait … Les dieux savent combien de centaines de milliers d'innocents j'aurai encore pu brûler vif … » Elle a commencé à pleurer.

« - Chaque fois, quand je ferme les yeux j'imagine leurs vissages apeurés, leurs corps qui brûlent dans les rues, leurs désespoirs…

-Daenerys arrête ce n'était pas toi… c'était Bran…

-C'est ce que m'a dit la prêtresse qui m'a ramenée … mais il ne m'a pas contrôlé comme il le ferait sur un corbeau. Il a surtout poussé quelque chose que j'avais déjà en moi… je suis un monstre … » Les larmes continuaient à couler doucement sur ses joues.

La mention de sa mort, Jon a juste baissé les yeux pour fuir son regard.

« - C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être la… ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas fui… »

Ils sont de nouveau tombés dans le silence. Elle réussit à calmer quelque peu ses larmes.

Daenerys a baissé les yeux. Il était temps qu'elle prennent son courage en main. Elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« - Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Je crois bien … je ne veux plus du trône de fer… Je ne veux plus de pouvoir… Je ne veux plus semer la mort dans mon sillage … je veux… je … Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'excuser de l'inexcusable… je voulais juste que tu sache… »

Elle s'est levée doucement alors qu'il l'a regardé sans comprendre, puis a ouvert son manteau. En dessous elle portait deux couches de vêtement simple.

Elle les a relevées pour exposer son ventre légèrement gonflé et a caressé doucement son nombril. Puis a osée lever les yeux pour regarder sa réaction.

Son vissage était bloqué dans une expression de choc, ses yeux étaient larges au possible.

« - Il est de toi… seulement toi… »

C'est tout ce qu'elle a réussi à dire, Les larme sont revenues.

Sans prévenir il s'est levé et l'a serré dans ses bras, lui aussi pleurait.

« -Daenerys je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé… » Il a continué à la serrer dans ses bras. Le désespoir, la peur, les regrets les recouvrait complètement

Alors ils ont pris en instant pour pleurer ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit sombre dans la brume.

Du feu, du feu partout… Une ville en ruine… Des larmes…. La mort partout… Un couteau dans le cœur…

Elle a ouvert les yeux en panique.

Daenerys s'est réveillée allongée dans un lit de fourrure. Elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormit. Mais elle était allongée là, Toute seule.

À l'exception du loup géant qui est venu lui lécher le vissage a son réveille. Elle l'a repoussé doucement, Il lui a juste renifler le ventre avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'est levée et l'a suivi à travers la cabane en se tenant le ventre. C'est là qu'elle a trouvée Jon en train de se tenir les le vissage avec les mains.

Quand elle s'est approchée il a levé les yeux et a demandé :

« -Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle a juste hochée la tête réponse.

« -Tu t'es endormi, alors je t'ai placé sur le lit… Tiens mange…vous en avez besoin… » Il parlait avec une voix calme, presque timide. En même temps qu'il lui tendait un bol de nourriture.

C'était un mélange de fruit sécher et de céréale baignant dans du lait de chèvre.

Vous… Il s'inquiète pour nous deux …

Elle en a goûtée une cuillère, c'était plutôt bon. Elle s'est assise à côté du feu et en même temps qu'elle mangeait elle lui a demandée :

« - Comment a tu découvert que c'était Bran qui… » Elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

« - Et bien je ne l'ai pas découvert à vrais dire… un soir, une femme est venue … Elle habillé comme un prêtre rouge et portait un masque qui cachait intégralement son visage, Elle était étrange… Comme si elle n'était pas physiquement là… » A cette description Daenerys eu un petit flash. Quaithe ? serait-ce elle ?

Jon a continué son histoire.

« - Elle a commencé à me parler de chose étrange… Notamment que tu étais en vie … et d'autre chose encore… Au début je ne croyais pas à ce qu'elle disait, mais plus j'y ai réfléchi et plus les choses on prient de sens… mais elle ne m'a pas dit pour notre… » il se tue.

Lui aussi était visiblement sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Avoir un bébé, il était clair que aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça.

Daenerys finissait sa nourriture, sans parler davantage. Elle préférait ne pas aborder trop violemment se sujet avec lui. Au bout d'un moment elle lui demanda

« -Quel genre de chose t'as t'elle parler ? »

Il s'est levé et à dit, avec presque un demi sourire.

« - Vient suis moi, je vais te montrer… » Ils sont sortis de la cabane ensemble. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol et le reflet de la lumière dessus fessait mal aux yeux de Daenerys.

Dehors le petit village sauvageon grouillait d'une certaine animation.

Un homme était assis en train de travailler du bois, Des petites fille épluchaient quelques légumes au-dessus d'une grosse marmite, un homme guidait un cheval vers un enclot, une adolescente nourrissait une chouette posée sur son épaule…

Quelques'un ont levés la tête en les voyant sortir mais sans plus prêter attention à eux. Ils savaient forcement tous qui elle était. Il n'en avait juste rien à faire on aurait dit…

Voir du monde l'inquiétait toujours maintenant. Par peur de son passé, et par peur pour son bébé.

Jon s'est éloigné vers la sortie du fortin. Elle l'a rattrapé pour lui fait la remarque :

« - Il y a beaucoup d'enfant ici, ou sont passés leurs parents ?

-Ils sont mort… » ce fut ça seule réponse Alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

Ils sont morts… Je n'ai peut-être pas tuée leur famille à eux… Mais j'ai fait tellement de mal à tant gens… Si quelqu'un me retrouve, mon enfant finira orphelin aussi, au mieux…

Alors qu'il marchait ensemble dans la forêt, Elle a senti un vent froid la traversée. En la voyant trembler Jon lui a demandé :

« -Tu est sûr que ça va ?

-Oui c'est juste j'ai un peu froid » En effet ses vêtements était plutôt chaud pour une région comme Volantis. Mais pas suffisamment épais pour le climat du nord de Westeros.

Aussitôt Jon a enlevé sa cape Noir et lui a mis autour des épaules

« - Tiens, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid… » En dessous de se manteau il portait des vêtements en fourrure noir. Plus proche de ceux sauvageons que de ceux de la garde. Quelque chose qui tenait bien chaud…

Daenerys a resserrée son manteau autour de ses épaules. Il sentait comme lui.

« - On pourrait demander aux femmes de te faire des vêtements plus adapter… » Il lui dit timidement.

Des vêtements adapter… Voudrait-il que je reste plus longtemps avec lui ?

Ils ont marché jusqu'à une cascade. Une cascade semblable à celle où il l'avait emmené avant que le monde ne s'écroule autour d'eux…

Drogon était posté à l'entrée d'une caverne à proximité.

Il m'manifestait une sorte de joie. Quelque chose qui s'est arrêter net à la vue de Jon.

À ce moment de la fumée est sorti de ses narines, comme pour le menacer.

Daenerys c'est approcher de Drogon pour le calmer et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vu quelque chose bouger au fond de la caverne. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était, son cœur a failli éclater.

C'était Rhaegal, Il était vivant, Ici. Il sortit doucement de son antre.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait une corne cassée et quelques cicatrices, mais sinon il était en parfaite santé. Le dragon a manifesté sa joie en la voyant, par des ronronnements et il a frotter sa tête contre elle.

Elle aussi était si heureuse de le revoir. Elle a demandé à Jon

« - Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas … »

Ils ont tous les deux caressés son museau simultanément. Elle voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas un rêve.

Puis Rhaegal c'est tourné vers Drogon. Ils ont commencés à frotter leur tête et leur cou l'un contre l'autre, et ont poussé des petits gémissement.

Les deux humains on préféré les laisser entre eux pour le moment.

Alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble sur le chemin du retour. Jon lui a demander doucement :

« - Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Resté à Westeros c'était se condamner elle, et surtout leur enfant à naître. Elle ne voulait jamais connaitre à nouveaux la douleur de perdre un enfant, elle voulait qu'il vive.

Se risque était très élever en restant en place trop longtemps.

Même si le médaillon des prêtres rouge la protégeait de l'œil qui voit tout, Il n'empêchait pas les gens de voir son dragon voler aux quatre vents. Les rumeurs se rependent vite et Elle devait surement déjà avoir un assassin aux trousses à l'heure qu'il est. Elle lui a juste répondu

« -Je ne sais pas peut être à l'Est, Meereen ou Ashai … » Elle se tu un instant avant de continuer.

« - Je crois bien … Je ne veux plus essayer de prendre une couronne, d'apporter la justice ou de conquérir quelconque royaume… Tout ça n'a apporter que mort et malheur… j'ai perdu tout ceux qui comptait les uns après les autres, je me suis laisser devenir esclave de la folie... Et maintenant je crois je suis fatigué de me battre… Je veux juste pouvoir élever mon enfant en sécurité… Loin de cette enfer… »

Mais Serait-elle un jour vraiment en sécurité, même aux confins du monde ? Après tout, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

À ses déclarations Jon s'est mordu la lèvre et semblait plutôt inquiète. Il s'est arrêté et lui a posé délicatement la main sur le ventre. Il baissât la tête pour regarder sa main.

Daenerys a rougit de cet acte de tendresses soudaine.

« -Fait ce que tu penses être le mieux pour lui… Sache juste que Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait… Par ce que quand je l'ai fait nom seulement je t'ai trahi… mais en plus je l'ai tué lui aussi… Et dès cet instant je me suis tué moi également… » Un vent froid souffla quand Jon a utilisé le mot tuer.

La peine leur revenait au grand galop. Elle pouvait voir les l'humidité s'accumuler dans le regard le plus tristement sincère qu'elle ait vu de tout sa vie. C'était une porte sur son âme, Une porte qui lui montrait à quel point il était brisé intérieurement.

« - Si je pouvais réparer le passé je te jure je sacrifierais tout… mais c'est impossible… J'espère juste que notre enfant pourra vivre une meilleure vie que celle que nous avons connu… »

Elle a doucement déposé sa main sur la sienne.

« - On ne peut peut-être pas changer le passé… Mais on peut essayer d'aller de l'avant… »

Il a posé sa tête contre la sienne. Leurs mains toujours jointes. Et ils sont resté là.

A apprécier l'instant. A apprécier la paix.


	7. nos seuls vies sons deja des guerres

Jon

Le temps était à la neige aujourd'hui. Jon était occupé à couper du bois dans la forêt, Pour essayer d'évacuer une partie de sa rage.

Il était particulièrement fatigué et énervé de tout ce qui c'était passé.

Cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir été trahi par sa famille et d'avoir dû tuer la femme qu'il aimait, pour finir bannit aux confins du monde .

Ce jour-là il a aussi dû tuer leur enfant. Meme si aucun des deux ne savait qu'elle était enceinte, le résultat fut le même… Il a tué SON enfant…

Bûche après bûche il frappait violemment avec sa hache, essayant vainement d'évacuer sa rage . Comme si le responsable de tout cela était une personne à sa merci.

En faite c'était le cas c'était lui-même le responsable … C'est lui qui les a abandonnés, comme c'est lui qui a tenu le couteau…

Pris dans sa colère il continuait à frapper les bûches pendant un long moment, toujours en silence. Le seul bruit, était celui du bois qui éclatait.

Je les ai tués… Daenerys, notre enfant… Je les ai tués … Alors que j'aurais dû les protéger…

Il avait tant de mal à contenir sa colère, il frappait si violemment que le manche de la hache menaçait de se briser.

Il était encore particulièrement sous le choc de cette révélation. Quand elle lui a montrée son ventre rond, quand il a vu qu'elle portait la vie, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Le monde a cessé d'exister.

La joie n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il fut directement frappé de plein fouet par la violence de la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait. D'avoir tué son propre enfant dans le ventre de la femmes qu'il aimait…

À cette instant, la culpabilité s'est faites plus tranchante que jamais auparavant.

Il s'est directement rué dans ses bras. La suppliant de lui pardonner.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, tout se a quoi il pouvait penser. Même si il s'attendait a ce qu'elle ne le fasse surement jamais. Et il a pleuré dans ses bras, Il a pleuré sa rage sa tristesse et sa culpabilité.

Elle aussi s'est laissée aller au chagrin. Alors ils ont pleuré longuement.

Ils sont restés comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les larmes coulant à flot jusqu'à l'assèchement. Jusqu'à ce que Daenerys à finissent par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Cette enfant qu'elle portait était bien entendu issu de leur inceste. Il le savait, mais toutes les émotions contradictoires qui lui venait à ces instants mettaient cette élément totalement en dehors de l'équation. Jamais il n'eut espérer avoir un enfant à lui, Alors savoir que les dieux lui avaient offert cette chance malgré tout lui redonnerait presque espoir en la vie.

Il était prêt à tout pour eux, pour les protégé et subvenir à leur besoin.

Il se souvint qu'Après que Daenerys se soit endormit de chagrin, il l'a doucement portée sur le lit et l'a allongé sous les couvertures. Elle devait être tellement fatiguée de son voyage et surtout de ses émotions, Elle avait besoin de repos et lui avait besoin de solitude.

Il est sorti presque en courant. Dehors certains ont essayés de l'interpeller pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, Il les a tous ignorés Et s'est réfugié dans les bois.

Là il a pu extérioriser sa rage tranquillement.

Il a hurlé, Il a pleuré, Il a mis un coup de poing dans un arbre, si fort que si il c'était soucié de la douleur, il aurait pu croire son poignet fracturé.

Il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer pour rentrer s'occuper d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la délaisser de nouveau, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Surtout maintenant qu'il la savait enceinte.

Cela fessait quelque jour Maintenant qu'elle était là avec lui. Mais il n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire redescendre sa colère. Meme si leur quelque tentative timide de rapprochement le calmait par moment, la rage était toujours là. Tapis à attendre de remonter au moindre rappelle de ses erreurs, ou au moindre instant de solitude lui permettant de repenser ses actes.

La première nuit il lui avait proposé de prendre le lit, ce qu'elle a refusée sur le champ. Prétextant qu'elle n'était qu'une invitée.

Mais finalement il réussit à la convaincre de s'installer dedans, tandis que lui c'était improvisé une autre couche juste à côté pour dormir.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas partager le même lit. Cela semblait inconcevable pour eux à présent.

Même si elle ne voulait , à raison, pas resté longtemps avec lui. Il voulait qu'elle puisse bénéficier du plus de confort que cet endroit pouvait fournir. Pour elle et pour le bébé.

Un bébé dont il était le père, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

Il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, il s'était juré de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, de ne jamais engendrer de bâtard… Maintenant c'était le cadet de ses soucis qu'il naisse hors mariage…

Il devait les protégés, les protégés du monde, de ceux qui les avaient trahis… Mais Daenerys ? accepterait-elle qu'il protège son enfant ? après ce qu'il a fait ? Elle avait parlé de partir vers l'est mais sans trop savoir où.

Il aurait temps voulut pouvoir rester avec elle… Mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Le laisserait elle la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde ?

Quand il eut coupé suffisamment de bois, il a chargé les bûches à l'arrière d'un petit traîneau et l'a tiré avec lui jusqu'au village.

Quand il est rentré chez lui il l'a appelé, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était toujours là. Pas de réponse. Il s'est alors dirigé vers le fond de la cabane et c'est là qu'il l'a vue.

Elle était assise sur le lit, les vêtements d'hiver qu'il lui a fourni était posés à côté d'elle sur le lit. Positionné légèrement de dos, elle était glorieusement nue, occupée de se nettoyer en se frottant un chiffon humide sur le corps. Une sorte de collier était, également posé sur le lit.

Un collier avec une pierre rouge comme le feu, identique à celui qu'il avait trouvé.

Ou a-t-elle eu cela ? serait-ce les prêtres rouge qui lui auraient donnés ? Mais pourquoi ?

À se moment Jon c'est souvenu, il avait toujours le sien sur lui. Il voulait l'échanger a EastWatch ou du moins connaitre son histoire. Mais avec tout cela il l'a complètement oublié…

Daenerys, de son coté, n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée. Mais lui pouvait tout voir. Quand elle se tournât légèrement, le tissus frottant son vissage pour le nettoyer. Il put admirer La courbe de son ventre fertile, ses seins gonflés, sa peau parfaite et surtout une cicatrice située sous son sein gauche.

Celle qu'il lui avait laissé, Celle qui lui avait fait en la tuant…

Quand elle finit par le remarquer après avoir déposé le chiffon, elle a sursauté en le voyant et c'est timidement couvert la poitrine.

Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nu.

Combien de fois à t'il put tracer ses courbes ? embraser ses seins ? toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau ? Mais ce temps-là était si loin maintenant.

« - Excuse-moi… » Dit-il sobrement en détournant le regard.

« - Non… ce n'est rien… Tu m'as juste surprise… »

Il s'éloigna pour ne pas la déranger davantage. Daenerys pris un instant pour s'habiller avant de le rejoindre. Elle portait des vêtements en fourrure blanche que des femmes du peuple libre avaient gracieusement accepter de lui fabriquer.

Même si elle décidait de ne pas rester, ça leurs tiendraient chaud se dit Jon.

Les fourrures étaient particulièrement douce. Elle lui a demandé avec quoi le manteau était fait.

« - Il est fait de peau de renard des neiges et de bébé phoque. » Lui répondit Jon.

Elle toucha son ventre gonflé et lui demandât soudain en le regardant dans les yeux:

« - tu crois que ça sera un garçon ou une fille ? »

Il lui mit la main sur la sienne sur son ventre.

« - Je pense que ça sera une fille…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas je le sens… » Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il l'a prise dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

Un câlin… Peut-être que c'est tout ce qui aurait suffi pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les ténèbres…

Elle a fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle appréciait l'instant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui demander une requête qu 'elle avait sur le cœur.

«- Jon… Es ce que tu crois que … es ce que nous pourrions rester un peu plus longtemps ici ? »

Il l'a sorti de leur étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire :

« - Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras... » Il lui a fait un léger sourire. Pour toujours même si tu le souhaite...

« -Merci… » C'est tout ce qu'elle lui a répondu, avant de se recoller contre lui dans une étreinte.

Son geste était si sincère, Il en avait presque les joues rouges.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Ghost est venu lui aussi réclamer sa part d'affection. Daenerys a lâché Jon pour lui donner quelques caresses. Le loup géant s'est allongé sur le ventre pour qu'elle puisse lui donner des grattouilles.

Elle était à genoux entrain de cajoler l'animal quand Jon lui a demander :

« - Tu es allé voir les dragons ? ». Elle a levé la tête dans sa direction et dit

« - Non pas encore… Mais on peut y aller si tu veux… » Jon lui a répondu d'un hochement de tête.

Daenerys s'est relevée pour partir en direction de la sortie, non sans lui lâcher un petit sourire.

Il était totalement sous le charme de cette femme. C'était de cette Daenerys dont il était tombé amoureux. Celle qui avait du cœur.

Et la voir sans ses atours de reines, sans masque d'autorité, sans ambition de conquête, lui rajoutait un naturelle qui donnait du baume à l'âme de Jon.

Dans ses moments elle n'était plus Daenerys du typhon, reine du royaume, briseuse de chaine… Elle était juste Dany. Sa Dany…

La culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour elle ne s'en irais surement jamais. Mais en sa seule présence permettait d'apaiser tellement de tourment.

Ils se sont dirigés ensemble vers les dragons. Les deux créatures semblaient particulièrement heureuses de se revoir.

Les dragons dormaient ensemble dans la même caverne, celle si était à peine assez grande pour eux deux. Mais ils semblaient y être attachés, car ne voulant pas en changer.

Du coup les deux dragons devaient quasiment dormir l'un sur l'autre dans leur antre.

Quand ils ont vu leur cavalier arrivé ils sont sortis de la grotte, les bêtes se sont préparés pour une séance de vol en échauffant leurs ailes.

Daenerys c'est approché en première. Elle a caressé le nez des deux créatures. Drogon regardait toujours Jon comme si il se retenait en permanence de le dévorer mais le laissait approcher malgré tout.

Quand les deux humains sont montée sur le dos des dragons, en quelque seconde ils étaient partie dans les aires.

Le vent fouettait autour d'eux Et Les dragons se volaient l'un autour de l'autre, comme pris dans une dance céleste.

De là-haut la vue était magnifique. Et voir Drogon et Daenerys voler à ses côtés lui rappelait le temps où ils pouvaient se permettre de l'aimer sans honte ni culpabilité. Une honte et une culpabilité qui ne se sont toujours trouvée que dans sa tête… Un temps si éloigné maintenant…

Les dragons ont fusés à grande vitesses au-dessus des bois. Jusqu'à une pleine ou un troupeau de rennes sauvage était en train de paître. Les cervidés se sont enfuit en panique à la vue des deux monstres, volant droit dans leur direction. Rhaegal a pris les devants et a craché un déluge de flamme sur un petit groupe de rennes rester en arrière. Il en a attrapé un en survolant les corps carboniser et Drogon en a attrapé un autre derrière lui.

Les dragons ont emportés leurs prises avec eux sous les yeux impuissants de leurs cavaliers. Un dragon n'obéit qu'a lui-même au fond, Surtout quand il a faim.

Jon a tourné la tête pour voir Daenerys complètement aplatit sur le dos de Drogon. Voir les deux dragons cracher leurs feus a surement dû lui faire remonter de très mauvais souvenir.

Jon a dirigé sa monture pour le faire atterrir dans une des pleine qui émaillaient la forêt hantée. Drogon c'est posé juste à côté.

Jon et Daenerys sont descendus au sol pendant que les dragons dégustaient leurs repas.

Ils ont marchés quelque mètre dans la neige. Avant que Daenerys n'ai demandée :

« - Pourquoi à tu décider de venir ici, au lieu de rester à Winterfell ? » Il s'est arrêté et c'est mordu la lèvre.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé de venir ici. Après que je t'ai… » Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

« - Après que tu m'es tué … » finit elle a sa place.

Il a baissé les yeux n'osant plus la regarder, ni même lui répondre.

Elle a dû sentir sa culpabilité. Elle s'est approchée de lui et a pris sa main dans la sienne avant de commencer à parler.

« - Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là était au-dessus de nous tous... Tout ce dont je me souviens c'était de me voir complétement hors de mon corps, Comme si quelqu'un avait brider la moitié de mon être pour pouvoir me contrôler… Plus tard j'ai appris que c'était vrais… Mais quand je me suis souvenu de ce que j'ai été poussée à faire, de ce que fait… Et bien… j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir été ramenée… Pour ne plus avoir à ressentir le souvenir de ces horreurs me ronger, mais surtout pour ne pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise.

Je crois que si on ne m'avait pas dit que je portais la vie en moi … » Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de son ventre de façon protectrice. « - Et bien j'aurais fini par simplement mettre fin à mes jours… »

Jon la regardât avec une tristesse sincère dans les yeux « - Es ce que Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir fait ça ? Je pensais agir pour le bien… mais nous avons tous été dupés… J'ai juste tué et trahit celle que je devais servir, protégé et aimer plus que tout au monde… » Il parlait d'une voix triste et monotone.

Elle lui a répondu :

« -Je ne pourrais rien te reprocher que je ne me reproche déjà mille fois plus à moi-même… Se jour là Je m'étais déjà tuée et trahit bien qui que ce soit d'autre… Je crois que je ne t'en veut meme pas d'avoir fait ça ... »

Ils eurent un moment de silence. Il lui lâchât la main puis dit :

« - Bran… Nous savons tous les deux que c'est, lui qui est derrière tout ça … Non seulement il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça, mais en plus au contraire, il nous y a poussés… C'est également lui qui m'a envoyé ici... » Il a levé la tête vers le ciel et à continuer.

« - Après ton décès. Tes troupes voulaient ma mort. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… Mais la présence de mes armées et la confusion qui régnait les a empêchés de pouvoir simplement me tuer.

Pour trouver un compromis entre ma famille et tes armées, Bran m'a envoyé ici. Prétextant la garde de nuit… qui n'a techniquement plus raison d'être… Mais je crois que c'était surtout pour que je ne sois pas un obstacle à son règne… Comme je le fus pour le tiens…

\- Tu n'as jamais été un obstacle. C'est mon ambition qui a tout fait… » Intervient t'elle. Un vent froid souffla dans la pleine pendant qu'ils parlaient.

« -Je sais qu'aujourd'hui mes troupes sont dispersé, retourner en Essos ou ailleurs encore... Il ne te servirait à rien de rester ici. Tu peux maintenant aller retrouver ta famille.

-Ma famille m'a trahi pour des couronnes, Daenerys… Bran par ses actes, mais également Sansa, qui a semée la discorde entre nous, qui a peine chercher à me défendre devant les autres seigneurs, qui m'a laissé partir ici sans dire un mot et qui n'a même pas attendu que j'ai franchi le mur pour se faire couronner. Tu avais raison à son sujet …

Mais quand bien même tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, il n'y a plus rien d'autre pour moi là-bas dans le sud, que des souvenirs amers qui me rongeraient et des titres vide de sens qui ne sévirait qu'à faire éclater toujours plus de complot et conflit.

Ici je peux être autant en paix que mes regrets ne me le permettront jamais. Les gens du peuple libre m'apprécient, ils sont loyaux, et personne n'en a cure ici du sombre passé des autres. »

Elle a tourné la tête songeuse en direction des dragons. Ceux si continuait à se donner de petit frottement de tête l'un contre l'autre.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir vivre aussi tranquillement… Mais ou que j'aille, des gens voudront ma mort… »

Il s'est approché d'elle et a pris ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« - Personne ici ne te veut du mal Daenerys. Je te le promets… » Ils se sont regardés dans les yeux en même temps qu'il parlait. Il a regardé son visage fatigué, son regard triste, ses cheveux détachés, ses douces lèvres. Il avait envie de les embraser.

Il l'aimait toujours tellement. Il l'aimait mais il l'a fui. Il a fui par ce qu'elle est sa tante. Mais malgré tout il n'a jamais cessé l'aimer. Même le jour ou-il dû la tuer.

C'est par sa faute qu'elle s'est senti délaisser, au point de laisser les ténèbres la contrôler.

Pourraient-ils se pardonner ? Pourrait-il sauter le pas aujourd'hui ?

Il l'aimait plus que jamais maintenant qu'il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant dans son ventre.

Ici personne ne savait vraiment pour leurs liens de parenté, et quand bien même il s'en ficherait. Ici ils avaient l'espoir de vivre l'amour qui leur a été refusé. Mais Accepterait-elle ?

Jon était sur le point de le faire, il avait envie de l'embraser. Juste un simple baiser, chaste et rapide. Comme pour alléger son cœur.

Quand il sentit Drogon se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. Celui-ci, lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il c'était passé, avec raison. Jon a reculé en voyant le dragon s'approcher.

Il a entouré Daenerys de façon protectrice et a posé sa lourde tête contre son épaule, alors elle lui a caressé affectueusement le menton. Elle était toujours tournée vers Jon et lui dit.

« - Et bien il semble que lui t'en veuille encore, en tout cas. Ou Elle, d'après ce que m'ont dit à Volantis rouge Drogon serait une femelle. Cela expliquerait peut-être le mauvais caractère que je lui ai toujours connu … » Elle a fini sa phrase sur le ton de l'humour. Il a surenchéri.

« - ça ou alors il tient beaucoup de sa mère. » Il dit ça en ricanant avant de lui tourner légèrement le dos. La bonne humeur semblait revenu après une très longue absence. Elle était vraiment se dont il avait besoin le plus au monde

Il tirat un début de sourire Quand d'un coup il sentit une boule de neige le frapper à la tête.

Il s'est retourné pour voir Daenerys retenir un rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance aussi une boule de neige en plein dans l'épaule.

Drogon aurait pu réagir à cette attaque glacer. Mais il n'en a rien fait, préférant retourner à son confrère.

Daenerys, elle, a réagi en courant vers Jon et en lui lançant une autre boule. Les boules ont fusé entre eux encore un long moment, et les deux s'emblaient s'amuser beaucoup à jouer comme des enfants. À profiter d'un moment d'insouciance.

Jusqu'à ce que Daenerys glisse sur une plaque de glace. Elle atterrit sur les fesses et aussitôt Jon s'est arrêté pour se précipiter vers elle.

« -Daenerys est ce que ça va ?

-Oui tout va bien j'ai juste glissé… »

Jon s'est assis dans la neige à côté d'elle et a touché son ventre.

« -Et lui il va bien ? »

Elle a déposé sa main sur la sienne et s'est allongée dans la neige et a dit

« - A priori Oui. »

Ils eurent un moment de silence. Daenerys est restée allonger dans la neige à reprendre son souffle.

Jon lui a alors dit :

« - Tu sais, je crois que je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis mon enfance…» Il repensât rapidement à son enfance à Wintefell. A ses jeux avec dans la neige avec Robb, au bonhomme qu'ils constuisait avant de les attaquer avec des épées en bois, prétendant que c'était des marcheurs blancs... Si ils avaient su...

Il fut soudainement sorti de sa pensée par la réponse de Daenerys.

« -Et moi je crois que je ne me suis jamais amusée comme ça de ma vie… »

Daenerys a commencé à afficher un vissage triste. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance des plus heureuse. Contrainte à l'exile dès la naissance, obligée de vivre au jour le jour, poursuivit par des assassins, puis vendu très jeune à un khal… Elle n'a même pas eu d'enfance tout court en faite.

Il voulait lui offrir ce bonheur auquel elle n'a jamais eu droit. Il voulait lui offrir la joie de vivre une vie heureuse, sans embûche, Même si cela semblait impossible ici-bas. Il voulait vraiment tout faire pour elle.

Jon l'a regardé puis a regardé le ciel et a tendu sa main pour l'aidée à se relever en disant.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Elle lui a fait un petit sourire et attrapée sa main. Mains qu'ils n'ont pas lâché jusqu'à remonter sur le dos des dragons.

Puis Ils sont rentrés ensemble sous les lumières du crépuscule.


	8. Le soleil brille encore

Daenerys

Le lendemain matin Daenerys était seul dans le chalet. Jon était parti pour une chasse en compagnie de Ghost et de quelques autres sauvages.

Les traces d'un nos nôtres ont été repérées à proximité de leur village, et si elles étaient des nôtres décidés de s'installer par ici, il semblerait aussi bien à un danger pour les bêtes que pour les humains. Et de plus, ça valait une petite fortune lors d'un échange à Eastwatch, donc bonne raison d'aller chasser.

Elle, était restée à l'intérieur. Sa peur pour son enfant et ses méfaits de la rendue anxieuse. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'esait pas sortir sans être, mais être en compagnie d'inconnu la rend anxieuse par moment.

Elle est donc restée dans la grande maison, essayant de tresser ses cheveux comme elle l'habitude de les porter. Mais, sans aide extérieur et miroir, il lui était bien d'accomplir cette tâche. Et même carrément impossible de faire des coiffures complexes comme elle en portrait avant. Même si elle voulait oublier son passé, elle continuait à se tresser les cheveux. Surtout par praticité mais aussi par habitude de longue date. C'était l'une des rares qui avait été choisie.

Face to the difficulté de la tâche, elle finit par se contenter de faire quatre petites tresses partent du haut du crane, qu'elle a un ensemble relié dans une grosse derrière sa tête.

Une fois finie, elle a caressé son ventre rond.

Sa grosses lui procurait encore quelque désagrément. Notamment des douleurs et des nausées.

Jon lui avait proposé d'aller voir la sorcière des bois, qui lui ferait une potion contre ses douleurs. Mais elle n'est pas encore aller la voir.

Daenerys avait une certaine méfiance à vis des sorcières, surtout maintenant qu'elle se savait enceinte. Mais il avait réussi à convaincre d'y aller.

Et de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermé indéfiniment içi.

Au moment de passer la porte, elle aurait juré avoir senti son enfant bouger dans son ventre.

Dehors la neige avait commencé à fondre doucement. Et les choses suivaient leur cours immuable. Chacun accomplissait sa tache de son côté sans attention sur elle. Quelques jeunes enfants couraient de si de là, Un petit garçon de peine 3 ans jouait avec un animal en bois.

Il y avait beaucoup d'enfant ici. La plupart ont perdu leurs parents, tués par les marcheurs blancs.

Elle s'est dirigée d'un pas rapide vers la cabine que lui avait déjà indiqué, une grande située à proximité de la sienne, décorer par des grues d'animaux.

À la sortie de la cabine était effectivement couverte de la grue divers et variés. Des grues de loup, d'ours de cerf. Ils étaient recouvert de neige et semblaient être le fixateur du regard.

Elle est à la porte et est rentrée à l'intérieur.

À peine à elle franchie le seuil, une chouette blanche à volé sur elle. Il est passé en lui frôlant la tête. Elle a baissé la tête, par instinct et a poussé un petit cri de surprise à cette attaque soudaine.

Aux milieux de la pièce principale, se trouvait un groupe d'enfant, Principalement des filles. Elles étaient occupées à regarder un livre et ont toutes levées la tête quand Daenerys a criée.

Elle leur a gentiment demandée :

« - Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous avez quelque chose contre les douleurs, à cause de ma grosses … »

Les jeunes enfant se sont levées. Le plus jeune semblait avoir environs quatre ans et la plus vielle quatorze ans.

L'adolescente au milieu lui a répondu :

« - Grand-mère n'est pas ici, elle est sortie chercher des plantes dans les bois… Mais si tu veux je peux te faire quelque chose … »

La jeune fille s'est levée et a commencé à sortir diverse plante de plusieurs récipients.

L'adolescente était petite, avec de longs cheveux noirs et le visage recouvert de peinture tribal. Comme tous les autres enfants ici d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à préparer sa potion. Les autres enfants se sont approchés de Daenerys, l'une d'entre eux lui a dit :

« -J'aime bien t'es cheveux ils sont jolie » Elle a pris une mèche dans sa main.

« -Tu pourras nous faire des tresses comme ça a nous aussi ? » lui a demandé une autre.

Les deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans. Une plus petite a demandé.

« -C'est vrai t'as voyagé partout dans le monde ?

-Et comment t'as fait pour avoir des dragons ? t'as pondu des œufs ?» Demanda un petit garçon.

Daenerys était assaillit par le groupe de jeune.

Pas que ça la dérangeait, elle adorait les enfants. Mais cette invasion était un peu oppressante.

Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente intervienne.

« -Laissez la tranquille ! vous allez lui faire peur ! » Aussitôt les enfants l'ont lâchés et sont sorties dehors en courant et en rigolant.

La jeune fille continua sa préparation. Daenerys regarda le hibou percher sur une poutre, celui si ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Puis la jeune femme l'a interpellé.

« - Alors c'est toi la copine de Jon ? je devrais te remercier, c'est grâce à toit qu'on a survécu au marcheur ! »

Daenerys n'a pas répondu. Tout le monde ici savais très bien qui elle était. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils lui en seraient reconnaissants.

Un sentiment de honte se fessaient sentir en elle, c'est aussi à cause de sa frustration pour la reconnaissance qu'elle s'est laissée gagner par la haine.

La jeune fille c'est, présenté.

« - Au faite je m'appelle Vreya. Et le hibou que tu vois là-haut, c'est taiko » Elle pointait du doigt l'oiseau positionné sur une poutre.

Elle a continué a travaillé tout en parlant, racontant notamment que Daenerys devrait interagir plus souvent avec eux, que le peuple libre n'allait pas la manger… Pas eux en tout cas…

Mais Daenerys ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Elle n'a pas répondu et marchée à travers la cabane en attendant. Celle si était recouverte de crane d'animaux divers, de sortes de totem set de quelque récipient d'ingrédient. Puis elle a regardé le livre posé par terre.

« -Je ne savait pas que les sauvageons savaient lire…

-Normalement on ne sait pas, mais moi j'ai appris dans le sud, les autres aime bien quand je leur lis des histoire… ». Elle a levée la tête et a versée sa préparation dans une marmite au-dessus du feu.

« - J'ai même piquer des trucs a Winterfell. Je les ai pris à un gros qui pleurait tout le temps. Tu veux voir ? »

Elle a sortie des parchemins d'une sacoche.

« - En attendant que sa cuise, regarde. Ça parle de symbole magique. Les spirales là ressemble un peu aux pierres dressées.

-Les pierres dressées ?

-Oui c'est un coin pas très loin d'ici ou on peut trouver des menhirs positionnés en spiral autour d'un barral... »

Des menhirs, un barral ? cela lui fessait penser à la vision qu'elle a eu dans les flammes à Volantis.

La jeune fille a continué.

« - Apparemment cette spiral serait une sorte de point de convergence magique… ou quelque chose comme ça … »

Daenerys commençait à se demander, si elle ne devrait pas aller voir se fameux site. Juste par curiosité. Mais elle s'est vite ravisée. Non… Tout cela ne m'attirera que des problèmes …

À ce moment sa potion était prête.

Vreya lui a tendu un bol de la mixture en lui disant.

« - Bois, ça ira mieux… »

Elle le but alors non sans appréhension. La potion avait un gout de menthe sur sa langue.

« -merci… » dit Daenerys.

Le hibou la dévisageait toujours.

« - Fait pas attention à lui, il est un peu timide … »

Daenerys le fixais aussi.

« -Comment à tu fais pour le dresser ?

-Je l'ai trouvée quand il était bébé. Alors j'ai décidé de le garder. Plus tard j'ai commencé à faire des rêves ou je volai dans ses plumes. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais le don de change-peau. C'est quand tu peux rentrer dans l'esprit d'un animal.

-Oui je sais ce que s'est… » Daenerys se tut. La dernière fois qu'elle a rencontré une personne avec se genre de pouvoir, l'histoire c'est plutôt mal terminer.

La jeune fille a dû sentir son changement d'humeur. Elle a changé de sujet.

« - Excuse les autres pour toute à l'heure, elles sont gentilles. C'est juste qu'elles ont entendu beaucoup d'histoire sur toi. Et elles semblent beaucoup aimées tes cheveux. Même si elles ont peur des dragons mais je crois qu'elles admirent ça. Tu devrais venir nous raconter ton histoire un jour... »

Des histoires… Qu'elle genre d'histoire ? celle où je conquière l'orient, ou celle où je tue des innocents par milliers sans raison ? Si elles savaient elles fuiraient en me voyant…

Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, comme elle aimait être admirée. Mais pour l'instant il était encore trop tôt pour elle de remuer le passé. Elle lui répondit juste quelques paroles de politesse avant de sortir. La jeune fille semblait déçue par son départ et lui dit avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« - Revient quand tu veux, si t'as besoin !»

elle a franchi la porte et s'est dirigée rapidement vers le chalet. Même si ses gens semblaient l'apprécier pour le peut qu'ils la connaissaient, elle n'était pas encore vraiment en confiance, seul ici.

Malgré cette peur qu'elle avait. Elle commençait aussi à apprécier la vie ici. Ces gens sont à leur façon proche des dothraki, plutôt simple, assez rustre, Mais prêt de l'essentiel et surtout honnête dans leur façon d'être. Cela lui replat une vie si lointaine qu'elle avait connu au côté de son Khal.

Plus tard dans la journée les hommes étaient rentrés de leur chasse, avec le cadavre d'un énorme ours blanc. Ils ont dû le découper pour pouvoir le transporter correctement.

Ils ont fêter cette belle prise en buvant un bon coup dans le chalet de Jon.

Les hommes buvaient en se racontant des histoires de guerre et comment ils ont abattue la bête. Un des hommes racontait à haute voix les hauts fait de Jon. Le même que à Winterfell d'ailleurs.

« - … Et là alors que la bête me jette à plusieurs mètres d'un coup de patte, Il saute directement sur notre bébé corbeau ! je l'aurais bien cru foutu, seul fasse au monstre ! mais là alors qu'il était au sol, d'un seul coup d'épée il a empalé le crane de l'ours ! directement dans la bouche ! Celui-là il monte des dragons et tue des ours géants à lui tout seul, le tout sans une égratignure ! Mais quand arrêtera-t-il de nous surprendre ! »

Il lui a mis un coup derrière l'épaule. Jon rigolait avec eux alors que Daenerys découvrait l'histoire en dégustent un morceau de viande du dit ours. Il était étonnamment savoureux.

Jon à lever sa chope et a lui a dit

«- Arrête, tout seul je n'y serais pas arrivé !

-Bien sûr que non, sinon il serait toujours coincé sous la carcasse ! » Ils ont tous rigolés bruyamment. Même Daenerys a pouffée un rire.

Une femme c'est immiscé dans la conversation :

«- C'est sûr que ce rôle est plutôt pour toi ! Hein Tormund l'amant des ours ! » Ils ont continué à rigoler comme ça un moment, tout en continuant à se lancer des pics les uns aux autres.

Très aviné, Il a hurlé en direction d'une personne qui devait se trouver à l'extérieur

« - En tout cas c'est pas à Borgund que ça arriverait hein ?! Même les marcheurs n'ont pas voulu de toi ! » Puis Ils ont continué à rire.

L'ambiance était tellement légère içi. Même les démons respectifs de Jon et Daenerys semblaient avoir été oubliés dehors.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un interpelé Daenerys pour savoir si elle n'avait pas non plus des aventures à raconter. Elle en avait bien sur… Ils le savaient tous, mais rien d'ont elle avait envie de se vanter aujourd'hui.

Jon l'a regardé l'aire de dire : t'est pas obligée de faire ça…. Alors elle leur a simplement dit qu'elle préférait écouter les leurs, puis a posé une question à celui qui parlait le plus depuis le début de leur petite fête.

« - Si je puis me permettre, Pourquoi on vous appelle amant des ours ? »

A sa question toutes les autres personnes pressantes ont poussé des soupire de frustration. La plupart se sont levés en rigolant et sont partis, prétextant devoir aller finir le dépeçage de la bête. Jon a rigolé et a fini sa boisson avant de se lever et il dit :

« - Excuse les, c'est juste qu'on a déjà beaucoup trop entendu cette histoire pour cette vie... » Puis Lui aussi s'est lever pour aller visiblement les aider. Le loup géant lui filant le train comme a son habitude.

Daenerys est donc resté seul devant le feu avec le sauvageon nommé Tormund.

Celui-ci s'est penché vers l'avant et a dit :

« - Et bien je suis ravi que tu me pose cette question. Y a longtemps, quee J'étais un soir coincé chez moi par une tempête de neige. Avec rien d'autre à faire que de picoler. Je pensais à cette femme habitant à proximité, une belle femme forte avec les plus gros seins que j'ai jamais vue. Plus je buvais, plus je pensais à elle. Et plus je pensais à elle, plus je buvais. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente obliger d'aller la trouver. Dehors La neige tombait si fort que je me suis tombé une ou deux fois au sol, alors que le vent soufflait à m'en glacer les os, mais je finis par la rejoindre. La femme avait un tempérament terrible, et elle a combattu tout le long. Je l'ai ramené chez moi et déshabiller. Elle était toute chaude à l'intérieur quand je l'ai prise, puis je me suis endormi une fois que j'ai eu finit mon affaire. Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, la neige s'était arrêtée et le soleil brillait, mais je ne pouvais pas en profiter. Elle avait disparut et moi J'étais déchirée et griffé de partout, et toute autour de moi y avait des touffes de fourrure éparpillées de tout les cotes.

Depuis se jour les gens ont commencés à raconter l'histoire de cette ours chauve qui courrait dans les bois avec deux bébés bien étranges derrière elle ! »

Il a tapé sa mais sur sa cuisse et ses mit a rire extrêmement fort.

Daenerys elle, était mis amusée mis dégoutée par cette histoire. Je ne tenais pas découvrir ça… Par politesse elle fessait un petit sourire gêné. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres était partie.

A la mention de bébé Daenerys a caressée son ventre, presque par réflexe.

C'est à ce moment que le sauvageon a demandé :

« - Alors c'est Jon le père ? » elle lui a fait une tête un peut surprise par sa question.

« -Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Il dit pas grande chose à vrais dire. » Il but une gorger de sa boisson.

« -même si'il parle un peu plus depuis que t'es là.

-Comment ça ?

\- Et bien je ne sais tout de ce qu'il s'est passer entre vous dans le sud, mais quand il est revenu içi il était plus vraiment lui-même.

Il était plus morose que jamais, parfois je le trouvais entrain de pleurer, il buvait beaucoup aussi...

Une nuit avant que son dragon revienne, j'ai même bien cru qu'il allait se foutre en l'air.

Un coup qu'il est parti tout seul j'ai envoyé un jeune pour le surveiller, être sûr qu'il fasse pas de connerie. C'est ce jour-là que le dragon est réapparu. Depuis il allait un peu mieux, mais je le vois vraiment revivre que depuis que t'es là. » Il but une autre gorgée.

Elle est restée assis en silence après ce que le sauvageon venait de lui dire. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il s'était senti mal âpres toute cette histoire, il le lui avait dit. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en voulait autant.

ça la rendait presque triste elle aussi. Elle avait beaucoup repensé au malheur qu'elle a semé sur le monde se jour l'a, mais pas beaucoup a celui qu'elle a infligée personnellement à Jon… celui de ne devoir lui laisser aucun autre choix que de la tuer.

Le sauvageon c'est levé, a frappé sur l'épaule de Daenerys et a dit :

« - Quoi que vous aillés fait, Essayez juste de ne pas recommencer. J'ai vraiment pas aimer de le voir dans cette état… »

Sur ses paroles, il est sortie laissant Daenerys seul dans la grande maison. Cette fois elle était sûr d'avoir senti son enfant bouger.

La nuit venue, Daenerys était allonger sur le lit, perdu en pleine réflexion. Quand Jon est rentré il a vu tout de suite qu'elle était préoccupée. Naturellement il lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui a répondu sans le regarder.

« - J'ai beaucoup repenser au malheur que j'avais causé à king's landing mais moins aux sentiments que j'ai dû t'infliger à toi, ce jour-là… et même âpres... Ton ami, il m'a dit que, rongé par ta culpabilité envers moi … Au point d'avoir voulut en finir… »

Ils se turent jusqu'à ce que Jon brise le silence par :

« - ça m'est arrivé d'y penser, oui…

-Et tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Je crois que si je ne t'avais pas su vivante, j'aurais fini par sauter le pas… Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que le vide… »

Un autre moment de silence s'en suivit. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« - Je suis désolé Jon. D'avoir du t'obligé à choisir entre moi et le reste du monde…

-Ne le soit pas … Ce n'était pas toi… Et J'ai moi-même construit ma prison dans cette histoire… J'ai toujours été tiraillé entre ma raison et mon cœur, Depuis que j'ai su pour mes origines. Aujourd'hui je suis épuisé d'essayer de combattre ça. » il s'est allongé à côté d'elle et a continué toute en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - J'ai passé des nuits entières a laissé la tristesse prendre le dessus, à me dire qu'il y avait forcément un autre moyen… et maintenant je ne veux juste plus jamais revivre ça, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre à nouveau… »

Daenerys avait envie de l'embraser, de lui partager son amour, de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas plus à faire… À elle de se déplacer. Et lui a dit:

«- Tu te souviens de cette cascade, celle où je me suis dit que nous aurions pu y rester pendentif 1000 ans sans que personne ne nous trouve… Et bien je crois que nous devrions essayer de faire cela ici ...»

Il vient juste d'être la tête en silence. Elle a posé la silhouette contre sa poitrine et c'est endormi contre lui. Le cœur remplit d'amour.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ont dormi ensemble cette nuit-là.


	9. avis de tempête

Jon

Le lendemain matin, ils se sont tout les deux réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jon a fait un sourire à Daenerys, elle lui a répondu également par un sourire avant de vouloir se levée, non sans difficulté, à cause de son ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour.

Jon l'a aidé doucement à se relever et l'a dirigée toute en délicatesse vers le Hall.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis à manger en tranquillement silence. Jon remarqua de nouveau le médaillon que Daenerys portait autour du cou. Celui qu'elle avait avec lui depuis le premier jour. Elle le portait habituellement sous ses vêtements et il avait dû glisser pendant la nuit. Pourquoi le gardait elle jour et nuit ?

C'était un collier en métal cerclant une pierre rouge feu. Il ressemblait étrangement au pendentif que lui-même possédait. Il lui posa la question :

« -Ou a tu eu ce médaillon ? »

Elle a arrêté de manger et s'est essuyée la bouche avant de prendre le cristal dans sa main pour le regarder et lui dit :

« - Ce sont les prêtres rouges qui me l'ont donné à Volantis… Ils m'ont dit qu'il nous protégerait de son l'œil du grand autre… » Il était inutile d'être plus précis sur de qui elle parlait. Elle a continuée à parler la place.

« - Ils m'ont fit que c'était pour l'empêcher de prendre le dessus à nouveau… » Elle eut un instant de silence

« - Ils m'ont également appris que comme il ne pouvait pas contrôler les dragons directement, alors il se rabattait sur le cavalier donc … » Elle ne semblait pas être capable de finir sa phrase. De bien trop terrible chose lui remontait pour cela.

Jon la regarda avant de sortir le sien et lui montrer.

« -Je l'ai trouvé sur un site de menhir il y a un moment déjà. Je l'ai gardé sans trop vraiment connaitre son utilité… Mais Vreya m'a dit qu'il la gênait pour rentrer dans la peau de son hibou, que quand il était à proximité, la lumière qu'il produisait l'aveuglait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit renvoyée dans son corps … ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Les deux cristaux ont comme réagit l'un a l'autre et se sont mis à briller. Daenerys à regarder celui de Jon et a dit :

« - Des menhirs tu dis ?

\- Oui des grandes pierres dressées positionnés en spiral autour d'un barral… C'est là que la femme dont je t'ai parlé m'avait donnée rendez-vous… Là où elle m'a dit la vérité … et c'est aussi là que j'ai retrouvé Rhaegal… »

Il a rangé le pendentif dans sa poche. Daenerys lui a dit alors :

« - C'est étrange … quand j'étais a Volantis j'ai eu une vision dans les flammes, j'ai vu un barral au milieu d'un champs de menhir… »

Jon finissait son repas et lui dit

« -Tu voudras qu'on aille voir ? »

Elle fit la moue :

« -Pas vraiment à vrais dire. À chaque fois qu'on s'est trop approché de ces histoires de magie, ça s'est très mal terminé pour nous… »

Elle a resserrée ses mains contre son ventre de façon protectrice. Il l'a regardé et lui a dit

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Daenerys, des générations entières ont vécu autour de ce lieu. Il ne leur est jamais rien arrivés… Et je doute fort que l'on découvre quoi que se soit d'anormale ou de dangereux la-bas. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne t'y forcerais jamais. »

Alors qu'il but le fond de son bol de nourriture, Elle commença à réfléchir, tout en caressant doucement son ventre.

« - On pourrait toujours aller voir avec les dragons… Si tu sais au ça se trouve… »

Il lui a juste fait un hochement de tête en réponse.

ils ont fini leur repas dans le silence.

Plus tard il se sont dirigés vers le repère des dragons, dans le but de se rendre en ce fameux lieu. Les deux créatures étaient installées ensemble dans leur caverne.

Ils passaient le plus claire de leur temps à l'interner. Préférant la chaleur de leur grotte, chauffé naturellement par des rivières d'eau chaude qui passaient en dessous, Au climat froid et vicieux de l'extérieur.

Bien sûr cela ne les gênait plus quand il fallait sortir se nourrir, ou quand leurs cavaliers avaient besoin d'eux.

Rhaegal est sorti en premier de la caverne. Drogon semblait préféré rester au fond.

Celui si continuait de regarder Jon comme une cible de tir. Mais ne tentait jamais rien contre lui. À son grand soulagement.

Daenerys s'est dirigé vers le fond, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose.

Quand elle arriva toute au bout, Drogon est sortie à son tour et Daenerys a appelée Jon avec une voix un peu nerveuse. Il s'est dirigé vers elle et c'est là qu'il a vu la raison de son appelle.

Caché derrière un rocher, se trouvait trois œufs de dragon. L'un était bleu comme le ciel avec des reflet blanc pur, un autre rouge orangé comme une flamme et le dernier noir avec des reflets améthyste.

Ils ont gelés sur place. Les dragons ont pondu des œufs.

Daenerys c'est baissé pour en attraper un, le rouge, elle l'a regardée attentivement. Puis Jon lui a demandé doucement.

« - Qu'es qu'on va en faire ?

\- Les garder je suppose… » elle parlait d'une voix hésitante.

« -ça serait trop dangereux de les laisser dans la nature… »

C'est vrai, même si les membres du peuple libres n'osent pas s'approcher des Dragons, encore moins leur voler des œufs. Ces créatures restent des armes de destruction massive. Ils sont les premiers à le savoir… Ils devaient les prendre.

Les rumeurs vont vite et même si elles viennent d'ici. Des gens doivent déjà avoir eu vent de la présence de dragon ici. Mais même si quelqu'un les prenait, pourrait-il seulement les faire éclore ? bien sûr il était inutile de prendre le risque.

Jon a alors demander à Daenerys par simple curiosité.

« - Tu sais comment on peut les faire éclore ? » Daenerys l'a regardée avec de gros yeux.

« -Et bien… Il faut les placer dans un bucher et ils explosent sous la chaleur …. Tu ne veux les faire éclore ?» Il a fait non de la tête.

« - Et bien je n'en sais rien. En tout cas s'est sûre : on ne devrait pas les laisser ici. »

Sur ce, il prit délicatement les œufs et les plaçât dans un sac. Daenerys mit celui qu'elle tenait à l'intérieur et pris le sac sur son dos. Elle lui dit :

« - Nous en reparlerons plus tard… En attendant aucun mot à qui que ce soit. »

Les deux dragons étaient toujours postés à l'extérieur, occupés à les regarder fixement.

« - tu crois qu'ils nous en veulent de les prendre ? » demanda Jon

« - Non, je suis leur mère après tout. Ils me font confiance, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il tourna sa tête de nouveau vers les dragons. Cette explication ne le convainquait pas vraiment. Surtout à voir le regard de Drogon toujours plus bouillant envers lui.

En passant devant lui, Daenerys elle s'arrêta pour prendre sa main et la poser sur son ventre.

« - Et bien je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seul à avoir perpétuer la lignée… Et je crois que ça confirme que mon Drogon est bel et bien une fille… » Il se préparât à répondre mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot il sentit une houle au travers du nombril de Daenerys.

Il a écarquiller des yeux.

« - Es ce que c'est ? » Elle a hoché de la tête en réponse. Lui ne pouvait pas décoller la main de son ventre. Il lui fit une étreinte de son autre bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il lui a souri et a dit

« - Dit moi Tu ne voudrais pas me suggérer que le bébé ai son propre dragon j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non… » Elle lui fit un sourire mesquin alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la sortie.

Il l'a suivi d'un pas rapide.

Elle était déjà sur le dos de Drogon quand il enfourchât son propre dragon. Elle avait les œufs contenus dans son sac à dos. Le dragon se mit en position et décollas.

Rhaegal pris les devants sur sa "sœur" afin de pouvoir guider Daenerys vers le lieu où il voulait se rendre.

Aujourd'hui Le temps était plutôt mauvais. En quelque minute le vent c'est levé et de lourd nuage se faisaient voir à l'horizon. Mais à dos de dragon le voyage n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que à cheval. Au bout d'un certain temps en vol le site était bien visible de loin, surtout vus du ciel.

De là-haut ils pouvaient voir que l'encerclement de pierre formait belle et bien une spiral convergeant vers l'arbre cœur.

Une fois arrivé Ils se sont tous les deux poser en dehors du lieu.

Daenerys a marchée en premier vers l'intérieur du site. Jon la suivait de près. Lui ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand chose mais voyait bien qu'elle ressentait une certaine méfiance vis à vis de cette endroit, même si elle continuait d'avancer vers le centre.

Elle s'est retournée vers lui et lui a dit.

« - Ce lieu à l'aire charger d'histoire… On le dirait même plus ancien que les premiers hommes.

-C'est surement le cas... » lui dit Jon « -D'apres les légendes du peuple libres, ce sont les enfants de la forêt qui les ont hérités.

-tu crois que c'était pour qu'elle raison ? apparemment cette spiral représenterait une convergence de force. Mais, pourquoi faire ?

\- Utiliser un pouvoir à pleine puissance… fabriquer des armes peut être… je n'en sais rien… »

Alors que Jon regardait de près les pierres Daenerys se dirigeait vers le barral. Elle regarda le vissage sévère gravé à la surface. Et toucha de sa mains la fissure qu'il avait lui-même fait de colère avec son épée, le jour où il avait su…

Jon de son côté regarda plus attentivement une des pierres. Il semblait que des runes ai été gravées sur sa surface, mais que le temps les a presque complètement effacées.

Les dragons n'osaient pas rentrer dans la structure. Bien sûr vu leur taille, l'arbre et les hautes, cela pierres les gêneraient plus qu'autre chose. Mais Jon se demandait si 'il n'y avait pas de raison plus mystique.

Ils portaient tous les deux toujours leur pendentif. Espérons que cela les protégerait de ce dont ce lieu serait capable.

Il se dit que ce site avait surement déjà été témoin de sacrifice rituel, qu'il avait dû voir couler des litres de sang. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit Daenerys chuter dans la neige, il la vit à à quatre pattes par terre, en train d'essayer de se relever.

Il s'est précipité sur elle et l'a relevé.

« -Daenerys ça va, vous allés bien ? » a-t-il demandé.

« - Oui, oui nous allons bien, j'ai juste trébuché sur une des racines de l'arbre… Je crois que les anciens dieux me détestent…

-Dany ne dit pas ça … » Il lui a touché le ventre, comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il sentit une petite houle sous sa main, il en tira un petit sourire.

« - Tu sais très bien que c'est vrais Jon… » Elle lui répondit d'un air triste.

Lui n'a pas répondu, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un grondement sourd c'est fait entendre au loin. On aurait dit qu'une tempête approchait.

Dans ces régions isolées, le climat et particulièrement vicieux et changeant. Il n'aurait donc pas vraiment pu le prévoir. Mais heureusement ils avaient encore du temps avant que la tempête n'arrive.

Jon regarda les nuage sombre venant du sud et dit à Daenerys.

« - Vient, rentrons on dirait qu'une tempête de neige fonce droit sur nous. »

Elle regarda les nuages. Le vent commençait à souffler fort dans leur direction et lui dit

« -Tu as raison, Dépêchons-nous avant d'être pris dedans… »

Sans perdre un instant ils se sont dirigés vers les dragons. Une dernières fois avant de décoller il lui demanda :

« - tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Elle lui fit seulement un sourire et décollas avec Drogon.

Le vol fut un peu difficile à cause du vent mais ils arrivèrent à destination avant l'orage.

Dès l'atterrissage Les dragons ont de suite étés se réfugier dans leur caverne. Les vents froids leur étaient particulièrement désagréable. Même si le feu qui brulait en eux leur assuraient de pouvoir survivre au plus terrible tempête du nord, Contrairement à un humain.

En arrivant à l'intérieur du fortin, ils virent que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour se préparer à la tempête, les bêtes étaient rentrées, les porte et les volet fermé…

Daenerys lui demanda alors qu'il rentrait ensemble

« -Combien de temps peuvent durer les orages ici ?

-Quelque jour mais c'est plutôt rare… d'ici Demain matin je pense que ca serra finit »

Il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer. Ghost lui était parti chasser toute la journée, il s'est immiscé juste au moment où Jon s'apprêtait à fermait la porte derrière eux.

Sa première action en rentrant fut de renifler le ventre de Daenerys, celle-ci a déposé le sac contenant les œufs prêts du feu et c'est assise pour caresser le loup, pendant que Jon allumait le feu.

Au-dessus se trouvait une petite marmite de nourriture. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait fait.

Les sauvageons vivaient en petite communauté très soudées. Pendant que certain allait à la chasse, d'autre s'occupait de traiter ce qu'il ramenait. Et tout le monde partageait. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'énorme animaux trop gros pour être dévorer en une fois. Même si personne ne se gênait pour garder tout ce qui l'arrangeait sur sa prise.

Le soir venu, Jon et Daenerys étaient tous les deux confortablement installés à l'intérieur alors que la tempête fessait rage dehors.

ils pouvaient entendre le vent souffler au-dessus du bruit de craquement du feu. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Ghost était sagement occuper à ronger un os. Daenerys a caressait son ventre tout en écoutant le bruit du vent, et a demandé à Jon:

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler comment ?»

Il a répondu

« -Je ne sais pas… le peuple libre ne donne de nom aux enfants que à partir de trois ans. Au cas où ils ne survivraient pas… »

À la mention de mort infantile, le visage de Daenerys c'est brutalement assombri. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop connu la douleur de la perte d'un enfant. Il a vite compris qu'il avait dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Alors pour occupés ses pensés il lui a demandé :

« - ça dépend tu voudrais quel genre de prénom ? »

Elle a levé la tête pour le regarder et a réfléchit un instant

« - Plutôt typer Valyrien…

« - Alors pour ma fille ce sera Rhaenna…

\- Rhaenna, j'aime bien. Mais j'aurais plutôt préféré quelque chose comme Sheara, c'est très joli aussi …

\- Oui pourquoi pas » Il lui a répondu avec le sourire.

Elle lui dit alors : « - Mais si c'est un garçon …

-Aemon ou Daeron. » il lui porposa. Elle sourit et répondit

« - Aemon, savais-tu qu'en valyrien cela signifie amour ? »

Et c'est tout ce que je lui donnerai. Pensa Jon.

Il lui dit non sans sourire.

« -Et bien maintenant je le saurais... » Il prit une portion de bière et s'en servit une chope.

Bien sûr il n'en proposa pas à Daenerys. Hors de question pour elle de boire alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il la regarda et lui demanda

« - Bon et pour les œufs du coup ? » il pointa le sac avec sa chope.

« - Et bien si on les fait éclore ça sera des problèmes supplémentaires à gérer. Un dragon en pleine adolescence est particulièrement dangereux et capricieux. Même ici il pourrait faire beaucoup de dégât… Et surtout attirer l'attention … » Elle se tut un instant.

« - Mais nous n'avons personne de confiance à qui les confier. Il est plus que hors de question de les vendre à des contrebandiers, Et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose de laisser l'espèce s'éteindre à nouveaux… En vérité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on pourrait en faire. »

Jon pris un instant pour réfléchir et lui demandât :

« - Tu sais au bout de combien de temps il est possible de les faire éclore ?

\- six mois après la ponte je crois, mais ils peuvent rester sous forme d'œuf pendant plusieurs années sans problème … Enfin ça c'est ce que j'ai cru apprendre de la bibliothèque de Dragonstone…

\- Et bien je pense que nous pourrons voir ça à ce moment, ou si quelque chose de néfaste venait à se passer. En attendant hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »

Ils se sont mis d'accord sur cette idée. Puis après que le feu se soit éteint de lui-même, ils sont simplement partis dormir.

Cette nuit-là, encore elle a dormi dans ses bras.

Dehors la tempête était plus violente que jamais. Mais ici la paix régnait


	10. de feu et de glace

Daenerys

Daenerys dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Jon.

Elle s'est réveillée au son du loup géant qui couinait. Celui si semblait vouloir quelque chose d'eux. Dès qu'il l'a vu ouvrir les yeux il s'est précipité pour lui lécher le visage.

Elle repoussa le loup et se leva doucement en se tenant le ventre et en fessant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Jon. Elle se soulagea d'abord dans un pot de chambre et suivit le loup géant. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et la gratta d'une patte.

Daenerys lui ouvrit la porte et il sortit au petit trot du chalet. En ouvrant, le froid s'infiltra d'un coup dans les vêtements qu'elle portait pour la nuit. Dehors le monde était recouvert d'une très épaisse couche de neige, tout était d'un blanc immaculé à lui en faire mal aux yeux.

Comme l'avait dit Jon La neige c'était arrêter de tomber pendant la nuit. Mais le soleil était toujours bien caché derrière une fine couche de nuage blanc.

Elle a fermé la porte derrière elle, et est allée essayer d'allumer du feu. Cette tache lui était plus difficile sans dragon mais Au bout de plusieurs essai infructueux elle réussit enfin à allumer le bois.

Une fois la tache accomplit elle se servit quelque fruit sécher et les a mélangées à du lait de chèvre. Au moment où elle s'assit pour déguster son déjeuner, elle fut rejointe par Jon.

Celui si baillât un grand coup et lui dit bonjour. Elle lui renvoya sa salutation et souri au-dessus de son bol de lait. Il lui demanda ou était Ghost alors elle lui simplement qu'elle l'avait sorti.

Ils ont donc mangés tous les deux dans un silence confortable.

Après avoir fini son repas Daenerys prit le sac contenant les œufs. Elle avait l'intention de les cacher au fond du chalet. Dans un endroit Plus adapté à contenir ce genre de trésors.

Mais quand elle l'ouvrit elle réalisa qu'Il en manquait un à l'intérieur.

Un vent de panique la traversa. Elle demanda à Jon :

« - Ou est passé le troisième Œuf ? »

Celui si lâchât son bol et lui dit

« -Je n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas avec ? » Il s'est levé pour regarder dans le sac. L'œuf bleu avait disparu…

Daenerys parlait avec un sentiment de panique dans la voie.

« - Tu crois qu'on nous l'a volé ?

-Impossible … Personne ne savait et quand bien même nous sommes toujours restées à côté. Si quelqu'un était rentré pendant la nuit Ghost l'aurait attaqué… »

Daenerys réfléchissait avec inquiétude à comment il aurait pu disparaître. Puis cela lui est venu comme un flash.

« - Attend… il est peut-être tombé du sac quand j'ai glissé hier… Il faut qu'on aille voir là-bas… »

Elle s'est levée et a attrapée des vêtements chauds en vitesse. Jon l'a prit alors par le bras.

« - Attend Daenerys… Si cette l'œuf est bien là-bas, et qu'il est resté toute la nuit dehors, il y a peu de chance pour que le poussin à l'intérieur ait survécu… »

Daenerys baissât les yeux. Il est vrai qu'un œuf de dragon a des propriétés assez incroyables. Mais c'est peu probable qu'il puisse survivre à une tempête du nord. Qu'elle genre de mère je suis si j'abandonne des bébés dragon dans une tempête de neige ? le même genre que je suis quand je brule des enfant innocent…Je leur dit que je peu m'occuper d'eux mais le lendemain je commets l'irréparable ... .Cet événement lui a fait remonter des démons. Elle se cherchât une excuse pour s'y rendre quand même. Dans l'espoir que l'œuf soit toujours en vie.

« - Quand bien même, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser … Il a beaucoup trop de valeur… même entant que simple artefact… » lui répondit elle.

Sans l'attendre elle sortit dehors à toute prompt. Là elle croisa quelque sauvageon entrain de déblayer la neige qui était tomber cette nuit, ils ne levèrent même pas la tête pour la regarder.

Jon lui a couru derrière dès qu'elle est sortie du village.

« - Attend Daenerys, avec tout cette neige, tu pourrais tomber et te bléser. Rentre je vais aller voir.

-Je ne suis pas faite de verre Jon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » elle lui parlât d'un ton calme.

« - Je m'inquiète surtout pour le bébé a vrais dire… »

Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre bombé. Celui semblait grandir de jour en jour. Comme l'inquiétude de Jon à son égard. Mais il était vrai que l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait maintenant la forêt était particulièrement vicieuse. Elle cachait tous les trous, les branches et les plaques de glaces qui pouvaient se trouver en dessous et représenter autant de raison de se blesser. Surtout pour quel qu'un qui ne connait pas la région.

« - Vient avec moi de se cas. Mais je dois retrouver cette œuf… » C'est tout ce qu'elle lui a dit avant de partir chercher son dragon. Jon a poussé un soupir de frustration et la suivit silencieusement.

Plusieurs fois elle a crus tomber. Mais il n'en fut rien. Heureusement pour elle car elle ne voulait pas trop donner raison à Jon. Même si elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de dire Je t'avais prévenu chaque fois qu'elle lutait pour l'équilibre. Lui marchait sans encombre à travers la foret. Comment fait-il pour éviter tous les obstacles ? Se demandât elle.

Une fois arrivée ils virent que l'antre des dragons avait l'entrée complètement bouché par une congère de neige. Mais il ne fallut qu'un instant aux dragons pour l'exploser et en sortir.

Ils avaient particulièrement faim de viande et d'exercice se matin.

Les deux humains sont montés rapidement sur leur dos et les deux bêtes ont décollé d'un bond. Cette fois ça a été plus rapide pour Daenerys de s'y rendre étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà le lieu où elle devait aller.

Bien sur les dragons n'ont pas encore fait leur repas. Et quand un groupe d'aurochs est apparu dans une clairière. Drogon en a attrapé un dans un déluge de flamme.

Rhaegal l'a suivi de près en en attrapant également un pour son compte.

Daenerys était toujours un peu anxieuse de voir Drogon cracher ses flammes. Même si c'était pour se nourrir. Cette lui rappelait tant ce jour maudit...

En arrivant sur le site des menhirs elle attendit que Jon et Rhaegal se pause à son côté avant de descendre du dragon.

les dragons ont commencé à manger leur part pendant que leurs cavaliers se sont se sont dirigés vers le centre de la structure. En direction de l'endroit où elle était tombée la dernière fois.

L'œuf n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Daenerys c'est mise à genoux et a commencée à fouiller au travers de la neige.

Jon l'a aidé. Le vissage scarifié du barral les dévisageaient pendant leur recherche.

Ce vissage rendait Daenerys anxieuse. Elle serra d'une main le pendentif sous ses vêtements.

Bien rapidement Jon finit par retrouver l'objet de leur quête. Celui si avait rouler jusqu'au pied de l'arbre et c'était vu recouvert par la neige.

Il a appelé Daenerys pour lui signaler qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Son aspect semblait avoir étrangement changé. L'œuf avait toujours été d'un Blanc, bleu éclatant. Mais maintenant il semblait brillant, presque transparent sur les pointes des écailles de pierre.

« - tu crois qu'il est mort ? » lui a demandé Jon. Elle le prit dans ses mains et fit courir ses doigts sur la coquille.

« - Non je ne crois pas… Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire comment, mais je sens que le poussin à l'intérieur est encore en vie… »

Elle connaissait la sensation de tenir un œuf de dragon dans les mains. Quand ses œufs étaient encore pétrifiés, ils étaient semblables à une simple pierre. Mais peu de temps avant qu'elle les fasse éclore, elle avait senti une certaine énergie émaner d'eux. Une même qu'elle ressentait avec les deux autres œufs et surtout celui-là.

« - Elle l'a mis dans son sac, s'assurant cette fois qu'il ne risquerait pas de tomber. »

Elle lui a ensuite expliquer cette inquiétude qu'elle avait pour ses œufs.

« - Excuse-moi pour mon comportement, c'est juste que je considère les dragons comme mes enfants. Donc je m'inquiète également pour leurs enfants. Qu'elle genre de mère suis-je si je les abandonne ou les oublie au milieu d'une tempête ? … » Elle resserra une main sur son ventre et continuât.

« -Mais également par ce que ce sont des dragons… Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un refasse ce que j'ai fait à king's landing, Si un œuf vient un jour à nous échapper... » Jon lui mis la main sur l'épaule et l'interrompit.

« - ça n'arrivera pas Dany… » Elle se retourna pour lui dire non sans une certaine tristesse.

« -Et comment peut tu être sûr de cela ?

\- Parce que comme tu me l'as dit un dragon n'est contrôlable que par son cavalier et que seul un Targaryen peut en chevaucher un, Par ce que je sais que notre enfant ne fera jamais cela, parce que je sais que Bran n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de nous pousser à faire ça. Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse nous briser, et je te promets sur mon âme que je ne laisserais plus jamais cela arrivé… Il n'arrivera plus rien de mal… Il ne nous fera plus rien de mal… »

Il pris ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'il parlait. Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne savait rien, mais elle avait aussi et surtout tellement envie de le croire.

« -J'espère que tu dis vrai … » elle parlait dans un murmure.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps.

Dans leur étreinte Jon caressait sa joue avec le dos de sa main, elle a levé les yeux pour croiser son regard plein de tendresse.

« - Dany, c'est bon… » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

À ce moment, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'embrase. Comme l'autre jour dans la neige. Mais accepterait-il seulement ?

Elle voulait tellement pouvoir de nouveau sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, le gout de sa langue, son souffle dans le sien. Elle voulait de nouveau le sentir en elle, caresser sa peau, partager sa chaleur …

Mais la dernière fois qu'ils ont osé juste s'embrasser, c'était le jour fatidique ou il dut la tuer… Au lieu d'écouter son cœur et de l'embraser avec toute l'énergie du d'espoir. Elle s'est contentée de baisser la tête et profité de leur étreinte.

Cette conversation sur leurs regrets, leurs inquiétudes, leurs espoirs… Ils l'ont eu des milliers de fois depuis qu'il se sont retrouvés. Mais ils n'arrivaient jamais vraiment à aller au-delà de ce qu'il s'était passé. Chacun avait plus besoin de se pardonner à lui-même que d'être pardonné par l'autre pour pouvoir avancer. Mais la tâche était si dure … Et les mots exacts si difficile à trouver.

Les dragons ont poussés des grondement sourd alors qu'il échangeait cette touche d'amour entre eux. C'est qui les a ramenées à la réalité.

Ils ont tourné la tête simultanément pour voir les dragons les regardés avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Surtout Drogon qui fixait Jon comme un morceau de viande prêt à cuire.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment.

Il s'est retourné vers Daenerys et a changé de sujet avec un peu d'embarras dans la voix.

« - Tu sais… On pourra demander à quelqu'un de nous fabriquer quelque chose pour stocker les œufs en sécurité... Il y à dans la village un ancien membre de la garde très douer avec le travaille du bois. »

elle lui a juste dit « - D'accord… » dans un hochement de tête. Ils se sont séparés non sans gêne.

Mais ils ne sont pas rentrée directement, avant Daenerys a préféré faire un détour pour profiter des magnifiques paysages du nord.

Et les dragons eux, ont profités de cette balade pour chasser d'autre proie.

Voler dans le ciel la détendait de ses angoisses, surtout voler en compagnie de Jon. Bien vite leur ballade aérienne finit par se transformer en course de voltige. Même sans vraiment avoir de direction établit, Chacun essayant de dépasser l'autre.

Leur concours c'est finalement terminer sur le sommet d'une montagne, donnant une vie magnifique sur un lac gelée. Drogon c'est pauser en premier au sommet. Très vite rejoint par Rhaegal.

« -J'ai gagnée ! » Dit Daenerys depuis le dos du dragon.

Elle est descendu en première pour pouvoir admirer la beauté du lac gelée. Le vent avait balayé la neige qui était tombée dessus la nuit dernière, laissant l'eau gelée se reflétée dans un bleu cristallin magnifique.

Daenerys vérifia que l'œuf était toujours dans son sac. Elle le sorti pour remarquer qu'il avait les mêmes couleurs éclatantes que le lac gelé.

Alors qu'elle le tenait dans sa main, Drogon approcha sa tête de l'œuf. Son dragon le renifla et souffla de la fumée dessus. Comme s'il tentait de le réchauffer.

Daenerys a rigolée tout en chassant la fumée qui arrivait devant son visage. Cela lui confirmait que le poussin à l'intérieur était bel et bien en vie.

Jon s'est approché d'elle par derrière. Il lui pointa quelque chose du doigt au loin sur le bout du lac. Là-bas une ourse des neiges errait, tranquillement accompagnée par trois petits oursons. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, ni eux, les dragons.

Pour leur plus grand soulagement, Ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir à affronter un ours. Même si avec deux dragon le combat serait vite réglé.

Maintenant qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'homme pour les chasser, il y avait maintenant plus d'animaux ici au nord du mur. Les différentes tribu et communautés étaient très dispersées et beaucoup moins peuplées qu'avant. La nature pouvait donc complètement reprendre ses droits ici.

Jon était retourné s'occuper de son dragon. Daenerys regarda l'immensité devant elle. Elle réfléchissait tranquillement à la sauvagerie de ses terres, puis elle se retournât vers Jon et lui demandât :

« - Tu crois que je pourrai apprendre à me battre moi aussi ? »

Il s'est retourné vers elle, somme toute choquer par sa déclaration.

« -Oui je suppose mais … Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu avant… » Il regarda son ventre gonfler.

Elle mit sa main dessus et lui dit.

« - Je ne demande pas à partir à la guerre dès demain… Je me dis juste que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée si j'apprenais juste à me défendre… Surtout dans un endroit aussi sauvage … »

elle s'est rapprochée de lui toute en parlant et en tripotant doucement une de ses mèches blanches.

« - Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre… » Dit-elle en s'arrentant à son niveau, les doigt toujours sur ses cheveux

Il la fixait bouche ouverte, un peut dubitatif. Il expira de l'aire tout en fessant les gros yeux. Puis il jeta un regard sur son ventre avant de se lécher la lèvre de doute

« - On verra plus tard pour te choisir une arme, si tu veux bien… En attendant essaye de te ménager si 'il te plait…

\- Tu ne tiendras pas le même discours si je dois me retrouver seul face à un ours… » Elle lui dit de frustration avant de bouder.

« - Et bien ce jour-là je dirais que j'ai pitié de l'ours » Il lui répondit sur le ton de l'humour et se retourna vers son dragon.

« -Jon si 'il te plait… Et si un assassin me trouve… juste au cas où … » Sa voix est subitement passée de la petite bouderie a l'inquiétude. Jon s'est retourné lentement, elle avait visiblement touché un point sensible.

« - Si quelqu'un tente quoi que ce soit contre toi, je le tuerais moi-même, je te le promets… » Il se tut un instant. Elle a senti que ses regret et ses hantises lui était revenu… À cette phrase.

Daenerys s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main.

« -Je suis désolé Jon si je t'ai brusqué. Je veux juste pouvoir protéger le bébé… Vient rentrons, il est temps… »

Elle lâchât doucement sa main. Il la vit remonté sur son dragon puis fit de même, et partirent ensemble en direction de l'horizon. Le soleil brillait à nouveau quand ils ont touchés le ciel.


	11. ta chaleur me rend vivante

La neige avait fondu doucement sous la chaleur du jour.

Daenerys était occupée à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, sous l'œil bien veillant de Jon. Cela fessait quelque maintenant jour qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre de l'entraîner, non sans effort.

Au début il a refusé, Justifiant de sa petite corpulence et surtout de son état de femme enceinte. Mais après mure réflexion, il en était venu à penser que l'arc serait déjà une bonne base pour débuter.

Elle s'est donc retrouvée à devoir tirer sur une cible de bois et de paille au moin une fois chaque jour.

Cela avait l'aire si simple quand elle regardait d'autre le faire. Mais maintenant que c'était son tour la tache lui est paru tout de suite plus ardu.

« - Non ne ferme pas l'œil quand tu vise » lui répéta Jon d'un ton ferme.

Elle avait encore tout à apprendre du maniement de cette arme si rudimentaire. Elle avait également voulu apprendre le combat à l'épée, au début. Mais Jon a catégoriquement refusé. Disant qu'il risquait beaucoup trop de bléser l'enfant comme ça.

Au lieu de cela elle dut donc se contenter de tirer sur une cible.

Quand elle a lâché flèche, celle-ci est passer en dessous de la cible sans la toucher. Elle poussa un petit soupire de frustration. Jon lui fit la remarque :

« - Il faut que tu lèves plus le coude quand tu tires, et ton dos rester parfaitement droit… »

Elle fit la moue alors qu'elle prenait une autre flèche et le regarda pour lui dire.

« -Je lève déjà le coude… »

Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Met toi juste en position de tire. »

Elle se plaça immobile comme il lui dit.

Il colla légèrement son corps contre le sien pour ajuster sa position. Il releva son bras qui tenait l'arc et ajustant le bras tendeur pour tenir ses épaules et son dos dans une sorte de T.

Il fit ensuite glisser sa main dans le bas de son dos, pour la pousser à se tenir droit comme une piquet. L'action ne fit que rapprocher leur corps encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Elle tournât la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, son vissage était dangereusement prêt du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Ils se sont perdu un temps dans le regard de l'autre. Elle avait particulièrement envie de goûter sa bouche. Juste pour savoir si elle avait toujours le même gout, la même texture qu'avant…

Elle savait qu'au fond de lui il le voulait aussi… Mais était-il seulement prêt ?

Leur moment d'hésitation a durée trop longtemps. Ils finirent par être dérangé par un homme venu interpeller Jon.

Il ne semblait pas se soucier de les dérangés et leur dit qu'un Chef d'une tribut voisine voulait parler à Jon.

Apparemment les gens le considéraient comme le chef de cette communauté. A son grand Dam. Il ne voulait plus être chef de rien. Et d'habitude personne ne lui demandait jamais de responsabilité particulière ici. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Pendant que l'homme parlait, Daenerys a tirée sa flèche. Celle-ci a atterrit directement dans la cible. Pas au milieu bien sûr, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'elle se sente fière.

Jon lui fit un sourire et lui demandât de continuer à s'entraîner pendant qu'il voyait de quoi il en retournait.

Elle avait un mauvais présentement sur cette visite. L'homme devait venir de loin, il n'y avait aucune autre communauté à des lieux à la ronde. Pourquoi venait-il jusqu'ici ?

Si c'était bel et bien un sauvageon, elle doutait fort que cela la concernait. Elle espérait juste que quel que soit la situation Jon la réglerait vite.

Elle prit une autre flèche alors qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner, il se retourna alors qu'il partait et lui lançât un autre petit sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se re-concentrât sur sa cible.

En se en position elle vit qu'un hibou des neiges était perché juste au-dessus de sa cible. C'est là qu'elle fut interpellée par Vreya.

« - tiens je connais se regard… »

Daenerys a failli faire une crise cardiaque, en ne l'ayant pas du tout vu arriver. La surprise de son intervention tranchât avec les sentiments de sûreté que Jon lui donnait par sa simple présence.

« - Depuis quand tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« -Depuis pas longtemps… Par contre, je vous ai vu vous regarder comme des oiseaux de printemps… C'est mignon. Quand il se retourne alors qu'il s'en va c'est complètement gagné pour toi… »

La jeune fille prit un arc et une flèche alors qu'elle parlait et tira d'une traite en plein dans une des cibles. Daenerys lui demandât

« -De quoi parle tu, au juste ? » Les deux femmes encochèrent simultanément une flèche alors qu'elle parlait.

« - Et bien, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il veut ton… » Elle a tirée sa flèche au lieu de finir sa phrase. Encore une fois au centre. Daenerys a aussi tirer, mais était loin d'être aussi doué. Sa flèche à elle passât au ras de la cible et atterrit sur le côté.

L'adolescente lui donna alors quelque conseil.

« - rentre bien le ventre quand tu vise… Enfin autant que tu peux… Et essaye de ne pas tuer ma chouette au passage. » L'oiseau était toujours positionné sur la cible. Il s'envola pour aller s'installer sur un tas de bûche sur le coté des tireuses, dans une zone moins a risque.

La jeune fille continua à parler.

« -Donc je disait: il te veut... Tout comme ça se voit que tu le veux… Et puis vous l'avez déjà fait on dirait. Il n'y a plus qu'à recommencer. » elle pointa son ventre rond avec le bois d'une flèche. Pour indiquer la preuve évidente de leur union passée. Daenerys regarda son ventre et lui dit

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça … » Elle ne préférait pas trop rentrée dans les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Leurs liens par le sang, l'héritage royale, les Trahisons, tous ses morts, son propre meurtre… C'était plus facile pour elle de se dire qu'il faut aller de l'avant, que de le faire vraiment. Mais malgré tout ça elle n'a jamais cessé une seule seconde de l'aimer.

Elle le voulait mais elle ne savait pas si lui la voulait vraiment… Et surtout elle avait peur de ne plus être digne de son amour…

Les deux femmes ont continuées à tirer. Vreya lui a répondu simplement :

« - Ce n'est jamais simple l'amour… »

Les deux ont continuées à tirer, la flèche de Daenerys passa complètement au-dessus de la cible. Elle a grimacé de frustration.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour enchaîner les flèches. Vreya lui tapât le coude avec le bois d'une autre flèche en lui disant.

« -Plus haut le bras ! »

Daenerys s'exécuta et tira une flèche en plein dans le mile. Elle était contente de son résultat. Mais elle savait que ce n'était encore que de la chance et que tirer sur une cible, immobile a quel que mètre n'avait rien à voir avec tirer sur une cible mouvante.

Mais là tout de suite elle avait besoin d'arrêter. Son bras lui fessait mal à force de tendre la corde. Et son bébé gigotait beaucoup à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle s'est assise sur les buches de bois pour se reposer. Elle a commencée caresser son ventre comme pour bercer son enfant.

Pendant ce temps Vreya a continuée à tirer de son côté. La chouette était posé juste à côté de Daenerys. Elle a tendu le doigt doucement pour caresser son plumage. L'oiseau s'est laissé faire, son plumage était doux au touché. Son propriétaire leur lançait juste un petit sourire de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Daenerys est restée quelque minute assise et s'est ensuite levé pour se diriger vers une des cabanes au centre du village.

Là elle comptait demander à l'homme qui y vivait aurait un certain tallent en menuiserie selon Jon, et elle voulait lui demander si 'il possédait un coffre pour stocker ses œufs.

Le chalet avait des chutes de bois entassées autour de lui et un enclot vide à son coté. Elle a toquée et est rentré doucement à l'intérieur. Quand elle entrât, elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une épaisse barbe sombre portant quelques morceaux de bois joliment travaillés.

Quand il l'a vu rentrer, son premier reflex a été de plier le genou. Pour la première fois de sa vie Daenerys c'est senti soudainement gênée par l'attention.

« - Non ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça… » Dit-elle en secouant les mains devant elle.

L'homme s'est relevé et lui a dit « -excusez-moi votre grasse, c'est simplement par politesse... »

Daenerys à baissée les yeux et lui a dit :

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça non plus … Je ne suis plus reine de rien à pressant… dites-moi vous n'êtes pas sauvageon ?

-Et bien non a vrais dire… J'étais un ancien membre de la garde. Mais comme elle n'a plus de raison d'exister maintenant. J'ai décidé de rester ici … » Il lui a répondu calmement. Avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrez chez vous ? si je puis me permettre. »

Daenerys avançait quelque peu dans le chalet. Celui-ci contenait toute sorte d'objet en bois sculpter et quelques outils de menuiserie.

« - Et bien il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas… Vous voyez, avant d'arriver ici j'étais ébéniste dans une petite ville sur les terres de la famille Estremont. Un jour après une dispute avec une femme de mon village, celle si m'a accusée de l'avoir violé, pour se venger. Alors que pourtant je n'avais jamais même connu de femme… Les soldats qui sont venu me chercher m'ont laissé le choix : la pendaison ou le mur. Pas la peine de vous préciser ce que j'ai pris…

-Je suis désolé… » Lui dit-elle par compassion. Elle ne comprenait pas, accuser un homme de viole pour se venger ? Quel genre de vice faut il avoir pour penser à des idées comme celle-là ?

Il lui à poliment répondu.

« -Le soyez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute de toute façon je vis bien ici maintenant. Les gens sont plus sympathiques que ce que j'en ai cru en rejoignant la garde. Et il y a du bon bois dans cette foret et je peux revendre facilement ce que je fabrique à Eastwatch…

-Eastwatch n'a pas été détruit par le roi de la nuit ?

-Si mais aujourd'hui les survivant ont rebâtit sur les ruines. C'est un petit village portuaire de commerce entre le nord le sud et le reste maintenant…

L'autre fois quand vous êtes arrivée vous l'avez survolée avec votre dragon d'ailleurs. On y retournera dans quelque jour si vous voulez venir. Tiens Au faite je m'appelle Darman… »

Il a tendu la main pour qu'ils puissent se la serrer. Elle lui a aussi timidement tendu la main en retour.

Aller à Eastwatch ? là-bas elle pourrait prendre des nouvelles du sud, par simple curiosité.

Mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, on pourrait le reconnaitre ou pire encore.

Elle n'aurait pas dû survoler cette parie de mur avec Drogon, maintenant le royaume entier devait savoir qu'elle était là… Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle survolait aussi loin et perdu dans le nord. De plus Drogon avait survolé tout le détroit sans occasion de se poser, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre faire un détour.

Elle sera une main sur son ventre et se rappela de la raison originelle de sa venue.

« - Excusez-moi, je venais vous déranger juste pour savoir si vous pourriez fabriquer un coffre pour stocker… Disons de gros objet…

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà quelque attendez … »

Il est parti dans une pièce située à l'arrière, Daenerys ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance, Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un là regardait.

Au bout de quelque seconde, L'homme est revenu avec un gros coffre finement ouvrager. Les gravures à sa surface représentaient des baleines et d'autre créature marine. Elle les toucha du bout des doigt quand il lui montrât et dit :

« -C'est magnifique… » Alors qu'elle admirait le travail.

« - Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous donner en échange. Il faudra que je demande à Jon…

\- À vous je veux bien l'offrir. » Il la coupa.

« - Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine …

\- Et bien, sans vous et sans Jon, je serais un cadavre aux yeux bleu à l'heure qu'il est… Alors je vous en prie c'est un cadeau de gratitude. »

Les gens ici sont bien plus reconnaissant que dans le sud. Savoir ça fessait un peu de bien à son égo. Mais celui si était trop écrasé par la culpabilité des événements de la capitale pour qu'elle se permette de s'en vanter, comme elle l'aurait fait si souvent avant.

Daenerys pris le coffre dans ses bras. Juste pour se rendre compte qu'il était un peu trop lourd pour elle. Elle faillit le laisser tomber.

Darman a rigolé un bon coup en la voyant peiner à le porter, et lui repris des bras.

« -Ce n'est pas grave je vous l'apporterais plus tard… » Il a continué à rigoler.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarque l'origine de son sentiment d'être espionnée. Un enfant de tout juste trois ans était perché sur la plateforme qui servait de deuxième étage.

Depuis combien de temps la regardait il ?

Elle lui demandât alors qu'elle regardait toujours l'enfant.

« - C'est votre fils ? » Le petit garçon parti se caché dès qu'elle pausa la question. Darman leva la tête pour voir qu'il avait déjà disparu…

« - Lui, non… C'est kaul, ces parents sont morts pendant la guerre pour l'aube… alors du coup c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui… Faite pas attention, il a peur des gens qu'il ne connais pas et des dragons aussi… »

Et il a bien raison d'avoir peur de moi. Pensât Daenerys. J'ai créé beaucoup bien d'autre orphelin en une seul journée… et combien n'ont trouvé personne pour s'occuper d'eux après ? au moins celui-là a trouvé une bonne âme...

Elle caressa son ventre puis sorti en disant merci à cet homme chaleureux. Alors qu'il apporta le coffre à destination. Il le pausa prêt de l'entrer et Daenerys le traînât jusque dans la chambre et l'arrêta à côté du lit.

Là elle s'agenouillât doucement et commença à placer les œufs à l'intérieur. Le bleu était froid dans ses mains, contrairement aux autres. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Elle le mit au milieu des deux autre et referma le coffre avant de placer quelque bougie tout autour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence derrière elle. Quand elle se retournât elle vit Jon, appuyé sur l'encadrement du passage. Elle lui demanda.

« -Oui qui y a-t-il ? » il lui répondit sobrement « - Rien. Je regardais juste ce que tu fessais »

Elle s'est relevée doucement et c'est assis sur le lit, fatigué par sa journée. Jon la regardait comme si il se retenait de lui dire qu'il avait raison qu'elle devait se ménagé pendant sa grossesse. Elle se situe à environ son 5 -ème ou 6- ème mois de grosses. Difficile de calculer le temps quand la mort est dans l'addition… Mais elle s'épuisait de plus en plus vite avec les semaines qui passaient. Elle avait besoin de plus de repos mais ne voulait pas donner à Jon la satisfaction d'avoir raison.

Au lieu de chercher le conflit elle s'est allongé. Jon est venu la rejoindre, s'assaillant sur le bord du lit toujours en silence et a caressé son ventre.

« - Ça va ? » a-t-il demander doucement

«- ça va… sa irais mieux avec un bon bain chaud, mais on ne peut pas toute avoir... » Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle parlait. Il lui dit alors :

« - Et bien je crois que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous » Il se leva et lui fit signe de passer devant. « - Si vous voulez bien me suivre » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans bouger, Elle était un trop fatigué pour se levée. Elle voulait lui dire de lui laisser cinq minutes. Mais il lui dit non sans un sourire « - évidement. »

Puis il s'approcha d'elle et la porta dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupire d'effort en la soulevant du sol.

elle fit un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il la transportait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« - Ou es ce que tu m'emmène ? » demanda elle alors qu'ils passèrent la porte.

« - Tu verras… » Il l'a porté à travers tout le village, puis à travers la forêt sans jamais la lâcher.

Quelque personne se sont retournés, avec parfois un sourire moqueur sur leur vissage, en les voyant passer. Mais Jon lui c'est contenter de tracer.

Il Marchait dans les bois alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle était toujours dans ses bras et finit par se résigner en posant son menton contre son épaule, se laissant bercer.

Finalement Il s'arrêta et la déposa enfin au sol quand ils arrivèrent vers une zone cachée par la forêt, remplit de bassin d'eau fumante.

« - Des source d'eau chaude ? » lui demandât Daenerys

« -Oui ici tu va pouvoir te baigner et te détendre. » Elle le vit se détourner pour allumer quelque torche dispersées autour des bassins.

Elle se déshabilla lentement et rentrât doucement dans l'eau, alors qu'il s'afférait toujours à sa tâche d'éclairer la zone.

L'eau chaude tranchait bien avec le froid ambiant de l'extérieur. Cela semblait étrange mais pas désagréable. Une fois presque complètement immergé, elle se tournât vers Jon Celui-ci la regardait timidement de coin de l'œil se baigner jusqu'a ce qu'elle lui demande :

« - Tu viens ? » Les mots lui sont sorti tout seul de la bouche.

Il répondit dit alors avec une hésitation certaine. « - Tu es sûr de ça Daenerys ? »

Elle s'écarta du bord pour lui faire signe de venir et lui dit « - Je sais que tu ne vas pas laisser une femme enceinte seul et nu au milieu de la nuit, mais tu ne vas pas non plus rester la toute la soirée comme une buche à attendre… Aller vient elle est tellement bonne ! »

Sans plus de mots il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Elle détournât la tète quand il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Bien sûr elle l'avait vu nu plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait en compter mais elle tenait surtout à la mettre à l'aise.

Il la rejoint finalement dans l'eau, celle si étant suffisamment opaque pour laisser un peu de la place à l'imagination et ne pas trop les exhiber.

Il se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux baignant la même source d'eau chaude. La chaleur fessait tellement de bien à Daenerys qu'elle en oubliait pourquoi elle avait mal. Elle fermât les yeux pour apprécier l'instant et quand elle les ouvrit, Elle vit Jon regarder la cicatrice située sous sa poitrine, celle qu'il lui avait laisser. Elle pouvait clairement voir la tristesse transparaitre dans ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda pour lui changer les idées

« - Dit moi pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler de cet endroit avant ? » Elle avait un certain sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« - Et bien J'attendais de voir si tu l'avais mérité… » Il se mit a rigolé et elle lui envoyât de l'eau au visage. Il répondit en l'éclaboussant à son tour. Bien vite leur chamaillerie a tourné en bataille d'eau.

Chacun éclaboussant l'autre pour s'amuser. Leurs cheveux étaient complètement trempés.

Parfois Daenerys plongeait sa tête sous l'eau pour éviter ses attaques et même le prendre par surprise. Mais Aussi pour soulager ses muscles, être là-dessous lui permettait de ne plus sentir le lourd poids de son ventre.

À force de jouer et de se chamailler plusieurs minutes dans le bassin, ils finirent par se retrouver coller l'un contre l'autre.

Daenerys était accrochée à ses épaules et les mains de Jon étaient poser sur ses hanches. Ils étaient Nus, trempés et un peu épuisés par leur jeu. leur bouche à moins d'un souffle de celle de l'autre. Leurs yeux rivés ensemble. Oserait elle sauter le pas cette nuit ?

À ce moment l'ambiance a brutalement changé. Elle est passé d'enfantine à beaucoup plus torride. Ils sont restés à se regarder dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que le spectacle commence.

Dans le ciel nocturne, des vagues de lumières ont commencé à apparaître. Du Bleu, vert… C'était des Aurores comme celle dont il lui avait déjà parler il y a longtemps. Mais elle ne pensait jamais en voir un jour.

Des vagues scintillantes foutaient le ciel nocturne et éclairaient le monde de leur beauté. Daenerys avait la tête levée pour pouvoir les admirer.

« - Jon… c'est magnifique… » Dit-elle d'admiration.

-Oui, c'est la plus belle chose qu'il mais été donner de voir… » Elle n'a pas remarquée qu'il lui a répondu dérocher les yeux de son visage.

Elle continuait à admirer le ciel et quand elle baissât les yeux vers lui. Elle vit un amour incommensurable se dégager du regard de Jon.

Il caressât ses cheveux d'argent, qui reflétaient les lumières célestes, d'une main et pausa son autre main sur sa joue pour la caresser délicatement du dos de ses doigts.

Daenerys elle, était complètement hypnotisée par son regard de feu. Sa main droite était posée sur son torse musclé et caressait délicatement sa peau. Son autre bras était enroulé autour de sa nuque.

À ce moment ils étaient complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre, Quand le pouce de Jon passât doucement sur sa lèvres inférieur, elle senti une sensation familière s'accumuler au niveau de son entre jambe et lentement leur lèvres se sont rapprochées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent et que leur langue entre en en contacte. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Cela fessait si longtemps et sa bouche était si douce contre la sienne.

Elle s'est d'avantage collé à lui presque assise sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir son membre se durcir à son contacte.

Quand leurs lèvres se lâchèrent elle s'attendait à voir du dégoût ou du doute dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien, il y avait juste du désire. Maintenant tout ce qui les avait brisés était parti.

Il récola sa bouche sur la sienne et approfondi le baiser avant de les a installés sur le bord du bassin, se préparant ainsi à vivre une nuit de passion avec elle.

Cette nuit-là; éclairé par des aurores boréale, baignant dans l'eau chaude et transpirant de désire. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Ils ont fait l'amour à tout en oublier.


	12. fleur d'hiver

Jon

La nuit régnait complètement sur le monde. Jon était transpirant, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Allonger sur son lit, il pénétrait Daenerys avec force et douceur. Elle gémissait chaque fois qu'il s'enfouissait complètement en elle.

Cela fessait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas abandonnés dans de tel ébats. Normalement Jon aurait été dégoutté et honteux de faire cela avec celle qui était sa tante. Mais là il n'y avait que l'amour et la luxure qui régnait entre eux. Ils avaient trop souffert pour se poser de nouveau la question de savoir si cela était bien ou mal.

Daenerys était étendue sous lui, prenant tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Leurs mains étaient jointes au-dessus de leur tête et leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que pour embraser un autre parti de leur corps.

Après une longue série de vas et vient tendre. Ils finirent par jouir simultanément dans un râle de plaisir combiné. Jon déversa sa semence au plus profond d'elle.

Une fois leur affaire finit il se dégagea d'elle et la regarda en lui donnant un sourire d'amour pur, elle répondit également par un sourire.

Il prit le temps de l'admirer Glorieusement nu et portant la vie en elle.

Elle, la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son enfant. Ils étaient liés par le sang mais à ce moment-là, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour eux. Personne ici ne le savait et même si'ils leur ne disaient, personne n'en aurait cure. Ici Il pouvait enfin profiter de ce qu'ils étaient : deux jeunes amoureux dévorer par la passion et loin de toute moral ou responsabilité.

Au bout de quelque minute à reprendre son souffle, il finit par se lever pour aller boire dans une gourde d'eau. Il quittât le lit, nu comme à son premier jour et bu avidement.

L'eau qui tombât de sa bouche ruisselait sur son corps musclé par fine gouttelette.

En se retournant il vit Daenerys. Magnifiquement exposée, allongée sur son lit. Son ventre rond la rendait encore plus belle. Ce spectacle grandiose n'était gâché que par la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laisser sous le sein… Il culpabilisait encore pour cela…

« - Quoi ? » lui demandât Jon innocemment alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre tout en le regardant.

« - Rien, J'avais juste oubliée à qu'elle point tes fesses sont magnifiques…

-Magnifique vraiment ? » Il but une autre gorgé.

Elle se leva et se dirigeât vers lu,i collant ses seins contre sa poitrine et aplatissant les paumes de ses mains sur son fessier pour les masser en lui disant :

« - Disons juste que tous les plus grands sculpteurs des cités libre s'entre arracheraient les yeux pour pouvoir les immortaliser sur la sculpture d'un dieu Valyrien du sexe. »

Il faillit recracher sa boisson de rire en entendant cette comparaison imagée. Daenerys lui prit la gourde des mains et bu une gorgée avant de lui dire, la bouche presque collée sur la sienne.

« - ça m'a tellement manqué…

\- Je sais … pardonne moi… » c'est tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de se dire avant qu'elle ne les replonge dans un autre baiser passionné.

Ils ont perdus le compte du nombre de fois où ils ont fait l'amour cette nuit-là.

Au matin ils étaient toujours prisonniers de leur lit. Pris les yeux dans les yeux leur mains entrelacées sur le ventre de Daenerys, à sentir les légers mouvements du bébé à l'intérieur.

Elle finit par lui demander alors que la l'harmonie régnait autour d'eux

« - Au faite pourquoi un chef de tribu est venu te voir hier ? »

Il s'installa alors sur le dos et s'apprêta à lui répondre.

« - Et bien il s'inquiétait de voir toujours plus de contrebandier, venir toujours plus loin au nord. Ses hommes chassent beaucoup plus que de raison et s'attaque au troupeau de rennes. Il espérait que je puisse rassembler les clans, pour pouvoir régler le problème avant qu'il ne commence à trop se poser… A qu'elle moment on t'il commencé à me considérer comme leur chef ? surement dès que je leur ai fait passer le mur… Enfin même si ils sont en paix avec le sud, ils resteront toujours propre à eux même quand il s'agit de gérer ceux qui viennent leur chercher des ennuis.

\- Tu es un Leader né Jon Snow. Tu as ça dans le sang… » Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Non sans un air un peu songeur.

« - Et bien écoute je lui ai juste dit que qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi et qu'il pouvait très bien renvoyer une dizaine de pirate à EastWatch de son propre chef… »

Elle levât la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Et si quelqu'un vient et nous trouve ? quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal ?

-Et bien alors je te promets qu'il regrettera alors d'avoir ne serait-ce que songé à venir ici. Le peuple libre a beaucoup d'imagination pour punir ceux qui veulent du mal à leur proche. Mais une particulièrement vicieuse consiste à laisser la personne nu, cloué au milieu d'un lac gelé et d'attendre que la forêt hantée décide de son sort… »

Une méthode bien cruelle en effet, qui donnerait le coup de grâce ? le froid ? les loups ? la noyade ?

Elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine, traçant des symboles aléatoires sur son torse couvert de cicatrice avec un doigt. Et lui demandât

« - Tu as l'intention d'aller à Eastwatch bientôt »

Il leva la tête et lui répondit « - Non pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le sud… De ce que j'en sais, ils sont au bord de la guerre civile… Je me demandais juste si ils avaient réussi à désamorcer se désastre… » Un désastre qu'ils avaient eu même crée.

Il lui caressât doucement les cheveux et lui dit :

« -Et bien on pourrait s'y rendre dans quelque jour, avec les autres… Par contre nous n'irons pas en dragons. »

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et lui a dit

« - Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée en faite … ça serait trop dangereux… si quelqu'un me reconnait…

\- Impossible que quelqu'un te reconnaisse, il ne me reconnaisse même pas moi-même alors toi…

-Oui et bien mes cheveux sont reconnaissables. Ça plus les rumeurs de la présence de dragon pourraient achever de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, si ils n'ont pas déjà compris. Tu crois qu'ils offriraient combien pour ma tête ? »

Jon réfléchissait un instant tout en jouent doucement avec les mèches de Daenerys. Il est vrai ses cheveux était magnifique, beau comme la neige fraîche, mais surtout très reconnaissable de loin. Mais il lui dit alors qu'il enroulait une mèche autour de ses doigts.

« - Dans ce cas j'ai peut-être une idée…. »

Plus tard Jon était en compagnie de Ghost. Ils marchaient tous les deux en direction du chalet de la sorcière des bois.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Gilvy en train de mélanger des produits aux cheveux de Daenerys, elle-même était en train de tresser les cheveux d'une petite fille.

Elles parlaient entre elles quand il est rentré.

« -… Non mais tu vois, n'importe qui, si il pouvait, le ferait. Moi la première... » Elles ont toutes les trois levées la tête pour regarder Jon quand elles l'ont entendu rentrer. La vielle femme à arrêter de parler et La petite fille s'est levée un fois sa tresse finit et a couru dehors en remerciant Daenerys.

Jon l'a regarder passer et fit la remarque à Daenerys.

« -On dirait que tu t'es fait des amis …

-A vrais dire, cela fait plusieurs jours que ses filles viennent me réclamer des tresses… Alors j'ai fini par céder. C'est plutôt agréable de leur faire ça… »

Jon l'a regardé Pendant que la vielle femme ne cessait pas de travailler sur ses cheveux. Elle leur dit

« - J'ai presque finit, penche-toi en arrière… »

Daenerys se penchât au-dessus d'une sorte de bassine et la femme lui versa de l'eau chaude sur le haut de la tête. Quand elle se releva elle avait les cheveux teint en noir de charbon.

Elle regarda brièvement son reflet dans l'eau pour voir le résultat.

Jon l'a regardé avec un vissage d'admiration. La voir comme cela sous un nouveau jour la rendait toujours plus belle. Et l'éclat de ses yeux violet était sublimé par la coloration.

« - Dans quelques semaines, si tu laves bien, ça sera complètement parti… » Dit la vielle femme alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains. Daenerys se sécha les cheveux autant qu'elle put avec un linge et se coiffa légèrement du bout des doigt.

Elle se relevât ensuite pour se diriger vers Jon en lui demandant alors qu'elle collait son corps contre le sien :

« - Alors tu en pense quoi ? » Il la regarda amour pour lui répondre.

« - Magnifique… Comme le devient tout ce qui se rapproche de toi… »

Sur cette phrase ils se sont embrasés. Il a passé ses mains délicatement dans ses cheveux mouillés. Et elle agrippa ses fesses. Leur baisé c'est approfondi jusqu'à ce que la vielle femme leur donne un coup de serviette pour les séparer en leur disant :

« - Hey ! ont salit pas ses chiffons sur ma paillasse ! foutez-moi le camp si vous voulez baiser, ou alors laisser moi participer ! »

Ils ont détaché leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre pour partager leur envie de rire, et sont sorti de la cabane. Jon la pris par la taille et lui demandât

« - Alors tu te sens comment ?

\- bien, mais tu es sûr que comme ça sera suffisant ?

-Et bien la plupart des gens ne connaissent pas ton vissage. En cachant tes cheveux, sans dragon et sans atour royale. Qui pourrait te reconnaître sans ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant ?»

Elle a touché ses cheveux d'un air songeur. Il l'a remarqué et lui demanda

« - De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? » Elle s'est arrêtée sur place pour le regarder et lui dire

« - De dragon et de leur capacité de destruction... » Un blanc s'installa. Les sauvageon Étaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il s'était passer à king's landing ? Bien sûr ils savaient tous que la ville avait été détruite et que quelque chose c'était mal passé entre Daenerys et lui, mais ils n'avaient pas les détails.

Chose qu'il risquait forcement d'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

Il a soupiré en voyant bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait bien.

« - Tu sais Dany, personne ici ne te reprochera ce que tu à fait au loin après ce que tu as fait pour eux … Surtout si ils savaient la vérité dans cette histoire… »

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par son explication. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Bien sûr il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle partage ce qu'il c'était vraiment passer se jour-là à d'autre personne. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Il essaya plutôt de la faire changer d'idée.

« - Tu voudras continuer à t'entraîner à l'arc aujourd'hui ? »

Elle levât les yeux vers lui et lui dit

« - Oui bien sûr mais plus tard… » Elle pausa sa main sur son ventre. Jon pris son autre main dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur du fortin. Ils ont marché ensemble jusque à la forêt.

Là ils y ont croisé Ghost qui s'est empressé de les suivre. Daenerys ne savaient pas trop où il l'emmenait. Mais elle le suivait avec confiance.

« -Dany il a encore quelque chose que je souhaiterais te montrer… » Lui dit il doucement.

Ils se sont dirigés en direction de la rivière. Vers une sorte de petit bosquet. Une biche se trouvait devant et a détallée en les voyant arriver.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un buisson accroché contre une énorme pierre. La plante était à peine plus haut qu'elle mais arborait de magnifique fleur d'un bleu cobalt éclatante.

C'était des roses d'hiver. Comme celle que l'on pouvait trouver à Winterfell. Sauf que celle si était sauvage. Elles avaient poussées naturellement ici.

Bien sûr elles étaient moins belle et moins grosse que celles poussées en serre mais restait toujours majestueuse.

« - Elle sont magnifique » dit-elle avec admiration alors qu'elle reniflait le parfums de l'une d'elle.

« - Pas autant que toi … » Lui répondit-il en cueillant une des fleurs et la plaçant dans ses cheveux nouvellement teints.

« - J'ai vu qu'elles ont éclos aujourd'hui. Je tenais à t'en offrir une… » Le bleu parfait de la fleur s'accordait magnifiquement avec le noir de ses cheveux. Il se demandât ce que cela donnera quand ils seront redevenus blanc. Il imaginât une vision d'elle avec ses cheveux blancs émailler par des pétales de rose. Ça serait divin.

Il la regardât droit dans les yeux. Avec tout l'amour du monde à l'intérieur. Juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent passionnément au bord de l'eau. Sous les yeux attentifs du loup géant.

ils se sont séparés quand Daenerys fait une petite remarque à Jon.

« - Oh ! il semblerait que ton fils soit content d'être la » Elle pausa sa main sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse le sentir danser. La tâche n'était pas évidente sous de telle couche de vêtement mais il pouvait tout de même sentir la houle des mouvements du bébé.

« - Ma fille tu veux dire… » Il la corrigeât en lui fessant un sourire.

Elle s'est approchée de lui. Jusqu'à ce que leurs vissages se touchent presque et dit

« -Ça, ça reste encore avoir… »

Et ils se sont embrasés de nouveau au bord de l'eau, avant que Jon ne la prenne dans les bras pour la remmener à la maison.

La rose toujours accroché dans ses cheveux.


	13. réalité prédateur de nos illusions

Jon et Daenerys chevauchait en direction de Eastwatch, en compagnie de quelques autres membre du peuple libre. Ils étaient parti en direction du sud faire du troc mais aussi par ce que Daenerys voulait savoir par simple curiosité comment la situation évoluait dans le sud. Savoir si tout ses sacrifice en valait la peine.

Tous étaient montés sur des chevaux pour le voyage. Certain tractant des traîneaux de matériel à échanger. Et Ils étaient bien évidement accompagner de Ghost pour le voyage.

Faire le trajet avec les dragons aurait été plus pratique mais impensable, pour des raisons évidentes de discrétion.

Aussi peut discret que soit ses créatures. Il valait mieux que le moins de gens du sud possible soit au courant de leur présence concrète au Nord du mur. Si il y a des histoire autant que cela reste de simple rumeurs.

Daenerys avait pris le temps de leur dire au revoir avant le départ. Les deux lui ont montrés des signes d'affection et se sont envolé de leur côté alors qu'ils partaient. Probablement pour aller chasser leur pitance ou plus simplement se dégourdir les ailes.

Elle espérait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait partir au loin qu'il ne ferait pas trop de dégât. Heureusement dans cette région reculé et très faiblement peuplé ils avaient peu de chance de faire du mal à quelqu'un, ou même simplement d'en croiser. C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer.

Elle était un peu anxieuse aujourd'hui, pas seulement pour les dragons mais également pour leur destination.

Eastwatch était le point de passage entre le grand nord et le reste du monde. Même si cet endroit n'attirait que les plus téméraire. Elle pensait toujours au risque d'être reconnu, Ceux malgré le camouflage de ses cheveux.

Elle a relevé le capuchon de son manteau par-dessus sa tète Pour cacher d'avantage son visage, ses cheveux et de facto son identité.

Jon lui a assuré que personne ne la reconnaîtrait, Qu'aucune personne ne connaissant son vissage ne viendrait jusqu'ici et que bien sûr, si le contraire venait à arriver il la protégerait. Mais Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appréhender tout les choses qui pourrait mal se passer.

Surtout pour son bébé, qui remuait à l'intérieure de son ventre, alors qu'elle chevauchait.

Elle commençait à regretter sa décision de venir ici. Mais maintenant ils avaient fait une trop bonne parti du chemin et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

En parcourant le sentier menant à destination Daenerys eu un frisson en voyant des tète décapitées posées sur des piques à la sortie de la forêt. Le groupe s'arrêta un instant pour observer se macabre spectacle.

« - Des contrebandiers… on dirait bien que le clan de karaK a finalement trouvés une solution à leur problème … C'est juste un avertissement pour les étrangers. Continuons... »

Il poussa son cheval en avant. Ghost s'arrêta un instant sur une des têtes sans vie pour la renifler et leva la patte sur le piquet. Visiblement même si les sauvageons vivent en paix avec le sud, ils ne gênent pas pour apporter leur propre notion de la justice au voleur suderont. Deanerys c'est demander un instant si ils fessaient déjà ça entre eux avant que les marcheurs blanc ne les attaque. Ce qui était plus que probable au vu de leur caractère.

Daenerys a avancée son cheval jusqu'au niveau de Jon, mais sans rien dire.

« - ne t'inquiète pas… Cette tribut me connait, moi. Si 'ils veinent aient à nous trouver ils ne nous feront rien. » Lui dit-il.

« - Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète le plus, à vrais dire… » Elle caressa son ventre.

Elle était beaucoup plus sujet à l'angoisse et l'inquiétude depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte que dans tout le reste de sa vie. La source de tout cela étant de perdre à nouveau son enfant. Mais également la culpabilité du passé qui remontait par moment.

En arrivant au niveau de la zone ou le mur était tombé, elle commençât à sentir une agitation certaine chez son bébé. Mais ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer pour autant.

La dernière fois qu'elle était passée, elle avait survolée la zone un peu par hasard. Ne s'attardant pas sur les petits chalets se trouvant en dessous. Et surtout ne s'attendant absolument pas à y croiser Jon aussitôt.

Ce jour-là elle a bien cru se désintégrée sur place en le revoyant après tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé, prise dans la tempête de ses émotions elle ne put lui dire qu'une chose. Ne me Hai pas… C'était une supplication. Après l'avoir trahit et perdu, Après avoir du mourir de ses main et continuée de l'aimer malgré tout; Apres l'avoir entendu vider son cœur, ce jour-là, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait la force de lui dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils sont rentrés entre le petit village qu'étaient maintenant devenu cette zone du mur effondré.

Il y avait un port improvisé pour de petit navire, quelque bicoque, des étales pour les bêtes évidement, quelques comptoirs commerciaux éparpillés, mais aussi quelque chose qui lui semblait être une taverne. Tout ici puait le poisson et la mer. Il y avait des homme entrain de vider des filets de pêche, une petite baleine pendue par la queue en train d'être dépecer et quelque panier de crabe et autre fruit de mer étalés ici et là.

Certain ont levés la tête en voyant arriver leur petit groupe, mais s'en sont désintéressé aussi vite.

Ils se sont alors dirigés vers une sorte de barrière. Jon est descendu en premier et a attaché son cheval, elle l'a suivi et les autres les ont imités. Chacun prenant ensuite son paquetage et se dispersant.

Regardant les gens s'afférer autour d'eux, Daenerys a réajustée au mieux sa capuche autour de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs dépassaient légèrement.

Jon Lui aussi avait quelque affaire a échangé, mais elle n'alla pas avec lui, Il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps.

Elle marchait vert le petit port en compagnie de Ghost pour la protéger. Et se dirigeât vers un homme devant une table où il découpait du poisson. Elle lui demandât si il savait ce qu'il se passait dans le sud.

L'homme, un vieillard édenté et empestant l'huile de poisson lui répondit qu'il lui dirait ce qu'elle voudrait en échange d'une petite pipe.

Elle se retint prendre un de ses poissons et de lui lancer au visage, mais elle ne voulait pas crée de perturbation. Surtout que l'affaire risquerait de partir en bagarre très vite. Au lieu de faire des vagues elle est simplement partie en lui tournant le dos sans rien lui dire.

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, Jon l'a rejoint et l'a interpellée.

« - Si tu veux savoir des choses il faut demander aux bonnes personnes et surtout il faut payer le prix.

-Et de combien et se prix ? » Elle lui demandât en attrapant son doigt avec sa main discrètement.

« - ça dépend. Si l'homme aime parler, de ce que tu veux savoir, de à quel point tu tiens à le savoir et surtout de ce que tu as a offrir… »

Alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble un homme est venu les importuner. Il demandât avec un accent Essosi à couper au couteau :

« - Et l'ami tu le vent combien ton loup géant ? je te l'achète à très bon prix si tu veux. »

Jon regarda Ghost et répondit du tac au tac :

« - Navré, il n'est pas à vendre … » Et ils ont tracés. Alors qu'il partait l'homme hurlait derrière eux son prix pour la bête, mais Jon ne l'écoutait pas.

Daenerys demandât « - Pourquoi voudrait-il un loup géant vivant ?

-Et bien certain seigneur de région lointaines aime l'idée d'avoir un zoo remplit d'animaux étrange, d'autre les achètent pour les faire combattre entre eux dans des arènes, ou plus simplement car ils se conservent mieux vivant, ce qui rend plus fructueux le trafic de viande et de peau… »

Ils sont retournés voir les chevaux. Jon a demandé à un des sauvageons venus avec eux de surveiller Ghost et les chevaux avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les deux vers l'auberge. Bien entendu le loup ne pouvait pas rentrée.

En entrant, Daenerys vit des tables usées ou était assis des pirates et d'autre gens qui semblaient peu fréquentable, ici et là.

Il fessait plus chaud à l'intérieur du bâtiment et elle dut se résoudre à enlever sa capuche. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux, à l'exception d'un homme assis dans le fond qui les regardait étrangement. La nuque de Daenerys a commencé à piquer.

Jon s'est dirigé vers le comptoir principal ou Il déposa quelque pièce qu'il avait obtenu lors de son dernier échangé. Cela leur permis d'obtenir un repas pour deux. Une vielle femme leur apporta des assiettes remplit de légume accompagné d'un morceau de poule.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger la volaille. Jon demanda à l'aubergiste

« - Alors qu'es qui se passe dans le royaume des six couronnes ? »

La femme le regarda et lui dit tout en sortant quelques bouteilles « - y a plus de six couronnes, mon grand …

-Comment ça ? » demanda Daenerys.

« - Oh longue histoire ! » Elle s'assit à côté d'eux pour commencer à leur raconté. Visiblement ils ont trouvé quelqu'un qui aime parler.

« -Et bien d'abord se sont les fernés qui ont clamés leur indépendance. Ils ont pillés le Nord partout où il y avait de l'eau…

Ensuite se sont les seigneurs de l'ouest et du bief qui sont entré en rébellion ouverte, jusqu'à ce que lord Hightower se fasse nommer roi du grand royaume de l'ouest. Son royaume va de la mer du couchant jusqu'au terre de l'orage …

Dans le même temps le prince de Dorne a déclaré que les Dorniens n'avaient de compte à rendre que à eux-mêmes ou aux dragons, donc ils ont quitté aussi...

Sinon pour ceux qui reste, quelques seigneurs se sont réunis il y a peu à vielle pierre pour destituer le roi corbeaux, c'est comme ça qu'appelle leur seigneur les gens du sud.

Il voulait foutre à la place un héritier Targaryen, l'ancien roi du nord. Il paraîtrait qu'il est exilé ici depuis la chute de la capitale... Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de préparer correctement leur plan, avant d'être attaqués par Lord Tully et l'armée loyaliste… Enfin la plupart des rebelles ont réussi à s'enfuir... C'est vraiment la merde là-bas. Je suis bien content de pas y être... en plus y les prêtres rouges qui s'ajoute maintenant… »

Daenerys resta un moment songeur. Il risquait à tout moment de venir les chercher jusqu'ici. Et se jour là que ferait il d'elle … La situation dans royaume était critique somme toute… Mais tout cela ne les concernait plus ni elle ni Jon. Elle finit par demander :

« - Des prêtres rouge ?

-Oui des adorateurs du dieu du feu qui vienne d'Essos. Ils ont commencés à venir prêcher de plus en plus souvent ici a Westeros. Certains ont même commencé à gagner les bonne grâce de puissant seigneur. Malgré les protestations virulentes de la fois des sept qui se retient à peine de faire un appelle à la croisade contre eux… On va encore en bouffer du conflit c'est moi qui vous le dis… » Elle versa quelque verre de vin, naturellement Daenerys refusa, alors la vielle femme se servit pour elle-même.

« - Quant à la capitale c'est pas mieux… de ce que m'ont racontée les pirates qui viennent ici. Tous les gens qui ont fui les campagnes ravagées par des années de guerre sont venu repeupler la ville. Mais à cause de la pénurie alimentaire, il y a eu des émeutes. Et vu que le donjon rouge était toujours en ruine, les émeutiers ont pu facilement pénétrer dans le château. Le roi et son conseil ont dû fuir a DragonStone… »

Jon pris la main de Daenerys sous la table. Et demandât

« - Et pour le nord alors ?

\- bah pour le nord, la situation s'arrange mais pas pour la reine…. Elle a voulu de construire une flotte pour faire face aux fernés.

Ceux-ci ont répondu en incendiant le chantier a WhiteHarbor et en pillant la ville. Quand elle est venue voir les dégâts des paysans se sont plaint de risquer de mourir de faim et de froid à cause des pillages. Elle n'a rien trouvée de mieux que de leur dire d'aller pêcher vu qu'ils sont au bord de la mer.

Visiblement ils l'ont mal pris, la visite a viré en Émeute. Elle s'est pris un coup de pelle en plein vissage dans l'affaire. Il parait que son nez s'est cassé est qu'elle est maintenant défigurée la vie… »

En écoutant ça, Daenerys a failli recracher sa boisson. Elle fit une remarque à l'aubergiste

« - ça ne ressemble pas trop à une amélioration… »

« - Et bien il y a un Batard d'une des familles nobles qui a pris les devants face à la débâcle que subissait le nord. Un certain Rylen Snow.

Contre les ordres de sa reine, il a rassemblé plusieurs centaines d'hommes et a attendu que les fernés remonte Whiteknile. Là il leur a tendu un piège. Ils ont attendu que leurs navires passent pour les bloquer et les incendier. On dit que pour chaque Nordiens mort il y a trois fernés tuer. Il a réitéré l'action plusieurs fois et mettre un énorme frein au pillage… »

Jon finit son repas et demanda :

« - Et bien, en tout cas la reine doit être contente… pour une fois. » Il murmura la fin de sa phrase.

La vielle femme ne releva pas ses derniers mots. Contrairement à Daenerys qui retient de rire.

« - Pas vraiment mon gars. Elle a ordonnée aux hommes de tenir les places fortes coûte que coûte, alors quand elle a appris qu'on lui avait désobéit elle entra dans une colère noire. Enfin ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'accorder les mérites de cette victoire… »

Jon se levât finalement et dit quelque formule de politesse avant de sortir. Daenerys le suivant de prêt. Une fois dehors elle lui demandât discrètement

« - Tu connais ce Rylen Snow ? » Ils continuèrent à marcher en direction des chevaux.

« - Oui, il a essayé vainement de convaincre son demi-frère de nous aider avant la bataille des bâtard. Celui-ci a refusé mais il est quand même venu nous aider en compagnie de quelques hommes. Il était également pressant à Winterfell avant la guerre … Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais il m'a semblé être un homme particulièrement dévoué au nord et plutôt sympathique. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint leur monture, il a pris un instant pour caresser la tête de Ghost et resserra la selle de son cheval, pendant que Daenerys lui parlait :

« - Au vu de la situation, bientôt des seigneurs viendront te chercher pour te placer sur le trône…

-Et bien qu'ils viennent … Je saurais les renvoyés chez eux.

\- On dirait que ton frère et ta sœur n'arrivent absolument pas à gérer leurs royaumes. Tu ne crois pas que on devrait … Que tu devrais… Aller les aider ? »

Ils se sont regardés dans les yeux en silence quelque seconde.

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Et ils ont beaucoup rigolé. Il était hors de question pour eux de retourner là-bas. Encore moins pour rendre service à ceux qui les ont trahis et détruit leur vie.

Ils ont voulu une couronne à tout pris et non sont pas capable d'assumer les responsabilités qui vont avec, grand bien leur face.

Pour Daenerys cette histoire virait vraiment en comédie. Autant en rire, tant que cela ne les touches pas…

Quand ils arrêtèrent de rigoler, il était quasiment l'heure de repartir. Les autres sauvageons commençant à se rassembler et à préparer le retour.

Daenerys monta sur son cheval et quand Jon s'apprêta à faire de même un des pirates présentes ici les interpellât.

« - Hey vous ! là je vous connais ! »

C'était l'un des hommes pressant dans la taverne, celui qui les dévisageait. Le cœur de Daenerys ne fit qu'un bond. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'adressait à Jon.

« - Le loup géant et cette épée… C'est vous Jon Snow ?! c'est vous le roi légitime ?! »

D'autre personne en l'entendant hurler se sont arrêter pour les fixer comme une bête de foire, certain commençait à murmurer des choses. Daenerys releva sa capuche sur sa tête, son anxiété se fessait sentir. Mais heureusement personne ne semblait vraiment la regarder.

Jon se contenta en réponse à sa question, de sortir son épée et de menacer l'homme.

« - Je ne suis roi de rien, allez-vous-en et laissez-nous tranquille … »

Le marin a les mains en signe d'apaisement et dit.

« - vous savez que dans le sud ils vous couronneront… Et vous avez pas idée de ce qu'ils pourraient donner à celui qui vous retrouvera… »

L'homme ne prêta aucune sorte attention à Daenerys alors qu'il parlait. Ghost grondait en silence les babines retroussées pendant ce temps. Au bout de quelque seconde sans réponse, mais à voir le regard de Jon se remplir de colère il finit par reculer doucement.

Une fois l'homme suffisamment loin de lui, il s'est contenté de rengainer et de monter sur son cheval.

Alors Ils sont tous reparti en silence, non sans surveiller avec méfiance les regards curieux qui les dévisageaient.


	14. diamants dans le ciel

Ils chevauchaient doucement au travers les pleines et les bois du nord. La neige avait quasiment entièrement fondu. Il ne restait que quelques congères dispersées ici et là.

Daenerys regardait un petit groupe d'oiseaux sauvage les survoler, quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans une plaine légèrement boisée pour camper. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement.

À cause du grand dépeuplement de la région il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre un village avant que le ciel ne soit complètement noir.

Ils ont donc dû se résigner à passer la nuit à la belle étoile, au milieu d'un clairière. Le ciel était complètement dégagé en ce début de soirée, il y avait très peu de vent et le temps allait en se réchauffant. La lune était belle et brillante et des étoiles commençait à apparaître dans le ciel.

Chacun s'afférait à installer un camp de fortune. Rassembler du bois pour le feu, installer des couchettes… Quand l'un d'entre eux demanda à Jon ce que voulait le pirate qui l'a interpellé à EastWatch, il ne répondit pas plus que toutes les autres fois ou ils lui ont demandé. Tout cela ne les concernait pas et il voulait juste ne plus en reparler par la suite.

Au lieu de répondre Il préféra partir dans le bois à proximité, en compagnie de Ghost, voir si un animal qui pourrait leur servir de repas ne rodait pas dans les environs.

En partant il avait laissé Daenerys au bon soin des autres voyageur. Sa grossesse la fatiguait de plus en plus et elle avait besoin de resté à se reposer. Même si elle ne l'assumait pas.

Il fit un tour dans les bois environnant. Ghost reniflait l'air tout autour de lui. Des bruit sourd se fessait entendre à travers la forêt. Jon était seulement muni d'un arc et de son épée.

Ils arrivèrent jusque devant un barral, celui si les dévisagea de ses yeux sans âme, alors qu' il continuait son chemin.

Au bout de quelque minute à tourner en rond. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et vit une ombre se faufiler à travers les bois. Il lui décocha une flèche qui atterrit dans la cuisse de l'animal. Ça n'a pas suffi à l'arrêter, mais l'a fait suffisamment ralentir pour que Ghost puisse lui attraper la gorge et le mettre à bas.

C'était un jeune renne, normalement ils vivent beaucoup plus au nord, au-delà de la forêt hantée. Ils ont dû migrer vers le sud pendant l'hiver et face aux marcheurs. Celui-ci a surement perdu son troupeau ou alors s'est échappé d'un élevage.

Mais maintenant il allait constituer un repas de choix. Le sang encore chaud du pauvre animal s'écoulait sur l'herbe et Ghost lécha la plaie pour s'en repaître.

Jon commença à prendre le renne par les pattes et le trainât non sans difficulté jusqu'au campement. Quand ils le virent arrivé les autres se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

Il s'assit au côté de Daenerys pour se reposer un petit peu pendant que les autres dépeçait la bête. En quelque minute le travail était déjà bien entamé et la viande du renne cuisait au-dessus du feu.

Ils ont mangés en silence, Au loin le hurlement des loups se fessaient entendre, de plus en plus prêt. Ceci étant attiré par l'odeur de la carcasse encore à moitié dépecer. Ghost dressa les oreilles pour les écouter en silence.

Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait, ils n'osaient généralement pas s'approcher des hommes.

Le groupe préféra se dire qu'Ils finiront le dépeçage du cervidé demain en rentrant. En attendant il était plus que temps de se reposer.

une fois leur repas consommé Jon et Daenerys se sont éloignés du groupe en compagnie de Ghost, pour discuter.

Elle lui dit « - Ce voyage était très… instructif… » alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Il se mordit une lèvre et répondit

« - Tu sais, avant que je ne sois envoyé ici, j'ai demandé à Tyrion si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire, de te tuer… » Il eut un petit moment de flottement.

« - Il m'a juste répondu : redemandez le mois dans 10 ans…

Et maintenant je vois qu'ils n'ont même pas tenu trois mois... Alors es ce que savait vraiment le coup ? maintenant je sais que non…

-Beaucoup pense savoir ce qui est juste. Peu le font vraiment… Surtout moi à vrais dire… Si tu ne l'avais pas fait les dieux seul savent combien de vie innocente aurait pu être détruite… » Elle parlait avec un détachement triste dans la voix.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment d'un air songeur. Avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main dans la sienne. Et lui demander.

« - Mais ces histoires avec les prêtres rouge, que crois tu qu'ils attendent de nous ? du royaume ? … De notre enfant… ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais surement Rien qu'ils n'obtiendront. Je te le promets… »

Elle s'est arrêtée devant lui. Le noir de ses cheveux teint absorbait les ténèbres de la nuit. Il passât une main sur sa joue pour la caresser délicatement. L'autre main sur son ventre alors qu'ils se regardaient tendrement dans les yeux.

Il lui dit alors

« - Mais maintenant je ne veux plus parler d'eux… de trahison et de couronne… je veux juste profiter d'un moment seul avec la femme que j'aime.

-Et qu'a tu en tête Jon Snow ? » Elle lui a demandé avec un début de sourire.

Sans lui répondre il lui posa les mains sur ses flans et la regarda avec malice. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et juste au moment où elle ferma les yeux pour s'apprêter à l'embraser, quand leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'une de l'autre.

Il se mit subitement à lui faire des chatouilles. Elle a commencé à se plier et à se débattre dans ses bras en riant. Il la dépassa doucement sur le sol et continua son assaut.

« - Jon arrête je t'en supplie ! »

Elle riait et essayait de se défendre en vains. Gigotant au sol pour se défendre.

Jusqu'à lui donner un coup de pied accidentel dans l'entre-jambe. Il se recula aussitôt et s'allongea à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle rigolait à chaude larme.

« - Ça va ? je suis désolé, ce n'étais pas fait exprès … » Elle était maintenant allongée sur le dos regardant vers le ciel. Lui était allonger à côté d'elle, se tenant de douleur.

« - non c'est bon … ça va t'as pas frappé fort… »

Elle rigolait encore un bon coup et poussa un petit soupir pour reprendre son souffle. Avant de prendre une seconde pour regarder le ciel étoilé.

C'était magnifique, la voûte céleste brillant de mille feux, comme autant de diamant. Jon vit qu'elle admirait les étoiles. C'était si beau. Il leva le doigt et pointa une constellation.

« - Je sais pas comment ils appellent les étoiles dans l'ESt mais, Tu vois ses trois étoiles la et les deux petite sur le côté ? Elle forme la constellation de l'ange des neiges. Là les trois alignées avec une rouge c'est la lance de feu, on dit qu'elle tombera sur la terre le jour de l'apocalypse …

\- Elle n'est pas tombé la dernière fois pourtant… Comment sais-tu ça ?

-On me racontait des histoires sur elles quand j'étais petit… Que chacune d'elle avait eu une histoire si belle ou grande qu'elle menât les dieux à leur rendre hommage chaque nuit au firmament… »

Il pris sa main dans la sienne et pointa un grosse étoile blanche brillante.

« - Et celle-là c'est la couronne de la reine, J'ai pensé à toi chaque fois qu'elle brillait au-dessus de moi … »

Daenerys regardât vers lui et lui dit

« - Si je t'entend dire que je suis ta reine je te promet je te met un coup de tête dans le nez… »

Il regarda vers elle sans lâcher sa main. Elle avait déjà retourné sa tête en direction du ciel.

« - Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer… »

Il se tut un moment, craignant de gâcher se moment magique. Jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante transperce le ciel, elle n'a duré rien qu'une seconde mais c'était suffisant pour eux.

« - Tu as vu ça ? » Lui demandât elle avant de dire « - Si tu fais un vœu, il pourrait se réaliser … »

Jon réfléchit une seconde à quel vœu il pourrait faire et dit.

« - c'est bon j'ai fait mon vœu.

\- Et c'était quoi ? » lui demandât elle.

« - Et bien si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas... » Il lui parlait avec une teinte de moquerie dans la voix. Il tournât la tête et vie qu'elle le regardait vivement avec un regard d'envie qu'il connaissait bien. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais Avant qu'il ne puisse parler elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

« - J'ai fini de jouer Jon… » Elle se penchât et lui déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, puis un autre. Leur lèvre se collèrent et leur langue se mirent à danser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le sien pour le faire durcir.

Quand elle estimât qu'il était suffisamment dur. Elle commença à baisser son pantalon et a le caresser doucement d'une main. Il gémit son nom entre ses dents « -Dany… ».

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier l'instant.

Elle bougeât un peu et Il écarquillât les yeux de choc quand il sentit sa bouche chaude s'enrouler autour de son membre.

Travaillant avec ses mains et avec sa langue, de haute en bas pendant plusieurs longue minute, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

Il sentait rapidement son orgasme se construire sous son toucher expert pendant plusieurs minutes, Mais juste au moment où il se sentait sur le point de venir, elle lâcha tout.

Jon poussa un soupir de frustration pour mieux la voir enlever son propre pantalon et s'empaler sur son membre. Ils en eurent le souffle couper tous les deux par l'acte.

Lentement d'abord elle le chevauchât en suivant un rythme régulier, puis qui devint toujours plus sauvage à mesure que le plaisir montait.

Au bout de plusieurs autres minute instance, ils finirent par jouir ensemble. Elle se détacha lentement de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle fit comme elle put pour s'essuyer et releva son pantalon. Il fit de même alors qu'elle installait sa tête sur son torse.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller retrouver les autres avants qu'il ne s'inquiète ? » Dit-elle quand leur respiration se calmèrent.

Il lui a juste répondu « -Oui on devrait »

Mais Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Préférant rester entre eux encore un peu, à admirer la magnificence du ciel étoilé. Et à apprécier le tourbillon de leurs sentiments amoureux.


	15. le chants des selkies

Daenerys

Daenerys était avec Jon, cachée derrière un talus de sable qui bordait la mer grelote. Leurs visages étaient frappés par les vents froids qui soufflait sur l'océan.

Ils étaient à l'affût d'un petit groupe de phoque qui se reposait sur le bord de la plage.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Daenerys s'entrainait au tir à l'arc et qu'elle usait de tous ses charmes pour convaincre Jon, qu'il était temps pour elle de tirer sur une proie vivante.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré son ventre sans cesse grossissant, elle s'apprêtait à abattre son premier animal.

Ils étaient donc venus ici, au bord de la mer en compagnie de Drogon et Rhaegal, pour chasser le phoque. Le choix de cette prise c'est imposé pour des raisons pratiques évidente.

Ces animaux était vif dans l'eau mais très pataud sur terre ferme, Ils étaient faciles à tuer, et surtout ils ne risquaient pas de charger ou blesser qui que se soit si ils étaient seulement blessés.

L'Idéal pour une apprentie tireuse.

Leurs deux dragons, eux, était déjà en train de survoler au loin la ligne d'horizon quand leurs cavaliers se sont mis en chasse.

Il fallait mieux car deux gros dragons adultes effrayaient toutes les créatures qui les apercevait, à raison.

Daenerys se concentrât un instant était dissimulée dans les hautes herbes qui couvraient le bord de la plage. L'animal qu'elle visait se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre d'eux.

Quand elle tira une flèche, celle si atterrit juste à côté de la cible.

Surpris par cette attaque, le phoque tous ses camarades se sont réveillés en sursaut et ont sautillés jusqu'à la mer.

Daenerys se leva et tira une autre flèche alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Encore raté le phoque rejoignirent l'océan pendant que Jon rigolait. Elle était frustrée d'avoir raté une cible aussi facile.

Elle bandât une nouvelle fois son arc mais les derniers phoques avaient déjà disparu. Elle resta néanmoins en position de tir alors qu'elle les regardait partir.

Jon se releva à son tour et lui dit

« - Tu as encore besoin de t'entraîner on dirait … » Elle lui fit la moue et dit

« - C'est toi qui m'as distrait…

\- Oh vraiment ?! Qu'es que j'ai fait cette fois ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main.

Avec le temps qui passait sa teinture commençait à s'effacer doucement, depuis quelque jour elle arborait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux. Encore loin de son blanc immaculé naturelle, mais Jon s'emblait particulièrement apprécier cette couleur. Et Leur relation devenait plus instance chaque nuit.

Malgré que ça condition de femme enceinte, rendait l'acte éreintant, ses hormones ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle et la rendait particulièrement désireuse de ses actes charnels.

Daenerys regardait toujours les vagues quand elle répondit a sa question

« - Quand tu me fixe ça me déconcentre… » Elle leva le bras qui tenait l'arc, sans détendre pour autant le fil alors qu'elle lui parlait.

« - Et comment suis-je supposé t'apprendre si je ne regarde pas ce que tu fais ? » Lui demandât-il.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle lâchât accidentellement sa flèche. Celle si parti en direction du ciel et Ils entendirent un croisement de douleur. Avant qu'une mouette n'atterrisse inerte à côté d'eux. Transpercer par une flèche.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'oiseau, Un peu dubitatif. Visiblement elle avait plus de succès quand elle ne regardait pas ce qu'elle visait. Jon commençât à rire fort.

Elle, se précipita sur sa prise et lui dit fièrement :

« - Ah tu vois ! j'ai réussi ! » Jon lui était toujours en train de rigoler à chaude larme.

« - Tu as surtout eu de la chance … » Dit-il alors qu'il essayait de clamer son fou rire.

Elle le regarda et lui dit en soulevant la mouette dans sa main.

« - Peut-être mais j'ai réussi à chasser mon propre animal ! »

Ici rien n'était plus banale que la chasse pour subsister.

Et elle avait vu de nombreuse fois des hommes tuer des bêtes en tout genre pour toute sorte de raison. Mais étrangement le faire par elle-même la rendait fier d'une certaine façon.

Être ici, c'était comme si elle apprenait à vivre qui lui a toujours été refusée. Alors fessant de son mieux pour oublier le passé, elle profitait de chaque nouvelle expérience, comme une enfant qui découvre le monde. Au fond c'est peut-être ça qu'elle a toujours voulut, juste vivre simplement mais heureuse.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que sa prise allait bien être leur repas du soir.

Jon lui prit l'oiseau des mains et l'a accroché à sa ceinture pour ne pas la perdre.

Le vent soufflait toujours autour d'eux. Ils ont marchés ensemble un moment, main dans la main. Parfois elle trouvait des morceaux d'ambre qu'ils s'empressaient de ramasser.

En fouillant dans le sable elle vit un très gros coquillage qu'elle ramassa. Il était plutôt étrange avec de long pic sur un seul de ses coté. Elle l'a trouvée plutôt jolie et décida de le garder.

Au loin d'autre phoques les observaient au loin et s'empressait de détaler quand ils les voyaient arrivé. Même si ils ne cherchaient plus à les chasser pour le moment.

Daenerys avait positionner son arc dans son dos comme elle pouvait, et se contentait de profiter d'une simple ballade au bord de la plage.

Elle repensât à une histoire qu'il lui avait raconté un soir. La légende des selkies ; des femmes capables de se transformer en phoque, qui parfois tombe amoureuse d'un homme. Mais qui seront toujours contrainte de l'abandonner, Poussé par l'appelle de la mer…. Cela lui fessait penser aux histoires de sirènes et aussi à sa propre histoire.

Celle d'une femme qui aurait pu vivre heureuse avec ceux qu'elle aime mais dont l'appelle du pouvoir à tout détruit…

Au lieu de se laisser couler dans ses mauvaises pensées, elle regarda les vagues s'écraser contre la plage et dit à Jon :

« - Si il fessait plus chaud, Nous irions nous baigner…

« - C'est la mer grelotte Dany… Elle n'est jamais chaude… mais on pourrait retourner aux sources d'eau si tu veux.

-sa dépens si nous y seront seul … » Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrasa légèrement sur la bouche. Avant de s'éloigner avec le sourire pour continuer à lui parler.

« - Tu penses que cette mer relit les deux coté de Westeros ou qu'il y a quelque chose entre ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un le découvrira … En attendant tous ceux qui ont voulu savoir ne sont jamais revenu. Ou sont revenu bredouille pour les plus chanceux... » Il s'arrêta un instant pour penser quelque chose. Daenerys remarqua qu'il était songeur et connaissait la source de ses traquas. Elle lui dit :

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur n'es ce pas ? ne t'en fais si elle à réussit à tuer le roi de la nuit, elle s'en sortira …

\- J'espère, mais ses compétences d'assassins ne la protègent ni des tempêtes, ni des maladies... »

Alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble, Daenerys se baissât du mieux qu'elle put pour ramasser un autre morceau d'ambre. Elle était gênée par son ventre. Jon l'aida à se relever.

Chaque petit attention qu'il lui donnait la rendait un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, elle non plus n'as jamais cessée de l'aimer. C'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue vers lui plutôt que vers tout autre chose en se monde.

Au loin ils pouvaient entendre les dragons hurler sur la mer. Même si ils s'éloignaient Rhaegal et Drogon ne partaient jamais vraiment bien loin.

Leurs œufs étaient toujours bien en sécurité dans le coffre. Daenerys avait pris l'habitude de vérifier après chaque départ si ils étaient encore à l'intérieur. À priori aucun n'a jamais bougés depuis qu'ils les ont trouvés.

En marchant plus loin elle vit quelques morceaux de bois flotté, que la marée avait déposée sur le sable. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Elle attrapa un bout de bois et le pointa vers Jon en lui disant

« - En garde ! » comme pour se battre à l'épée.

« - Dany … » Dit sobrement Jon avec un soupçon d'amusement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne aussi un morceau de bois pour jouer avec elle.

Au lieu de cela quand elle donna lui un premier coup, il l'esquiva facilement d'un mouvement sur le côté, Il Attrapa son bras et la désarma rapidement, avant de la retourner.

Il l'étreignit et de les assit tous les deux doucement sur le sable.

Le tout en à peine une seconde. Elle poussât un cri de surprise alors qu'ils atterrissaient par terre, face à la mer. Elle s'est retrouvée assise entre ses jambes et leva la tête vers lui pour lui dire :

« -Tu ne joue pas juste !

-Jamais … » Lui dit-il. Il déposât un baiser dans ses cheveux teint d'un roux légé.

« - Alors comment va notre petit habitant ? » demanda Jon en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« - Pour l'instant il dort. Mais le soir, quand ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêches de dormir, c'est lui qui se décide à danser toute la nuit…

-Moi je t'empêche de dormir ?!» Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue d'un air taquin.

« - Est-ce que je dois te rappeler la fois ou tu m'as réveillée avec ta langue ? » Elle parlât avec le sourire alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

« - Ce que l'on a fait pendant les jours ou on l'a conçu ne compte pas ….

-Ça compte pour moi, pourtant… » L'ambiance changeât brutalement quand elle dit ça. Passant de plutôt bonne enfant à légèrement triste.

Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire bien sûr mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle continuât d'un air songeur.

« - on aurait dû rester sur ce bateau…

\- Oui on aurait dû… Mais maintenant, c'est ici qu'on l'on peut rester … » Il caressa doucement son ventre de haut en bas. « - Et Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien vous arriver… Ni les dieux, ni les hommes, ni les démon corbeau, ni rien ne pourra plus jamais me séparer de vous... »

Elle réfléchit un instant et lui répondit

« - Tu sais en fait, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas beaucoup dormir, car mes rêves ne me réconfortent pas comme tu le fais …

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? » lui demandât-il innocemment. Lui aussi continuait à faire des cauchemars. Mais moins souvent qu'avant. Plus il passait du temps à ses coté et plus ses cauchemars s'amenuisait.

Il avait même recommencé à faire des rêve loup.

Elle lui a sobrement répondu « -oui. » Pas besoin de plus de précision sur ce qui la hantait. Elle lui dit alors.

« - Tu sais j'ai passé tout ma vie à errée d'un endroit à un autre sans savoir où j'irais le lendemain. J'ai toujours été une étrangère partout où j'allais. Je pensais qu'avec le trône de fer je trouverais enfin un chez moi… Mais je me suis rendu compte trop tard que en fait, c'était toi mon chez moi… C'était de toi que j'avais toujours eu besoin … »

Elle se tut un instant. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle de façon protectrice. « - Dany, moi non plus je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place. Quand j'étais Snow j'ai toujours voulu devenir Stark, quand j'ai commencé à me sentir Stark j'ai découvert que j'étais Targaryen… J'ai dit à Theon qu'il n'avait pas à choisir entre ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il était vraiment, sans pouvoir jamais l'appliquer à moi-même… Mais en vérité maintenant j'ai compris que le bonheur n'est pas défini par le nom que l'on porte. Mais seulement par nous-même et ce que nous fessons du temps qu'il nous est donné… »

Daenerys était toujours étonné de le voir s'ouvrir à se point à elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait jusque-là, il n'était pas homme à ouvrir son cœur facilement. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient perdu et retrouvé, elle sentait que des murs étaient tombés.

Elle repensât à elle-même, face à ce qu'il disait et répondit :

« - Et si on s'en sert pour faire le mal ? » Elle prit un morceau de coquillage dans sa main et le lançât à la mer. En pesant à ses propres actes. Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, Il souffla un grand coup et lui répondit.

« - Et bien j'aimerais espérer que cela finit toujours par nous revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que dans ce monde personne ne part sans payer d'addition… Tu as déjà bien assez payé pour ce que Bran t'as fait faire… Et lui est en train de pailler pour ce qu'il a fait … »

Elle Se dit elle a elle-même : Je ne pense pas que cela se passe ainsi... Beaucoup de monstre n'ont jamais été punis pour leurs actes et tellement de bonne personne ont souffert pour rien. Mais moi dans tout ça, ai-je vraiment payée le prix pour mes actes ? Une mort rapide ne semble pas être un si juste retour de bâton…

Elle repensât à la lame qui s'enfonçait dans son poumon, de la douleur, du regard de Jon quand il l'a planté.

Et aujourd'hui elle est dans ses bras, entrain de porter son enfant dans son ventre et en train de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il a fait la bonne chose à faire en fessant ça… mais pourtant il a été envoyé ici …

Mais aurait 'il put me pardonner si il avait été roi ?

Ils sont restés un moment comme ça, au bord de la mer à regarder les vagues s'écraser sur la plage.

Au bout d'un moment une baleine géante c'est fait apercevoir non loin du rivage. D'abord son évent qui crachait un immense jet d'eau pour reprendre de l'aire, puis sa queue quand elle a replongée dans les profondeur.

Daenerys l'a admirer de loin. Elle repensât au sud, à tout ce qu'il si passait. En parti par sa faute... Elle trouvait ça tellement étrange de se dire que même au plus profond d'une guerre, il y aurait toujours des endroits où il ne se passe rien. Ou la paix règne en maître et où elle continuera à y régner longtemps.


	16. je choisit de t'aimer

Le soir tombait doucement sur le grand nord et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol.

Jon était en train de marcher vers la sortie du village en compagnie de Ghost.

Apparemment un petit groupe de membre du peuple libre c'était présenté à l'entrée de leur communauté pour quérir l'asile une nuit.

Daenerys, elle, était toujours à l'intérieur de leur chalet. Elle s'occupait en fabriquant ses propres flèches.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait encore du mal à viser correctement. Elle aimait beaucoup les fabriquer.

Cette activité la détendait et ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. Ce qu'il fallait aux vues de sa condition de future mère.

Ses cheveux était toujours recouvert d'une teinture maintenant rousse avec l'usure. Mais celle si c'était presque effacé depuis leur dernier voyage.

Quand quelqu'un est venu prévenir Jon d'une visite inopiné, Ils ont tous les deux espérés que ce n'était pas un seigneur du sud venu le réclamer comme roi. Mais heureusement pour eux ce n'étais pas le cas.

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du Fortin, il vit que c'était le chef d'une tribu se trouvant beaucoup plus au nord, également un ami de Tormund et de bien d'autre ici.

Il était accompagné accompagner de trois hommes et d'une femme. Apparemment le petit groupe revenait de Eastwatch et demandait un endroit ou passer la nuit.

Ce que personne ici ne risquait de leur refuser.

Leur chef s'appelait Krolaf un homme grand trapu avec une barbe brune cuivrer très épaisse, et une voix grave.

Quand il vit Jon s'approcher il s'écriât :

«- Roi corbeau ! ça fait du bien de te voir ! » Jon s'approche de lui et ils se serrèrent le bras pour se saluer avec un sourire. L'homme continuât à lui parler

«-Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois mon grand ! t'as l'aire d'être revenu à la vie une deuxième fois !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » Interrompis Tormund.

« - Ce petit là, t'imagine pas ce qu'il nous a pondu en quelque jour ! »

-Ahrf j'essaye pourtant ! on a eu vent de quelque histoire en allant au sud ! faudra que tu nous raconte ça mon grand ! »

Il prit Jon et Tormund par l'épaule et tout le monde se dirigeât vers le centre du village. Les visiteurs n'avaient pas de chevaux. Seulement des traineaux tractés par des chiens. Quand ils les ont lâchés ceux si se sont tous dirigé vers Ghost pour le renifler et jouer avec lui. Ce Malgré leur grand écart de taille avec le loup.

Jon se dit que son compagnon allait surement se faire de nouveau amis.

Les hommes commençaient à parler entre eux et à rigoler fort. Ils étaient bien partis pour faire la fête ce soir, la fête façon peuple libre. Il voyait déjà des gens préparer des tonneaux de bière pour les visiteurs. D'autre commençait à allumer un feu au centre du village. Un petit groupe parti de son coté abattre un cochon qui allait leur servir de repas ce soir.

Jon se dit que cette nuit il n'échapperait pas à un banquet.

Quand il rentrât voir Daenerys, pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient de la visite pour cette nuit. Et pour lui dire qu'a l'origine de ce tintamarre il n'y avait que de simple voyageur.

Elle a simplement répondu par un oui de la tête quand il lui a dit, mais il l'a mis en garde.

« - Ils risquent de vouloir savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé… Apparemment Ils ont déjà entendu des histoires à Eastwatch. Et je crains nous ne pourrons pas y achaper…

-Qu'elle genre d'histoire ? » lui demandât elle avec une petite voix. Il souffla puis dit :

« -Je ne sais pas … Mais crois-moi, Si c'était des histoires pour lesquelles ils nous en tiendraient rigueur, nous le saurions déjà ... »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa dernière allégation, et se contentât de ranger ses flèches dans un carquois. Jon lui dit juste avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

« - Tu peux rester ici si tu veux… Mais moi je sais qu'il ne me lâcheront pas pour que je sois pressant.» Et il partit rejoindre les autres.

Quand il arriva, Des gens étaient déjà installés autour du feu, occuper à boire et à se raconter des histoires du guerre.

Jon s'installa à leur côté, juste à la droite de Krolaf et commençât à profiter de la fête.

Au bout d'un certain temps à boire, à manger et à écouter les hauts fait de chacun.

Il fut finalement rejoint par Daenerys. Mais Quand celle si vient pour s'assoir il n'y avait pas de place pour elle autour du feu.

Quelqu'un fit la remarque et dit :

« -Hey les gras elle va s'assoir ou la demoiselle ?!

-Ici » répondit nonchalamment Daenerys en s'installant sur les genoux de Jon.

Il faillit recracher sa boisson quand elle s'assit brusquement sur lui. Visiblement elle était plus d'humeur a participé qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Et Tout le monde était là, on aurait dit, le village entier.

Et chacun passât le plus grand parti de la nuit à profiter de cette petite fête. Ils mangeaient et buvaient beaucoup. Occasionnellement Jon déposa un baiser sur la joue de Daenerys alors qu'elle mangeait et qu'ils écoutaient les autres se balancer des vannes ou se vanter de leur fait d'arme.

À un moment quelqu'un demandât à Jon de chanter une chanson. C'est à ce moment que Tormund est intervenu

« - Vous l'avez déjà entendu chanter ? » ils ont tous répondu que non, Alors il ajouta.

« -Et bien c'est du dépucelage auditif ! je n'ai jamais vu ça chez un être humain ! Idéal si vous voulez tester votre résistance à la torture, mais pas terrible pour animer une soirée ! »

Ils ont rigolé de plus belle surtout Jon. Tout se passait bien Jusqu'à ce que Krolaf fit une remarque a Daenerys.

« -Excuse-moi, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… T'es d'où ?

-C'est la reine dragon crétin ! » L'interpella la femme venue avec lui en lui mettant une taloche derrière le crâne. Il fit un regard étonné en direction de Dany et s'exclama

« - Oh ! je me disais qu'elle devait forcement venir du sud. Elle est bien trop jolie !»

Les autres autour ont rigolés. Jon pris une chope de bière dans sa main et bu un coup. Daenerys était toujours assise sur ses genoux. Et il pouvait la sentir légèrement tendu.

« - Ah mais excusez mes manières ! Qu'es qui amène une reine suderonne à s'installer aussi loin dans le nord ? Et à teindre de si beaux cheveux ?» demanda Krolaf. Daenerys lui répondit sobrement

«- C'est une longue histoire… » Jon pouvait commencer à voir son malaise grandissant dans sa voix Il lui posa la main délicatement sur la cuisse pour l'apaiser.

« - Ça tombe bien on a tout notre temps… » Répondit l'homme en buvant dans une corne avant de continuer.

« - t'inquiète pas on ne va pas te manger… pas nous en tout cas… Vous les suderons vous croyez qu'on est tous des sauvages sans foi ni lois. Mais c'est faux ! le peu de loi qu'on a, on les respecte. Et Rien n'est plus sacré que les lois de l'hospitalités : On ne tue pas un homme que l'on invite, comme on ne tue pas celui qui nous accueille… Encore moins quand c'est y a une femme qui porte un petit dans l'affaire... » Il pointa son ventre du doigt. Elle pausa la main dessus par instinct.

Jon observa en silence la conversation. Autour d'eux les gens continuaient à parler sans faire attention à eux. Krolaf à continuer à leur parler.

« - En vérité, en allant à Eastwatch on a entendu des histoires. C'est la bonne occasion de savoir si c'est vrai… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. C'était trop pour elle de parler de ça devant autant de monde. Pourtant ils savaient tous les deux que ce jour viendrait.

A la place de répondre elle prit une grande inspiration d'air et essayât d'attraper la chope de Jon pour se donner du courage. Celui si éloignât son bras en disant

« - Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Pas pour une femme enceinte ! »

Elle se repositionna sur ses genoux d'un air un peu frustré. Puis réfléchit un instant et dit à Jon :

« - Raconte leur si tu veux prend… Moi j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer… » Sur ceux elle se leva et parti en direction du chalet. Ghost la rejoint à mi-chemin, alors que Jon la regardait s'éloigner.

Il la regarda longuement jusqu'à ce que Krolaf lui mette un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« - Alors ? Il parait que tout le sud a brulée avec elle, c'est vrai ? »

Jon le regardât et bu une grande pinte de bière avant de lui répondre.

« -Non pas tout le sud, juste une ville entière… Et ce n'était pas vraiment elle » il parlait avec un certain détachement dans la voix. Alors qu'il fixait le feu.

« - C'était mon frère Bran, enfin ce qu'il reste de lui… Il a utilisé son pouvoir de greenseer pour la briser et pour la contrôlé… Il nous a déchiré et m'a poussé à la tuer, pour prendre le pouvoir… avant de m'envoyer ici … » Il fixait toujours intensément le feu.

« - Je ne comprends pas très bien là…

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris un vervoyant, dans certaine condition, peut absorber la volonté ou le pouvoir de ses prédécesseurs à leur mort… C'est peut-être la vraie raison qui a poussé le roi de la nuit à vouloir le tué, pour prendre son pouvoir…

En devenant ce qu'il est, il a absorbé le désire de pouvoir d'un autre… Et tout ce qu'il a fait et n'a pas fait depuis qu'il est revenu n'a servi qu'à l'emmener plus haut… Il a encouragé notre stratégie militaire qui a conduit à la disparition des armées et soutiens de Daenerys, n'a pas prévenu des agissements de Cersei ce qui a conduit à la mort de son dragon et de sa meilleure amie, m'a éloigné d'elle au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi… Quand elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, il ne lui restait plus qu'a la contrôler, à la pousser à commettre le pire … Et attendre que je me resigne à la tuer. En pensant ainsi sauver des vies d'une folie qui n'était même pas la sienne… » Il baissât les yeux pour regarder le fond de son verre alors qu'il parlait.

« - Les prêtres rouge, C'est l'un d'entre eux qui m'a dit la vérité sur ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. C'est également eux qui l'ont ramenée, comme ils ont ramené mon dragon. Prétextant que cette histoire n'était pas finie pour nous … Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de continuer. D'être celui que les bataille choisissent toujours, d'être le pion du plan d'un autre… De devoir planter une dague dans la femme que j'aimai, alors qu'elle avait ses lèvres collées au mienne, a été la chose la chose qui m'a le plus détruit de toutes mes vies … »

L'homme renifla alors qu'il mangeait un morceau de viande.

« - Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose… tu sais cette histoire comme quoi le roi de la nuit lui en voulait par ce qu'il était la mémoire du monde, moi n'y ai jamais cru… » Il fit une pause juste pour boire un grand coup.

« -C'est vrai ça concrètement je doute fort qu'on aurait arrête de se souvenir si il était mort, et jusqu'à pressant on a très bien vécu sans savoir juste qu'il existait… Mais qui suis-je pour vous remettre en question ? vous les grands seigneurs du sud ! » il parlait avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

« - Mais du coup pourquoi les gens du sud croient que tu es leur roi ? » Jon leva la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte seulement maintenant que tout le monde avait arrêter de discuter pour écouter son histoire. Depuis combien de temps m'écoute-t-il ? Il y avait un silence incroyable pour autant de sauvageon. Jon a néanmoins continué à parler :

« - C'est plus ou moins le cas… Je suis le fils caché d'un roi précèdent … Le trône me serait revenu dans des condition normal. Mais cette histoire n'a rien de normale… A vrais dire Je l'aurais refusé de tout façon, je pense. Je n'ai jamais été alaise avec le pouvoir. On m'a dit que j'avais l'âme d'un roi, mais paradoxalement je n'ai pas l'esprit d'un politique… »

Il sentit une tape de soutient légère dans son dos.

« - T'es un peu notre roi ici tu sais… En tout cas ton frère ça à l'aire d'être une vraie petite merde… Pire que Borgund ! HEIN ?! » Il a hurlé la fin de sa phrase. La plupart on approuver d'un petit Yup. Jon en aurait presque rigolé si cette conversation ne le déprimait pas autant.

« - A vrais dire même si' il m'a trahi, il reste quelque part ma famille d'une certaine façon…

\- Et nous aussi on est t'as famille ? » A demander Tormund.

Il n'a pas répondu directement à ça et c'est contenter de leur faire un petit sourire à la place. Ils ont commencé à se bousculés en poussant des cris de contentement à sa réaction.

À ce moment-là Jon souriait vraiment.

Un d'entre eux demandât alors « - Attend pour revenir sur ton histoire. Es ce que ça veut dire que t'as embrasé ton frère ? »

Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette situation vue sous cette angle et était un peu dubitatif devant cette question. Alors il se contentât de boire un coup et de répondre

« -J'ai surtout trahit celle que j'aimais, par ce que je suis trop stupide pour assumer ce que je ressens…»

Il y eut un léger blanc jusqu'à ce que Le chef sauvageon lui fit une tape dans le dos accompagné d'une remarque.

« - Ce que je peux te dire mon grand. Si après tout ce que vous avez vécu, elle revient encore vers toi et seulement vers toi, c'est qu'elle doit énormément t'aimer… Ou être un peu conne, mais les deux sont généralement liée … »

_C'est vrais elle le doit énormément_…_Mais c'est moi le con dans l'histoire_…

Une fois la conversation faite, Pendant que les autres revenaient à leurs discussions et à leurs histoires.

Lui resta à réfléchir un instant à ce que Krolaf venait de lui dire. Puis parti en direction de son chalet sans parler davantage.

Il rentra chez lui pour trouver Daenerys allongée dans le lit. Elle ne dormait pas, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être en pleine réflexion toute en regardant un des œufs de dragon qu'elle avait posée à côté d'elle. Le noir et violet en l'occurrence.

Ghost dormant paisiblement à ses pieds.

Elle se tournât vers lui doucement quand elle l'entendit arriver. Il l'enleva ses vêtements et s'installât à côté d'elle sous les draps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elle lui demandât

« - Alors tu leur as dit ? » il a fait oui de la tête. Elle fermât les yeux un instant et ajouta.

« - Donc quelqu'un viendra pour me trancher la gorge ? ou tu veux le faire toi-même… » Cette phrase fit à Jon l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre.

« - Dany…

\- Excuse-moi c'est les hormones… » coupa-t-elle. Il enroula ses doigts autour des sien et lui dit

« - Personne ne te veux du mal ici, crois moi…

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Comment peuvent-ils ?

\- Et bien par ce que je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas toi, par ce que tu ne leur as rien fait, par ce qu'ils ont bien plus de raison de t'apprécier qu'ils ont de raison de te haïr… Tu le vois bien La moitié des petites filles ici on des tresses inspirées des tiennes.  
Je te l'ai dit si' ils voulaient vraiment te faire du mal tu le saurais déjà … »

Elle lui fit un câlin quand il eut fini de parler. Se pressant contre lui, elle lui demandât :

« - Tu as parlé de notre lien de sang aussi ?

-Non pas de ça … ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir… » lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle resta dans ses bras un moment. Il commençait à caresser ses cheveux décolorer d'une main. Au loin, ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre le rire des autres qui s'amusait.

Daenerys pris une grande inspiration et lui demandât :

« - ça ne te dérange plus alors ? que je sois ta tante ? » il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« - J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée, c'est ça qui nous a détruit. Même si c'est ce qu'on toujours fait nos ancêtres, je n'ai pas été élevé avec cette… idée... Après t'avoir perdu je me suis dit que si j'avais accepté qui je suis vraiment, j'aurais accepté ce que je ressens pour toi.  
Et aujourd'hui c'est ce que je veux faire.  
Il n'y ni moral, ni lois pour nous dire que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer ici. Dans le royaume des sept couronnes, même pour nos aïeuls, cela n'a jamais existé. Là-bas il n'y a que devoir, responsabilité et mariage arrangé. Car en se bat monde ce n'est pas lucratif de s'aimer.  
Si on ne choisit pas qui on aime on peut choisir de le vivre, de l'assumer…  
Donc Maintenant et pour toujours je choisis de le faire avec toi …» 

Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux après cette magnifique déclaration d'amour.

« - Tant de fois je me suis demander à moi-même dans mes plus grands moments de solitude : Qui n'oserait jamais aimer un dragon ? »

Elle baissât un instant les yeux et les releva vers son vissage quand elle sentit ses doigts caresser délicatement sa joue.

\- Un autre dragon… »

Lui répondit-il simplement et l'embrasa de nouveau, Alors qu'elle le regardait avec deux yeux humides d'amour. Leurs langues ont dansées ensemble, et il fit glisser ses doigts sur tout le longue de son corps, sous ses vêtements de nuit, jusque dans sa moiteur. Elle était déjà complétement humide pour lui.

Il fit des vas et vient lent avec juste deux doigts et entoura son clitoris de son pouce. Elle commençait à gémir dans sa bouche, balançant ses hanches contre lui pour toujours plus de friction. L'autre main de Jon caressait sa poitrine sensible et l'installât sur le dos.  
Son doigt effleurât légèrement la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé sous le sein. Ça vu lui fessait toujours tellement mal. Mais la femme qui la portait se donnait tellement à jouir sous ses doigts, qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser davantage à cette horrible marque. Son esprit était trop occupé à savourer ses doux gémissements pour faire cela.

Au bout de quelques minutes il retira sa main, seulement pour la remplacer par sa bite. Il est entré en elle en un coup de reins langoureux.

Le ventre de Daenerys les gênait toujours un peu dans leurs ébats. Mais ils arrivaient toujours à s'unir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il la baisait avec toute la délicatesse du monde, s'attardant sur chacun de ses points de plaisir. Elle gémissait davantage à mesure que leur affaire avançait, que son orgasme se construisait.

Il lui suffit de peu de temps pour faire monter son plaisir crescendo, Il connaissait tellement son corps par cœur maintenant. Elle finit par jouir autour de lui dans un cri d'extase. Il ne tardât pas à la rejoindre très vite dans l'orgasme. Enfouissant sa semence au plus profond d'elle.

Il ensuite séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Dehors des bruits de rire et de fête se fessaient toujours entendre. Ils se sont un instant demander si les autres les avaient entendus.

Mais au lieu de s'intéresser au reste du monde, ils ont préféré continuer à partager leur amour et leur corps, jusqu'à s'endormi d'épuisement.


	17. rêve dragon

Chapitre 10 rêve dragon

Jon dormait profondément quand c'est arrivé.

Il avait recommencé à faire des rêves loup depuis que Daenerys était revenu dans sa vie. Mais cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils voguaient sur le bateau en direction du nord ; il fessait un rêve dragon.

C'était si rare qu'il en fasse. Enfaite le nombre de fois où il en a fait peuvent surement se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Maintenant il était Prisonnier de la peau de Rhaegal. Il se voyait en train de voler par-dessus la mer grelotte.

Deux ailes puissantes le portait au-dessus des flots, son corps était couvert d'écaille, Un feu infernal brulait dans son cœur et tous ses sens lui paraissait surdévelopper. A cet instant lui et le dragon ne fessaient plus qu'un. Ensemble ils survolaient l'océan sous les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Habituellement lui et Drogon ne s'éloignaient pas trop de leur antre mais avec le printemps et les températures qui se réchauffait progressivement, ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin.

Rhaegal était particulièrement Friant de baleine et d'autre gros animaux marins. Leur grande taille et leur chair tendre en fessait un plat de choix pour lui. D'où la raison de sa présence au bord de la mer.

Quand il vit un bélouga remonter à la surface pour respirer. Il a plongé en piquer sur sa cible et a attrapa le pauvre animal dans sa mâchoire en un seul coup de dent.

Ses crocs se sont plantés dans la chaire de la baleine, avant que le dragon ne crache son feu directement sur le bête gigotant encore dans sa bouche. Elle mourut sur le coup.

Et Jon a senti le gout du sang et de la chaire brulée sur sa langue.

L'esprit de Jon et de Rhaegal étaient parfaitement en symbiose alors qu'ils volaient, la mâchoire remplit par leur futur repas.

Le sentiment de puissance procuré par le partage d'un corps avec un dragon était si étrange et si satisfaisant pour.

Un seul battement d'aile suffisait à les propulser haut dans le ciel et le gout de son feu restait toujours sur sa langue après qu'il ait soufflé la mort sur une proie.

Le dragon s'est déplacé avec sa repas dans sa bouche jusqu'au rivage.

Là, Une falaise qui surplombais l'océan lui servit de reposoir. Il s'est installé et a commencé à dévorer tranquillement sa victime sur le bord rocheux.

Non sans être déranger par une nuée de mouette qui tenaient à prendre une part de ce festin.

Jon put tout sentir alors que Rhaegal se nourrissait : le gout de la viande fondante, l'odeur de bruler qui s'en émanait, la sensation des os qui se broyait dans ses mâchoires.

Quand ils finirent le repas, le jour était complètement levé. Les oiseaux marins se rassemblaient sur les restes de la carcasse du cétacé, comme autant de mouche, et grapillait chaque morceau qu'il pouvaient. Agacé par toujours plus de mouette, par leurs cris et par leur insistance. Rhaegal crachat un énorme jet de flamme autour de lui, essayant vainement de les chasser.

Les oiseux s'envolèrent en panique mais sans jamais trop s'éloigner non plus des restes bruler qu'ils convoitaient. Le corps bruler de quelques-uns des oiseaux touchés par le dragon, sont tomber au sol carbonisé pour être aussitôt dévoré par les autres qui y avaient échappés.

Rhaegal expira de la fumée par les naseaux en les regardant se jeter sur le peu de viande qu'il avait laissé. Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand Jon entendit un bruit étrange venir de derrière une crête rocheuse de la falaise.

Comme si quelque chose les appelait. Mais n'appelait pas le dragon, Il appelait Jon.

_Jon… Jon…_ Disait la voix doucement. Toujours dans le corps du dragon il se dirigeât en marchant vers la source de cet étrange son.

Il était très méfiant de cela, et sentit le dragon faire gronder son feu au fond de gorge, préparant ca défense contre une éventuelle menace.

De l'autre côté de ses pierres se trouvait un barral très ancien. Dont les branche étaient recouverte par un petit groupe de corbeau. Les corbeaux n'avaient pas peur de Rhaegal, ils croassaient et s'emblait l'appeler _Jon … C'est moi_…

Quand Il l'a reconnu, Le feu a bouillit dans la bouche du dragon au point de s'échapper d'entre ses dents. C'était lui, C'était Bran.

Lui qui l'avait utilisé et trahi avant de l'évincer avant de l'envoyer disparaitre au loin. Comment pouvait-il encore chercher à entrer en contact avec lui ?

« - Jon, pourquoi je n'arrive plus à te voir ? » demandât la voix.

Jon n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la voix venait des corbeaux ou de l'arbre.

Comment arrivaient 'ils à communiquer ensemble ? C'était un mystère. Apparemment les vervoyant et autre zooman pouvaient rentrer en contact les uns avec les autres de bien des façons étranges.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

« - Jon, tu dois venir… La guerre éclate... nous avons besoin de toi... Ils ne veulent suivre que toi. Aide-nous à tenir la paix. »

Jon ne répondit pas à ça. Et quand bien meme il en aurait envie, il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait faire. Au lieu de ça il se plaçât en position menaçante face à l'arbre.

Apparemment il requérait son aide. Il osait vraiment après ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour requérir l'aide d'un homme brisé et bannit par ses propres soins.

Mais pourquoi ensuite ? pour pousser les seigneurs à s'agenouiller devant Bran le briser, et peut être se faire tuer dans une bataille au passage ? Comme ça il est sûr de ne représenteras plus une menace d'aucune quelconque façon.

Rhaegal c'est rapproché de plus en plus l'arbre de façon le feu et la rage de Jon dans les yeux. Les corbeaux ont croassés de plus en plus fort mais n'ont pas bougés. Il a continué à parler

« - Daenerys, nous avons peur qu'elle soit en vie... Si c'est le cas il faudra s'assurer qu'elle ne revient plus…. Elle doit te chercher… Je n'arrive pas à la … »

Il n'as pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il lui racontait que Jon fut pris d'une monté de rage que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Il fit cracher le Feu de Rhaegal de plein fouet sur le barral. Celui si prit s'embrasât instantanément, les corbeaux présents aussi pour la plupart. Certain réussir à s'enfuir. Mais les restes carbonisés de l'arbre furent arrachés et projetés sur plusieurs mètres sous la violence de son feu enragé.

Il semblait que Bran était parti. Quand il reprit le contrôle sur lui-même, Rhaegal secouât légèrement la tête et baillât un peu après cet excès de fureur et de flamme. Puis Déployât ses ailes et hurlât un gigantesque cri de colère. C'est à ce moment que Jon s'est réveiller.

En un instant Il s'est retrouvé de nouveau dans son propre corps, allonger dans son lit. La colère était un peu redescendue quand il ouvrit les yeux. Mais le gout du feu était toujours bel et bien là sur sa langue.

_Qu'es que c'était ? Que me veut-il ?_ se demandât il a lui-même.

Il posa un bras à côté de lui pour se rendre compte que Daenerys avait disparu. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son rêve le rendit anxieux quand a son sort. Il s'est levé pour vérifier ou elle était.

Rapidement il la trouva déjà debout, présente devant le feu en train d'essayer de l'allumer. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Ces cheveux étaient maintenant et complètement redevenus blanc, depuis sa dernière teinture .

Il l'a regarda sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque et lui demande sobrement :

« - Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas Jon ? Tu es tout pale… »

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait encore le sourire avant qu'ils ne lui disent.

« -Daenerys… Je viens de faire un rêve dragon… Et je crois que Bran m'a trouvé ... »

Elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle fessait et le fixât d'un air inquiet.

« - Mais les pendentifs… » Essayât de parler.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'assirent cote a cote pour parler.

« - Et bien … Je crois qu'il ne fonctionne pas si mon esprit en reste loin... Mais ne t'inquiète. Il ne sait pas que tu es ici… il te cherche encore… » Lui dit Jon en essayant de la rassurer.

C'était étrange, ses pierres ne semblaient pas annuler les pouvoir, juste les empêcher de les utiliser quand l'esprit du zooman se trouve à proximité dans le corps d'une quelconque créature.

Elle baissât les yeux et lui demandât :

« - Et que voulait-il ? » elle parlât d'une voix douce en tenant son ventre.

« - Il voulait que je retourne dans le sud… surement pour aligner les rebelles … Mais aussi que je te retrouve. Surement pour… » Il n'osât pas finir sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le souvenir de l'avoir tué de ses mains est remonter comme une lame de fond. Il posa sa main sur son ventre pour la rassurer et sentit un coup de pied de la part du bébé à ce moment.

Puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Elle le regardât avec de grands yeux humides. Elle se levât et lui dit d'un air songeur et dit en changeant de sujet.

« -J'aimerais continuer à faire du tir à l'arc aujourd'hui … »

Il a hoché la tête en réponse. Puis elle est sortie, prétextant aller chercher quelque chose dehors.

Une fois qu'elle était partie, Jon écrasa son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, que Bran commence à le rechercher…

En passant une amin sur son menton il se rendit compte que sa barbe avait un peu trop poussée à son gout.

Il préférait toujours l'avoir court pour des raisons d'hygiène et de praticité.

Alors pour se changer les idées il prit le matériel adéquate et essayât de se tailler la barbe avec un sceaux et un semblant de miroir.

Quand Daenerys est revenu, elle déposa un panier remplît de fruit sécher à côté du feu et s'approcha de lui en disant.

« - Attend, je vais t'aider » Elle prit les ciseaux et commençât à lui couper soigneusement la barbe. D'abord sa moustache puis le reste.

Sa main était posée sur sa joue alors qu'elle travaillait l'autre coté de son visage.

Quand elle eut fini, Elle n'enleva pas sa main. Et il déposa sa main sur la sienne et pencha légèrement la tête de coté en fermant les yeux.

« - Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne te laisseras pas gagner par la vengeance… » Lui demandât il doucement.

« - Je te le promet… » lui répondit elle en mettant son autre main sur son autre joue.

« -Si j'avais encore envie de me venger je ne serais pas ici … Pas avec toi … » Lui dit-elle tendrement.

« - Mais si je dois pour une raison retourner dans ses maudite 7 couronnes un jour, ce sera pour lui et seulement pour lui… » Elle enleva une de ses mains pour la déposa sur son ventre. Il la regarda faire et répondit

« - Pour elle tu veux dire ? »

Elle lui décocha un début de sourire.

« - Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire… » Elle se leva et apportât le panier.

Ils commencèrent à manger leur repas tranquillement dans un silence confortable.

Plus tard Jon marchait en compagnie de Ghost. Il cherchait Daenerys et la trouva occupée à s'entrainer au tir.

Elle s'était améliorée avec le temps. Même si elle était encore loin d'être une tireuse d'élite, elle arrivait maintenant à faire rentrer toutes ses flèches dans la cible. Une cible se trouvant maintenant beaucoup plus loin qu'au début de son entrainement.

Elle semblait particulièrement motivée aujourd'hui. Malgré l'épuisement rapide que lui imposait sa condition, elle à tirer une bonne salve de flèches sans s'arrêter.

Tirer la détendait quand elle était en colère. Et Jon en voyant se spectacle commençât à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui apprendre le maniement de l'arc.

La dernière femme munis d'un arc qu'il a déçu, l'a criblée de flèches en représailles.

Mais il n'avait plus jamais l'intention de briser le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Ni même de lui faire du mal d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Elle arrêta de tirer quand son carquois fut vide. Et d'un coup, s'assit rapidement sur un tas de bois dans un petit halètement. Il se précipita sur elle et demandât

« - Daenerys est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va, juste ton futur bébé est en train de passer à tabac mon foie. » Elle tenait son ventre en grimaçant légèrement.

« - ça bouge beaucoup ? » Il lui demandât non sans un sourire.

« -Plus que hier et moins que demain … À se demander si il n'est pas presser de sortir. » Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

« - Elle est pressée de découvrir le monde... Pas trop tôt quand même jeune fille … » Il se penchât et déposa un baiser sur les vêtements qui couvrait son ventre gonflé.

« -Tu est incorrigible Jon … » Dit-elle en le redressant. Il rigolât.

Cela fessait depuis combien de temps maintenant qu'elle était enceinte ? six ? sept lunes ? ou peut-être un peu plus ? Il leur était difficile de conté. Toute notion du temps leur avait échappé depuis bien avant leur retrouvaille. Mais une chose était sûr, son ventre ne cessait jamais de grandir.

Il le caressa doucement là bosse d'une main quand Daenerys lui demandât doucement.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas que ça soit… un bâtard ?... »

L'humeur de Jon changeât d'un coup. Passant de joviale à plus renfrogné. Il se léchât la lèvre inferieur, hésitant à répondre et lui dit

« - Et bien un peu … Mais ici les gens n'ont pas la notion de bâtardise alors…

Il se tut un moment. Jon n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait. Elle aussi fuyait son regard comme si ils avaient tout les deux un peu peur de la réaction de l'autre.

« - Tu sais si je n'avais pas découvert pour notre liens… Je crois que je t'aurais déjà épousé de toute façon… Enfant ou pas … Et même si nous l'avions découvert plutôt… J'aimerais croire que j'aurais pu le faire également … Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour ça je crois bien … »

Le peuple libre n'ayant ni prêtre ni même vrais notion de mariage et le sud les ayants condamner à l'exile et à l'oubli, cette option ne leur était pas vraiment envisageable.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Elle prit juste sa main dans la sienne et lui a dit

« - J'aimerais croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard … »

Elle approcha son corps du sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule dans une étreinte. Il a apprécié le moment en se disant. Moi aussi…J'aimerais croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

Il ne répondit pas pour autant et se contenta de l'étreindre à son tour. Une chose était sûre pour lui, il n'était jamais trop tard pour juste l'aimer.


	18. pendant se temps la dans le sud

Le conseil restreint c'était réuni autour de la table peinte de Dragonstone, du moins la plupart des conseiller.  
Le roi était absent et Il en manquait certain, notamment Ser Davos qui avait disparu depuis les émeut de la capitale, et Samwell Tarly qui avait besoin de faire son deuil depuis la fausse couche de sa femme.

Les autres c'étaient réuni pour d'ébattre de la meilleure solution afin de calmer le chaos ambiant.

Lord Tyrion se chargeât de partager les nouvelles du jours aux autre conseiller pressant :

« - Bien comme vous le savez tous, nous avons du mal à obtenir l'obéissance de nombreux seigneurs …

-Sans blague ?! » Coupa le Grant argentier d'un ton sarcastique.

La main du roi préférât ne pas relever cette remarque et continua.

« -… Donc, l'armée loyaliste dans le Riverruns à réussit à repousser les partisans Targaryen jusqu'au jumeaux. Ils se sont enfermés là-bas. Là nous pourrions les assiéger facilement, mais cela mobiliserait trop d'homme et nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre contre se roi de l'Est…

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas querir l'aide de Jon Snow ? c'est bien eux qu'ils veulent placer sur le trône. Si 'il devenait notre partisan, nous pourrions les ramener sous notre giron sans problème… » Suggéra lord Connigton, le nouveau maitre des chuchoteurs.

« - Et bien nous y avons penser mais le roi n'arrive étrangement pas à le retrouver… » Lui répondit lord Tyrion. Le seigneur Connigton se contenta de murmurer, pour lui-même, en réponse.

« - Ah quoi je sers moi… »

Le seigneur main continuas.

« - En dehors de cela il semblerait que les Dorniens qui attaque la région des marches … Lord baratheon à déjà commencer à mobiliser ses troupes dans les Montagne…

\- C'est plutôt ça femme qui a fait ça… On sait tous que c'est elle qui porte la culote… » Ré-interrompit Lord Blackwater , sans que personne ne relève à nouveau.

« -Nous pourrions demandez l'aide des chevaliers du val pour du moins s'occuper des loyaliste Targaryen ? » Suggéra ser Brienne.

« - Hela pas vraiment. » répondit la main. « Le val à fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux en cas de conflit : s'enfermer dans ses montagnes et attendre que ça passe … Nous ne pourrons pas compter sur eux… Quant au cas des Ferné impossible pour nous de construire une flotte depuis la disparition de notre maitre des navires et surtout par la prise de la ville par ses révolutionnaires. La seule chose que Nous pouvons faire est espérer qu'ils continueront à s'acharner sur le nord…  
D'ailleurs quand est-il du capital, maitre des chuchoteur ? » Demandât la main.

« - Et bien depuis qu'elle est passé sous le contrôle de ses très autoproclamé résistant du devoir. Ils ont proclamé officiellement le début du règne du peuple… Quel pitié…  
Nous avons découvert qu'ils étaient financés par des seigneurs qui nous ont pourtant prêtés allégeance. Apparemment ceci désirerait que le roi disparaisse au plus tôt, dans l'espoir pour eux de prendre la place vacante…

Mais heureusement pour nous leur mouvement révolutionnaire est limité à la capitale et nos ennemi les voies eux aussi d'un très mauvais œil….  
Pareillement pour tous ses prêtres rouges qui nous envahisse. La fois des sept ne les aime pas beaucoup. Et vu que certain commence à monter dans les grâces de grand seigneur et a se faire des adepte parmi le peuple… je suggère d'attendre qu'il règlent se problème là entre eux…

-Vous suggérez d'attendre que les rebelles s'entre tue pour vaincre le gagnant pendant qu'il récupère ?! » Demanda Ser Brienne relativement choqué par cette idée.

« - Et bien ça serait la solution la plus sage pour nous … Malgré votre réussite relative pour renflouer nos caisses jusque-là, nos finances ne sont pas au beau fixe n'est pas Ser Blackwater ?

-On a plus un rond ! » Lui répont'il sobrement.

« - Oui… Donc il serait sans doute plus judicieux d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper... Quant à ses conflits religieux. Même si le roi Jaehaerys I avait garanti à tous la liberté de culte à tout à chacun. Je crains que l'ombre d'une guerre de religion ne se profile à l'horizon… »

La main du roi prit un instant pour réfléchir et dit :

« - Et bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus se sont ses trahisons de la part de nos partisans… Nous ne pouvons ni nous passer de leurs armées ni perdre les territoires qu'ils contrôlent… même si ce n'est que de façade. Je leur enverrais un cachet royal leur demandera de maintenir leurs troupes aux frontières à l'ouest. Si ils doivent être mobilisé, Autant que ce soit utile et le plus loin possible de nous… »

À ce moment-là le roi arriva dans la salle porté par un garde pour franchir les escalier. Ils se levèrent tous simultanément.

« - Votre grace ! nous étions justement en train de parler stratégie … Avez-vous réussi a retrouver votre frère ou Ser Davos ? nous savons juste que Jon Snow a été repérer à Eastwatch il y a quelque temps mais sans plus … »

Il lui répondit d'un vissage sans émotion « - Oui. » Ce fut sa seule réponse après un moment de flottement somme toute gênant. Puis Il leur fit la remarque

« - Samwell n'est pas là…

-Non votre grâce… après la perte prématurée de sa fille morte nés et tous ses évènements, il avait encore besoin de temps pour…

-Dite lui d'être prêt demain… » Le coupa Bran d'un ton froid. Ils le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

« - Nous avons besoin d'un grand Meastre… » Continuât-il d'un ton toujours plus froid.

« -Vous en trouverez un à la citadelle. » intervient Samwell Tarly. Il était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Je ne suis même pas un Meastre. Je n'ai même pas forgé un maillon et c'est à la citadelle de décider qui normalement deviendra grand meastre. Ils m'ont répudié dès le premier jour… Et je n'ai jamais sus trop quoi faire de ce poste… De plus depuis la fausse couche de gily, je… Je n'y arrive juste plus… Votre Grace je souhaiterais rentrer à corcolline… »

\- vous…vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonnez maintenant… Pas au milieu de ce chaos…De plus votre fief est sous contrôle ennemi ! » Lui rappelas Lord Connigton sur un ton sévère.

« -Mes affaires sont déjà prêt pour le départ, j'embarque ce soir. Ici je ne suis qu'un homme perdu face au gouffre de la guerre. Et c'est ma sœur qui contrôle le domaine. Jamais elle ne me fera de mal. » Lui répondit Sam.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas vous empêcher de partir, vous forcer à rester causera juste plus de mal que de bien… » Lui dit le roi d'une voix toujours sans âme. « - bon voyage. »

« - Vous êtes bien sûr ? il est dangereux de prendre la mer avec les fernés qui rode et lord Redwyne qui peut faire un blocus sur nous a tout instant… » Ajouta la main.

Samwell tarly ne répondit pas à cet avertissement au lieu de cela il se retournât et dit juste

« - Au revoir messire, mes respect mon roi … » Et il partit simplement.

Bran prit ensuite la parole, toujours sans émotion :

« - Jon, Il a retrouvé son dragon…

-Vous l'avez retrouvé donc …Et il aurait récupéré Drogon … Au moins maintenant nous savons où il est, et cela nous prouve que la reine est belle est bien morte, car un dragon ne peut…

\- Ce n'est pas Drogon, il a retrouvé Rhaegal… » Le coupa le roi corbeau.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit.

« - Comment ? je l'ai vu mourir… » demandât Tyrion.

« -Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose m'a échappé… Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à trouver… » lui répondit Bran le brisé

« - Mais et Daenerys dans tout ça ? savons-nous si elle est vivante ? ce qu'elle fait ? Nous avons perdu son dragon pour la dernière fois au-dessus de Volantis… Et nous connaissons les pouvoirs des prêtres de cette ville… Si les rumeurs sont vraies alors … » N'osât pas finir le maitre des chuchoteurs.

Le roi pris la parole calmement

« - Je n'arrive pas à la voir elle non plus. Ma vision se trouble à mesure que le temps passe … Une autre forme de magie m'empêche d'utiliser mon pouvoir … »

La main du roi dit alors

« - C'est plus qu'embêtant, nous devons savoir si elle est toujours en vie, et surtout ou est son dragon. Si nous ne pouvons pas conter sur votre pouvoir nous devrons utiliser des rapports d'espion et des histoires de marins… Mais des histoires de monstre volant ou de corps retrouver dévorer et carboniser par des créatures surnaturelles, il en vient 20 par jour et des 4 coins du monde… Espérons que nous puissions réussir à démêler le vrais du faux d'ici peu de temps. »

Lord Connigton intervient

« - D'ailleurs en parlant de bruler Beaucoup des barrals que vous avez ordonné de planter ont été bruler par la fois des sept ou par les adeptes du dieu rouge. Vous Haïr est leur seul terrien d'entente…  
Même si ses arbres auraient eu besoin de plusieurs siècles avant de devenir adulte cela et tout de même fort embêtant pour votre pouvoir … Comme pour l'argent que nous avons investi dedans…»

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir Tyrion dit soudain :

« - Une autre forme de magie… La reine dragon à Volantis… Vos arbres sacrés brulés… j'ai l'impression que ses prêcheurs du culte de R'hllor ne sont pas ici par hasard…

-Et que suggérez-vous de faire ? » demanda Ser Brienne.

« -Frappez » Dit Brann d'un ton froid. « - Empêchez les de prêcher, chassez-les du royaume, tuez-les si il le faut …» Ils l'ont tous fixé d'un air plutôt inquieté par son ordre. Mais personne n'osait contester.  
Surtout que les prêtres avaient tendance à diviniser Daenerys dans leur prêche.

Un autre moment de silence s'en suivit. Jusqu'à ce que le roi dise :

« - Je dois repartir maintenant… Venez me voir si vous avez une affaire importante. » Alors que le garde le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans ses quartier Le Grand Argentier demandât :

« - Et pour lord Davos ?

-Je l'ai perdu quand il est arrivé à OldTown il y quelque jour… » C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de sortir.

Le groupe c'est rassis une fois qu'il eut franchir la porte. La main se remit à parler :

« - Ou en étions-nous… Oui ! Donc notre meilleur allié, lord Malister viendra dans quelque jour nous rejoindre. Lui et également un représentant de la banque de fer.

Entre les empreint de ma sœur, le cout de la reconstruction et des guerres, Le trésor que nous avons dû abandonner en délaissant la capital … nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'argent dans les caisses du royaume. Lord blackwater pouvons-nous conter sur vous ?

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez… » Lui répondit amicalement le grand argentier.

« -Bien ensuite je crois que nous allons également devoir tenter des négociations. Je partirais sous peu parler avec ces résistants du devoir… Nous pourrons surement trouver un terrain d'entente avec eux… Ils sont persuadés que je ne qu'un manipulateur qui a placé le roi sur son trône pour prendre le pouvoir une fois Daenerys hors-jeu. Mais je suis sur pouvoir les convaincre du contraire…

Et quand au cas du nord…

\- Si je puis me permettre ce qu'il se passe là-haut n'est pas notre problème, ils sont indépendants … » Le coupa sèchement Lord Connigton.

« - Certes… mais il est toujours important de savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de chez soi… Et il s'agit tout de même de la sœur de notre roi …

-Attendez si il fallait vraiment qu'on s'occupe d'elle j'aurais répondu à ses lettres. » Dit le grand argentier. La main lui demandât :

« - Quelle lettres ?

-Et bien elle n'arrêtait pas de demander des provisions et des hommes pour son royaume… Je n'ai rien répondu vu que à royaume indépendant, à elle de gérée… »

Le seigneur main eut une expression dépitée.

« - Même si nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de fournir de ressource pour le moment, vous auriez dû m'en parler » Il lui fit juste un signe de tète polis en réponse.

« -Donc je disais, les fernés ont calmés leurs attaques, grâce l'intervention de se Rylen Snow. Celui si aurait même trouver un moyen de nourrir les paysan grâce à un système ingénieux de récupération de sirop de certaine essence d'arbre …

Il gagne en popularité au prêt des seigneurs et du petit peuple de jour en jour, si bien qu'il pourrait presque destituer Sansa Stark… Il faudra demander au roi de le surveiller d'avantage… Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il sera notre allié…

-En parlant de Lady Stark » Ajouta le maitre des chuchoteurs « - Des rapports d'espion m'ont confirmé qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à son oncle Edmure contre les pillards. Celui-ci lui aurait sobrement répondu qu'il suivrait son premier conseil et je site *restera assis* qu'il avait suffisamment à gérer entre les rebelles et les fernés et que le Nord en tant que royaume indépendant, n'avait aucun compte à lui demander…

-Et bien cela me semble être une façon polie de l'envoyer paitre …

\- Au moins celui-ci a répondu, le Val reste systématiquement muet à toutes les lettres envoyées à son intention, comme à nos propres courriers d'ailleurs. Et le grand argentier n'a pas jugé bon de nous prévenir que nous étions sollicités.

D'ailleurs pourquoi es vous qui vous êtes occupé de ça ? » Demandât le maitre des espions avec dédain.

« - Et bien vu que le grand meastre n'était pas disponible il a bien fallu à quelqu'un pour s'en occuper … »

La main du roi était dépité devant une telle débâcle. Il pensait que faire les choses ainsi serait une bonne idée mais la situation à Westeros n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise de toute son histoire. Il dit simplement :

« - Je parlerais au roi du cas du nord d'ici ce soir… Quelqu'un a autre chose à rajouter sinon ? »

Ils ont tous fait non de la tête.

« - Bien la séance est levée ! » Et il se sont dispersé.


	19. toujours t'aimer

Les jours ont continué tranquillement à s'écouler. Depuis se fameux rêve que Jon avait fait. 

Daenerys était assise tranquillement sur un rocher au bord de la rivière. 

Une belle journée de printemps les recouvrait aujourd'hui. 

Et Elle se reposait après avoir cueillit quelque fruits et coque accrochés aux haies qui borde la rive. Quelques enfants l'avaient aidée dans cette tâche.

Les jeunes filles d'içi adoraient passer du temps avec Daenerys. Surtout quand elle leur racontait des histoires sur ses voyages et ses aventures. 

Jon lui était occupé a essayé d'attraper des poissons dans la rivière, , avec l'aide d'un harpon et de Ghost.

Ses tentatives se soldaient le plus souvent par un échec, mais il avait tout de même bien réussi à en attraper quelques-uns.

Alors qu'il était pied et torse nu dans l'eau. Daenerys se demandait comment il pouvait bien supporter le froid de la rivière.

Même si la neige avait fondu et que le soleil apparaissait timidement dans le ciel, Il lui semblait à elle, faire encore beaucoup trop froid. Mais lui ne semblait pas sens soucier. 

Daenerys regardât les enfants qui jouaient de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Elle imaginait déjà son enfant faire de même au bord de l'eau, se chamaillant avec d'autres enfants de son âge, jouant à se battre à l'épée contre des garçons plus âgées...

Une vision du bonheur parfait….

Elle entendit Drogon voler au loin, celui si avait dû revenir de sa chasse. Elle le vit passer prêt des falaises avec un grand élan dans ses mâchoires. 

Daenerys regardât la vie s'épanouir autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle n'a surement jamais autant profité de la vie que depuis qu'elle est ici.

Elle pouvait sentir son bébé gigoter de plus en plus souvent et fort dans son ventre avec le temps et cela fessait enfler son cœur.

Il devait être pressé de sortir. Quand elle déposa sa main sur son ventre elle vit que Jon avait réussi à attraper une autre prise.

Il s'approcha d'elle et du panier à poisson qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. 

Et elle profitait de le voir arriver pour admirer son corps magnifiquement siclé et couvert de trace de bataille. Elle se mordait la lèvre inferieur et fixait ses muscles parfaits se contracter, quand il le remarqua et lui dit  
« - Alors tu te rince l'œil ? » 

Il déposa le poisson avec les autres dans le panier. 

« - Un peu … » répondit elle avec un sourire. Il s'approcha et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. 

« - J'aime beaucoup ce que je vois tu sais... » 

Elle passât une main dans ses cheveux et lui dit avec une voix suave. 

« - J'aime ses jolies bouclettes dans lesquelles je peux passer mes doigts, J'aime cette barbe virile qui me chatouille quand tu m'embrase à l'intérieur des cuisses, J'aime cette jolie bouche quand elle m'embrasse tout en bas … »

Ses doigts glissaient sur chaque parti du corps qu'elle lui désignait. Heureusement pour eux, les enfants étaient occupés suffisamment loin pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'elle fessait à Jon. 

Elle continua son exploration sur son corps tout en parlant. 

« -J'aime aussi ces bras fort et ce torse musclé qui me tiennent en place quand tu me fais l'amour, j'aime ses cicatrices que je peux embraser les unes après les autres, J'aime aussi particulièrement se cul de dieu du sexe … »

Elle attrapa ses fesses alors qu'elle parlait Et se penchât à son oreille pour finir 

« - Et j'aime plus que tout cette jolie queue que tu as, qui me fait hurler chaque nuit… »

Elle recula sa tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, il arborait un sourire amuser. Il savait que ses hormones de femme enceinte leur jouaient des tours. Par moment Daenerys avait de grand besoin d'amour et ne se privait pas pour le lui signaler. 

Elle s'avança un peu pour l'embraser. Leurs lèvres se sont jointes et leurs langues se sont mélangées. Quand elle lâchât sa bouche au bout de plusieurs seconde elle lui dit 

« - J'irais bien pécher moi aussi si je n'avais pas d'autre projet pour toi… Et aussi si elle était plus chaude… 

-Elle est trop froid pour une fille du sud … » Lui dit Jon.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et lui répondit. 

« - Et bien je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation … Alors… » Et leur baiser reprenait de plus belle. Toujours aussi passionné. 

Autour d'eux le vent soufflait dans une légère brise, dans enfant riait au loin et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait était si apaisant. 

Ils se sont embrasés un long moment avant de se lâcher, pour reprendre de l'air.  
En se tournant ils virent qu'ils étaient observés.

Ghost était assis dans l'eau, un poisson frétillant dans les mâchoires. Les fixant de ses grands yeux rouges, la tête légèrement tournée sur la droite. 

Jon s'est agenouillé devant lui et a dit : 

« - Viens mon grand… » en tendant la main pour récupérer sa prise. 

Le loup monta sur la rive et déposa le poisson par terre à côté du panier. Il prit un instant pour se secouer, Éclaboussant allègrement Jon et Daenerys au passage. 

Ils ont ris. Elle se sentait bien içi avec lui. Ses remords avaient presque disparu. Mais il lui restait toujours des inquiétudes gravées au fond de son cœur. La plus grande étant que son bébé ne survive pas à l'accouchement, ou qu'elles ne survivent pas elle-même pour le voir grandir. 

Jon avait essayé de la rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'arriverait rien, qu'elle ne serait pas seul.  
Que leur enfant allait bien. Ce qu'elle pouvait confirmer elle-même, il passait des nuits entières à sautiller sur sa vessie et à donner des coups dans ses autres organes.

Un cri de dragon se fit entendre alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la maison. Alors que les deux monstres survolaient la vallée, Elle les regarda faire des pirouettes aériennes en tout genre. 

Plus le temps se réchauffait plus Rhaegal et Drogon devenaient actif. Daenerys aimait beaucoup les voir voler et heureux, mais s'inquiétait qu'il ne se fasse trop remarquer ou qu'ils attaquent accidentellement des innocents. 

En rentrant vers le village, Jon a donné le panier de poisson directement à une vielle femme du village qui se spécialisait dans le dépeçage. Celle si était trop vielle pour se battre mais encore particulièrement habile avec un couteau. 

Dès qu'il eut les main libre Jon prit Daenerys dans ses bras. Il savait que sa condition la fatiguait énormément, mais avait un objectif à accomplir avant de la poussée à se reposer. Des projet plus charnel. 

Quand il la leva du sol elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne se débat pas. Il la ramena à l'intérieur et la déposa sur le lit.

Quelques mouvements rapides de sa part pour enlever ses couches de vêtements et elle se retrouva déjà nu devant lui. Il se léchât les lèvres d'un regard affamé et plongeât entre ses jambes. 

Elle gémit sur le coup. Il embrasait chaque millimètre de son intimité pendant qu'elle se tortillait de plaisir.

Rapidement il se résigna à saisir ses hanches des deux mains pour l'empêcher de se débattre davantage. Elle enroula ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tiras vers là où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais il s'y refusa se contentant le lécher sa fente de haut en bas tout en buvant copieusement son jus.

« - Jon … Je t'en supplie … » Elle gémissait. Mais il ne l'écouta pas, se contenant de continuer sa langoureuse torture.

Quand, après plusieurs minutes à la faire se débattre, il se décida enfin à s'attaquer à son clitoris.

Sortant le petit bouton enflé avec ses dents il le tétas comme un bébé alors qu'elle hurlait de plaisir. Elle commençât à voire trouble quand il insérât deux doigts en elle, puis trois.

Elle n'a pas tenu très longtemps à partir de ce moment-là. Quand il fit des ronds appuyés avec sa langue sur elle.

Elle explosât dans un orgasme puissant, éclaboussant allégrement le visage de Jon au passage. 

Il se releva ensuite en se léchant les lèvres et admira son œuvre. Elle était épuisée mais heureuse, allongée sur le lit. 

« - Je crois que ça ira pour l'instant… Maintenant repose toi … » Il lui dit en installant une couverture sur elle. 

En effet, Elle n'était en effet pas mécontente de pouvoir se repauser juste après un orgasme pareil.

Même si elle aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille, elle était trop fatiguée pour faire cela tout de suite. Et Jon le savait. 

Le temps pour Jon de déposer un baiser léger sur sa tête, que ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes. 

Il lui dit juste avant de là laisser.  
« - Repose toi, je reviendrais te voir... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle s'endormit. Commençant à rêver.

Souvent elle avait cauchemardé de se voir en train de bruler tous les gens qu'elle avait un jour aimer ou de se faire poignarder par son propre reflet, les yeux remplis d'une joie sadique.  
Mais Cette fois tout était plus paisible.

Elle se souvint avoir marchée longuement au milieu d'une pleine enneigée mais étrangement chaude. Le soleil brillait de mille feux quand elle arrivât devant de ce qui semblait être les reste d'un arbre brulé, des petits ossements de ce qui semblait être des oiseaux étaient éparpillé toute autour. 

Son tronc s'était effondré sur une sorte de mausolée de pierre, le brisant complétement.  
Elle s'approcha doucement pour le toucher et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose fondit du ciel directement sur l'arbre abattue.

C'était un immense dragon blanc. Ses écailles étaient plus pures que la neige, brillante comme le soleil et ses ailes était presque transparente. 

Elle ne bougeât pas, il la fixât un instant et déploya ses grandes ailes. Il les fit battre et dégagea toute la neige qui se trouvait au sol.  
En dessous se trouvait une fresque représentant des hommes et des femmes au cheveux d'argent, certain portaient des couronnes, d'autre des armures ou encore des objets précieux tel des œufs de dragon. _Ils devaient être de puissants rois. _Se dit-elle. 

L'un d'entre eux semblait plus grand, plus noble, plus beau que tous les autres et se trouvait au pied du dragon. Mais son vissage était caché par des restes de neige et des débris de la structure. 

Elle se dit qu'il devait surement s'agir de ses ancêtres, Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle fessait ce genre de rêve. Celui Ou elle rencontrait quel qu'un qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connu. 

Le dragon, toujours percher au-dessus d'elle poussa un grand cri et quand il s'apprêta à cracher son souffle vers le ciel, elle se réveillât. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le plafond de la hutte au-dessus d'elle. 

Daenerys regarda autour d'elle rapidement, des bougies étaient allumées sur le côté du lit, juste au-dessus du coffre contenant les œufs. Elle fixât alors le plafond, repensant légèrement à son rêve. Elle senti son bébé remuer en elle à ce moment-là mais finit par se rendormir dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois.


	20. le monde peut bien bruler

Le temps a passé, Les semaines se sont enchainées, sans qu'aucun évènement extérieur ne viennent plus perturber la vie tranquille de Jon.

Cela fessait assez longtemps que ni lui ni Daenerys n'avaient plus eut de nouvelle du sud.

Mais il ne se souciât plus de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-bas. Alors ne pas avoir d'informations ne les dérangaient pas tant que cela.

La journée était déjà bien entamée et Jon revenait d'une grande la chasse faite avec Ghost, Rhaegal et tous les autres chasseurs du clan.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un plan plutôt spécial pour les troupeaux de rennes qui remontait vers le nord, avec le temps qui se réchauffait.

Leur objectif aujourd'hui était d'en capturer quelques spécimens vivants pour les élever. Pas un troupeau entier mais une bonne dizaine serait déjà un bon gage.

Le rôle de Jon dans cette affaire monté sur le dos de son dragon, il devait rabattre les bêtes vers les diffèrent piège qui serviront à leur capture.

Depuis le ciel il pouvait facilement les repérer, les suivre, les distancer, ou rabattre les petits groupes qui se dispersent quand le troupeau panique.

Une fois repérés les rennes ont été rabattus vers des sortes d'enclos dissimulés par des fourrés.

Les chasseurs, toujours au sol, les talonnaient, empêchait la dispersion du troupeau et attachait les spécimens capturés.

Au therme de cette aventure ils ont réussi à capturer une bonne vingtaine d'individu. Ils les ont attachés ensemble et les ont ramenés en direction du village. Les tirant derrière les chevaux avec des cordes.

Jon rentrait sur le dos de Rhaegal quand tout fut finit. Daenerys n'avait pas participé à cette expédition.

Elle approchait de plus en plus du terme de sa grossesse et devait absolument se ménager.

Jon savait que dans très peu de temps il ferait enfin connaissance avec son enfant. Cette idée le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'existait.

Il s'était juré à lui-même de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être un bon père, malgré son passif et son inexpérience.

Finalement le groupe arriva en direction du fortin. Jon les suivait de loin.

Bien sûr avec Rhaegal ils auraient pu facilement les distancer.

Mais le dragon aussi avait besoin de manger. Aussi on t'il fait un détour pour qu'il puisse se nourrir.

Quand ils atterrirent enfin Jon voulut rentrer directement pour retrouver Daenerys. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit au lit en train de garder ses forces.

Au lieu de cela en arrivant il la vit, visiblement très occupée juste devant la porte de leur chalet, à peindre le bois de la porte de la maisonnette.

Elle était accompagnée d'une des petites filles du village. Une enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

Celle si avait les cheveux tressés comme Daenerys. Dans ses mèches était éparpillées des taches de peinture. Et toute les deux rigolaient alors qu'elle étalait une couleur rouge sur la porte du chalet.

Daenerys avait également les cheveux éclaboussés de peinture et parlait à haute voix de ses voyages.

« - … Grand comme une montagne avec une immense harpie d'or dressée à son sommet… Enfin ça s'était avant que je ne la jette à bas… » Raconta Daenerys.

La petite fille s'exclama « - T'as tué une harpie ! trop fort !

\- Non je n'ai pas tuée une harpie c'était juste une statue… par contre j'ai dû affronter ses serviteurs… » Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à continuer son histoire. Elle finit par remarquer Jon.

Les deux femmes se sont retournées simultanément pour regarder Jon derrière elle. La peinture était presque finie et Daenerys en avait un peu sur le visage. Jon lui dit

« - Dany… qu'es que tu fais ?

-Je m'occupe pourquoi ? » dit-elle non calament avant de se retourner pour finir son œuvre.

« - Tu devrais te reposer… Tu sais que le grand jour approche à grand pas … » Il parlât avec une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« - Je sais Jon, mais j'en ai marre de devoir restée assis… » Lui dit-elle comme si elle l'avait déçu.

« - J'ai juste besoin de m'occuper un peu … C'e n'est pas grand-chose, mais je m'ennuie à rester à attendre... » elle continuait à peindre.

-Je sais bien, je ne m'inquiète pour rien… Excuse-moi … » Il s'approcha, se colla à son dos et pausa ses mains délicatement autour de la bosse de son ventre.

« - C'est la première fois pour moi tu sais… Je n'aurais même jamais cru un jour être face à cette situation, alors…

\- Moi aussi j'ai très peur, Jon… » le coupe elle « - Mais j'essaye de ne pas me focaliser sur ma peur … C'est pour ça que j'essaye de m'occuper… »

Il se tut un moment. Il savait très bien que de eux deux, C'était elle la plus en proie à la peur.

La peur que son enfant ne survive pas à l'épreuve de la naissance. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà perdu son premier bébé…

Lui il avait peur de les perdre tous les deux, mais restait néanmoins plus confiant qu'elle quant à l'avenir de leur petite famille.

Il se devait de l'être, il en était le pilier, le protecteur. Si'il n'avait confiance, qui l'aurait ?

Toujours collé à elle, Il la regardât finir de peindre les derniers endroits.

Quand sa tache fut à peu près achevée, elle déposa son pinceau dans le pot d'ocre rouge que tenait la petite fille. Celle-ci s'en était servi pour se faire des peintures sur le visage avec ses doigts. Daenerys lui sourit et ils la regardèrent détaler avec le pot dans les mains.

Elle regardât ses propres mains pour se rendre compte qu'elle était tout salit par son activité.

Jon était toujours enroulé autour d'elle, la tête maintenant posé sur son épaule.

Elle fit juste un petit sourire malicieux avant de lui dire :

« -je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aller me nettoyer… Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Évidement … » Dit-il en caressant délicatement ses hanches.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les sources d'eau chaude.

Ils virent Ghost vagabonder non loin de là en chemin mais il ne les suivit pas.

Arrivée au niveau des bassins, Daenerys se déshabilla en première pour rentrer rapidement dans le confort de l'eau.

Jon la regardait pendant qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements.

Son Ventre était énorme et recouvert de vergeture, ses cheveux étaient tout tachés de rouge, ses seins étaient lourds, veineux et tombant mais il la trouvait pourtant absolument magnifique.

Peut-être même plus que jamais.

La seule ombre au tableau de sa beauté était la cicatrice qu'il lui avait fait en dessous du sein.

Une douleur sourde revenait chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais heureusement très vite éclipsée par leur échange de désir et son amour qui suivait chaque fois ou elle se déshabillait.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne devaient éviter de faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche, et même après pour qu'elle se repose. Mais le désir était parfois trop fort.

Il finit par la rejoindre dans l'eau. Jon s'assit sur au bord du bassin et prit un bout de tissu dans sa main. Il Installa Daenerys entre ses jambes et commença à la frotter et à la masser un peu partout.

Sa tête, ses épaules son ventre bombé, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle aimait particulièrement ça et le laissait toujours prendre soin d'elle, alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux pour se détendre.

Quand il eut terminé sa tâche au bout de plusieurs minute il embrasa le sommet de son crâne.

Ils sont ensuite restés un long moment, posé là, assit à se reposer et à profiter du bienêtre de cette endroit. Avant que Daenerys ne se retourne vers lui, et se mette à califourchon sur son bassin pour l'embraser fougueusement.

Il répondit aussi tôt en approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues se mélangeant et leurs mains explorant la peau de l'autre.

Alors que Jon l'embrasait avec passion, à un moment il entendit un légé bruit.

Il ouvrit légèrement un œil et vit qu'une chouette blanche les observait depuis le rebord du bassin.

_C'est juste une chouette_ … Se dit-il avant de retourner à son affaire. _Attend une chouette_ ?!

« - Eux… Excusez si je dérange mais… »

Quand ils ont entendu la voix de Vreya, ils ont sursauté tous les deux.

Vreya arrivait à faire très peu de bruit quand elle marchait. Et Jon détestait ça, quand elle arrivait comme un fantôme derrière lui pour le faire sursauter.

Jon et Daenerys étaient toujours dans le bassin, collé ensemble à la fixer avec un air un peu surpris et gêné. Alors que l'adolescente, ne s'emblait absolument pas déranger de les surprendre dans une position aussi compromettante.

Heureusement pour eux, l'eau et la vapeur empêchait qui que ce soit de voir ce qu'ils se trouvait en dessous de la surface. Mais la situation était quand même gênante au possible.

La jeune fille parlât alors de ce qui l'amena à venir les déranger :

« - Donc je vous dérange juste pour vous dire : Y a des hommes qui se sont présentés. Il te cherche, Je crois c'est des gras du sud… »

À ses mots ils se sont figée sur place. Quelqu'un est venu du sud pour lui, et ce n'était surement pas pour le saluer.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce jour ne finirait pas venir. Mais pas si tôt. Il a senti l'appréhension palpable de Daenerys, dans sa façon de s'accrocher à lui.

Sans plus attendre il est sorti de l'eau pour se rhabiller. Il entendit Vreya de faire une remarque à voix basse sur ses fesses quand il passât devant elle, mais ne l'a pas relevé.

Ses pensées étaient trop occupées par l'idée cette visite inopiné. Qui était-ce ? Et que ferait-il si il voyait Daenerys ? Il allait devoir gérer ça vite et bien pour les renvoyer chez eux au plus vite.

Il demanda à Vreya « - Qu'es que tu leur as dit ?

-Rien, c'est eux qui ont parlés… »

Daenerys aussi était sorti de l'eau après lui, et tous les deux commençaient à s'habiller rapidement pour gérer cette situation.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous. Jon appela Ghost. Celui si arriva au petit trop depuis les bois. Puis il dit à Daenerys.

« - Rentre à l'intérieur et surtout quoi qu'il arrive ne sort pas jusqu'à ce que je ne vienne pas te chercher. Ghost restera avec toi… »

Elle a fait un oui de la tête alors qu'il continuait de marcher rapidement. En arrivant, Daenerys c'est dirigé d'un pas rapide vers le chalet et à disparut à l'intérieur, sans que personne ne la voie.

Jon lui, la main sur le manche de son épée, s'est dirigée vers le regroupement de curieux qui se trouvait à l'entrée du village.

Là Il bousculât quelque personne et trouva une poignée de chevalier avec quelques chevaux. Il y avait cinq plus un homme avec une grande bure noir. Il reconnut le blason de la maison hightower, une grande tout blanche, Le cheval de la maison Braken. L'un avait un blason qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avec quatre coquille saint Jacque sur fond pourpre. Les autres ne portaient pas de blason.

Il y avait également une vielle connaissance avec eux : Ser Davos.

Quelques membres du groupe se sont agenouillés en le voyant arriver. Et l'ont salué par un :

« -Mon roi … » Il n'a pas répondu à leurs allégations. Il ne voulait même pas leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine, il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille. Au lieu de ça il leur demandât sèchement

« -Que venez-vous faire ici ? » Il leur posât la question même si il savait très bien pourquoi, en vérité.

« -Nous venons chercher le roi légitime… » Répondit un des chevaliers, celui avec le blason de la Maison Braken.

« - Le roi corbeau à fait plonger le pays dans le chaos. Chaque seigneur est entré en guerre avec tous ses voisins et les conflits deviennent toujours plus violent de jour en jour… ce qu'il reste du conseil de l'usurpateur n'arrive plus à tenir quoi que ce soit. Nous venons chercher un roi pour de rétablir la paix et la prospérité à Westeros … »

Juste après avoir écouté leur belle parole Jon se retournât simplement pour partir en disant.

« -Et bien dite vous que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé… »

Ser Davos courut quasiment derrière lui pour le rattraper et lui dit

«- Écoutez c'est très important… Pouvons-nous parler en privée ? Si'il vous plait » Il lui demandât il, alors qu'il regardait les sauvageons réunit autour d'eux.

« - Qu'es que cela peut bien me faire ? J'ai été envoyé ici à vie par le roi Bran. Même si je le voulais je ne peux pas revenir. » retroqua Jon.

« - Ce n'est qu'un usurpateur il n'avait aucun droit de vous envoyer ici. Surtout que le nord était indépendant quand ils ont pris cette décision et que vous n'avez jamais cessé d'en être le dirigeant légitime. Même si la décision d'indépendance ne revenait en aucun cas à votre sœur, il l'a accepté et de facto à renoncer à toute autorité sur vous. » Rétorqua le chevalier Hightower.

Jon eut un bref moment de silence. C'est vrai il n'avait aucun droit de l'envoyer ici, Jon n'a accepter que par ce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui au sud à part de terrible souvenir. Mais Au lieu de leur répondre il leur dit sobrement :

«- Partez … » Avant de se diriger vers son chalet.

Même si il ne souhaitait pas venir ici à la base, Jon a accepter pour une raison ; il ne voulait plus jamais être au milieux des complots et des intrigues qui l'ont brisé. Mais maintenant les seigneurs viennent le chercher eux même pour l'y jeter dedans. Il aurait presque envie d'appeler Rhaegal pour leur régler leur compte. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Pas lui, et surtout pas après King's landing.

Il voulait juste que ses seigneurs repartent d'où ils sont venus. Mais ceci n'allait pas laisser tomber facilement…

Ser Davos lui dit alors :

« - Ne serions pas venu ici si nous n'avions pas de très bonne raison…

\- Et moi j'ai également mes raisons de ne pas vous écouter, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans le sud. Que mon frère a du fuir la capitale, que la guerre a éclaté, que ma sœur risque la destitution à cause de son orgueil et de son incompétence… Et vous savez quoi ? tout cela n'est pas mon problème… »

Le chevalier oignons l'attrapa par le bras et lui répondit d'un air indigné.

« - Qu'es que vous racontez ?! Le Jon que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais abandonné un pays entier à la guerre si il pouvait faire quelque chose contre. Alors écoutez moi …

-Non c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! » Jon leur hurlât presque déçu « - L'homme que vous avez connu à disparut le jour où il dut tuer la femme qu'il aimait de ses propres mains.  
Je me suis tué moi-même autant que je l'ai tuée elle à cet instant ! »

Il n'a jamais autant crié de colère sur une personne de tout sa vie.  
Comme si il extériorisait une partie de la rage qu'il avait enfermer sous une chape de plomb dans son cœur depuis sa naissance. Il prit un instant pour respirer et se calmer.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les dieux m'ont offert une chance de me racheter… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tout gâcher encore une fois… »

À ce moment l'homme en bure noir intervint.

« - Si R'hllor vous a tous les trois ramenés des limbes c'est pour une raison… Et si il nous a guider jusqu'ici c'est qu'il doit y en avoir une également… »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour le regarder. Il enleva sa capuche pour laisser apparaitre le visage d'un jeune homme, rasé de près, au cheveux sombre et court, sa peau était légèrement bronzée et il arborait des tatouages de runes Valyrien sur l'ensemble du vissage. Un pendentif avec une pierre rouge brillait autour de son cou.

Les autres membres du groupe de visiteur ne semblaient pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Jon eut un étrange frisson qui traversât sa colonne vertébrale.

_Tous les trois… Serait-il au courant que Daenerys est ici ? qu'elle est enceinte ? il doit surement se sont eux qui sont derrière cela_ … Les doigts de Jon se sont resserrés sur son épée. Jusqu'à ce que Ser Davos comprenne et demande :

« - La reine dragon est en vie ? nous avons eu vent d'histoire à ce sujet mais… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jon dégainât son épée. Les autres sauvageons en firent de même et bientôt le petit groupe d'aventurier se trouva encerclé.

La lame pointée contre la gorge du vieux chevalier, qui était autre fois son conseiller et amis, il dit doucement.

« - Allez-vous en. » En articulant chaque mot. La situation était sur le point de dégénéré d'une seconde à l'autre.

« - Elle est ici n'es pas ? » Ajouta Ser Davos. Jon senti une rage et une inquiétude immense envahir son sang. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Il ne voulait pas tuer son vielle amis, mais l'instinct de protéger sa famille et la colère était plus fort que tout. Au moment où il voulut frapper d'un coup d'épée Le prêtre rouge parlât :

« - Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, seulement parler, seulement vous voir. Il est inutile de faire couler du sang ici, bien assez coule déjà chaque jour en cet étrange pays. »

Pour une raison étrange la voix du prêtre le calma un peu. Il baissât son épée sans la rengainer.

L'homme continuât.

« - Excuser notre impertinence, celui si se nomme Aros. Humble Adorateur du maitre de la lumière. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est vraiment passer ce jour-là à king's landing, nous savons aussi que votre frère à son implication la dedans, c'est pour ça que nous somme venu ici… »

Jon les regardât d'un air méfiant et rengainât son épée, les autres en firent de même pour la plupart.

« - Alors vous savez ? » demanda t'il incrédule.

« - Pas vraiment les détails mais oui … » Répondit un des chevaliers sans nom. « - En attendant écoutez, je conçois que vous ne souhaitiez rien entendre de nous. Mais nous avons chevaucher durement pour venir ici. Pouvez-vous au moins nous accordé l'asile pendant une nuit ? » Ajouta l'homme.

Jon les regardât et dit.

« - Vous partirez demain… » Ce n'était pas une question.

Il ne voulait pas les voir plus que ce qu'il fallait mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser repartir sans entendre leur version de l'histoire. Surtout celle de se sorcier de feu.

Ensuite Il a attendu que chacun se disperse avant de rejoindre Daenerys.

Celle si l'attendait sagement à l'intérieur de la hutte, Ghost a ses coté et une dague en VerreDragon dans sa main. Quand elle vit Jon rentré elle la lâchât et ils se précipitèrent pour un câlin.

Il lui expliqua tout

« - Dany, Il y a un prêtre rouge parmi eux et Ser Davos également … Ils savent tout… Que tu es ici, que tu es enceinte… que tout était de la faute de Bran… »

Elle se figeât dans ses bras alors qu'il parlait. Il continuât.

« - écoute moi, ils vont juste rester la nuit, mais je te promets que personne ne te férat de mal. Ou je le tuerais de mes mains. C'est peut-être l'occasion de savoir ce que ce maudit dieu rouge attend de nous. » Elle ne lui répondit pas mais fit tout de même un oui de la tête.

A la place ils se serrèrent juste plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans la tête de Jon


	21. ensemble à jamais

La nuit était tombée quand il se sont rassemblé. Et la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur comme aime le répéter les adorateurs de R'hllor. Daenerys était assise au côté de Jon alors qu'ils étaient devant le feu.

Le groupe de chevalier était là avec quelques autres guerriers sauvageon en lesquelles Jon avait particulièrement confiance, notamment Tormund.

Au cas où les chose tourne mal.

Ils savaient qu'elle était ici, ça n'aurait donc pas servi à grand-chose de se cacher et ils avaient insisté pour la voir. Ils voulaient être sur qu'elle était belle et bien là. Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur choc non seulement de la voir vivante, mais surtout enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Au début elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste. Mais elle avait confiance en Jon et en sa décision. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'avoir confiance en lui de toute façon, vu l'état de sa vie actuellement et la situation.

Mais elle s'était dit que ça serait peut etre une occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce que le seigneur de la lumière attendait de son enfant ou de savoir si ceux qui l'ont trahi en paye aujourd'hui le prix.

Alors les voilà ici, dans un silence de mort. Au début Personne n'osait parler, jusqu'à ce que Ser Davos se décide à briser le silence :

« - Se sont les décisions du roi bran qui ont menées vers ce chaos. » Raconta t'il « - il nommé les mauvaises personnes au mauvais poste, et a accepté des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû … C'est ce qui a semé les graines du conflit. De plus …Malgré mon admiration pour Stannis Baratheon, J'ai toujours trouvé que le plus grand défaut était son pragmatisme à tout épreuve. Parfois au point d'en manquer d'humanité… Mais chez le Bran c'est au-delà de tout… Il ne semble pas se soucier de qui que ce soit … Son incapacité à faire preuve d'empathie… à se mettre à la place des autres … il ne fait preuve de presque aucune émotion… C'est en parti ce qui nous amené au fond du gouffre... »

Jon intervient alors d'un air songeur :

« - Ses décision politique… Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a fait… » il penchât la tête pour regarder Daenerys. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait parler de ça. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Alors il raconta l'histoire.

« - C'est lui qui a poussé Daenerys à la folie… C'est lui qui nous a séparé, qui lui a fait perdre un a un ses alliés… Il a encouragé les stratégies qui lui ont fait perdre dragons et armé… Il a manipulé lord Tyrion en lui fessant croire qu'il était une figure de sagesse et de savoir. Mes sœurs également, en sachant que Sansa ne tiendrait pas sa langue il fragilisât toujours plus la position de Daenerys… Ainsi il put briser son esprit et en prendre le contrôle… C'est lui qui le responsable du massacre de la capitale … C'était lui depuis le début… Il a fait ça pour nous écarter de son chemin... »

Les chevaliers se sont regardés en silence. Jusqu'à ce que l'un demande :

« - je ne comprends pas Pourquoi ne recommence t'il pas pour garder le pouvoir ? »

Le prêtre rouge intervient à ce moment.

« - Car maintenant éloigné de tout Barral, son pouvoir et grandement affaiblie. Il peut toujours voir, espionner mais ce n'est plus suffisant face au chaos qu'il a provoqué. De plus notre présence au prêt des seigneurs rebelle, comme des petites gens permet à R'hllor de rendre aveugle son troisième œil quand il essaye de les espionner.  
Mais ne vous trompez pas sur lui. Le mal c'est enraciné en lui comme les racines d'un arbre millénaire dans la terre. Ce qu'il était avant n'existe plus, son esprit n'est aujourd'hui que morceau réassembler de la volonté d'autre qui se sont perdu à travers le temps… »

Ils ont regardé le prêtre, en silence, un instant. Puis Ser Davos bu une gorgée bière et dit à Jon :

« - Il faut que vous reveniez, Le royaume a besoin de vous. La plupart des seigneurs ne reconnaitront que l'autorité d'un roi Targaryen… Les autres s'aligneront en vous voyant soumettre la plupart d'entre eux et quant aux indépendantiste… Nous avons pensée à organiser une alliance maritale avec la fille de Lord Hightower… »

Jon l'a regardé et retenu un rire sarcastique.

« - Et vous penser vraiment que je vais revenir comme une fleur, soumettre tout le monde facilement, prendre une couronne que j'ai toujours refusé, réussir à établir une paix durable âpres tout cela en un claquement de doigt. Et surtout abandonner la femme que j'aime après l'avoir perdu de la pire Facon imaginable, alors qu'elle est sur le point de mettre au monde un enfant ? »

Sa prise sur elle s'est resserrée. Les visiteurs ont baissé les yeux en se rendant compte que leur plan n'irait pas bien loin. Ser Hightower intervient

«- Et bien sachez que la situation a évolué depuis la dernière fois ou vous avez appris ce qu'il se passait au sud …

Nous somme parti de Oldtown pour d'arriver ici. Nous avons traversé le royaume sur tout sa longueur. Nous avons vu le pays saccagé par la guerre, Des châteaux et des villages pillées, chacun se méfiant mortellement de son prochain, des révoltes éclatant de partout et même des conflits religieux qui commence à germer.

Quand nous sommes passés à Winterfell, nous avons découvert que votre sœur, en plus d'avoir été défigurée pendant une émeute, a été destituer par un Bâtard qui a repoussé les fernés quasiment à lui seul. Il l'a épousé pour maintenir son pouvoir en place, de ce que nous en avons vu il semble être un bon roi.

Mais votre sœur, elle, n'a maintenant plus aucun poids politique. Le roi Rylen à la réputation d'un homme bon, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de lui donner une taloche à l'arrière du crâne quand elle a commencé à s'imposer et à remettre très vulgairement en cause ses décisions publiquement le jour où ils nous ont reçu…

\- Elle l'a traité d'idiot devant tout sa cour. Et il a rétorqué par un *silence femme* tout en lui donnant une petite tape… » Raconta un autre.

Daenerys avait du mal à retenir un sourire de cette nouvelle. Lui donner des Taloche : _c'est ce que Jon aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps_… Elle demandât :

« - Comment est-elle défigurée ?

-Et bien quand elle était à WhiteHarbour, elle s'est pris un coup de pelle au visage pendant une émeute. Son nez s'est cassé mais à mal cicatriser. Elle a maintenant l'air d'avoir un groin.

Sa mâchoire et son arcade se sont également brisé, lui laissant de vilaines cicatrices. Et lui abiment mochement l'œil droit, la rendant presque aveugle de celui-ci.

Il paraitrait qu'après cet évènement elle n'aurait plus pu parler pendant presque un mois… ça à du jouer dans sa chute à mon avis. Ne plus pouvoir commander pendant une débâcle c'est très mauvais… »

Daenerys n'arrivait quasiment plus à retenir son sourire. _C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise_… Se dit-elle. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir été là pour voir ça. Après tous les malheurs que cette femme leur a causé… Peut-être que Jon à raison au final, qu'il y a belle et bien une forme de justice… Heureusement pour elle, il ne la regardait pas et ne voyais donc pas son contentement d'entendre ça. Même si il devait s'en douter.

Il ne réagit pas plus à cette nouvelle. À la place il demandât

« -Et Arya vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ? »

« - Hélas nous n'avons plus eut de nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ de Oldtown. Je crains que comme tant d'autre avant elle. Elle ne revient jamais … » Jon se tue un moment de tristesse. A priori c'était le seul membre de sa friterie qui ne l'avait pas trahi des trois …

Ser Davos regardât son air renfrogner et continuât le récit :

« - Sinon durant notre séjour à Winterfell, nous avons appris que Lord Tyrion a été capturé par les Fernés, alors qu'il se rendait à King's landing pour négocier avec des rebelles de base naissance.

Les fernés sont particulièrement vicieux. Ils ont attaqué son navire en profitant du brouillard qui englobait le détroit. Et torturer des infirmes et des nains est un sport national chez eux.

Ils pratiquent une chose qu'ils appellent le baiser de l'eau. Ça consiste à simuler une noyade avec seulement un saut d'eau, une serviette et une planche légèrement inclinée.

Mais ils sembleraient qu'ils se soit lacé de lui. Ils lui auraient tranché la langue avant de vouloir le vendre au plus offrant… »

Le sourire de Daenerys s'arrêta en entendant ça …. Même pour lui qui lui avait fait perdre ses guerres et trahit, lui qui n'avait eu que des idées qui ont résulté à sa perte, lui qui avait fait s'échappé ses ennemis sous son nez… Maintenant il paye le prix de la trahison, mais cela la dérange quelque peu étrangement. Elle baissât les yeux de malaise.

Sansa, même si elle aussi avait reçu un retour des choses, à priori allait bien. Elle vivait toujours dans son château comme la petite précieuse qu'elle était, et sa défiguration ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à vivre normalement, alors que lui …

Personne ne semblait la regarder réagir à ses nouvel, Et tout le monde écoutait la suite de l'histoire.

« -… Après une négociation tendue, Il fut finalement racheté par des seigneurs de l'est, Ceux si l'ont jugé coupable de haute Trahison, de félonie et de parricide. Il fut condamné à être trainé, pendu et équarri… »

Jon et Daenerys ont poussés simultanément un grimacement de douleur, en entendant qu'il fut condamné à une peine aussi horrible. Même Daenerys trouvât que cette peine était particulièrement cruelle, même pour lui.

Tormund demandât. « - C'est quoi ça en fait ? »

Le chevalier au coquillage lui répondit :

\- Et bien c'est une méthode d'exécution réservé au coupable de haute trahison dans les terres de l'ouest. Elle date d'avant la conquête et a été abolit par les rois dragon... ça consiste à trainer au sol, nu un homme jusqu'à son lieu d'exécution. A le pendre plusieurs fois en coupant à chaque fois la corde au moment où il est sur le point de perdre conscience. Ensuite il est marqué au fer rouge sur plusieurs point du corps, puis à la fin il est castré et on lui sort les boyaux avant de finalement l'écarteler et le décapiter … » L'un des chevaliers ajouta :

« - Et une fois que t'es mort il empale tes différents morceaux sur les portes de la ville jusqu'à ce que les charognards facent tout disparaitre… »

Pendant un instant Un silence s'installa a force de parler d'une mort aussi atroce. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Ser Braken d'ajouter une anecdote pour le moins sordide.

« - Il paraitrait même que le bourreau aurait ajouter après l'écartèlement : on a tout tenté pour le faire grandir en vain… » Des sauvageons ont rigolé en entendant cette anecdote. Mais pas Daenerys.

Après que chacun ait finit de rire de ça Ser Davos continuât :

« - Et quant au grand argentier et bien… Avant même que tous ces drames arrivent, Il s'est montré d'une rare incompétence. Il a emprunté sans compter à différente banque des cités libre. Bien sûr sans jamais l'intention de rembourser une seule pièce.

Il aurait poignardé mortellement un représentant de la banque de fer qu'il trouvait trop insistant à être remboursé. Puis c'est enfui au milieu de la nuit pour les cités libres. Non sans emporter la moitié de l'argent qui restait à la couronne et la femme de lord Malister, leur meilleur allié… Le seigneur main était fou furieux quand il apprit ça…

« - Les rats s'enfuit, le navire coule… Les canaux de sauvetage sont pris dans la houle… » Dit Daenerys sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix. Ils l'ont tous fixer un instant avant que Jon n'intervienne.

« - Et qu'est devenu Sam là-dedans ?

-Et bien sa femme a fait une fausse couche un mois avant le therme… Il a commencé déprimer depuis. La citadelle envoyant régulièrement des messages pour le répudier ne l'aidât pas à se sentir mieux. Lord Stark nous a dit qu'il aurait lui aussi quitté le navire également et serait rentré dans son fief… »

Daenerys eut une légère angoisse quand il parlât de fausse couche. Mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien montré. Jon, lui, s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant et pausa une autre question.

« -Mais dites-moi Ser Davos, vous étiez le maitre des navires et conseillez du roi. Et Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tourner casaque comme ça, pourquoi l'avoir abandonné vous aussi ?

\- Par ce que j'ai vu ce vu ce qu'a donné son règne en seulement six mois, par ce qu'il est dénué d'émotion et que je sais que c'est toujours le peuple qui paye le plus cher le prix des guerres.

Chacun ici représente une faction prête à vous soutenir. Nous avons besoin de votre aide… Le royaume a besoin de vous… Votre famille a besoin de vous …. En partant sachez que votre sœur nous a suppliée de vous ramener, pour que vous l'aidiez à reprendre le nord. Elle nous a donné cette lettre pour vous a dit que toute ses lettres ou elle suppliait l'aide des autres seigneurs sont aux mieux restés sans réponse. Et que vous êtes son dernière espoir… »

_ça fait seulement six mois_ … Se dit Daenerys. Il lui semblait que tout cela venait d'une autre vie. Enfaite pour elle c'était le cas.

Il tendit la lettre à Jon. Celui-ci l'attrapât, regardât un instant le saut en cire qui celait son contenu et sans même l'ouvrir la jetât au feu.

Puis poussât un rire jaune à ses allégations alors qu'il brulait la lettre.

« - Ma famille … Le royaume… Nous parlons bien de ses gens qui m'ont trahi, Hai et Banni ?

Je pensais pour voir faire confiance à mon frère et à ma sœur, mais c'est eux qui m'ont frappé les premiers. Plus que à tout autre personne, ils connaissaient mes faiblesses et au lieu de me soutenir, ils s'en sont servi pour me la mettre à l'envers… Ils voulaient des couronnes et ne sont pas foutue de savoir quoi en faire une fois qu'ils l'ont, ce n'est pas mon problème !

Bran n'est plus l'enfant joyeux que j'ai connu et il n'est maintenant qu'un spectre sans âme dans un corps brisé. Il avait un pouvoir qui le rendait quasiment omniscient, Le peu de chose qu'il en a fait n'eut pour seul conséquence que de détruire nos vies, et livré à la mort des milliers de personnes. Ensuite il m'a banni aux confins du monde pour être sûr que je ne sois pas une gêne à son règne. Enfin il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Et quant à Sansa ; Elle se prenait déjà pour la grande reine du nord dès que nous avons repris Winterfell, elle a trahi ma confiance au bout de 5 minute quand je lui ai donné mon secret.

Elle a comploté contre sa reine, la femme que j'aimais, par ce qu'elle la détestait sans aucune raison.

Ce qui l'a poussé un peu plus au bord du gouffre et m'a obligé à la tuer de mes mains.

Elle m'a laissé me faire bannir sans rien dire, au contraire même elle préparait déjà son couronnement avant même que je ne sois envoyé ici….

Sansa a toujours prétendu être forte et intendante et bien qu'elle le soit et qu'elle fasse pas chier ! »

Jon parlait avec de la colère dans la voix.

« - Mon frère et mort bien avant que je ne le retrouve, même si ce n'est pas physiquement !

Ma sœur a disparu en mer, de ce que vous me dite !

Et quant à mon autre sœur, plus j'y réfléchit et plus je me rends compte qu'elle n'a jamais eu de considération pour moi que du moment où je lui étais utile ; et qu'elle était prête à me sacrifier de tous les façons possibles, pour grapiller une couronne quelconque !

Ma vraie famille, ma SEULE famille, est ici maintenant ! Et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, même pour tous les titres et l'or de ce monde ! Et surtout pas pour des gens qui ne me voient que comme juste utile et jetable ! »

Il sera Daenerys plus fort alors qu'il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre de façon protectrice. Elle était très touchée par cet acte de tendresse. Elle senti le bébé se débattre dans son ventre. Jon a dû le sentir également. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son ventre.

Un instant elle se demandât si il accepterait leur proposition, pouvait il les prendre avec lui ?… Mais après ce qui c'était passer ce n'était pas envisageable…

« - Vous ne pouvez pas tout laissez tomber… » Dit le Chevallier au coquillage.

« - Je n'ai rien laissé tomber, j'ai juste fini de faire ma part. Les marcheurs blancs ont été vaincu. Le royaume à un nouveau roi … Je n'ai plus aucun rôle à jouer là-dedans. Combien de centaine de fois ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas de ce foutu trône ?!

-Justement ce n'est pas une histoire de vouloir, il s'agit de devoir ici !

-Mais qu'elle devoir ? il y a encore peu de temps je n'étais qu'un bâtard déserteur de la garde de nuit qui a plié le genou devant une reine étrangère ! Vous voulez que les gens me suivent non pas par ce que je le mérite mais par ce que je porte un nom !

Un nom qui, semble-t-il, me rend compétant et méritant à lui seul !

Ils prétendent tous avoir besoin de moi et me respecter profondément, Mais étrangement personne n'a abordé ce sujet quand il a s'agit de me bannir !

La vérité c'est que je ne suis que la roue de secours d'un système qui s'écroule sur lui-même ! L'outil parfait des idiots qui se prennent pour des maitres du complot !

Et vous, pour la plupart, vous n'êtes pas là par ce que vous vous souciez des conséquences sur le plus grand nombre, mais par ce que vous espérez juste une récompense en cas de réussite ! »

Ils se sont tous tut comme envahit de culpabilité. Daenerys levât la tête pour voir un regard de résolution pur dans les yeux de Jon. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait cracher sa rage à se point, surtout avec des mots... Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait dû se sentir trahit par sa famille…

Puis il commençât à se lever. Il prit la main de Daenerys pour qu'elle se relevé avec lui. Elle le suivit sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il dise.

« - Mais vous, vous allez tout de même nous rendre un service... » Il s'adressa au groupe mais surtout au prêtre rouge. Ils le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

« - Vous allez nous marier... »

A ses mots les yeux de Dany s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit ça.

Elle hurlât presque de choc « - Quoi ?! » Il veut vraiment faire ça !

Chaque personne pressante eu une expression de choc qui foudroyât son visage.

Daenerys ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça et les autres encore moins.

C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyais manifester une telle spontanéité. Cela l'existait étrangement.

Mais elle le voyait dans ses yeux, Il comptait vraiment profiter de la présence d'un prêtre et de plusieurs chevaliers en témoin pour le faire.

Elle avait souvent fantasmée sur cette idée, mais pas ici, pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça … Sauf que quand elle regardât dans ses yeux elle fut totalement hypnotisée par le sentiment d'amour pur qui s'en dégageait. Le prêtre fit un signe de tète pour leur dire qu'il acceptait.

À ce moment elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agenouille devant elle pour lui demander sa main. Mais au lieu de cela, il la souleva dans ses bras et la sortie dehors. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et lui un soupire d'effort quand il le fit.

Elle détestait quand il la portait par surprise comme ça. Elle l'a frappé lui demandant de la lâcher. Mais en vain. Il est sorti en direction des bois, les autres ont suivis en se posant quand même quelque question.

Mais il semblerait qu'ils acceptent cette proposition. De toute façon que pourraient-ils bien faire pour l'en empêcher ? Cet homme pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il était lancé.

À défaut de barral dans les environs, il l'a amenée devant un grand chêne pour cette cérémonie improvisée.

Le prêtre a demandé à ce que du bois soit rassemblé pour la cérémonie. Il avait besoin de feu pour pouvoir le rituel.

Jon tenait la main de Daenerys pendant que quelques autres commençaient à rassembler un peu de bois devant eux. Elle lui décocha un sourire un peu moqueur et il lui sourit en retour.

_Dieu… Cet homme est un fou … mais le fou que j'aime… _Se dit-elle.

Daenerys vit alors le prêtre jeter discrètement des petite pincé poudres, venu de poche cachées dans ses manches, sur le bois et en un instant tout s'est embrasé. La plupart ont reculés en voyant se feu rouge de l'enfer éclater d'un coup. Mais pas Jon et Daenerys. Elle lui sera la main plus fort

Le prêtre a alors commencé à reciter des prières en haut Valyrien pendant Le feu devenait plus ardent à mesure qu'il parlait. Ils l'ont fixés tous les deux pendant qu'il éclatait. À l'intérieur des flammes elle voyait des formes commencer à se dessiner.

Elle voyait un dragon posé au sommet d'une immense tour, des enfants courir dans la neige d'un château abandonné, Un homme créant de la foudre dans sa main, puis un corps carbonisé aux yeux crevés était attaché à un mat… Encore des visions ? qu'es que cela peut vouloir dire ?

Elle demandât à Jon « - Es ce que tu as vois ça ?

-Aye … » Il répondit Jon en fixant les flammes.

Le prêtres finissait ses prières. Son médaillon brillait comme le feu.

Daenerys senti également que son pendentif émettait une légère chaleur sous ses vêtements.

Elle l'a séré discrètement dans sa main.

Puis le prêtre rouge leur dit : « - Nous somme réunit en cette nuit pour unir dans le feu du seigneur de la lumière, deux âmes qui s'aiment et se chérissent. Qui vient se présenter devant le maitre de la lumière ? » L'homme parlât en s'adressant à Daenerys.

« - Je suis Daenerys de la maison Targaryen. » Dit-elle sobrement. Elle n'a pas utilisé ses autres titres, ils sont morts en même temps qu'elle et ici ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Surtout pas maintenant.

« -Et qui vient réclamer Daenerys de la maison Targaryen ? » demandât l'homme.

« - Aegon de la maison Targaryen. » Daenerys l'a regardé, elle ne pensait pas qu'il utiliserait son nom de naissance. Alors il décidait vraiment d'assumer jusqu'au bout ?

Il tournât la tête pour la regarder aussi et ils se lancèrent un autre sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le prêtre. Celui si leur demandât alors à eux deux :

« -Acceptez-vous de vous aimer et de vous chérir jusqu'à la nuit des temps, de partager ensemble le feu sacré qui brulent en vous, car la nuit est sombre est pleine de terreur ?

\- Oui je le veux. » Ils ont répondu simultanément

« - Bien maintenant franchisez ensemble le bucher pour renaitre dans les flammes, fondue et fusionnée en une seule âme. »

Jon ne lui avait pas lâchée la main de toute la cérémonie, les deux ont franchi ensemble rapidement le feu qui brulait devant eux. Une fois de l'autre côté du buché, elle lui tournât doucement le dos et devant tout le monde il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur ses épaules. Quand elle se retournât pour lui faire face elle vit une expression d'amour pur dans son visage. Quelle que chose qu'il ne lui donnait qu'à elle.

Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux gris magnifique, qui n'avait que bonheur et passion à crier.

Puis sans attendre d'avantage il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne celant ainsi leur union.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec fouge. Il leur semblât que le monde avait disparu autour d'eux.

Il ne restait plus que eux deux dans l'univers.

Il fallut un instant pour qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras et ne la remmène à l'intérieur. Les autres n'ont pas suivi cette fois. Malgré la traditionnelle cérémonie du couché qui accompagnait les mariages, personne ne semblât juger bon de s'inviter. Ils savaient tous très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Un mariage n'était vraiment conclu que si il était consommé. Et même si elle était déjà totalement enceinte, on ne déroge pas à la tradition.

Elle s'est laissée porter par lui jusque sur le lit. Enlevant rapidement leur vêtement, elle finit bien vite par se retrouver nu sur le dos avec lui placer juste au-dessus d'elle. Il caressa chaque courbe de son corps. Quand elle réussit à lâcher ses lèvres elle lui demandât sarcastiquement

« - Je croyais que nous devrions éviter avec le bébé ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire et dit. « - Et bien on peut bien faire un petit écart pour cette nuit… » avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui chochotte. « - Retourne toi maintenant… »

Et elle le fit. Elle s'installa à quatre pattes sur le lit.

À cause de son ventre il ne pouvait plus se permettre certaine position. Mais Celle la leur était encore accessible et ils n'allaient pas se privée pour la faire.

Même si Daenerys ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée celle-ci, ce soir elle accepterait de se laisser prendre ainsi.

En un mouvement langoureux mais impatient il entra en elle. Elle hurlât presque sous cette intrusion.

Elle a jeté la tête en arrière quand il commença à faire de doux vas et vient. Il profita de leur position pour embraser sa tempe alors qu'elle se tortillait sous lui.

Il la pénétra avec délicatesse et savoir-faire plusieurs longues minutes durant. Ses mains massaient ses seins pendant qu'il la pénétrait. Ceux-ci avaient presque doublés de volume pendant sa grossesse et étaient particulièrement sensibles.

Il le savait bien et adorait les masser, les pincer, les sucer et les mordre pour la faire hurler. Ça a toujours marché jusqu'à pressant.

Plus leu rapport durait plus la passion augmentait. À ce moment, à quatre pattes sur le lit en train de se faire l'amour passionnément et gémir de plaisir. Elle se sentait plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain. Et cela l'existait toujours davantage. Elle enfouissait sa tête dans les fourrures pour ne pas alerter toute la région avec ses cris.

Cela devenait de plus en plus dure pour elle de tenir. Et quand elle sentit sa main glisser jusqu'entre ses jambes pour caresser son petit bouton enflé, Sa vision s'est troublée.

Ses doigts habiles doublés de sa douce bite qui glissait en elle était en train l'envoyé au septième ciel.

Quand elle finit par jouir elle ne sentait même plus son corps tellement elle a apprécié l'instant. Il ne tardât pas à venir juste après elle.

Puis Tout est devenu flou et tout ce dont elle se rappelle c'était l'épuisement le bonheur et les baiser de son mari. Avant de glisser dans les ténèbres, épuisé mais satisfaite.  
En entendant un ultime « - Je t'aime, ma femme… » avant de sombrer.


	22. Dragon de glace

Daenerys était profondément endormis. Et rêvait encore de cet arbre brulé au milieu d'un champ de neige. 

Depuis un quelque jour elle ne rêvait quasiment presque plus que de ça.

Toujours cet endroit, toujours se dragon. Sauf qu'à chaque fois elle se révélait avant que le dragon ne crache son souffle. 

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Ce rêve, aussi étrange soit-il, est toujours mieux que ses cauchemarde habituelle. 

Comme où elle se voyait enfermée dans une bulle, à s'admirer même en train massacrer des innocents. Toujours avec un rire fou. 

Ou celui où elle marchait pour trouver une petite fille aux cheveux blanc et au regard triste, apeurer au milieu des cendres, mais quand elle a essayé de la réconforter Celle-ci est tombée en cendre entre ses mains. 

Cette fois si elle était totalement seul aux milieux du désert blanc. Pas de souffrance, pas de cendre. Juste la paix inspirée par la neige. 

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas attendue que le dragon arrive. Elle s'est directement agenouillée dans la poudreuse et a commencé à balayer elle-même la neige qui couvrait le sol.  
Elle dégagea d'abord le visage d'un homme. Puis le reste de son corps, celui si portait des vêtements étranges qu'elle n'a jamais vu. 

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Quand elle releva la tête.  
Le dragon était juste au-dessus d'elle et la regardait curieusement. 

Puis il leva la tête avant de cracher son souffle.

Daenerys ne se réveillât pas à ce moment, Au lieu de cela, là où elle s'attendait à voir un immense jet de flamme, il jaillit un souffle plus froid qu'une tempête d'hiver.

L'aire se transforma en cristaux de glace au contacte tellement il était puissant. 

Ses cristaux retombèrent partout autour d'eux comme autant de minuscule diamant. 

C'était magnifique et chaque flocon reflétait le soleil, elle admira un instant cette pluie de paillette d'argent.

Quand tournât la tête, elle vit que le dragon la fixait de ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel.  
Elle le réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon de glace. Une créature au-delà de mythique.  
Quand elle se rendit compte de cela e, le dragon bâtit des ailes pour s'envoler. 

Ses couleur pale et transparente reflétait la lumière comme un deuxième soleil. Ses ailes étaient si transparentes que la lumière les traversait comme du verre. 

Et au travers des rayons qui le traversait une chaleur se fit sentir, une chaleur qui fit tout fondre autour d'elle. 

La neige, mais également l'arbre le mausolée, même la fresque au sol. Ne laissant plus rien d'autre qu'un champ de fleur au couleurs infini. 

Le dragon avait disparu, quand elle entendit une vois derrière l'appeler, sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui était dit, mais quand elle voulut se retourner elle se réveillât. 

Quand elle ouvrât les yeux la première chose qu'elle a vu était Jon.  
Il était toujours endormi, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouverte, ses yeux fermés paisiblement.

Il avait l'air tellement beau comme ça. Son vissage était tellement détendu. 

Elle repensa à son rêve. Un dragon de glace. Pourquoi rêverait-elle d'un dragon de glace ? Y avait-il un message de son esprit là-dedans ? 

Elle connaissait bien ses rêves. La plupart n'était que le reflet de ses émotions. Comme le sont des rêves normaux. 

Mais certain était diffèrent. Ils étaient plus comme des avertissements.  
Elles ne savaient pas d'où cela lui venait. 

Son frère lui avait raconté que certain de leurs ancêtres pouvaient voir des choses dans leurs rêves. Des choses qui allait arriver, Comme Daenys la rêveuse. 

Mais il n'est pas tout de voir il fallait aussi comprendre. 

Elle savait que celui si n'était pas qu'un simple fruit de son inconscient, elle le sentait. 

Jon dormait toujours. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle tournât la tête en direction du coffre contenant les œufs.  
Elle se levât discrètement pour aller les voir, non sans une certaine difficulté causée par son ventre.

Pour se tenir chaud, elle enroula une fourrure autour de ses épaules et ouvrit le coffre. 

Aucun n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois ou elle les avait manipulés.

Elle en prit un dans sa main, le bleu. Celui-ci était toujours en vie, mais depuis qu'Il récupéré il était froid comme la glace. 

La glace … Elle réfléchit un instant puis cela lui vient. 

Quand elle l'avait fait tomber, les menhirs forment une convergence de magie … L'œuf se trouvait au milieu pendant la tempête de neige… Ses rêves de dragon. Tout avait un sens d'un coup. 

Était -il possible que cet œuf soit devenu celui d'un dragon de glace ? Qu'il aurait absorbé la puissance de l'hiver pendant cette tempête. 

Les œuf était des reliques magiques très puissante. En laissé un au milieu d'un lieu saint, bâtit par les enfants de la forêt, pendant qu'autour l'hiver déployait ce qu'il avait de pire, aurait-il pu changer la nature de la magie qu'il contenait ? 

Cela lui paraitrait tout à fait possible, surtout après tout ce qu'ils ont vu. 

Elle se souvint quand Viserion est mort, le roi de la nuit lui avait insufflé son pouvoir mais il n'était pas devenu lui-même un dragon des glaces pour autant… Surement que la magie des marcheurs blancs ne leur permettait pas de faire cela comme ça.

Si ils avait eu un œuf cela leur aurait été peut être possible… Mais Viserion était plus un spectre qu'autre chose à vrais dire… 

Elle réfléchissait à tout cela quand Jon commença à se réveiller doucement. 

Il posa son bras sur le côté ou dormait Daenerys et senti qu'elle n'était plus là. Il leva la tête l'air encore à moitié endormi et lui fit un sourire quand il l'aperçut à genoux par terre. 

Elle redéposa délicatement l'œuf à sa place et revint près de lui dans le lit. 

« - Bonjour ma femme… » Lui dit-il avec un sourire fatiguer avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Ils s'ébrasèrent quelque seconde, les mains de Jon commençant à tracer les courbes de Daenerys. 

Puis elle éloigna sa bouche de la sienne et lui fit part de sa théorie.  
« - Jon… Je crois que l'un des œufs que nous avons récupérés porte un dragon de glace… »  
Il la regardât dans les yeux et lui demandât d'un air incrédule : 

« - Comment peut tu savoir cela ?  
-Et bien…Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… mais je crois bien que quand nous l'avons oublié au milieux des menhirs Il a dû absorber l'Energie de la tempête… » 

Il se releva un peu et lui dit.  
« -Es ce que c'est vraiment possible ? 

\- Et bien après tout ce qu'on a vu, il serait mal avisé de penser cela… Les nuits je rêves de plus en plus souvent d'un dragon de glace … Et je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais certain de mes rêves … Ne sont pas de simple rêves… Un peu comme toi avec tes rêves loup. De plus il est tout le temps froid au touché et porte les mêmes couleurs qu'un lac gelé, beaucoup plus brillante qu'après sa ponte … 

-Et si c'était le cas que pourrions-nous en faire ? sais-tu comment on fait éclore un œuf de dragon de glace ? je suppose que le placer dans un bucher ne marcheras pas… » Lui dit il en s'assaillant sur le lit. 

« - Et bien les œufs éclosent normalement sous le coup de la chaleur. Je suppose que celui-ci devra éclore sous le coup du froid. Ça sera la surprise… 

-Je ne suis pas très convaincu… Et j'en ai marre des surprises … » Lui dit-il en se réalongeant sur le lit. 

« - Pourtant tu m'en a fait une belle hier soir… » Elle parlait alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon au-dessus de lui. 

Il lui sourit largement.  
« - Et bien je ne voulais absolument pas ratée une occasion aussi belle … »

Il se relevât pour l'embraser légèrement, avant qu'elle ne le repousse sur le lit pour commencer à le chevaucher. Sa bite était déjà dure pour elle. 

« - C'est vrai que l'idée ne m'a pas déplut au final… » Elle parlait alors qu'elle s'empalait sur lui. 

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux quand elle retomba jusqu'à la garde. 

Elle le monta à un rythme lent, travaillant sur son propre plaisir. Elle adorait profiter de son corps comme ça. Lui aussi y trouvait son plaisir au vu de ses yeux révulsé et de ses mains serrant fermement ses hanches. 

Normalement il n'aurait pas fait l'amour, prétextant le bien du bébé. Mais aujourd'hui encore ils allaient continuer à faire exception. Juste pour profiter de leur nouvelle union. 

Elle le monta à son rythme sans jamais détacher ses yeux des siens.

Quand il commençât à faire glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Elle les attrapa directement et lui plaquât les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Les maintenant en place et profitant de se tout nouvelle angle qui frappait délicieusement un petit point de nerf caché au plus profond d'elle-même. 

Jon était esclave de son plaisir, ça semblait toujours particulièrement lui plaire. Il gémissait la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle montait et descendait sur son membre. Il ne se débattait même pas pour le contrôle. 

L'orgasme leur est montés lentement à tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par jouir ensemble dans une explosion de cri et de fluide. 

Quand ils eurent fini d'éclater, elle se réalongea à côté de lui épuisée mais satisfaite. Son bébé n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans son ventre. Visiblement leur bonne baise l'a dérangé. 

Ils ont repris leur souffle doucement après ça. Jusqu'à ce que Jon dise : 

« - Tu sais pour tout ce qui se passe dans le sud… Es ce que d'une certaine façon ça te fait plaisir ? »

Elle se tut un instant avant de lui répondre.  
« - Je sais que je ne devrais vraiment pas ressentir ça… Mais après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait Je…

-Je voit ou tu veux en venir… » La coupa-t-il avant de continuer

« - La vengeance peut paraitre bonne au premier abords… Mais en vérité on ne se sent pas mieux pour autant une fois qu'on l'obtient… »

Elle se tournât vers lui et lui dit en prenant sa main. 

« - Je sais… Quand j'étais à Meereen j'ai fait crucifier les maitres pour venger la mort de centaines de petites filles à qui ils avaient fait subir le même sort… Mais au final je n'ai rien ressentit d'autre que des regrets en le fessant, en voyant leur corps, en entendant leur cris … un sentiment j'ai voulu cacher à tout le monde, même à moi-même… Mais qui était toujours là. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant puis continuât.

« - Tu sais même si il m'a trahit je suis désolé que lord Tyrion soit mort dans ses conditions. Je l'appréciais d'une certaine façon, avant …  
Comme moi, il a eu la naïveté de croire qu'avoir le pouvoir entre les mains de personne et en qui ont à confiance suffisait à rendre le monde meilleur. Sans prendre en compte que le principe de réalité gagne toujours … C'était là sa dernière erreur je pense… Et la mienne…  
Mais ce qu'il se passe là-bas n'est ni notre faute, ni notre problème maintenant… Et quand bien même que pourrions-nous faire ? 

-C'est bien ça le problème » Soupira Jon.

« - Même si je dis le contraire, au fond de moi j'ai mal de savoir que le chaos règne et que j'en serait peut-être une solution.  
Mais j'en ai marre de devoir me saigner pour les autres, d'être un simple pion dans le plan d'un hypocrite, de devoir renoncer à tout par responsabilité …  
L'amour et le mort du devoir et le devoir la mort de l'amour… Si je revenais je devrais vous abandonner.  
Là-bas, après ce qu'il s'est passé … Je crains que vous ne seriez pas en sécurité toi et l'enfant… Même dire la vérité au monde, serait loin d'être suffisant pour changer les choses... » 

Elle continuait à le fixer alors qu'il avait fini de parler Et lui dit alors : 

« - Tu sais Jon, après ce qu'il s'est passé … je ne pensais plus jamais être digne de ton amour. Je suis venu ici car je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois, m'excuser sans m'attendre à être pardonnée et surtout que tu sache que tu allais devenir père.  
Mais tu as réussi à me pardonner bien plus que je ne me le ferais jamais.  
Alors si tu penses que retourner dans le sud pour gouverner est la bonne chose à faire, fait le. Écoute ton cœur quel que soit sa décision, je l'accepterais … » 

Il se tournât vers elle et pris son visage dans sa main. 

« - Dany la seule chose que mon cœur me hurle c'est qu'il t'aime, qu'il vous aime. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps tu sais… » 

Ils ont commencé à s'embraser doucement. Daenerys avait presque les larmes aux yeux.  
Juste le temps pour eux de s'ouvrir leur amour leur souffle que Ghost est venu les rejoindre. Celui si manifestait une certaine envie d'aller dehors. 

Il lécha le visage de Jon, jusqu'à ce que celui décide de se lever, un peu forcé par cette attaque. Daenerys le suivit de prêt.  
Ils se sont tous les deux préparer pour leur journée puis sont sorti ensemble, main dans la main. Jon vit au loin des masses de nuage épais arrivée par l'est. 

Ils avaient bien encore quelques heures avant de la recevoir, mais cela voudrait dire qu'une tempête approchait. Et que leurs invités resteraient plus longtemps que prévu. 

Daenerys avait l'intention de profité de cela pour parler au prêtre rouge. Elle voulait en savoir sur les intentions de ce foutu seigneur de la lumière. Quand elle est sortie Ghost, au lieu de partir de son coté comme d'habitude il lui a filé le train. 

Jon lui est allé voir les dragons, Daenerys n'est pas venu avec lui pour ne pas risquer de tomber encore dans la forêt et de se blaiser elle et l'enfant. Au lieu de cela elle a marché dans le village à la recherche du sorcier.  
Tout autour d'elle, elle voyait des gens préparer la tempête. Rangé des outils, réparer un bout de toiture… 

Au niveau des enclos, Un enfant de tout juste 5 ans donnait une carotte à un des rennes capturés.

Ailleurs une femme ramenait des lapins de sa chasse. Un autre jour normal au bout du monde… 

Finalement elle trouva le prêtre rouge seul devant un petit brasier au milieu du village. Il lui tournait le dos mais savait qu'elle était là. Il lui dit tout en fixant le feu : 

« - Vous vous posez beaucoup de question n'est-ce pas ? qu'es que tout cela signifie ? Qu'attend R'hllor de votre enfant ? » 

Elle s'approcha de lui sans rien répondre pour autant. Il continuât toujours dos tourné à elle : 

« - Longtemps nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de vous, le héros que nous promettaient les oracles, que vous étiez le prince qui fut promis…  
Mais nous avions tort, nous nous en sommes rendu compte quand le destin fut changé… Nous pensons que Le seigneur de la lumière a choisi votre enfant pour être son champion. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a ramenée. Cette enfant est l'union de la glace et du feu.  
Si nous avons raison Son rôle ne sera pas de ramener l'aube, mais belle est bien de sortir l'humanité des ténèbres … » 

Il ne la regardait toujours pas alors qu'il parlait.

Elle resserrât ses bras autour de son ventre.  
_Prince qui fut promis ? encore cette histoire ? Pourquoi mon enfant doit il se voir infliger cela ? Des prophéties et des destins, mon œil …. Ce chemin ne mène qu'a la mort et au malheur…  
_

Daenerys était tétaniser par cette possibilité. Tout mais pas ça pour son enfant. 

« - Vous avez peur … peur qu'ils connaissent vos erreurs et vos souffrance… » Il se tournât enfin ver elle.

« - Nos chemin ne sont pas forcément tracé dans la peine, et les erreurs font la sagesse. Bien sur aucune vie n'est sans douleur.  
Mais une fois au pied du mur les hommes ont deux possibilités qui s'offre à eux : resté docile ou changé la forme de l'histoire.… Nous espérons que lui férat les bons, tout comme vous… 

\- Qu'elle histoire ? » Demanda Daenerys. 

« - Celle des hommes » Lui répondit le prêtre. 

« - Mais peut-être nous trompons nous encore… Ou peut-être que rien de cela n'arrivera… Le futur est un champ de possibilité que tout à chacun peut influencer… » 

Daenerys n'a rien répondu. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant à naitre vive une vie de guerre de et de magie. Tout cela n'est que malheur et désolation pour ceux qui s'en approche. 

Elle voudrait qu'il ne connaisse jamais le destin que ce prêtre lui prédit. Qu'il ait une vie simple et sans problème. 

Mais au lieu de lui dire cela elle lui demandât simplement : 

« - Pourquoi votre ordre a t'il ramener mon deuxième dragon ? 

\- Les dragon sont les créatures les plus puissante de la création et le feu fait chaire. Nous ne voulions pas qu'ils puissent disparaitre de nouveaux. Si nous avons raison leurs descendances ont un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire… » 

Daenerys s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. _Était-il au courant pour les œufs ? Et pour se dragon de glace ? _ Tout cela ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle aurait voulu que ses hommes repartent au plus vite. Mais elle préféra continuer à poser des questions. 

« - Que savez-vous sur les transferts de magie ? » Ils ont commencé à marcher côte à côte, toujours accompagné du loup géant. 

« - Et bien la magie est une force dure à contrôler et se risquer à la déplacer peu parfois avoir des conséquences dramatiques.  
Il existe une chose que nous appelons le principe d'équivalence. Chaque chose que vous obtenez grâce à la magie doit venir de quelque part et aller quelque part. Très peu arrive à s'en affranchir. Certain lieu dédié le permette. Mais dans ses cas il est encore plus dur d'obtenir précisément ce que nous demandons. Ses phénomènes sont encore très mal compris. Même par les sorciers d'ombre d'Asshai… » 

Elle réfléchit un instant. Le principe d'équivalence,_ serait ce qu'il s'est passé entre son premier bébé et les œufs de Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion ?_  
Mais si elle en croyait ce que venait de lui dire l'homme. Il était tout à fait probable que l'œuf ai eu un transfert d'Energie. _Dans ce cas ou est passé son feu ? aurait il réussit à s'en affranchir ? ou une arme de destruction massive est lâché dans la nature sans que personne ne le sache ? Elle ne pensait pas, sinon ils auraient déjà eu des retours_. Mais elle ne parlât pas au prêtre des œufs ou de dragon de glace. A la place elle lui demandât : 

« - Mais cette énergie échangée peu venir de n'importe où ? 

-Du moment qu'elle est équivalente oui. Toute les choses qui composent ce monde sont imbibé d'énergie, de magie, Sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Mais pourtant elle est belle et bien là. Certaines en ont juste plus en elle que d'autre, certaine sont des portes qui permettent de manipuler l'élément et d'autre n'en sont que de simple porteur. Il existe énormément de possibilité mais nous en savons si peu sur cela… Nous savons en revanche qu'il existe plusieurs éléments à cette magie. Toute en dualité avec une autre opposé. Les deux principales sont le feu et la glace dans notre monde. Pour résumer grossièrement… »  
Les chose commençait à se dessiner doucement dans la tête de Daenerys. Elle était surement porteuse de cette magie de feu, tout comme ses dragons. Et cet œuf avait aspiré l'élément opposé en lui. Cela devait le rendre d'autant plus dangereux et précieux. 

Pour l'instant elle estima en avoir fini avec l'homme. Elle s'éloigna en lui donnant quelque formule de politesse. Maintenant elle voulait juste rentrer à l'intérieur de leur maison se mettre au chaud et préparer la tempête. 

En chemin les jeunes filles dont elle avait pris l'habitude de tresser les cheveux l'ont interpelée, celle-ci lui demandait apparemment une autre coupe. Bien sûr depuis le temps les jeunes filles avaient appris à les faire elle-même, mais avait du mal à faire des forme complexe comme elle. 

Daenerys était sur le point d'accepter leur proposition quand d'un coup elle senti une douleur foudroyante la traverser. 

Elle poussât un cri de douleur et tombât à genoux sur le sol.


	23. Enfant de l'hiver

Pendant ce temps Jon revenait de la caverne des dragons.

Ceux si allaient bien mais n'étaient visiblement pas décidé à sortir de leur antre, surement à cause de la tempête qui approchait.

Lui apres leur avoir donner quelque signe d'affection et avoir vérifié que tout allait bien s'est dépêché de rentré.

Il était un peu énervé contre cette météo qui n'en fessait qu'a sa tete, car sans ces intempéries le groupe de chevalier serait déjà parti.

Les visiteurs n'avaient pas vu les dragons pendant leur court séjour.

Même s'ils devaient se douter de la présence de Drogon maintenant il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils n'en voient pas plus que ce qu'ils ont déjà vu.

En rentrant en direction du fortin, il croisa Ser Davos à quelque mètre devant l'entrée du village. Celui-ci essayât d'entamer une conversation avec lui quand il passa.

« -On dirait bien que Nous allons devoir rester un peu plus longtemps… » Dit-il en fixant les nuages au loin.

Jon s'arrêta à son niveau mais ne répondit pas à ses allégations. A la place il lui demandât

« - Comment nous avez vous retrouvez ?

-C'est le prêtre rouge qui nous a conduit ici … » Lui répondit-il.

_Évidement _… Pensât Jon. _Ses gens-là ne sont pas près de nous lâcher_…

Ser Davos continuât à lui parler :

« - Vous savez tout j'ai beaucoup d'estimé pour vous. Vous vous êtes toujours battu pour faire ce qui était juste et je comprends tout à fait votre envie de vivre pour vous-même à pressant.

\- Mon père disait : tout ce qui précèdent le mot MAIS n'est que chiasse… » Le coupa Jon.

« - MAIS vous prenez une très mauvaise décision en fessant ça. » Ajouta le chevalier oignions.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet… » Repondit froidement Jon.

A se moment le jeune Styg sorti pour venir les rejoindre. Mais ils n'en tenure pas compte et ont continué à parler. Le chevalier oignons lui demandât alors :

« - Si je puis me permettre vous avez manifestez une certaine frustration à avoir été envoyez ici, mais pourtant vous ne voulez pas revenir. Pourquoi ? »

Il poussât un soupir et lui expliquât.

« - Et bien après tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'étais complétement brisé. Rester dans le sud n'aurait eu aucun sens pour moi.

Alors quand j'ai été envoyé ici je pensais que c'était par ce que ma famille ne voulait pas que je souffre davantage à rester là où la femme que j'aimais et morte de ma main.

Sauf que j'ai compris que leur seul objectif était juste de m'écarter de leur chemin pour le pouvoir, qu'ils ont à peine chercher à défendre ma cause devant les autres seigneurs…

Si ils ont jugé que je ne suis qu'une gêne pour tout à chacun et bien soit. Qu'ils se débrouille sans moi à présent…  
Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de sacrifier ma vie pour des gens qui se sont tant employé à la détruire.  
Sachez juste que j'ai été plus heureux à vivre quelques mois simplement avec la femme que j'aime, loin de toute responsabilité. Que des années à en porter le poids sur mes épaules… » 

Ser Davos ne trouvât rien à répondre.

Au lieu de continuer cette conversation Jon se tournât vers Styg celui si n'arrêtait pas de l'interpeler du doigt depuis tout à l'heure, cela commençait à l'énerver.

« - Qu'es qu'il y a mon grand ? » Lui demandât sobrement Jon.

« - Eh bien… Je viens juste te dire que Dany a eu des contractions… »

En une seconde, tout autour de Jon s'est écroulé. C'était le moment… Elle allait accoucher. La peur l'a envahi comme un ras de marrée. Aucun des deux n'était prêt, même si ils savaient que cela n'était plus qu'une question de jour à présent.

Il ne pouvait pas rater une seconde de cet évènement, il devait la soutenir. Être le premier à tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre il se mit à courir pour rejoindre Daenerys. Styg le suivit et lui dit :

« -Quand Elle a commencé à hurler en se tenant le ventre. Borom a dit que ça voulait dire le bébé arrivait, donc ils l'ont emmenée dans la cabane de la sorcière… »

_Ils ont bien fait…_ Se dit Jon.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il aurait bien été incapable de savoir quoi faire si ils devaient se débrouiller seul. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient conter les uns sur les autres içi.

En arrivant à destination Jon ouvrit la porte avec fraqua.

Daenerys était allongée par terre au milieu du chalet, une couverture recouvrant ses jambes. Gilvyl et une autre femme beaucoup plus jeune du nom de kala étaient occupées à allumer le feu et à préparer du matériel pour l'accouchement.

Jon s'approcha de Daenerys et pris sa main dans les siennes. Il la regarda les yeux pleins d'inquiétude et lui dit

« -Daenerys J'ai couru dé que j'ai su… tout va bien… je suis la… »

Elle pausât son autre main sur les siennes en réponce.

La sorcière des bois intervient pour lui dire :

« - Il nous reste encore plusieurs heures avant que le bébé ne sorte… »

Une autre contraction frappa Daenerys à ce moment.

En entendant le vent commencer à souffler au-dessus de la cabane, Jon se rendit compte que le bébé risquait de venir au monde en plein pendant la tempête.

Ça n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour accoucher, mais au moins ils étaient à couvert et entouré de gens qui savaient y faire.

Daenerys, alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre de ses contractions, interpelât Jon avec avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voie

« -Jon j'ai peur … la dernière fois … je l'ai perdu … j'ai tout perdu … »

Il l'interrompit.

« Daenerys, tout va bien se passer… »

Il posa sa main sur son ventre bomber. Juste pour sentir un fort coup de pied de leur enfant.

« - Tu vois, il va bien, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur pour vous. Mais mon père …enfin mon oncle disait que c'est seulement quand on a peur que l'on peut être courageux. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre rond. Un autre coup de pied se fit sentir. Comme si le bébé comprenait que l'on parlait de lui.

Même si il ne lui montrait pas Jon aussi avait besoin de courage pour cette épreuve. Des milliers de scénario catastrophe se jouait dans sa tête. Mais il se ressaisit vite. _Ça n'arriverait pas_. Se répétât t'il.

Daenerys levât la tête vers lui, pour lui dire avec inquiétude :

« - Si ça devait tourner mal, sachez que je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout…

\- Dany, ça va bien se passer… » la coupa Jon.

La sorcière des bois intervient à ce moment-là pour les rassurer.

« - Bien sûr que ça va bien se passer… Vous voyez se totem là-haut ? » Elle pointa une sculpture en bois accrochée à une poutre. De laquelle pendait plusieurs dizaines de petit coquillage.

« - Et bien J'y rajoute un coquillage à chaque fois que je mets au monde un enfant en bonne santé… Et croyez-moi j'ai un fort taux de succès … »

Elle installât près de Daenerys plusieurs choses, notamment une bassine d'eau, une serviette, une petite couverture en fourrure, et toute sorte de d'outils, pour au cas où quelque chose devait mal tourner…

_Mais tout allait bien se passer_… Jon ne pouvait pas penser le contraire. Il ne Devait pas.

Il se devait de garder la foi même si il était énormément inquiet pour ce qui allait arrivé.

Surtout que savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre le rendait encor plus anxieux.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente les contractions ont commencé à se rapprocher.

La tempête était déjà déchainée au-dessus d'eux, quand les douleurs de Daenerys commençaient à devenir insupportable. Elle criait à chaque fois qu'une la traversait.

Le sentiment d'impuissance que Jon ressentait était en train de le rendre fou.

La voir hurler et souffrir ainsi lui fessait tellement mal. Mais c'était la nature, essayait-il de se le rappeler à lui-même. Et contre ça, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de l'encourager et de lui tenir la main. Pendant qu'elle luttait pour donner la vie.

Mais que ferait-il si cela se passait mal, si l'un des deux ne survivait pas, voir les deux ?

_Non ça n'arriverait pas je dois y croire. Si je ne le fais pas personne ne le fera_. Se répétât il encore

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur due à la destruction des os de sa main par Daenerys le ramenât à la réalité.

Elle commençait à pleurer à force de souffrance. Quand tout à coup une énorme couler d'eau s'échappa d'entre ses jambes.

« - Elle vient de perdre les eaux. » Leur dit kala.

« - ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt falloir pousser… » repris Gylvil.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » fut tout ce que Daenerys pu répondre. Alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la foudroyait.

Malgré le stresse évidant des deux parents pour l'accouchement. Les deux femmes qui se chargeaient de gérer la naissance était particulièrement zen et concentré.

Daenerys, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle alternait entre souffrir et essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Et au bout de plusieurs longue minute attendre le moment étais venu.

« Très bien alors maintenant ma grande, il va falloir que tu pousses le plus fort possible. » dit la vielle femme alors qu'elle appuyait sur son ventre.

Daenerys fit ce qu'elle dit et poussa de toute ses forces pour donner la vie à son enfant.

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Continue JE VOIS LA TETE !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Elle poussa pour expulser le bébé avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Jon lui était toujours à côté d'elle. Sa main serrer dans le sienne le fessant horriblement souffrir, mais il s'en fichait. Son enfant était en train de venir au monde.

« -Je le tiens ! c'est un garçon ! » Hurla la jeune femme quand l'enfant fut finalement sorti. Elle lui coupa directement le cordon, mais La joie fut de courte durée.

Le bébé était né mais il ne respirait pas. Daenerys commençait à pleurer, à pleurer cette fois non plus de douleurs mais de chagrin.

Encore un autre de ses enfants qui ne survivaient pas à la naissance…

Jon était dépité. Que pouvait bien t'il faire contre ça ? Il regardait le petit corps inerte avec un regard complétement détacher.

«- Je suis désolée Jon … » dit la femme qui tenais le bébé dans ses bras.

Un grand silence c'était installer dans la pièce seul les crépitements du feu, le souffle du vent dehors et les sanglots de Daenerys se fessait entendre.

Jon était figé sur place, son ame était comme sorti de son corps devant ce triste spectacle. Il se leva de sa place au côté de son amour pour se diriger vers l'enfant.

Daenerys pleurait toujours en regardant le nouveau-né. Jon aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais au lieu de ça il demandât d'une voix inerte et sans laisser d'émotion s'afficher sur son visage

« - Donne-le moi … »

Elle déposa délicatement le corps frêle du bébé dans ses bras. Il le regarda un instant avant de commencer à lui parler :

« - Mon fils… Tu as plus de force que chacun d'entre nous. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es revenu d'entre les morts avant même d'être né… par ma faute… Tu as survécu aux marcheurs blancs, sans même que nous sachions que tu étais là … Tu as le sang de l'hiver et tu es un dragon.

Tu es un combattant. Alors je t'en prie… Bat toi ! »

Jon versa une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, alors qu'il fixait le vissage toujours inerte du petit. _Je t'en supplie _… Hurlait son âme.

La larme tomba de son vissage pour étertir sur celui de l'enfant. Elle glissa sur la peau pale de ça joue.

Soudainement le bébé fit une grimace et eu comme une très légère convulsion. Puis il se mit à Hurler à plein poumon. _Vivant, il est vivant !_

Jon n'a jamais ressenti un tel bonheur.

Son fils, son premier fils. Venait de gagner sa première bataille.

Alors que L'enfant commençait à gigoter dans ses bras toute en pleurant, Le visage de Daenerys s'est illuminé, elle pleurait toujours mais c'était devenu des larmes de joie.

Jon donnât doucement le bébé gémissent à la sorcière des bois, pour qu'elle le nettoie et s'occupe de lui. Pendant qu'il retournât au côté de Daenerys, pour l'embraser.

Il s'assit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de coller sa tête à la sienne dans une étreinte.

Leur fils était toujours pleurant en train de se faire laver du sang qui le recouvrait.

Daenerys ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de regarder son petit garçon.

« - J'ai bien cru qu'il était mort… » Lui dit-elle avec émotion.

« -Il ne l'était pas, Par ce qu'il a ta force… » Jon déposa un autre baiser sur sa tête.

« -Et la tienne… » Lui répondit 'elle.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, La vielle femme revint vers eux avec leur l'enfant nettoyé et emmailloté dans une fourrure bien chaude. Celui-ci pleurait toujours à chaude larme.

Daenerys prit le bébé délicatement dans ses bras.

Jon savait que pour elle. Pouvoir tenir son enfant vivant dans ses bras était le plus grand de ses désirs. Et maintenant elle le réalisait enfin, après toutes ses épreuves.

Elle plus qui quiconque au monde méritait se bonheur.

Dès que le garçon fut tenu par sa mère, il s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer.

Il avait déjà le vissage boudeur de son père et une légère petite touffe de cheveux argenté disposé en bataille sur le haut de son crâne. Des mèches fines que Daenerys se prit à caresser délicatement du bout des doigts.

Jon ne pouvait pas lever les yeux de se si belle enfant, son enfant. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé et celui-ci émit un petit gémissement en réponse.

Puis ses paupières devinrent lourdes, Visiblement il était déjà prêt à se rendormir.

La petite famille ne prêtait plus attention au monde autour d'eux. Toute l'intention du monde était portée sur ce petit bébé somnolent.

Jon fit courir un doigt sur le visage délicat du petit.

Leur fils gigottait en réponse à se petit dérangement. Il était tellement vigoureux, mais tellement fatigué.

Son père arborait un sourire béat tout en l'admirant.

Puis d'un mouvement d'épaule sa mère fit glisser son vêtement pour dénuder son sein et l'apporta à la bouche de son enfant.

À peine il entra en contact avec le mamelon qu'il Il tétait déjà avec vigueur le lait qui en sortait.

Il déposa sa minuscule main sur le sein, alors qu'il fixait de ses tout petit yeux gris violacé mis clos, le vissage affectueux de sa maman.

Jon retient une grimace en voyant la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé sous le sein.

Cela pourrait presque gâcher l'image d'elle en train de s'occuper de leur petit qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais elle restait toujours magnifique à observer.

Une vision d'un rêve qu'il n'a jamais osé avoir. Une famille à lui.

« -Jon, Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » lui demandât elle. En fixant le doux vissage du bébé.

Jon réfléchit un instant et proposa « - Aemon. »

Normalement le peuple libre ne donne pas de nom à des enfant aussi jeune. Au cas où ils ne surviraient pas. Mais c'était hors de question pour Daenerys d'envisager ça.

Elle finit par lui répondre

« -Aemon Targaryen ? D'accord j'aime beaucoup. Bonjour Aemon... »

Lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle continuait de passer ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blancs.

Aemon lâcha le sein de sa mère, remua légèrement les lèvres et s'endormis doucement.

Il avait encore une goutte de lait sur le coin de la bouche, que Daenerys essuya aussi légèrement qu'avec une plume.

« - je coirs que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de le regarder et de le tenir dans mes bras… » lui dit Daenerys. Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant qu'elle ne rajoute

« - Tu vois au final j'avais raison … c'est un garçon… »

_Garçon ou fille peu importe. il est de toi, il est parfait c'est tout ce qui comtpe…_ pensât Jon.

Jon continuait de les regarder avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur Absolut.

Ils regardèrent leurs fils dormir paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman quelque minute avant que Jon ne brise le silence confortablement remarquant que les bruit dehors s'étaient arrêté.

« - On dirait que la tempête est finie… » Dit-il calmement.

Une des femmes ouvrât légèrement un volet, pour voir que dehors tout était blanc mais le soleil était déjà revenu.

En effet c'était finit. Juste au moment où il est né. Lui aussi est du typhon né on dirait.

« - Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ? » demanda Daenerys.

-Tu devrais te reposer… » Lui dit Jon.

« - justement je souhaiterais me reposer à la maison … »

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle voulait juste être maintenant seul avec son bébé. De plus la couche ou elle était installée était sale des suites de l'accouchement.

Délicatement il prit l'enfant de ses bras et le donna a kala, pour qu'elle puisse le ramener chez eux. Quant à lui il souleva Daenerys dans ses bras et l'emmena lui-même.

Gilvyl leur ouvrit la porte et ensemble, ils ont traversé le village pour rentrer.

Dehors tout était blanc et désert. Il n'y avait plus de vents mais Jon craignait que Aemon n'ait froid, même emmitouflé comme il était. A priori ce n'était pas le cas et il dormait toujours.

Daenerys tendit le bras vers son bébé pendant que la femme le portait. Elle vérifiait qu'il allait bien.

Il valait mieux rentrer vite pour sa santé. Meme si leur destination n'était pas loin non plus.

Malgré que le jour régnait encore, le soleil commençait à décliné.

Il leur aura décidément fallut la journée entière pour donner la vie à Aemon. Même si ici la nuit tombe vite.

En rentrant enfin, Ils se firent presque sauter dessus par Ghost qui les attendait depuis tout ce temps. Comment était-il rentré ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait pas.

Quelqu'un a dû le mettre ici quand Daenerys a eu ses premières contractions.

En regardant autour de lui Jon se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de berceau pour Aemon.

Qu'à cela ne tienne l'enfant fut placer dans un grand panier rempli de couverture. Il servirait de berceaux de fortune en attendant d'en avoir un autre.

Le panier fut installé juste à côté du lit, ou Jon déposa Daenerys.

Elle se blotti sous la couverture et se rapprocha un peu de là ou étais son fils était installé.

Elle commença à chantonner une berceuse, L'enfant c'était réveillé pendant le voyage mais souhaitait déjà se rendormir.

Pendant ce temps Jon parti pour allumer du feu. Il fallait à tout pris les garder au chaud.

Daenerys continuait à chanter doucement. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait était déjà parti. Préférant naturellement les laisser entre eux.

Quand il eut fini avec le feu, Jon s'assit sur le bord du lit et regard sa femme en silence.

Daenerys commençait de nouveau à caresser la tête de son enfant. Tout en continuant de chanter pour lui.

Jon était hypnotisé par l'image qu'il voyait. La femme qu'il aimais entrain de donner tellement d'amour à leur fils nouveau-né. C'était magnifique.

Ghost était installé auprès d'eux, il avait reniflé légèrement la tête du bébé et lui léchât délicatement le vissage avant de s'allonger à côté du berceau de fortune.

Le petit a commencé à gigoter dans le berceau après cette douce léchouille. Jusqu'à ce que sous les chants de sa mère, il s'endorme paisiblement.

Quand Aemon c'est réendormi elle déposa délicatement une couverture sur son petit corps assoupie.

« -Dors mon tout petit dragon. Maman t'aime tellement tu sais… » Elle souriait.

Elle regarda vers Jon toujours assis sur le coin du lit en train de les fixer avec amour.

« -Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. » lui dit Jon.

Elle hochât la tête en réponse et s'allongeât juste à côté de l'enfant. Le regardant toujours.

Jon aussi se coucha, il enroula ces bras autour de sa taille et ils se positionnèrent en cuillère.

À un moment il ne résista pas à l'envie de tendre un bras pour toucher son fils du bout du doigt.

Et les fit courir sur le visage assoupi du nouveau-né, Toujours avec une douceur extrême.

Quand il posa son doigt sur ses petites lèvres boudeuse. Aemon essaya de tenter de téter son index. Même en dormant c'était un réflexe chez les nourrissons

Ses parents sourirent

«- Il est tellement adorable. » dit Jon à l'oreille de sa femme.

« - Dormez bien mon amours » murmura Daenerys au bébé. Avant qu'elle aussi ne plonge dans le sommeil.  
Et que Jon ne reste éveillé à les admiré.


	24. le roi des neiges

Daenerys rêvait encore cette nuit-là. Elle rêvait toujours du champ de neige et du dragon de glace.

Et à chaque fois elle se réveillait plus ou moins tôt dans le rêve.

Sauf cette fois, quand elle entendit cette voix l'appelée, elle ne se réveillât pas.

Elle eut le temps de se retourner pour trouver un homme debout derrière elle. La personne à l'origine de cette appelle.

Un instant elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Jon. Il en avait tous les traits, quoi que légèrement plus grand, mais ses cheveux et sa barbe était d'un blanc argenté pur. Également ses yeux étaient différents, d'un violet profond typique des valyrien.

Il fallut un instant à Daenerys pour comprendre, mais elle sut depuis le fond de son cœur de qui il s'agissait :

« - Aemon c'est toi ? » demandât elle incrédule.

« - Oui mère... » Répondit-il doucement.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pouvait-elle vraiment rêver de à quoi ressemblerait son fils dans plusieurs années ? Elle tendit la main dans l'espoir de le toucher.

Mais à ce moment-là il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et lui dit

« - Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été un meilleur fils… D'avoir eu à faire ça. Je pense juste faire ce que je croyais bon pour le plus grand nombre… Et pour notre famille… »

Daenerys ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle remarque seulement maintenant qu'il portait des vêtement plutôt Noble sur lui d'un rouge et noir profond. Ainsi que Longclaw à sa ceinture.

Il prit la tête de Daenerys dans son autre main et la rapprocha pour embraser son front.

« - Dit à père que ce qu'il y de bon en moi me vient de lui… » Murmura t'il.

Daenerys n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de comprendre. Elle fut soudainement réveillée par un cri persan.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Aemon en pleur à côté d'elle. C'était toujours un bébé évidement, elle n'était plus dans son rêve. Et il devait avoir faim maintenant.

Jon aussi c'était réveillé en l'entendant hurler.

Daenerys se leva ausitot et souleva délicatement son fils dans ses bras. L'apporta à sa poitrine pour le nourrir, en remarquant qu'il avait également souillé ses linges. Une si petite créature mais qui demandait tant d'intention.

Le bébé se dépêchât de téter goulument quand il attrapa son mamelon.

Elle le regardait faire tout en se disant qu'il faudrait demander aux femmes de lui fabriquer des vêtements plus adapter qu'une simple couverture dans laquelle l'enrouler.

Pendant ce temps Jon s'était levée pour leur préparer un repas.

Il semblerait que même le soleil aussi soit déjà levé.

Daenerys se dit qu'Il est bien rare qu'un nouveau nez face ses nuit entière. Mais Aemon devait vraiment être particulièrement épuisé pour dormir aussi longtemps d'une traite. Après tout, hier encore il affrontait la toute première épreuve de sa vie.

Elle le déposa sur le lit alors qu'elle se levait pour le changée.

Daenerys trouva une autre couverture ou l'enrouler à défaut de vêtement plus adapté à un bébé.

Une fois propre elle l'emmena avec lui dans ses bras au prêt de Jon. Elle s'assît à son coté et celui-ci se penchât pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne de son fils.

Ghost leur tournait au tour. Lui aussi semblait apprécier l'enfant et déposa une léchouille affectueuse sur sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs. Aemon répondit d'un glapissement.

Daenerys déposât délicatement son bébé sur un plan de travaille pour libérer ses mains.

Jon les regardait affectueusement.

Daenerys lui dit doucement tout en fixant son bébé déjà se rendormir.

« - Tu sais nos ancêtres plaçait des œufs de dragon dans le berceau des enfants… »

C'était une tradition chez les Targaryen de faire ainsi. Une tradition aussi vielle que Valyria, et certaine légende ventait leur capacité à donner la force au bébé. Daenerys voulait au moins essayer. Qu'elle mal pourrait-il se passer ?

Jon ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par l'idée mais la laissât faire alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller chercher un des œufs.

Quand elle ouvrit le coffre elle hésita un instant. Lequel prendre ?

Le blanc la tentait. Était-ce possible de les liées ensemble ? Cela correspondrait à son rêve. Celui avec le dragon de glace et lui surtout.

Son rêve d'ailleurs… ça n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, elle le savait. Mais que voulait-il dire ? Son fils qui s'excusait auprès d'elle… alors qu'il venait juste de naitre. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais préférât ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

Elle finit par se décider à le prendre dans ses main et parti le déposer au côté de son bébé. Celui si c'était endormis donc ne preta pas attention à l'œuf.

Elle le regardât dormir paisiblement et dit

« - Nous pourrions aussi aller le présenter à ses grands frères … » Elle voyait le soleil briller dehors.

Avec de la chance la neige fondrait vite. Et si la neige fondait, cela voudrait aussi dire que leurs visiteurs partiraient au plus tôt.

Ces chevaliers… Elle avait complétement oublié qu'ils étaient ici… Avec tout ça… Avec la venue de son fils…

Elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses gens s'approchent trop de son bébé.

Mais Au lieu de continuer de penser à eux, elle se s'installât et commençât à manger son repas du matin. Toujours en veillant sur son fils du coin de l'œil.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger elle se décida à aller voir les dragons. Même si Jon n'était pas très confiant à cette idée, elle lui a assuré qu'il n'arriverait rien.

Dehors les rayons du soleil fessaient fondre la neige bien vite. A la plus grande joie de Daenerys.

Elle portait son bébé soigneusement emmailloté, dans une sorte de poche accrochée contre son ventre.

Et Jon la guida consciencieusement au travers de la forêt pour ne pas qu'ils tombent.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de l'antre des dragons. La cascade à proximité reflétait un arc en ciel sous les lueurs du soleil. Et les deux bêtes bronzaient tranquillement sur des rochers à proximité de leur lieu de vie.

Ils se levèrent quand ils virent Jon et Daenerys approcher.

Marchant doucement vers eux, Daenerys prit Aemon dans ses bras, celui si gigota un peu alors qu'elle le présentait aux dragons.

Rhaegal et Drogon le regardèrent tous les deux de prêt. Daenerys pouvait sentir la tension de Jon derrière elle.

Drogon approcha son nez en premier pour renifler le petit et celui-ci pausât sa petite main sur son nez alors qu'il gigotait.

Les pupilles de Drogon s'agrandirent et il soufflât un peu d'air chaud sur l'enfant avant de se reculer.

Daenerys rigolas un peu :

« - Il tient de doit, Jon … » En parlant d'Aemon

Jon tendu la main pour caresser le museau de Rheagal.

« - Nous pourrions aller faire un tour… Mais pas maintenant il a encore besoin de repos … » Proposa Jon. Daenerys regardât son petit bout d'ange et lui dit

« - Un jour il volera sur son propre dragon … »

Jon lui répondit avec le sourire :

« - Et bien d'abord, nous allons attendre qu'il apprenne à marcher… » Il se rapprochât et embrasât doucement Daenerys sur les lèvres alors que leur bébé gigotait entre eux, et que les dragons les regardaient.

Une scène digne d'un tableau ou d'un compte. Elle embrasant langoureusement la l'homme qu'il aimait avec leur fils dans leur bras et deux gros dragons pour veiller sur eux.

Quand Ils sont lâchés les lèvres, Daenerys lui dit

« - Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit de toi … » Elle baissa les yeux et traça délicatement les traits de l'enfant tout en continuant à parler.

« - Pouvoir un jour tenir mon enfant vivant dans mes bras… C'est au-delà de ce que je n'osais espérer, et au délai de ce que je mérite aussi… »

Jon en entendant ça déposa un doigt délicatement sous son mentons pour l'obliger à croiser son regard et lui dit

« -Dany… Toi plus que qui n'importe qui méritait d'avoir un enfant…

\- je ne sais pas si lui me mérite, il est tellement beau, tellement innocent, tellement parfait… » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir et lui dit

« - Jon… Juste avant que je sente les premières contractions. J'ai parlé au prêtre rouge. Il m'a dit que c'était lui le prince qui fut promis. Que son rôle n'étais pas de vaincre les marcheurs mais d'apporter la lumière aux hommes … ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Jon se mordit la lèvre de doute et lui répondit

« - Et bien je ne sais pas… Un jour ses gens disent que c'est toi, puis moi, puis un autre… Je pense qu'en vérité ils ne savent pas. Qu'ils courent simplement après leur mirage… Cela ne nous concerne plus. Crois moi, malgré tout ce dont ils sont capables, même eux ne sont pas à l'abris de croyance infondé … »

Elle avait très envie de le croire. Que tout n'était qu'erreur et qu'ils vivraient maintenant en paix.

Le vent soufflait légèrement autour d'eux. Daenerys estimât qu'il était temps de rentrée avant que Aemon n'attrape froid. Mais si il ne semblait absolument pas gêné.

Jon les suivit de prêt alors qu'ils repartaient et que les dragon s'envolèrent de leur côté, surement s'en vont il se nourrir.

En rentrant c'est là qu'ils aperçurent à l'entrée du village le groupe de chevalier et le prêtre rouge. Ceci étaient en train de préparer leurs chevaux pour rentrer au plus vite au prêt de leur maitre.

Voir sa réjouissait Daenerys. Les savoir loin s'est savoir son fils en sécurité.

En les voyant arriver avec l'enfant le prêtre s'agenouillât par terre et proclama à haute voix

« - Le divin roi est né ! les flammes ont chanté tout la nuit son nom ! »

Tous les hommes se sont tournés vers eux et Dany resserrât son bébé contre elle de façon protectrice. La réaction du sorcier était un peu gênante.

« - Les oracles nous promettaient sa venue depuis près de 3000 ans … Et enfin nous le voyons. C'est un honneur d'être en votre présence ! Mon roi… » Il parlait toujours à genoux, s'adressant à l'enfant semble-t-il.

La seul réponse d'Aemon fut de pousser un petit bâillement sans même le regarder.

Les autres ont fixés le prêtre d'un air dépité et peu effrayé. Ser Davos s'approcha de Jon et lui tendit le bras. Il se le serrèrent pour se saluer pendant qu'il lui disait

« - Mes félicitation, malgré tout … Comment aller vous l'appeler ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr...

-Aemon … » lui répondit-Jon avant de lui demander « - vous allez repartir ? »

Il a hoché la tête en réponse. Les chevaliers autour se préparaient au voyage, tout en jetant de petit coup d'œil au bébé qui dormait.

« - Et que comptez-vous leur dire ? » demandât Jon

« - Nous seront obligés de dire la vérité… Que vous ne comptez pas revenir, que vous êtes déjà mariée… Et que vous avez maintenant un beau fils… Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons convenu de ne pas trop ébruiter l'identité de la mère, ni de l'endroit précis ou vous vous cachez… »

À la fin de sa phrase il s'adressait à Daenerys. Celle si ne l'écoutait pas vraiment elle regardait juste les gens autour s'afférer à déblayer les dégâts de la tempête.

Les hommes continuaient à parler entre eux.

« - Mais D'autres viendront vous savez ? » Dit Ser Davos « - Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« - espérer qu'il ne nous trouve pas… » Répondit Jon Sobrement.

Les hommes montaient déjà sur leurs chevaux sans même attendre la fin de cette petit discutions. Le chevalier ognons grimpa également sur sa monture et lui dit en mots d'adieu avant de partir :

« - Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré tout Jon. Bonne chance à vous dans vos guerres à venir. Puissiez-vous vivre votre vie et être heureux. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite… »

Sur ses sympathiques paroles, il poussât son cheval en avant et le groupe s'éloigna déjà.

Le prêtre pris tout de même le temps de dire à Jon et Daenerys en passant devant eux :

« - Apprenez lui à être fort, car la nuit et sombre et pleine de terreur… » Puis continuât son chemin.

Ils se sont lancés un regard incrédule l'un à l'autre.

Décidemment ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler… Mais pour l'instant ils n'aspiraient juste qu'a la paix et la tranquillité.

Daenerys et donc rentrée avant que son fils n'attrape froid.

Elle déposa son bébé dans le panier qui lui servait de berceau, celui-ci rêvait déjà profondément.

Jon la suivait de prêt. Elle caressait doucement ses petits cheveux blancs.

Lui qui est né au milieu d'une tempête et qui a les cheveux blancs comme la neige fraiche. Conçut en allant à la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, porter dans le pays le plus au nord de ce monde. Il était un véritable enfant de l'hiver.

Elle repensa alors à son rêve. Celui où elle voyait un dragon de glace et surtout qu'elle le voyait lui adulte.

Elle se souvint aussi de sa tenue. Puis cela lui est venu, elle remblai beaucoup à celle que portait l'homme sur tout en haut de la fresque.

Serait-ce ça ? aurait-elle non pas vu ses ancêtres mais ses descendant. Cela voudrait donc dire …. Qu'il pourrait repartir en quête de la couronne ancestrale de leur famille ?

Non … Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça, qu'il plonge dans une vie de complot de guerre et de trahison. Un instant cette perspective lui donna envie de pleurer.  
Serait-ce de ça qu'il s'excuse dans son rêve ?

D'avoir mené cette quête ?

Jon vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, il se ruât sur elle et lui demandât.

« - Daenerys qu'es qui ne va pas ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit

« - Jon… Tu crois qu'on peut lutter contre notre destin … »

Il ne comprit pas ou elle voulait en venir mais répondit.

« - J'ose espérer croire que oui … Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tournât vers lui et lui dit

« - L'autre nuit j'ai encore fait se rêve avec le dragon de glace. Sauf que cette fois j'ai vu un homme… et cet homme c'était lui une fois adulte…

Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait juste faire ce qui était juste… et que tout ce qui était bon en lui venait de toi … en faites je repense à ce qu'ont dit les prêtres rouges et au reste et je crois bien … qu'il reprendra les 7 couronne le moment venu… »

Jon se tut un moment et s'assit à son côté. Il ressentait la même chose qu'elle à cette idée.

Il essaya pourtant de la réconforter.

« - Écoute Dany, le futur n'est pas figé dans le marbre. Et ce ne sont que des rêves…

-Mes rêves a moi sont diffèrent… » Murmura-t-elle.

Leur fils dormait toujours à ce moment-là. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux de parler. Ne sachant plus quoi dire. Après un instant de silence Jon lui demandât comme pour changer de sujet.

« - Il ressemble à quoi alors ? » Elle levât la tête doucement vers lui et répondit

« - Ton portrait craché… » Avec un petit début de sourire.

Il tendit le bras pour caresser la joue du bébé du bout du doigt et dit

« - Au final personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il va advenir, mais quoi qu'il arrive ont fera tout pour qu'il devienne une bonne personne…. Je te le promets Daenerys. »

Sur ses douces paroles elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Et ils restèrent à savourer le présent.


	25. juste être heureux

Le temps a passé, le printemps devenait enfin vraiment visible. Autant qu'il ne le soit jamais ici en tout cas.

Jon revenait de sa chasse en compagnie de Ghost. Ils avaient fait une belle prise ensemble : un veau d'auroch. Ce qui est un repas de choix ici comme dans le sud.

Avec Le retour des beaux jours, les créatures sauvages commençaient à beaucoup plus se reproduire.

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle ; cela fessait toujours plus de nourriture.

Quand il rentrât avec sa prise, il trouvât Daenerys au centre du village.

En compagnie d'autre femme elle apprenait à dépecer des animaux.

Aemon était avec elle, contenu dans la poche accrocher contre sa poitrine. Tout emmailloté dans des fourrures qu'il était, Il semblait dormir paisiblement contre sa maman.

Quand les femmes ont vu Jon arriver, elles s'emparèrent de sa prise pour la dépecer. Chacun sa tache ici.

Daenerys s'approchât également de lui, mais c'était pour l'embraser.

Ils n'ont pas parlé alors Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un doux baiser. Puis quand ils eurent fini Jon posa un doigt délicatement contre le vissage endormit de son fils.

Aemon grandissait à vue d'œil. Il commençait à devenir toujours plus vif et vigoureux. Au plus grand bonheur de ses parents.

Jon prenait toujours grand plaisir à s'occuper de lui, A lui donner son amour, même parfois à juste l'admirer alors qu'il dormait.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. _C'est mon fils_ … Se disait-il parfois encore incrédule. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel. _Dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est un nourrisson, demain il sera un homme…_

Alors que Jon prenait plaisir à l'admirer et le cajoler, Aemon grimaça un peu à ce dérangement, mais ne se réveillât pas pour autant.

Daenerys avait encore les mains sale, elle les essuyât rapidement pour profiter au mieux de sa famille.

Jon n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'accommoderait aussi bien et vite à un mode de vie si rustre.

Mais elle le fessait et semblait même apprécier cette vie.

Elle tenait aussi quasiment tout le temps Aemon dans ses bras. Parfois elle s'endormais même avec lui à côté d'elle dans le lit ou accroché à son sein. Les trouver dans cette position remplissait toujours Jon d'un incommensurable bonheur.

Ici tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du sud depuis la venue de Ser davos et de ces quelques chevaliers souderons. Et a vrais dire il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Son monde entier ne tournait plus qu'autour de son unique fils.

« -Tu n'as pas peur qu'il ait froid ? » demandât Jon à Daenerys en parlant de leur enfant.

Elle hochât la tête de gauche à droite

« - C'est un vrai enfant de l'hiver » Lui répondit elle. « - Comme son papa... Et je m'assure qu'il ait toujours bien chaud. »

Elle pausa une main délicatement sur sa tête pour la caresser sans la réveiller. Jon lui fit un sourire en réponse.

Puis ensemble ils ont marché jusqu'à rentrer chez eux. Daenerys en avait fini avec ses dépeçages, et Aemon avait besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Une fois à l'intérieur Daenerys proposa timidement quelque chose à Jon

« - Es ce que tu penses… qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire éclore les œufs ? » Elle lui demandât tout en déposant son bébé dans son lit.

Jon se figeât pour réfléchir un instant.

Les œufs, elle voulait les faire éclore… Ne serait-ce pas dangereux d'avoir des bébés dragon avec leur fils en bas Age ? Et que faire d'eux quand ils commenceront à grandir ? Bien sûr elle savait mieux que lui comment s'occuper d'eux.

Mais avant d'avoir à les géré il préférait tout de même que Aemon grandirent un peu.

Elle dut sentir son doute car elle lui dit doucement

« -Excuse-moi si je t'ai brusqué … Je voudrais juste qu'il ait quelqu'un pour le protéger …»

Aemon s'était réveillé alors qu'ils parlaient et gigotais quelque peu dans son lit.

Ses parents continuèrent à parler tout en le regardant.

« - Il nous a déjà nous pour le protéger… » Lui dit Jon.

Elle poussa un soupir et dit « - Nous ne serons pas là pour toujours …

-Oui… mais il sera devenu un homme à ce moment… »

Ils se sont assis en silence. Daenerys admirait son fils. Celui-ci s'amusant à placer son pied dans sa bouche.

Jon lui réfléchissait. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par cette idée de faire éclore les oeufs.

Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé il était presque normal que Daenerys ait plus de confiance dans les dragons qu'en ses semblables.

Il ne voulait pas trop douter d'elle sur le point que ceci le protègerait, mais ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour l'enfant.

Même si Il fallait bien faire quelque chose de ses œufs et un dragon lui procurerait un avantage certain pour sa survie. Mais si il s'en servait pour piller ou détruire ? Non cela n'arrivera pas … pas son fils. Mais le moment ou lui aussi souhaiteras avoir son propre dragon arrivera bien un jour…

Il se tut un moment et dit à Daenerys.

« - Très bien … mais un seul Œuf alors, pour l'instant. »

Elle lui fit oui et s'en allât chercher un des œufs.

Aemon lui était toujours gazouillant allongé sur le dos. Délicatement Jon lui fit courir un doigt sur le nez et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape maladroitement entre ses minuscules mains. Et essaya de le téter.

Jon en vain à se demander si toutes les souffrances de son passé ne valait pas le bonheur qu'il ressentait en se seul instant, Quand Daenerys revient dans la pièce.

Elle portait l'œuf blanc dans ses mains.

Elle s'approcha et le déposa au côté du bébé. Celui si n'y fit pas plus attention que d'habitude, il était plus concentré sur le doigt de son père.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir lui donner celui-là ? » lui demandât Jon. Elle hochât la tête de haut en bas.

Elle lui dit

« - Je pense que c'est celui-là qui lui correspondra le mieux … Mais Nous verrons ce soir. En attendant il doit avoir faim. » Et sans plus de ménagement elle abaissât son haut.

Vois la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé fessait toujours l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre à Jon. Mais le sentiment était aussitôt effacé par l'image d'elle occupé à donner le sein à leur unique enfant. Il tétait doucement pendant que Jon examinait l'œuf.

Puis demandât a Daenerys

« - Comment allons-nous le faire éclore ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant et dit

« - Et bien cette nuit le ciel sera dégagé et il y aura surement un vent froid. Si nous le laissons légèrement humide à découvert du vent et du froid, cela pourrait fonctionner… »

_Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?_ il se le demandât encore.

Quand Aemon lâchât enfin le sein de sa mère, il poussât un petit rot et devint tout de suite somnolent. Daenerys commença à le bercer doucement.

Jon les regardât avec un sourire, un sourire qu'elle lui renvoyait. Et quand le bébé fut endormi elle le reposa dans son berceau et dit à son mari.

« - Tu sais, mes saignements se sont arrêtés et… J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir d'autre… » Elle lui parlait avec un grand sourire.

Il les regardât un instant un peut dubitatif et leur dit:

« - Nous allons d'abord attendre que tu récupère de celui la si tu permets… »

Elle lui donna un autre sourire en réponse alors que leur bébé s'endormait paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin. Jon est Discrètement sorti dès l'aube. En compagnie de Ghost, Il est parti en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé l'œuf la nuit dernière.

Dans l'espoir qu'il éclose, Il l'avait laissé à proximité de la caverne des dragons, sur une pierre qui bordait la cascade. Bien à découvert comme Daenerys lui avait dit.

Un vent froid avait soufflé toute la nuit. Mais à vrais dire il espérait retrouver l'œuf dans le même état ou il l'avait laissé.

Il regretta un peu d'avoir accepté cette idée mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Daenerys, elle, était restée au chaud avec Aemon. C'était lui qui les avait réveillés se matin, d'un cri puissant, comme il en avait l'habitude, pour réclamer sa tété.

Malgré ses réveilles toujours brusque et la difficulté relative de la responsabilité de parent. Daenerys s'est toujours montrer d'une patiente incroyable avec lui.

Quand Jon est finalement arrivé près de la cascade la première chose qu'il vit c'est que l'œuf avait disparu. Un frisson le traversa. Avait-il éclos ou avait 'il été volé ?

Son vol aurait été plus qu'étonnant. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans la neige. Ni animal ni humaine.

Jon s'approcha de là où il l'avait laissé. Ghost reniflait autour de lui.

En fouillant Il trouva dans la neige des bouts de glace, mais point de trace de l'œuf ou du poussin.

Jon se demanda si ces bouts de glace état peut être des morceaux de coquille.

Évidement il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un poussin reste en place sagement tout la nuit…

Ou pouvait-il bien être maintenant ? Pensât Jon. Il était bien trop petit pour être parti bien loin… mais vers où ?

Il savait pourtant que ça n'était pas une bonne idée …

Tout doucement il vit Ghost se diriger vers la caverne ou se reposait les dragons.

Quand Jon arriva à son niveau. Il vu la lumière d'une flamme venir du fond. C'était Drogon, toujours aussi menaçant. Qui fessait bouillir son feu au fond se gorge comme pour le menacer.

Le dragon noir voulait visiblement sortir. Jon jugeât bon de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Celui si sorti et s'envola sans plus prêter attention à lui. Tout le contraire de Rhaegal. Qui Lui préférât lui montrer un minimum d'affection.

C'était son dragonnier après tout. Il le renifla et frotta se tête contre lui. Jon répondit en lui caressant le museau.

Puis son dragon tournât légèrement la tête sur la droite. Jon vit ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer.

Là caché derrière un rocher Jon vu un petit dragon émerger en grimpant la pierre.

Il était blanc comme la neige et bleu comme un lac gelé. Ses ailes était presque transparente et ses yeux rappelait ceux des marcheurs blancs.

Jon se figeât un instant. Alors ça a marché …

Il s'était donc caché ici, surement attiré par la présence de dragon adulte.

Il était minuscule comparer à eu.

Jon tendit la main vers lui et il grimpa sur son bras. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir encore voler.

Aussitôt accroché à lui, le petit dragon grimpa jusque sur son épaule et frotta sa tête contre sa joue de façon affectueuse. Toujours sous les yeux attentifs de Rhaegal.

Puis Jon se retournât en entendant des bruits de pas. C'était Daenerys accompagné de leur enfant.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour leur présenter le petit dragon.

Celui-ci grimpa délicatement dans les bras de Daenerys et se blottit prêt d'Aemon. L'enfant réagit à la présence du petit dragon par un gazouillis heureux.

Effectivement, ces deux-là était fait l'un pour l'autre.

« - Tu vois… » dit Daenerys « - Ils s'aiment bien … »

Jon lui donnât un sourire

« - Et comment allons-nous appeler cette petite bête ? » demanda Daenerys.

« - Aetherion. » Lui répondit il

« - j'aime bien… » Elle lui dit avec un sourire.

Pendant qu'il parlait Drogon était revenu. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir Aemon et lui souffler un petit souffle d'air chaud.

Daenerys sourit à son dragon et plaçât délicatement son fils contre son ventre, dans la poche qui servait à la tenir.

Le bébé dragon lui, fut raccompagné dans la caverne par Jon. Il espérait qu'il y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils reveinent.

Car Il était maintenant temps pour Aemon de faire son batême de l'aire. Bien sûr ils allaient voler doucement avec le bébé mais Daenerys était plus qu'impatiente de lui montrer toutes les beautés du nord vu depuis le ciel.

Aetherion lui s'y installât au fond de la caverne et s'endormit tranquillement dans un coin. Pendant ce temps Daenerys accompagné d'Aemon était déjà monté sur Drogon. Elle invita Jon à grimper sur sa propre monture.

Et tous les trois s'envolèrent en direction du ciel.

Leur enfant semblait beaucoup apprécié son premier vol, il rigolait et gigotait contre Daenerys.

Jon les regardât avec amour depuis le dos de Rhaegal. Se disant que cette famille fut le plus beau cadeau que les dieux n'auraient jamais pu lui offrir.


	26. Épilogue

Épilogue

\- Aemon Targaryen, une fois atteint la majorité passa quelque année à la citadelle ou il se mis en tête de reconquérir le royaume perdu de ses parents, en voyant les conséquences des année de guerre civil qui suivirent la chute de la monarchie élective.

Aider de son dragon de glace et de ses frère et sœur et de leur dragon ; Smaug le rouge feu et Boréalis le noir améthyste ils accomplir le projet en 2 ans.

Et devint un des plus grands rois de l'histoire du royaume et lança l'engrenage qui permit au monde de sortir du moyen age.

\- Jon et Daenerys restèrent au nord du mur le restent de leur vie. Ensemble ils eurent 5 enfants Aemon, puis 4 ans plus tard Rheana et Jaehaerys des jumeaux, Shaera encore une année après et enfin Daeron au bout de 7 ans.

Ils ne se rendirent dans le sud que trois fois, toujours et seulement pour voir leurs enfants après la reconquête, mais ne restèrent jamais longtemps.

Même ceux-ci venaient les voir au nord au moins une fois par ans et leur envoyait des lettres régulièrement.

La dernière visite fut à la fin de leur vie, quand ils passèrent à kings landing dire un dernier aurevoir à leurs fils, fille et petits enfants avant de partir pour l'est.

Les raisons de ce voyage et la destination sont inconnues. Et on ne les a jamais revus depuis.

Mais Leurs dragons furent encore occasionnels aperçut volant à l'état sauvage au-dessus des montagnes de Valyria, Bien des années après.

\- Le roi Bran, fut complètement destitué environs une année après le début de son règne.

Ces ennemis le jugèrent coupable de magie noir, d'usurpation de trône et de trahison.

Il fut condamné à avoir les yeux crevés avant d'être bruler vif sur un buché. Ses conseillers ont fini pendu pour la plupart ou exilé.

Pendant plusieurs années après sa mort un étrange corbeau albinos put être aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans le donjon rouge. Le petit peuple murmurant qu'il s'agissait du roi Bran lui-même, errant maintenant sous la forme d'un oiseau. Contrait à observer le monde sans pouvoir plus jamais l'influencé.

-Sansa après avoir été destituée et mariée à son concurrent le plus directe pour le pouvoir. Lui donna 4 enfants. Elle supporta son maris 8 année durant.

Jusqu'à ce que suite à une dispute elle tut la maitresse de celui-ci alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Envahit par le chagrin il l'exila dans une tour perdue au confins du nord ou elle y passât le reste de sa vie en exile. Prétendant jusqu'à son dernier jour, que Jon Snow allait venir avec une armée pour l'aider à reprendre le nord.

Personne ne vient jamais.

-Arya Stark parti en voyage dans la mer du couchant juste après la nomination du roi Bran.

Hélas comme tous ceux qui ont tenté le voyage avant elle. Elle ne revint jamais.

Et fut déclarer disparut en mer au bout de 5 ans sans nouvelle.

Plus personne n'entendit jamais parler d'elle ou de son équipage depuis.

-Ser Bron profita peu de sa nouvelle vie à Lys

Environ un an après sa fuite, il fut retrouvé ivre mort, noyé dans son vomi dans la chambre d'un bordel de lux. L'abus d'alcool fut déclaré comme la raison de son décès. Mais les septique parle d'un assassin sans vissage envoyé par la banque de fer de Braavos. Pour punir le meurtre d'un de leur missionnaire. Personne ne sut ce qu'est devenu la femme qu'il avait volé.

-L'histoire ne retint hélas pas lord Tyrion comme un homme bon.

Tout a chacun le voyait comme un fourbe, un traitre, contrefait jusqu'à la moelle, bon qu'a ne changer de camps pour mieux en manipuler le chef…

Son histoire fut décriée après sa mort, comme celle du nain qui se rêvait géant mais n'en fut que raccourcit.

Le peu de reste qu'il y avait de lui furent juste jetée à la mer quand les nouveaux seigneurs des terres de l'ouest, ordonna une rénovation des remparts de PortLanis.

-Samwell Tarly resta à Corcolline ou il finit ses jours vieux, en tant que simple petit seigneur.

Par prudence il preta allégeance a lord Hightower puis au roi Targaryen quand son heure vient.

Ne souhaitant pas s'entrainer dans une guerre qu'il savait ne pas gagner.

Les meastres ont déclarés que sa femme ne pourrait plus jamais lui donner d'enfant après sa fausse couche.

Ils se trompaient, elle lui donna une autre petite fille 5 ans plus tard, qui fut nommée Joanna.

-Ser Davos après son expédition au nord du mur ne resta pas bien plus longtemps à Westeros.

Il finit par partir prendre une retraite à Volantis avec sa famille, Ou il y finit ses jours paisiblement.

-Ser Brienne et Ser Podrick périrent tous les deux au combat en tentant de protéger leur roi contre les rebelles venu le capturer. L'histoire se souvint de la persévérance de Ser Brienne à assumer son serment alors qu'elle était gravement blessée et que tout chance lui était quasiment perdu. En hommage à sa ténacité et à son honneur son corps fut rapatrié à Tarth ou elle y fut enterrée. Son histoire donna naissance à des chanson pour honorer sa loyauté.

-Yara Grejoy continuât les pillages des années durant, jusqu'à la nouvelle conquête.

Acceptant dans un premier temps de se plier au nouveau roi. Quand elle décidât de faire reprendre l'antique voie a son peuple, le roi se resigna à faire une nouvelle ile avec le crane des fernés.

Cette acte somme toute cruelle mit définitivement fin aux pillages.

Elle perit durant la bataille laissant derrière elle 2 enfants héritier de père inconnu.

-Les terre de l'orage furent pendant gouverné 50 années par lord Gendry baratheon et par sa femme. Ils réussirent à maintenir leur pouvoir durant les années de trouble qui suivirent la chute du roi corbeau grâce à l'habilité diplomatique de lady barathon et à la générosité envers le petit peuple du seigneur de storm'end. Leur mariage fut heureux et Ils eurent ensemble 4 fils et autant de fille.

-Le val fut gouverné quelque année par lord Robine une fois que sa régence pris fin.

Il épousa aussitôt lady karla Royce et lui donnât deux beaux-fils jumeaux ; Artys et Petyr.

Mais hélas il mourut huit ans plus tard d'une chute de cheval. Laissant la régence à sa femme. Jusqu'à la majorité de son héritier Petyr Arryn.

-Lord Tully se proclamât roi du Conflans apprêt la mort du roi corbeau. Il n'était en vérité qu'un roitelet au vassaux divisé par la guerre et les idées.

Il essayât comme chaque seigneur de maintenir tant bien que mal de maintenir la paix sur ses terres mais mourut en combat contre les fernés des années après l'éclatement. Il laissât 5 enfants à se femme Roseline dont son hérité qui releva la bannière et chassa les pillards justes après sa mort.

-Le royaume de L'Ouest composé des terres de l'ouest, du bief et d'une partie des terres de l'orage fut gouverné plusieurs longues années par le roi Hightower jusqu'à la reconquête Targaryen.  
Quand Aemon se posa sur le sommet de la tour avec son dragon des glaces il plia le genou et donna sa fille Elise en mariage au nouveau roi.  
Cette union fut une réussit et marqua le début d'une nouvelle aire pour le royaume.


End file.
